


Tranquility Station

by PettyPunk



Series: Legacy of Hope [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Reboot, SYOC, Submit Your Own Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 96,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyPunk/pseuds/PettyPunk
Summary: Students awaken to find themselves trapped aboard a massive space station, following the tragedy. They were meant to be part of the 80th Class of Hope's Peak. However they're met with nothing, but despair. To get home one of them will have to commit the perfect murder, without getting caught. [Part 2 of the Legacy of Hope Series] [SYOC] [Closed]
Series: Legacy of Hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810552
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Final Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/662704) by Crit Fail. 



**I want to thank everyone who submitted a character. Whittling down a cast is never easy, and this time was no exception. Since I wanted to pick a mixture of returning characters alongside new submissions, this proved extremely challenging. I think around a quarter of the submissions I considered were from fics in my original series, while the remaining amount were completely brand new characters. After a lot of internal debate I decided on the cast size of 20 and to have the cast be split 50/50 in terms of 10 being returning characters and 10 being brand new characters. I hope you all understand that this wasn't the easiest task to accomplish.  
**

**I've put a lot of thought into how I wanted to approach this, and it was simply the best balance I could strike. Please don't be discouraged if you didn't make it in this time. In some cases, I just found that a certain character worked better in one setting than another, or found that two characters were too similar to use both.**

**Anyways, thank you all again. I hope you enjoy the story, and to plug it for a moment, I do have a discord that is meant to be a place to discuss all things Danganronpa, Games, etc. The link should still be on my profile page. Anyone who has been accepted will also receive commissioned artwork in the future, which I'm paying for out of pocket. It's my way of saying thank you to you all.**

**Hope you enjoy the despair that lies in the future. I'm going to be aiming for weekly updates so cheers!**

**Sincerely Crit Fail**

* * *

**Class 80-A:**

* * *

**1\. Shuhei Kisaki**

**Creator: Psychochiken**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: April 30th**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Scientist**

**Blood Type: A**

**Height: 6'5"**

**Weight: 190 Lbs**

**Hair Color: Silver**

**Hair Style/Length: Short combed back silver hair**

**Eye Color: Violet**

**Skin Tone: Pale**

**Body Type: Average physique with well defined muscle tone.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: N/A**

**Normal Clothing: He typically wears a black and white lab coat with numerous pockets from which numerous instruments can be seen poking out. There is a pocket on the right breast side, while there is a Hope's Peak Emblem on the opposite side. With there being two pockets on either side of his waist. Beneath his long coat he wears dark tinted trousers that come down over his shin length black boots. He typically wears a fairly simple white tank top beneath his coat.**

**Accessories: Typically can be seen wearing a pair of black square framed reading glasses. Beyond that most of the instruments in his pocket vary from gloves, vials, a digital camera, pens,chalk, and even a small measuring tape.**

* * *

**2\. Galexialyn Chijimatsu**

**Creator: Glimmershine**

**Gender: Non-Binary**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: November 24th**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Occultist**

**Blood Type: AB-**

**Height: 6'1"**

**Weight: 156 Lbs**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Hair Style/Length: Short, besides the three braids that are quite long, the middle one reaching their lower back, while the other two reach just below their upper back**

**Eye Color: Jade**

**Skin Tone: Pale**

**Body Type: Average build, slightly defined muscles, and ambiguous gender**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Multiple scars around their arms and hands**

**Normal Clothing: A dark green tunic, double-breasted uniform jacket with a crimson collar, and it also has dark purple vein-like patterns that spread up and around it, beginning from where their heart would be. The rest of their clothing consists of a dark brown undershirt, dark green uniform pants, and knee-high black boots that go over their pants**

**Accessories: A considerable amount of gothic jewelry on their hands, arms, fingers, and around their neck, things such as; bones, black pearls, skulls, animal teeth, darker colored jewels, etc. They carry around an ornery sacrificial dagger at all times, often hanging from their hip, hooked on by a silver chain. They have a dark red book bag slung around their body with a dark brown strap, that is filled with many of their occult books and items. They also use interlocked bone, and metal talons as hairpieces. They wear four of them to be exact, two of which hang to the sides of her face, and the other two hang in between their braids. They reach down to their stomach and lower back.**

* * *

**3\. Alice Bailey**

**Creator: Crit Fail**

**Gender: Female**

**Talent: Ultimate Field Medic**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: October 15th**

**Nationality: British**

**Blood type: AB**

**Height: 4'11 ft**

**Weight: 125 lbs**

**Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde**

**Hair Style/Length: She has long hair that has been pulled into two hair buns by two silver hair clips. With a few bangs hanging loose. The actual length outside of her buns would reach down below her hips.  
**

**Eye Color: Luminescent Green  
**

**Skin Tone: Fair**

**Body Type: She is incredibly short and curvaceous. She is by no means fat, but she is extremely voluptuous with wide shapely hips and a huge J-Cup bosom.**

**Scars,Tattoos,Birthmarks: None**

**Normal Clothing: She typically sports a medic tunic with a cross symbol on one side and the Hope's Peak Crest etched on the opposite side. She wears a camo skirt that reaches her middle thighs a small amount of skin separates that and her thigh high combat boots.**

**Accessories: She only wears a single black glove on her right hand. Over her right shoulder rests a medic bag and strapped to her belt is a defibrillator. Around her wrist is a series of syringes she can use on the fly In case of an emergency.**

****

* * *

**4\. Shiori Ayashima**

**Creator: SqualinaTralala**

**Gender: Female**

**Talent: Ultimate Witch**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: February 22nd**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Blood type: A-**

**Height: 5'1 ft**

**Weight: 90 lbs**

**Hair Color: Sooty black**

**Hair Style/Length: Long mid-back length straight hair tied in two low ponytails with two white ribbons, with lightly swept bangs. Her right-side strand is covered by colorful pearls and threads.**

**Eye Color: Pale cloud grey that seem to have an air of dreaminess and melancholy**

**Skin Tone: Very light**

**Body Type: Petite and rather thin, if a little underweight with a very modest chest size (A cup). Her head is heart-shaped, with a doll-like aspect to it.**

**Scars,Tattoos,Birthmarks: None**

**Normal Clothing: Shiori is usually seen wearing a large velvet eggplant cloak that reaches her calves. The front side is shorter and is tied with a bronze chain while the cape is mostly behind her back. When she takes it off, we can see that she is wearing an off-the shoulder white top with a lacey border. Over the shirt, she wears a Byzantium purple dress with thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. The top part of the neckline is of a darker shade of purple. On the straps, there are little pears reminiscent of the ones on her hair strand. Both the cloak and the dress have copper embroidery details all over it. She also wears white socks and short brown fake leather laced-up boots.**

**Accessories: She wears a bronze necklace with a moonstone pendant on it that is supposed to be a lucky charm. Finally, she always carries with her a big beige linen bag to carry her stuff (a grimoire, some candles, some threads, some gemstones, and some plants).**

* * *

**5\. Daniel Todd-Morton**

**Creator: Lckikoin**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: April 4th**

**Nationality: British-American**

**Talent: Ultimate Coroner**

**Blood Type: AB-**

**Height: 6'1"**

**Weight: 150 lbs**

**Hair Color: Ochre with white highlights on the tip.**

**Hair Style/Length: Daniel has long straight hair neatly tied to a ponytail (one could dub it a "fox tail" due to the white highlights). His bangs are middle parted and a tad messy compared to his ponytail.**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Skin Tone: Pale white**

**Body Type: Tall and Lean. His eyes are a bit drooped at the corners.**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: a beauty mark under his left eye.**

**Normal Clothing: a bloodied white lab coat with a black design (a circular logo, with caution lines on the sides, and with the numbers '424' inside) on the back of the coat worn on top of a black pinstripe shirt with it's collar unbuttoned and one of the hems untucked, bloodied white pants, and black dress shoes.**

**Accessories: A slightly disheveled red tie with an orange fox-shaped pin, and light blue rubber gloves. He often carries around a briefcase full of dossiers of the dead people he worked on along with photos of every of the corpses that he had examined inside each of them. He also wears his Los Angeles Police Department badge on the breast pocket of his lab coat, with the badge number 424. His breast pocket is also filled with lollipop candies that he will try to offer to everyone. Lastly, a small polaroid camera is stored in his lab coat's pockets. He keeps the refills for it inside his briefcase too.**

* * *

**6\. Kosaku Tekkin**

**Creator: Pettypunk**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: September 22nd**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Construction Worker**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Height: 6'7"**

**Weight: 264 lbs**

**Hair Color: Brick red**

**Hair Style/Length: Long and ragged reaching midway down his neck. A small soul patch of hair on his chin**

**Eye Color: Dark grey**

**Skin Tone: Deep workers tan**

**Body Type: Very muscular most notably in his arms**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Kosaku has multiple cuts and scars around his hands and forearms, his fingers are also heavily callused. In addition, he has a large burn scar spread across his stomach and abdomen**

**Normal Clothing: He wears 3 layers on his upper body. A light grey t-shirt that has an image of a pile of black bricks that form a 'T' and an 'I'. Over that is a red long sleeve flannel jacket that has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Finally a neon yellow safety vest with silver stripes. He wears a pair of worn carpenter jeans with a pair of black kneepads. Finally a pair of tan boots with steel toes**

**Accessories: Orange eye shield glasses. Yellow work gloves. A pair of noise-canceling headphones usually worn around his neck when not using them. He keeps a small white towel in his back pocket to wipe off sweat.**

* * *

**7.** **Nerai Watanabe**

**Creator: RaztheGiant**

**Gender: Female**

**Age:17**

**Birthday: May 28th**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Sniper**

**Blood Type: O+**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 145 lbs**

**Hair Color: Black with her ponytail dyed a dark red**

**Hair Style/Length: Waist long hair. It is often styled as a french braid Ponytail.**

**Eye Color: Crimson. She appears to have lines in her eyes giving the appearance of a sniper scoped reticles.**

**Skin Tone: Peach colored**

**Body Type: Athletic and decent musculature.C cup sized breasts that she binds**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A faded bullet wound on her left side right above her stomach, and a Fenrir tattoo on the right hand**

**Normal Clothing: A black duster jacket with a large flattened collar that is long enough to reach her ankles. Under that is a tan military flak vest that. A white button-down shirt with a crimson tie. Dark blue dress slacks and a pair of black leather dress shoes. And a grey binder underneath everything else**

**Accessories Dark grey leather gloves. A long steel box that has a leather strap that is hung over her left shoulder. Inside is an unassembled sniper rifle a Howa M1500 with a grey metal stock. She has one pack of unopened cigarettes. Tucked under her shirt is a pair of dog tags on a simple metal necklace.**

* * *

**8\. René Musil**

**Creator: Runicwolf**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: June 6th**

**Nationality: Czech**

**Talent: Ultimate Exterminator**

**Blood Type: O**

**Height: 5'1"**

**Weight: 110 Lbs**

**Hair Color: black**

**Hair Style/Length: Kept short. Typically messy or unkempt.**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Skin Tone: slightly tanned**

**Body Type: Slim, no discernible amount of significant muscle except his back.**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: Mostly has scars on his hands, arms, and legs. All of which appear to be bite marks. Scars on his face are scratch marks, but nothing too severe..**

**Normal Clothing: Navy blue long sleeve buttoned shirt with pockets on the inside and outside. On the back of the shirt, there is a large company logo that has the image of a hull of a boat smacking a giant cockroach in half with the words "McHale's Pest Control, by any means" around it. A white urban camo shirt. Matching navy blue cargo pants with a double ring blue belt with added padding on the knees. Sewn name tag above his outer pocket. Steel toed black boots and high black socks. Navy blue ball cap that has the Hope's Peak academy logo on the front, thick goggles are adorned on his head alongside a snowflake emblem on the side of the strap and black Kevlar gloves.**

**Accessories:A snap-on pest control tool belt that consists of a half-mask respirator, headlamp, an unmarked metal spray canister, butterfly knife and a collapsible stick. Strapped tightly to the belt, there is an old pocket watch that is also snugly inside his pockets**

* * *

**9\. Kasumi Kamukura**

**Creator:Mog**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: April 2nd**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Historian**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 178 lbs**

**Hair Color Hair Style/Length: Short blue hair that reaches down to her shoulders. Sprouting from her hair is a single, vibrant ahoge/cowlick that sticks up straight from her head. Also adorning her head is a hairpin in the shape of a book.**

**Eye Color: A dark, striking silver**

**Skin Tone: Kasumi has a healthy, lightly tanned skin tone that shows she's spent some time in the sun, though not enough to get a permanent, darker tan.**

**Body Type: Kasumi has an admittedly beautiful/conventionally attractive figure, though she is a little on the plump side, her body perhaps a little wider and thicker than it otherwise should be. Kasumi also has C-Cup sized breasts.**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: Kasumi has two striking tattoos on her left and right shoulders. On her left shoulder is the stylized tattoo of a Japanese katana, the blade of the sword extending all the way down to her elbow. On her right shoulder, she has a bald eagle perched proudly on a tree branch.**

**She also has a noticeable, dark mole on the edge of her neck, on the left side of her body. It's often covered up by clothing, but it's still there. Most notably though, Kasumi is missing the pinky finger on her left hand: all that remains of it is a clean stump.**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 178 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Kasumi wears a gold-colored sleeveless jacket that goes down to her knees, almost resembling a lab-coat. Beneath the jacket she wears a black sleeveless dress that reaches down to mid- thigh range. The dress itself is low cut, showing off her cleavage. Her legs are likewise covered up with a pair of black thigh-high boots, leaving a portion of her bare thighs visible. And finally, Kasumi wears a pair of gold colored, leather gloves: with the left glove modified due to her lack of a left pinky finger. Kasumi also has a backpack she wears at all times, almost packed to bursting with what she believes she needs.**

**Accessories: Kasumi doesn't have much in the way of accessories. She does keep a large backpack with her at all times for emergencies. Inside it are ten days worth of rations/MREs and an assortment of snacks, ten bottles of water, a taser, a compass, a wide-brim hat to keep the sun out of her eyes, a few history books and biographies of historical figures, a flare gun, an extra pair of gloves, a knife, a first aid kit, and an emergency change of clothes. Aside from that, she also has a silver locket she wears.**

* * *

**10\. Bridgette "Bouncy" Clancy**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: April 2nd**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Ultimate Cheerleader**

**Blood Type: B+**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Weight: 110 lbs**

**Hair Color: Bright ruby red.**

**Hair Style/Length: Down to her shoulder blades, curly around the tips.**

**Eye Color: Bright blue.**

**Skin Tone: Light tan.**

**Body Type: Athletic, spry, D-cup breasts, flexible.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Scar across her side, as if she had been slashed with a blade or cut deep. A tattoo of a barcode on her upper left arm, with the numbers: 691103742 under the lines.**

**Normal Clothing: She wears a rainbow-colored, black outlined tube top and skirt. Her large breasts are covered but not her cleavage, her skirt is a little on the short side. She wears lavender panties and a strap-less bra, both slightly visible with her wild movement. Bridgette also wears a headband that has two jester cap-like points with noiseless bells on the sides. Her sneakers are for sports and movement.**

**Accessories: Balloon-shaped ear piercing clip on her left ear, belly button piercing with a smiley face icon, nail polish that changes color to whatever is available, a bracelet that has many scratches to the point that the inscription on it is illegible.**

* * *

**11\. Amanda Blackwell**

**Creator:Bellatrixshine**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: September 15th**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Ultimate Child Psychologist**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Height: 5'9 (6'1 with her shoes on)**

**Weight: 172 lbs**

**Hair Color: Peachy orange**

**Hair Style/Length: Long wavy hair pulled back into a low ponytail parted over to the right that reaches her mid-back and windswept bangs**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Skin Tone: Fair**

**Body Type: Amanda has shoulders that are broader than her hips, a curvy figure, and a C-cup chest. Her arms, legs, and stomach show signs of muscle tone.**

**Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: Has fading scars on her wrists**

**Normal Clothing: Amanda wears a white button-up blouse that has the top button undone, a black ribbon tie, a navy cardigan, a thick black belt buckled around her waist, a light pink pencil skirt that reaches her mid-thigh, black pantyhose, and black four-inch heels.**

**Accessories: Amanda wears a light pink ribbon to hold her hair back, a matching messenger bag, and a silver ring on her right ring finger. She also keeps a stuffed pink bunny named Cookie in her bag for any children/people in distress.**

* * *

**12\. Timothy Lefevre**

**Creator: Abitat Eco**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: March 4th**

**Nationality: Half French, Half Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Robotics Engineer**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Height: 5'6 ft**

**Weight: 158 lbs (including his prosthetics)**

**Hair Color: His hair is a warm brown in color, with a few shades of lighter honey brown spreading down his partings in thin and equal sections**

**Hair Style/Length: Timothy's hair hangs to about the length of his chin and is generally neatly styled, appearing rather fluffy and light. Two long and wispy strands hang gently on either side of his face, whilst his hair is trimmed tidily at the back to the mid line of his neck. His bangs are also just as neatly styled, with equal parts swept to the right and left sides of his face, his ears just about visible underneath, whilst the central part hangs just above his right eyelid, the ends slightly cut so that it doesn't hang in his eyes too much. Lastly, two smaller sections of his hair are gathered and tied off into small fluffy bunches on either side of his head, giving a more 'cute' appearance for his soft-natured character.**

**Eye Color: Sky Blue**

**Skin Tone: Fair with a small cluster of slightly darker freckles gathered at the bridge of his nose and soft rose cheeks.**

**Body Type: Generally, Timothy's body type could be described as an ectomorph. He is definitely not muscular in build, but that is not to say he does not have decent muscle tone.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Timothy has no notable tattoos and only a small birthmark at his collarbone, shaped like a swirl . He also has a few faint bruises here and there, but no other notable marks or features besides the most obvious of them all - a pair of shiny silver prosthetics at both knees where his legs should be, which are just about visible where his jeans end.**

**Normal Clothing: Timothy's normal clothing consists of a casual and comfortable style, including a mint green short sleeved shirt with the central image of a robotic head and antennae adorning it, worn underneath an open midnight blue casual waistcoat which itself is adorned in a variety of silver sequins of various sizes and tiny beads, beautifully forming an impression of the celestial skies above. With this, Timothy will wear a pair of lighter blue jeans with pockets on each leg (embellished in navy thread showing a pattern of '1's and '0's to portray basic binary code relevant to his talent) and cropped a little below his knee, the ends turned upwards neatly. Working down, the lower part of his prosthetics can be seen, whilst below that on his 'feet', Timothy wears a simple pair of light green socks (bearing a pattern of complex lines to resemble circuitry) and navy colored sneakers, with silver laces neatly tied up.**

**Accessories: Lastly, Timothy wears a few signature accessories to finish his look. This mostly consists of a variety of brooches and pins that he will wear on his waistcoat in various shapes related to his interests in both ballet and sci-fi: ballet pumps, a fairy, a small alien head, UFO and the planet Saturn, to name a few). He also wears a delicate grey leather banded wristwatch on his right wrist, a pair of dark grey thin gloves on his hands and a small silver neck-chain with an oval engraved locket. Timothy also wears a pair of light grey goggles on top of his head and carries around a light brown hefty rucksack on his shoulders, with various compartments and the top decorated in a fancy embroidered scrawl with his name. When opened, it will reveal inside Timothy's special robo-kit, for making or maintaining his creations, noise canceling headphones, a stressball, and rubix cube. There is also a white furred astronaut teddybear at the bottom of the bag. Poking out from either side of the rucksack, you will also likely see Timothy's metallic 'friends' pushing out and clamoring for attention.**

* * *

**13\. Scott Doo-Louis**

**Creator: RandomStranger48  
**

**Nickname: Scrappy**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: September 22nd**

**Nationality: Australian American**

**Talent: Ultimate Scrapper**

**Blood Type: B-**

**Height: 4' 10"**

**Weight: 125 lbs.**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Hair Style/Length: Buzz cut**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Skin Tone: Deep Natural Tan**

**Body Type: Slim, but Muscular**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A large tattoo of a great dane covers his back. It has black fur, red eyes, and is jumping like it's trying to attack. Many small scars all over his body, from a quarter-inch long scar on his right cheek bone, to several scars varying in size scattered all over his stomach. The most prominent one goes over his nose diagonally, leaving it crooked to the right. Also has a couple fake teeth from the original ones getting knocked out. This includes the left front tooth being gold, the lower right front tooth being silver, and a back bottom right tooth that's a normal stainless steel.**

**Normal Clothing: A black leather jacket over a dark red tank top, dark blue jeans held up by a teal belt with a gold buckle that has "SD" on it in big lettering, and dark brown steel-toed work boots.**

**Accessories: A pair of brass knuckles that he usually keeps in his pockets, though he will wear them if he gets in a fight and someone has a weapon. Additionally, he keeps a small first aid kit with him. About the size of his hand and with a string so he can wear it around his neck, it has supplies to deal with minor and medium injuries, but nothing really life threatening.**

* * *

**14\. Frida Rivera**

**Creator: Superguy559**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: December 21st**

**Nationality: Mexican**

**Talent: Ultimate Chocolatier**

**Blood Type: O**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Weight: 150 lbs**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hair Style/Length: Long flowing hair that reaches her lower back**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Skin Tone: Brown**

**Body Type: A muscular, yet hourglass shaped body with D cup breasts.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: N/A**

**Normal Clothing: Frida dresses like a modern day Aztec priest. She wears on her head a large feathered crown and on her torso she wears long flowing red ornamental robes that rap tightly around her ample bust. Around her waist she dons a decorative blue skirt with gold trimmings on the end. She wears simple sandals on her feet.**

**Accessories:Her neck is wrapped around with golden chains and feathered charms. She has dried cocoa beans wrapped around her arm bracelets.**

* * *

**15\. Hollie Eisenberg**

**Creator: Poomi**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: February 2nd  
**

**Nationality: Austrian**

**Talent: Ultimate Acupuncturist**

**Blood Type: A  
**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Weight: 100 lbs**

**Hair Color: Teal Green**

**Hair Style/Length: She** **has mid-back long, messy and slightly choppy hair with shorter locks.**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Skin Tone: Fair**

**Body Type: Skinny  
**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: N/A**

**Normal Clothing: S** **he wears a washed-out navy-blue coat, a white blouse with a puritan collar tucked under a long red velvet skirt with golden buttons. She wears a pair of black stockings and taupe slippers.**

**Accessories: She wears a big tartan muffler covering half of her face and a pair of round black colorblind glasses.**

* * *

**16\. Noelle de Coco**

**Creator: Trust Me**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: December 25th**

**Nationality: French Canadian**

**Talent: Ultimate Contortionist**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**Height: 4'7"**

**Weight: 92 lbs**

**Hair Color: Carmine**

**Hair Style/Length: Just-above-floor-length hair done up in twin tails with tapered bangs that partially obscure her right eye. Smooth like red silk. She occasionally switches her style by letting her hair fall loose over her chest or tying it into a single ponytail, among other variations.**

**Eye Color: Amber (with vertical slits for pupils—like a cat)**

**Skin Tone: Peachy complexion**

**Body Type: Flexible beyond belief. H-cup breasts and her hips are slightly on the wide side, but their breadth is nothing compared to her chest.**

**Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: Nothing of note.**

**Normal Clothing: Noelle's style is somewhat casual but also resembles a Japanese school uniform. She wears a pink V-neck cardigan with oversized buttons and sleeves that extend past her hands. Underneath the girl's sweater is a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt that struggles to contain her chest and a loose black tie. A black pleated skirt hugs her hips, thigh-high stockings with black and purple diamonds warm her legs, and black five-inch heels complete her outfit.**

****

* * *

**17\. Konyu Genkin**

**Creator: Dead All Along**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: May 30th**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Merchant**

**Blood Type: B+**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 157 lbs**

**Hair Color Black**

**Hair Style/Length: Straight down to the back**

**Eye Color: Left eye is gold, right is dark brown**

**Skin Tone: Tanned**

**Body Type: Curvy with a bit of a belly**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Black yen symbols tattooed on each cheek lined up under her eyes**

**Normal Clothing: She wears a traditional dark blue silk robe that reaches down towards her knees with golden dragons stenciled across it. Under that, she wears a forest green sundress. Green flat shoes.**

**Accessories: On her back is a large green backpack filled with an assortment of valuables and trinkets she has for sale. She has several rings on many of her fingers.**

* * *

**18\. Kaiyō Tansa**

**Creator: Duublem**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: February 22**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Diver**

**Skin Tone: Heavy Tan**

**Body Type: Thin/skinny with minor tone in muscles across all limbs, D-cup chest**

**Blood Type: B+**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 130 lbs**

**Hairstyle: Ponytail hanging down to back side corresponding to chest area**

**Hair Color: Ultramarine Blue**

**Eye Color: Deep Sky Blue**

**Normal Clothing: Denim shorts reaching down to kneecaps, navy blue socks, teal sneakers with violet purple laces, crayola cerulean blue tank top**

**Accessory: Golden necklace with a pendant of an albino blue whale (known as the "Ancient Mother") facing towards Kaiyō's left side (from Kaiyō's perspective)**

**Tattoos:**

**Albino baleen whale (known as the "Singing Dragon") circling the front and back side of the abdomen right above the navel (the tail starting on the left side of the back and the head reaching the end of the front-right side of the abdomen)**

**Jet-black manta ray (known as the "Phantom") on Kaiyō's backside (the main body of the ray opposite the chest area on the front side) facing upwards with its tail tattooed along her spinal column up to right above the "Singing Dragon" tattoo**

**Sea angel with a blue core (known as the "Ice Cupid") facing upwards on Kaiyō's left face cheek**

**Albino red-streaked box crab (known as the "Ailouros Pearl") facing upwards on Kaiyō's right face cheek**

**Greenish-grey Amazonian manatee (known as "Mama Cortica") facing downward on front side of lower right arm**

**A red-and-gold sturgeon (known as "Lady Dorthea") facing downward on front side of lower left arm**

**Jet-black humpback whale (known as the "Black Harbinger") facing downward on front side of lower right leg**

**Albino spectacled caiman (known as "King Gigide") facing downward on front side of lower left leg**

**Scars: Curved scar of a caiman bite on top of left shoulder circling from front to back side; Curved scars of shark bites on upper legs: one of a tiger shark bite on the lower right leg circling the front and back on the right side of that leg, and one of a large great white shark bite on the upper left leg circling the front and back on the left side of that leg**

* * *

**19\. Jingai "Jin" Senso**

**Creator: Explosion of Color**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: January 2nd**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Chessplayer**

**Blood Type: A-**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 128 pounds**

**Hair Color: Neon purple, black at the roots**

**Hair Style/Length: Undercut pixie bob**

**Eye Color: Dark green**

**Skin Tone: Pale**

**Body Type: Slim and a tiny bit muscular, with noticeably wide rounded hips and thighs**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: None**

**Normal Clothing: A cropped neon green tank top, a black and red plaid pleated skirt that reaches his thighs. Ripped purple thigh high tights, and black knee high boots. Two belts, a neon pink one that is actually looped into his skirt, and a purple one loose around his waist. He also has a lightweight purple hoodie that is worn open, and the arms are torn so they only reach his elbows.**

**Accessories: Silver shark bite piercings, black ear gauges in each of his earlobes, and a tongue stud. Purple lipstick, black fingernail polish and thick eyeliner**

* * *

**20\. Kikuko Akagi**

**Creator: Poipole**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: August 11th**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Child Star**

**Blood Type: B+**

**Height: 4'8"**

**Weight: 71 lbs.**

**Hair Color: Sandy Blonde**

**Hair Style/Length: Kikuko has straight, though slightly wavy in the front, short hair. Her bangs are cut long and pinned to either side of her head with 3 hairclips: two plain white ones on her right and a larger one of the same kind adorned with a red heart on the left. Her back hair is short and a bit wild, left loose and sticking out in odd directions. Keeping it back is a red headband decorated with a heart pattern and topped with a matching bow. Atop her head sits a single, small hair spike.**

**Eye Color: Kikuko has rather big aquamarine eyes.**

**Skin Tone: Fair**

**Body Type: Kikuko is very noticeably short, akin to a child. However, she otherwise lacks the body type and face of one, just being a petite young woman. In order to match her talent better, even when not performing she wears makeup and baggier clothing to hide her aging.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: N/A**

**Normal Clothing: Kikuko typically wears a rather frilly and unorthodox school uniform. She wears a cropped navy-blue double-breasted pinstripe blazer with white cuffs and 6 circular golden buttons: four on the coat part of the blazer and two smaller ones pinning the cuffs.**

**On the right collar's bottom portion are two matching golden heart brooches, one bigger and one smaller. Underneath she wears a plain white dress shirt, though it seems to be extra long, untucked and hanging over her skirt. Around her neck is a frilly red ribbon with the same heart pattern as her headband. Her skirt, matching color to her blazer, is frilly and layered with two tiers, each lined with white lace. On the skirt is her former school's emblem embroidered in a lighter blue color, depicting half of a diamond, the diamond's other half a row of mountains with a sun behind it. Kikuko wears ruffled black and white striped knee socks with black bands around the tops. On her feet are a pair of gold Mary-Jane shoes with red bows matching her necktie on the fronts.**

**Accessories: Kikuko wears a large red bow headband atop her head, decorated with a heart pattern. She also wears 3 hair clips on her bangs, two plain white ones on the right side of her bangs and one similarly white one with a red heart on it to the left. In her normal outfit, she also has two golden heart-shaped pins on her left blazer collar.**

* * *

**OTHER:**

**Codex: N3554**

**Nickname: Nessa**

**Gender: Non-binary(female appearance and voice)**

**Age: 5**

**Birthday: N/A**

**Nationality: N/A**

**Talent: Ultimate Artificial Intelligence**

**Bloodtype: N/A**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Hair Color: Icy White (with a glowing effect around it)**

**Hair Style/Length:** **Wavy long hair that defies physics flowing like she's underwater, hair covers her right eye.(can be described as unkempt)**

**Eye color: Pale Indigo**

**Skin Tone: Pale Pink**

**Body Type: Curvy hourglass figure, C-Cup breast size, long shapely legs**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Pale violet markings across her body look like circuits on a motherboard connecting and lighting up randomly throughout. The lights going throughout her body change in color with her emotions.**

**Neutral: White**

**Anger/Annoyance: Red**

**Sadness/despair:** **Pale Blue**

 **Calm:** **Pale Green**

**Love: Hot Pink**

**Normal Clothing: Nessa doesn't actually have any clothing coded into her design. She does have a very defined female shape, but her frame is very smooth and seamless. Almost like a bodysuit without the actual garment itself.**

* * *

**Entire Submissions List**

**Submissions: 61  
**

**Alice Bailey [Ultimate Field Medic] Creator: Crit Fail**

**Alto Mani [Ultimate Analyst] Creator: LastSong01**

**Aki Kasumi [Ultimate Stunt Double] Creator: SilverEagle227  
**

**Amanda Blackwell [Ultimate Child Psychologist] Creator: Bellatrixshine**

**Arthur Rockbell [Ultimate** **Prosthetist] Creator:** **ShinyOshawottKing1**

**Asahi Komon [Ultimate Happiness Advocate] Creator: life among the dead**

**Axel Ueda [Ultimate Soccer Player] Creator: Birb**

**Bridgette Clancy [Ultimate Cheerleader] Creator: TheKoboldNecromancer**

**Cash Bach [Ultimate Entrepreneur] Creator: El Torro**

**Claire Fleener [Ultimate Etch-a-Sketcher] Creator: El Torro**

**Clint Wayne [Ultimate Mercenary] Creator: Blazerxz  
**

**Collin Kamina [Ultimate Savant] Creator: Kellynmcfinch**

**Daniel Todd Morton [Ultimate Coroner] Creator:** **LckiKoin**

**Dracon Bahamut [Ultimate Guitarist] Creator: Gay Dragon Porn**

**Eir [Ultimate Valkyrie] Creator: NSPunny  
**

**Felix Lee Anderson [Ultimate Vigilante] Creator: Maverick  
**

**Fiora Sparks [Ultimate Fireworks Maker] Creator: SilverEagle227**

**Frida Rivera [Ultimate Chocolatier] Creator: Superguy559**

**Galexialyn Chijimatsu [Ultimate Occultist] Creator: 1Glimmershine**

**Gideon Wade [Ultimate Criminal Profiler] Creator:** **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 **Helen Silvester [Ultimate Ballroom Dancer] Creator:** **Sims Fan214**

**Hide Chiba [Ultimate Free Climber] Creator: SilverEagle227**

**Himari Iwata [Ultimate Sprinter] Creator: NSPunny**

**Hollie Eisenberg [Ultimate Acupuncturist] Creator: Poomi**

**Jackson Emblem [Ultimate Lucky Student] Creator: Someguy27**

**Jessica Hakai [Ultimate Lawyer] Creator: Hail2U**

**Jingai "Jin" Senso [Ultimate Chessplayer] Creator: Explosion of Color**

**Jun Shiritorizawa [Ultimate Matchmaker] Creator: DJ Dib Dab**

**Kaiyō Tansa [Ultimate Diver] Creator: Duublem  
**

**Kasumi Kamukura [Ultimate Historian] Creator: Mog**

**Kikuko Akagi [Ultimate Child Star] Creator: poipole**

**Konyu Genkin [Ultimate Merchant] Creator: Dead All Along**

**Kosaku Tekkin [Ultimate Construction Worker] Creator: PettyPunk**

**Madoka Abe [Ultimate Barista] Creator: Ashe**

**Mayumi Suzuki [Ultimate Go Player] Creator: StoryProducer214**

**Mishra Parikh [Ultimate Librarian] Creator: TJMIKE  
**

**Mitsugi Toyama [Ultimate Lucky Student] Creator:** **BlaiseCandell**

**Natalie Sheldon [Ultimate Pilot] Creator: Scarytito21**

**Nerai Watanabe [Ultimate Sniper] Creator: RaztheGiant**

**Nessa [Ultimate Artificial Intelligence] Creator: Logal**

**Noelle De Coco [Ultimate Contortionist] Creator: Trustme**

**Percival Méfiance [Ultimate Patissier] Creator: ShinyOshawottKing1**

**Ranger Broz [Ultimate Sociologist] Creator: runicwolf**

**Raymond Fletcher [Ultimate Mystery Novelist] Creator: Sims Fan214**

**Rene Musil [Ultimate Exterminator] Creator: Runicwolf**

**Richard "Rich" Watanabe [Ultimate Engineer] Creator: Breyoz**

**Ryo Kanesihro [Ultimate Public Speaker] Creator: BouncingFish**

**Ryusai Tomoe [Ultimate Fashion Designer] Creator: RedactedEnby**

**Sasha "Cossie" Cosworth [Ultimate Motorsport Driver] Creator: IronDoughnut**

**Satomi Haruna [Ultimate Historian] Creator: seventh7th**

**Setsuna Maeda [Ultimate Samurai] Creator: Dashunterman**

**Scott Doo-Louis [Ultimate Scrapper] Creator: RandomStranger48**

**Shiori Ayashima [Ultimate Witch] Creator: SqualinaTralala**

**Shuhei Kisaki [Ultimate Scientist] Creator: Psychochiken**

**Tae Min Park [Ultimate Hero] Creator: Alto**

**Tex Franklin [Ultimate Pitmaster] Creator:** **ShinyOshawottKing1**

**Timothy Lefevre [Ultimate Robotics Engineer] Creator: Abitat Eco**

**Tobio Niikaichi [Ultimate Headhunter] Creator: life among the dead  
**

**Yume Nii [Ultimate Comedian] Creator: Flomulus**

**Yusuke Heiwa [** **Ultimate Kyushu Jitsu practitioner] Creator:** **ShinyOshawottKing1**

**Yuudai Hattori [Ultimate Rat Catcher] Creator: danieltruong1917**


	2. Infinity: Act One

**Chapter 1: Infinity: Act One  
**

**7:08 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Gymnasium**

"Alrighty, up and at 'em! Come on, big guy, wakie wakie!" A peppy voice cut through haze. "I'd heft you up myself, but you're one hundred percent pure beefy boy and my boobs are more likely to grow wings and fly off than for me to be able to haul you up on my own."

The boy softly grunted as his dark grey eyes slowly opened. He saw an attractive redheaded girl standing over him. He slowly lifted himself up right all the way up to his feet, easily towering over the girl. "Whoa... what happened... Why was I napping here? Wait... where is here?" He muttered as he started to stretch his long muscular arms.

The bubbly girl shrugged her shoulders while maintaining a carefree smile. "'Fraid I don't have any of those answers. I just woke up here on the bleachers not too long ago. Then I noticed you sawing logs. I couldn't exactly leave my fellow ginger hanging, right? So I figured I'd wake you up. Gosh, you sleep like the dead though! I thought I was gonna have to motorboat you, just to rouse you. Heh, you should have held out a bit longer," she snickered before playfully sticking out her tongue.

"Huh, motorboat? Oh well, thanks for the help either way!" the giant said with a thumbs up. After a moment, the red-haired boy sighed as he scratched his small tuft of beard. "So we both ended up here... I wonder what it could mean?"

The girl wagged a finger back and forth. "Hey, let's cross that bridge when we get to it. Let's get to know one another better for now, alright? I don't like strangers. We grew up in the age of stranger danger, but there's no danger if we're not strangers," she mused before nodding sagely at her own words.

"Do you want me to go first? You know what? I'll go ahead to break the ice. My name is Bridgette Clancy, but my friends and fans call me Bouncy! It's because I'm bubbly and an acrobatic cheerleader. The Ultimate Cheerleader in fact. It's also because during my routines, I tend to bounce around in more than one way. Sports bras are great, but these puppies have a mind of their own." She gestured at her ample chest as she eyed the boy up and down for a moment.

"Heh, if I had to give you a nickname, it would definitely be Brick! 'Course I'd rather hear the real deal, so enough of my rambling! Who are you, stranger?"

"Haha, Brick would be a pretty good one, but my name is Kosaku Tekkin," he explained with a smile. "Oh, hey, you're an Ultimate too! That's awesome! I'm the Ultimate Construction Worker! It's not as fun as yours, but we get to be classmates, so that's cool!"

Bridgette grinned from ear to ear. "My nicknaming prowess is second to none. Brick for a construction worker? That's perfect! Seriously though, Kosaku, I thought most Japanese boys were supposed to be pretty small. What did your parents feed ya, huh?" she questioned with a waggle of her eyebrows. "You'd even put most American boys to shame."

Kosaku's eyes widened in amazement as he entwined his hands behind his head. "Whoa... really? That's awesome! I just always wanted to be in the best shape I could be so I could get my job done, y'know?!" the boy mused happily as his arms seemed to flex subconsciously.

"You don't judge a book by it's cover or a dog by its bark. I'll have you know it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog!" a voice called out from the distance as two figures could be seen approaching from what appeared to be a nearby room.

The first was a short-statured, tanned, and muscular boy with a buzz cut and a wild expression on his face. "Wouldn't mind going a round with you, my dude. I bet those muscles ain't just for show."

A series of infectious giggles came from the even shorter gal that skipped merrily after the boy. She sported a frilly school uniform, and by all intents and purposes appeared to be an elementary or at most a middle school student. She wagged her finger at the boy. "Aww, but that's not very friendly. This is where you're supposed to introduce yourself, Scotty!"

The boy stopped a few feet away from the bleachers before bouncing back and forth on his feet. "Eh, if you say so. I still think that's a waste of time; I'd learn a lot more from trading a few blows with someone."

Wordlessly, Bouncy eyed the pair with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she grabbed Kosaku's extended arm and pulled herself onto his shoulders. "The size of the dog might not matter in a fight, but my dog definitely has some broad shoulders to perch on."

"Heh, I guess that's true, but I'm really not much of a fighter," Kosaku said as he turned and began walking down the bleachers, not hindered by the girl on his shoulder at all. He stopped in front of the two new people and smiled down at them. "But it's still nice to meet you guys. Y'know, I never really got to meet people from other countries before, so this is pretty neat!"

The much shorter boy sighed audibly, clearly deflated by the revelation. "What a shame. You're taller than Sakura Oogami and don't even take advantage of it. What a bummer. Anyway, the name's Scott Doo-Louis, but just call me Scrappy. It's easier that way. I'm the Ultimate Scrapper, too, so if ya need someone ta fight for ya when ya can't, jus' call me."

The girl next to him grinned widely and flashed peace signs with her hands. "Don't forget me, okies? I'm Kikuko Akagi! But call me 'Kikurin', ok?" She let her hands return to her side. "They call me the Ultimate Child Star. Ever heard of me?"

"OMG! I knew it! I knew you were familiar!" Bouncy wiggled on Kosaku's shoulder like a rocket preparing to take off before suddenly springing into the air. Scott's eyes widened as the Cheerleader crashed into him as she threw her arms around the tiny child star, effectively pinning the boy between them. "I can't believe I'm meeting a real star in the flesh! I totally binged a bunch of your movies when I was learning Japanese. Ahhh, and you smell so nice, too! I'm never going to forget this moment!" Bouncy gushed as she tightened her unrelenting hug.

"...Me either..." Scott rasped out as a mixture of embarrassment, frustration, and lack of air became clear on the boy's face.

Kikuko squealed in a high-pitched manner. "What a warm welcome! You really know how to make a star feel right at home."

The Cheerleader tightened her grip. "OH MY GOD. You're even cuter in person. You can call me big sis or Bouncy."

"M-More like the death of me," Scott muttered into her cleavage as he felt his face changing colors.

"Eh? I think he's really down for the count. You're something else, Big Sis," the Child Star said with a starry-eyed look.

"It'll take a lot more than something like this to stop me!" the Scrapper protested indignantly.

"Oh yeah? That sounds like a challenge!" Bouncy exclaimed. "Come on, Kosaku, don't just stand there! Join us! To heck with awkward introductions. After this we'll all be the best of friends!"

"Really? Awesome!" the Worker called out as he moved up to the group. He effortlessly wrapped his arms around all of them and hoisted them into the air with a tight embrace.

"Yo, when I get out of this human sandwich, I'm kicking all of you in the shins!" Scott grumbled.

Kikuko giggled loudly. "Yay! I have no idea what's going on, but I love this game!"

The Cheerleader smirked. "I think these are the best kind of introductions, and now we can get to the bottom of what's going on."

The group was gently sat down as Kosaku let go of them. "I guess we should figure something out... I'm not very smart though, so I don't know how much help I'll be..." he explained, resting his hands on his hips.

Scrappy took in a generous intake of breath as he gazed around the gymnasium. "I'm not exactly a genius, myself. Just point something you need me to hit and I'll handle the rest."

The Ultimate Child Star struck a pose before flashing a grin. "That's the spirit! Come on, I'm getting bored just standing here!" she said as she hopped in place repeatedly.

"Kikurin is right! Come on, Scrappy and my dear Himbo! We've got work to do!" Bouncy exclaimed in a jubilant manner.

"Him-what? I thought my nickname was Brick..." Kosaku pondered the new moniker for a moment, then shrugged it off with a smile. "Oh well. Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

**7:16 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Infirmary**

A sterile white light was all that the young woman could perceive as her eyes wearily took in the world around her. Instinctively, she tilted her head to avoid the stars that still clouded her vision as a result of staring directly into the fluorescent bulb.

As the lingering effect faded, she found herself greeted with a somewhat familiar sight. She seemed to be in some sort of infirmary. She shifted on the medical bed that she'd been laying on before slowly swiveling her head around.

Her initial guess seemed to be right, judging by the various medical equipment in the room. She quickly recognized various machines ranging from X-ray equipment to an EKG machine. She even noticed a large fridge with some sort of laminated instructions on the front. If she had to guess, it was probably meant for storing specimens, or perhaps blood.

For everything that she recognized, there were also plenty of devices that seemed foreign. Almost like something one would expect out of a science fiction movie, rather than a hospital.

However all this musing aside did little to bring any true clarity to her predicament. Namely, where in the world was she? She tried to recall any recent memories, only to be met with nothing.

"Bloody Hell, Alice, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" the buxom blonde murmured to herself as she anxiously moved a stray hair out of her face.

The short girl let out a shriek as she registered movement next to her, realizing she was far from alone. Lying in a bed only a few feet away was another girl. She lay with her back facing the blonde and seemed to still be asleep but stirring.

"Ungh, we must have been drugged. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure I would have woken even the dead up with that," the Medic muttered as she pushed down an embarrassed blush.

Hesitantly and with care, the blonde stood up and approached the adjacent bed. She raised a single, gloved hand to her lip before clearing her throat nervously as she extended her other hand to gently shake the girl's shoulder. "Uh, hello?"

The other girl groaned as she slowly shifted. After a moment the girl gasped and abruptly shot up. "What?! Is this a hospital? Did I..."

The girl was muttering as she started to look around and slowly turned around to study her surroundings. Her sharp crimson eyes locked on to movement and keyed in on Alice, widening in surprise. Her jaw dropped and she shot out of the bed, turning her whole body to face the other person in the room. "Who are... no way... A-Alice?"

The obvious tension in the medic's face quickly dissolved. "Lt! Blimey it really is you," the blonde let out a delighted laugh before she closed the distance and threw her arms around the taller girl.

"Alice... I... Haven't seen you since-" The dark-haired girl let the thought stop as the memory began to surface, only for it to be pushed aside. She gingerly reached up and returned the hug briefly, closing her eyes to enjoy the embrace. She frowned as she started looking over her surroundings again. "What happened? Why are we in a hospital? Did I have an accident? No I wouldn't be in my clothes if I was being treated..."

A hint of anxiety returned to the medic's face as she slowly gestured around the room. "I-I'm not really sure, Nerai. My memory is wonky and I feel off. I think we might have been drugged. Look at this place though. I've never seen such advanced equipment. It's definitely not standard military or from an ordinary hospital..."

"I see, that's worrying," Nerai said with a nod. As she started looking around the room, her focus was quickly drawn to a long metallic box leaning against the wall by the beds. The taller girl carefully walked around to pick it up, feeling its familiar weight and smiled weakly. "Please be in there, Tsuma," Nerai muttered as she laid the box on the bed and snapped it open, looking at the disassembled sniper rifle inside, "Well who ever took us let me keep my gun, that's an... interesting choice to say the least."

Alice rested a hand on the swell of her hip as she watched Nerai examine the disassembled rifle. "Good grief, I'm not sure if that makes me feel safer or not. Either someone is bloody thick in the skull or they're rather confident. Uh if you don't mind, I'll let you do what you do best Lt. I haven't picked up anything more dangerous than a scalpel since I left Fenrir," she offered quietly before anxiously rubbing her gloved hand with her bare one.

"Speaking of leaving Fenrir, you don't have to call me that anymore. It's not even my current rank," Nerai said with her smile widening slightly. As she did she pulled out a badge from the International Police and held it out to the Medic. "But don't worry, I'll protect you, okay?"

The medic's eyes widened marginally. "Interpol? That's amazing! To go from a mercenary soldier to something that distinguished? You really are something else," she mused as a somewhat sad expression crossed her lips.

"Meanwhile I've just been working in a vet's office. I haven't had much of a stomach for tending to people after...well after what happened," she said before letting her gaze fall to the tiled floor. After a moment she forced a smile. "I promise I'll drop the Lt thing eventually. It just comes so bloody natural at this point I guess. I'm just glad you're here. It makes me feel like we'll be ready no matter what we're dealing with."

"Yeah, but we'll just have to see about that. This place looks like something out of a movie, we should probably try to see what else we can find around here," Nerai said as she carefully looked over the strange machinery in the room. Her gaze turned back to the blonde and seemed to get noticeably sadder. "I-I'm sorry I never tried to reach out to you after... I was just so scared after Fenrir was gone."

Alice shook her head slightly. "Nerai, what are you apologizing for? I was the one who was a catatonic wreck after what happened to Nicole and everyone else. I still freeze up every time I see blood. I'm not sure if the Captain told you, but I was institutionalized for several months. I'm just glad you landed on your feet. So shall we see what mess we've stepped into?" she asked as she motioned towards the closed door.

Nerai's smile quickly turned into a frown before she turned her head towards the door and looked towards the exit. "R-right... We should try to get to the bottom of this asap."

* * *

**7:21 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Main Hallway**

A small whimper broke through the silence that filled the long oppressively metallic hued hallway. The sound while muted still served as a sensory overload as a slender young man slowly sat up with an anxious expression. Sweat dotted his forehead, as locks of his warm brown hair somewhat obscured his vision.

His sky blue gaze darted around frantically before settling upon something familiar in the otherwise foreign place. He found himself staring almost eye to eye with a brown Labrador. "P-Pellie? Are you alright girl?" he asked in an unsure voice.

The dog quickly scampered across the slick tiles of the hallway, doing her best to gain traction, and rushed up to the boy and forced herself right against him. She reached up and began licking his face with a small whine of concern.

The boy shakily wrapped his arms around the Labrador. "I-I know I'm scared too girl. My heart won't stop racing," he admitted in the form of a muffled murmur.

"Ah fear not, Master Tim! You are far from alone. We shall get to the bottom of this in no time!" a robotic voice declared as suddenly a tiny azure robot launched from a dock on his back before floating in the air. "Calibrations will take some time, my GPS systems are struggling to determine our position."

Timothy slowly pulled his head from the Labrador's coat, while still maintaining his hold on her. His teary eyes slowly looking up at the hovering robot with uncertainty. "Y-You can't figure out our location, GAB3?"

The floating robot hummed a moment. "Fear not, Tim! It is only a minor setback. 5A1K0, if you could assist it would be most appreciated. Master Tim is quite upset."

"Yeah yeah, I heard ya. Some of us don't have fancy hover capabilities, Gabby!" A small red robot replied as it crawled out of the boy's backpack. "Besides last time I checked, you're the one with the better GPS."

As 5A1K0 took his position on the brunette's shoulder, Coppelia gave a small growl at the devilish robot. "Oi, cut it out furball, you got your own job to do!" 5A1K0 remarked, pointing at Timothy. The dog gave a soft bark as she looked over the robot before turning back to the boy and continued licking at his cheeks to comfort him.

"G-Guys please don't fight," Timothy breathed in a shaky manner as he hugged his dog tighter and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please do not fret Tim! You know 5A1K0 is always short when she first boots up. We shall assist in sorting this conundrum out!" the little robot declared as it puttered through the air a moment and towards a large reinforced window that spanned a large section of the corridor. For a long moment GAB3 remained quiet as it's antennae twitched. "Oh dear. I understand why I was struggling to determine our coordinates. satellites have not yet mapped this area. Master Tim, it would seem we are in space."

The Engineer's eyes snapped open as his mouth opened slightly. His anxiety and panic seemed to meld into wonder and curiosity. Slowly the boy stood before taking Coppelia's leash and walking with 5A1K0 in tow towards the viewport. A metallic clang resounded with each step as he moved forward. He stared into the starry oblivion that lay before them. The Earth hung like a bright blue marble in the distance...

"Can you believe we are in space? I've always wanted to go to space, I love it so much! All of the stars and planets and the different aliens that might be out there! Ah, this is so exciting! Although erm...how do we get back home? As much fun as it would be to go out there though, the temperatures and radiation could really really hurt us. I read that in one of my books!" Timothy exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

"That's great and all, Timmy, but take a breath," 5A1K0 said, patting the side of the boy's head. "What you should be wondering about is who else is up here, y'know?"

Coppelia carefully rubbed herself against her master leg as she continued to stare at the Engineer, giving a small whine.

GAB3 landed on the boy's opposing shoulder. "5A1K0, must you put such troubling thoughts in Tim's head? We should be supportive!"

Timothy seemed to be in a trance and only seemed to snap to when Coppelia rubbed against him once more. "Wha...o-oh! S-Sorry did you both say something? I must have zoned out again! S-Sorry! Silly silly Timmy! Nngh...hmm hmmm...what erm, were we talking about?"

"Huh? Well I was making a good point about being on our toes, something which Gabby doesn't understand and just wanted to stick with hollow feel good bullshit," the red robot said the face on it's display changed to show a sly smirk toward the hovering robot before turning back. "So Timmy, you better brace yourself, cuz there's bound to be more people here than just us."

Almost as if meant to prove the robot's statement, a series of footfalls could be heard in rapid succession. The sound carried down the long corridor, before the source made itself known as two figures emerged into view. Two girls who from the looks of it, appeared around the same age as Timothy.

Their demeanor contrasted like fire and ice though. The taller and more physically imposing seemed to scrutinize Timothy, Coppellia, and the small robots with a sharp look. While the shorter of the two beamed gleefully at the sight of the small group. In particular the Labrador. "Blimey, aren't you the most beautiful pupperoo? My goodness you have such a shiny coat," Alice gushed as she continued forward with Nerai watching like a hawk as she fell into quick succession behind the medic.

"Oh! It seems 5A1K0 was quite right! Master Tim you should introduce yourself. It's only proper after all," GAB3 said it fixed it's attention on the two girls.

"A-Ah! Oh I don't know where to start. I-I um," Timothy began to nervously prattle as he averted his gaze as he clutched tightly at Coppelia's leash for comfort.

"Psst, Timmy, don't worry about it, you already have the best ice breaker! Look at Big Buns there, she obviously is already in love with furball, so you can probably earn yourself a nice, soft hug! Doesn't that sound nice?" 5A1K0 said as they leaned toward their master's ear. "Though I don't think tall dark and brooding over there will be as easy to score with." Nerai squinted her eyes as she looked over the red robot, making 5A1K0 jump slightly.

"W-Wait what?" Timothy asked with a bashful expression at 5A1K0's suggestion. "I-I don't know what I should do."

"5A1K0! What did I say about interrupting Tim when he's trying to make new friends? ...Anyway, please excuse our lack of manners. My name is GAB3! It is great to meet the both of you. I do hope we can all become fast friends," the blue hued robot said as it offered an approximation of a smile across it's digital screen.

The curvy blonde offered a reassuring smile up at the floating bot, before her attention returned to Timothy. "I'm sure we'll become the best of friends. I know that meeting new people can be a bit scary huh? I bet you wouldn't guess, but I can get pretty nervous too. But I have one of my oldest and dearest friends with me, so I feel like I can do anything. Even if I have no idea how we ended up in space of all bloody places," she offered a somewhat shaky laugh. "My name is Alice Bailey, I'm known as the Ultimate Field Medic. I know it must be a lot to take in, so take all the time you need. Do you think you could at least tell me your name?" she asked in as gentle a manner as possible.

"O-Oh, my name? Erm... Timothy Lefevre… I erm…I am the Ultimate Robotics Engineer. I...I really love making robots, of all different kinds and shapes and sizes! They can honestly do so much! And, and then when you throw AI into the wiring you can make some really amazing creations. I-I think they're potential, just like people are without l-limit. I-I'm just a lot better at tinkering t-than dealing with p-people. O-oh, I'm sorry! I s-started rambling didn't I? S-Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude...erm, I-it's nice to meet you, Alice," the boy managed his gaze still not meeting the blonde's. "This is 5A1K0," he said, gesturing at the red bot. "Then there's GAB3, who already introduced himself," he murmured before focusing on the Labrador at his feet. "And this is Coppelia, but I usually just call her Pellie. T-They're my best friends..."

The Medic smiled warmly in return. "Well I'd say you have some pretty great friends," she mused as she extended her ungloved hand outward so that the dog could sniff her.

The Labrador hesitated for a moment as she looked back at the Engineer before she carefully reached her nose out to sniff the blonde. Coppelia took a step forward and began licking the girl's hand. Nerai seemed to visibly relax as she watched the exchange with a small smile. The smile didn't last as her face neutralized again as she locked eyes with Timothy. "I'm Captain Nerai Watanabe, Ultimate Sniper," the black-haired girl calmly explained as she pulled out her badge and presented it.

Timothy seemed to flinch at the stare as his eyes meekly swept over the badge. "C-Captain?" he managed in a jittery voice.

"Captain! That is wonderful news indeed! My database recognizes that as an official Interpol badge. I'm sure we are in wonderful hands now if we have someone from such an illustrious agency here. There is nothing to fear!" GAB3's robotic voice carried over the corridor.

Alice seemed to hesitate a moment as she petted Coppelia for several seconds before kneeling down and slowly wrapping her arms around the dog's neck in an affectionate manner. "Oh my goodness you're such a darling girl. I wish my flat would have allowed for a pupper like you," she gushed like a small child. "I may be the Ultimate Field Medic, but I've spent quite some time working in a vet clinic. So I promise both you and your sweet human are in good hands Pellie."

"Y-Yes, what Alice says... We will help look after you all," Nerai added as her features slightly softened looking down at the Medic. Coppelia began licking at Alice's face happily.

"Yeah, let's just blindly trust Big Buns and Hawkeye here, nothing wrong with that. Should we walk in front to make it easier to stab in our backs?" 5A1K0 said, crossing its arms.

"5A1K0! How incredibly rude! Captain Watanabe and Miss Bailey, please forgive my companion. They clearly could use some modifications if you ask me," GAB3 chirped as it's head swiveled around almost frantically.

The Medic stifled a series of giggles as she kissed Coppelia's head. She offered one more playful pat before rising back to a standing position. "Don't worry so much, GAB3, I bet 5A1K0 is just worried about Timothy, and this is just it's way of showing it. Nerai is used to taking point so I'm sure she wouldn't mind leading us. Would that be alright with you, Timothy?"

The Engineer's gaze had shifted back to the window for a moment before he suddenly nodded his head. "U-Uh yes! T-That's fine. I'm sorry. I'm just starting to feel really tired. This is just so much to process."

Alice switched her attention back to the Sniper with a focused expression. "Well, shall we then? Just like old times right? Surely someone on this station has at least a few answers."

"Right," Nerai said with a nod as she stepped past the group, before offering a glance over her shoulder. "I'll be keeping an eye out, but be careful, something about this situation has me on edge."

"No kidding," 5A1K0 added. "Timmy, I think this day is just getting started so you better get ready. Maybe you can cuddle us up to Alice so you don't have to worry about your batteries draining, y'know?"

The Field Medic nodded in response to the Sniper before curiously looking between 5A1K0 and Timothy. "Batteries? I'm sorry I think that went right over my head. Are you feeling unwell?"

"Oh it's nothing to trouble yourself with Miss Bailey. Master Tim tends to get overwhelmed by social interactions. He just needs a little help from time to time," GAB3, explained as the group started in a slow procession after Nerai.

Timothy gripped Coppelia's leash tightly as he shuffled forward. "I-I'm sorry for being such a burden. I-I know I'll just slow you down."

Alice shook her head in response. "Not a chance, luv. If anything I'm afraid we might slow you down. I'm good at tending to people and critters, and Nerai has more skills than a swiss army knife, but you being such a whiz at technology? That's something that puts us both to shame. Let's just stick together, and we'll sort this mess out one step at time," she said as she reached up before ruffling the boy's hair.

The Engineer seemed to relax visibly from the positive reinforcement, with the corner's of his lips twitching slightly as the group continued their sojourn into the unknown...

* * *

**7:29 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Morgue**

A low whistle escaped a boy who sported a lab coat. He slowly strolled over towards a nearby autopsy table in which a covered figure could be seen. "Oh and what do we have here?" the boy asked in a clearly intrigued voice, as he began to pull the sheet free from the tall figure.

The sheet flew off as the person underneath shot up, and in a flash a twisted ornate knife was lightly pressed against the boy's neck. The person carefully looked at the orange-haired boy over studying him. "Greetings, I have a few questions if you wouldn't mind answering them," they said calmly as they kept the knife up, but made no other moves.

The boy offered a slightly bemused expression in response. "Well it would seem I'm not in much of a place to argue. If you could just be ever so careful, I've got enough stains on this old coat without my blood adding to it."

"That's fair. Judging by my surroundings I'd wager this is a morgue. Not the first time I've woken up among the dead, but I have to wonder, did I actually die? Only for my curse to bring me back to suffer?" The androgynous person mused with a shrug. "Given your coat, I take it, is this your office?"

The orange haired boy offered a cheerful expression, despite the blade pressed against his throat. "Oh, I wish this were my facility. Just from a glance, the funding is nothing short of remarkable. Unfortunately, I must admit that I'm quite in the dark. You see I awoke not long ago myself. I heard some voices not far away, perhaps in an adjacent room. Though I was a bit reluctant to venture out. So instead I've been perusing everything this morgue has to offer, when I found what I assumed was someone departed. Clearly I was mistaken..."

"Well, probably not as mistaken as you'd believe," the stranger said as they pulled their hand away, spun the knife and slid it back up their sleeve. "I ask you to forgive my introduction, I tend not to enjoy waking up in strange locations. My name is Galexialyn Chijimatsu. You may call me either Galex or Xialyn since people for some reason find it necessary to refer to me as either male or female."

The boy slid a hand into his pocket before producing a lollipop that he quickly popped into his mouth. "Think nothing of it my not so stiff friend. To be quite honest, I'm not very good at socializing. I merely go through the motions at times. I find the whole process quite exhausting," he admitted with a small sigh. "However it's only appropriate to respond in kind. My name is Daniel Todd Morton, Ultimate Coroner at your service."

"Really? Would you be any good at disposing of bodies in secret? It would make things simpler for me," Galexialyn said deadpan. "Oh, I forgot to mention my talent, how foolish of me. I am the Ultimate Occultist, a master of all things strange and mystical."

"Well while I'm not an undertaker, I certainly know my way around cremations if that's what you mean. Though I hope such knowledge won't be necessary for the immediate future," he chuckled before producing a second lollipop and holding it out with his free hand. "Well then my macabre gothic beauty, would you care for one? I'd offer you a lamb or goat, but my coat isn't quite that roomy."

The brunette blankly started at the candy for a moment before waving his hand away. "Well that's a shame, while we look around this place I'll have to see if I can find a more substantial sacrifice."

Daniel nodded before pocketing the excess candy. "Well as I said before, I did hear voices not too long ago. It's clear we're not alone. Though it pains me to say it, I suppose only so much will be gained from remaining here."

"True, though I am not exactly jumping at the chance to interact with even more people I may not know. But that is preferable to wallowing in ignorance," Galexialyn mused as they looked towards the door. "Come, Daniel, if there is nothing else we may as well find our answers sooner rather than later."

The Coroner lazily sucked on the candy in his mouth as he slowly trudged towards the door. "Though I'm not excited by the prospect, perhaps I should do the talking. I'm not sure just anyone will appreciate your charms as much as I do."

"Oh I don't know about that, my cult seems to appreciate it just fine," the person said with a shrug. "Though I'd assume you are correct. Fine, I certainly won't protest getting to hold back in a social encounter."

"You are a rare treat. Not everyone appreciates the dark and macabre. I simply consider myself as one capable of going through the motions when necessary. So the sooner we attend to this situation, the sooner we can return to our normal manner of operating," he chuckled as he reached for the door...

* * *

**7:32 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Planetarium**

"Girl wake up!" A cold voice demanded suddenly, cutting through the darkness. As the girl stirred to life she'd notice an expansive room filled with large astrological models, the lights that illuminated the room were set in the form of twinkling stars that lined the dome-shaped area. This area resembled what one might expect to find at an exhibit within a large museum.

However, in contrast to the heavenly glows of the faux models was an irritable looking young man. He appeared to be around the same age as her but sported messy unkempt hair that was crowned by a cap with a Hope's Peak Logo on it. His entire ensemble was navy blue and seemed almost as cold as his expression. "Tch, finally awake are we? Bout time. At first, I thought you were dead."

The girl let out a small moan, still not completely awake, as she gave the grumpy boy in front of her a confused look. "Why would I be dead? I still should've been breathing." She smoothed out the front of her dress as she sat up.

An exasperated sound escaped the boy. "Nevermind that. It's not important anyway. You can start by telling me who you are and what you know," he said as he wordlessly pulled out a pocket watch before checking it.

"You're asking for my name?" When the boy glared at her in disbelief, the girl frowned, pulling the hood of her eggplant purple cape up over her head. "Shiori...Shiori Ayashima, and I'm known as the Ultimate Witch. It's nice to meet you."

"Hn seems Hope's Peak is as eccentric as I'd heard. I suppose the particular talent is irrelevant, so long as you're the best at it," the boy mused before returning his watch to his pocket.

"...It's too soon to tell if this meeting is nice or not yet. Though you answered at least one of my questions. I suppose I should return the gesture. I'm Rene Musil, the Ultimate Exterminator. I'm sure the logo on my jacket made that obvious enough."

The Exterminator scrutinized the girl that happened to be the same height as him. "You look just as disoriented as I was when I woke up. Would it be safe to assume that you have no idea how you got here as well?"

Shiori nodded. She looked around the planetarium with a quiet look of awe. "Wherever we are, this is nice to see. I wonder if there are any shooting stars."

"Jeez, is your head always in the clouds like this?" the Exterminator questioned as he shook his head.

"Eh? My head always in the clouds? But we're on the ground aren't we?" the Witch questioned with clear sincerity.

Rene opened his mouth as if to say something but instead just groaned. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

The petite girl offered a silent nod before posing her next query. "Do you think we are at Hope's Peak?"

Rene thumbed at his toolbelt as his mouth pulled into a fine line. "Doubtful. While you were slumbering I took a look around this room. I found some sort of pamphlet. What you might expect in a museum. It certainly said nothing about Hope's Peak," he said in a dry tone. "We're definitely not alone though. I can tell this room has been cleaned recently. I can still smell some sort of bleach and there's not so much as a single insect or rat dropping to be found. Wherever we are, it's being well kept."

"I guess so," Shiori mused, her eyes continuing to shift around the room. "How long have you been awake, Rene?"

"Why do you suspect me of something?" the Exterminator asked with a slight edge to his voice before chuckling darkly. "If that is the case, it would be wise of you. You should always watch people closely, especially those you don't know," he mused before staring up at a large model of Saturn that hung above them. "Though to placate your curiosity, not very long. Maybe twenty minutes or so. I decided to wake you up when I realized that short of a tourist attraction, this room held nothing of importance. I had hoped you might know something, but clearly that's not the case either."

The witch frowned. "Why would I suspect you of something when I just met you?" She sighed. "I do not know anything, though. I'm sorry for that." She shakily made her way to her feet and stood up straight. "If you already searched, then we should see if there are other rooms or other people."

"Hn, that we can agree on. Just keep your wits about you. We have no idea what we're dealing with. At best it's merely a kidnapper who's making a ransom," he mused as he started forward leaving an obvious question hanging in the air.

"What if this is not the best, though?" Shiori inquired, rushing to keep up with the exterminator.

"Take this with a grain of salt, but I heard rumors of a broadcast involving ultimates in some sort of twisted game," Rene paused as he glanced over his shoulder. "Beyond that, I heard whispers that Ultimate candidates started going missing. As if they were being hunted for some purpose. Believe me when I say that there are things far worse than being ransomed..."

"Hunted? You think that's what happened to us?" the Witch asked as they neared the exit.

The Ultimate Exterminator shrugged. "It's just a theory for now. I like to assume the worst, that way I'm prepared if it happens. Though I'm not sure all the preparation in the world would matter if it is the worst case scenario."

* * *

**7:37 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Library**

An exasperated groan escaped a tall silver-haired boy as he slowly made his way to a standing position. He slowly raised a hand to the side of the head and took in his surroundings.

While he had no specific idea how he'd come to be here, it was at the very least quite obvious what kind of room he stood in. He stood in a central area of a large library.

It appeared that the library itself consisted of two floors, with a catwalk that led to the upper floor. The bottom in which he stood was in an area filled with tables, lamps, reading chairs, and lounging furniture.

The boy narrowed his violet eyes as he realized he wasn't alone. Slumped into two nearby chairs were two girls, both of which seemed to be stirring to life...

A young woman with wavy, peachy orange hair pulled into a ponytail and a light pink messenger bag sitting next to her let out a small sigh, her eyes fluttering open. "Oh my Lord, I don't think I've had a nap like that in a year and a half." Still unaware of her surroundings, she stretched her arms and let out a yawn. "Thank you for letting me take that quick cat nap, Charlie. I hope Joseph wasn't too much trouble for you and Mariah."

"Seems, I'm not the only one feeling disoriented," the boy remarked coolly before pressing a hand into his lab coat. "I suggest gathering your bearings. Wherever you were before this, I highly doubt it was here."

The peach-haired girl's eyes shot open, wide and full of fear. "What the..." Her eyes snapped around the library. "How on God's green earth did we wind up here?!" She scrambled out of the seat, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder.

The final occupant of the room likewise slowly woke up, the blue-haired young teen blearily looking around for a moment as she took stock of her surroundings. Her brows furrowed, her eyes becoming more alert as she stared at the unfamiliar setting around her.

Her gaze finally drifted over to the other two, unsure of what to make of things before she finally spoke. "Uh...hi there? Where...am I?"

A muted silence prevailed a moment as the single boy turned and took a few steps away from the seating area. His hand never leaving his pocket as he stared in quiet awe for a moment past a bookcase that obscured the other two's view. After a moment he cast his attention back towards the two girls. "I don't have any such answers I can provide, what I can say without question is that we're far from home," he said with an odd edge to his voice.

"What are you talking about, and what are you looking at?" The peach-haired girl stepped away to join the boy's side before letting out a gasp. "Is...Is that?"

"Wow..." the blue-haired teen walked over to join them, her eyes wide as she stared at the wondrous, impossible sight before them.

She gave a nervous giggle, and anxiously said, "W-We sure aren't in Kansas anymore, huh?"

"I can hardly believe it myself, but unless this is someone's idea of a sick joke...I believe we're looking at the genuine article," the boy mused with a mixture of wonder and tension in his tone.

As the trio stared down at the Earth, black sky and stars surrounding the orb, the peach-haired girl let out a sigh. "Well...call it a hunch, but I take it neither of you has the slightest idea as to why we're somehow in space." When she received a head shake from both teens, she gave a small nod. "Then, blame it on my southern upbringing or just the fact we're probably not going anywhere anytime soon, but we might as well get acquainted with each other."

The peach-haired girl gave the two a bright, friendly smile. "I'm Amanda Blackwell, the Ultimate Child Psychologist. My title does expand to teenagers too, though, so don't ever be shy if you need some counseling or just someone to talk to."

"Hmph, well if we've been relocated to space, we may need more than just counseling. I do wonder if perhaps this could be Tranquility Station?" the boy questioned aloud before shaking his head. "No matter. It means little till we know more. I suppose introductions are appropriate, we may very well be dealing with one another for quite some time," he mused as he slowly removed his hand from his coat.

"My name Shuhei Kisaki, I am the Ultimate Scientist. That is to say that while there may be specialists that surpass me in their area of focus, I have a wide array of studies. Physics, Astronomy, Forensics, Geology, Chemistry, and Biology to name a handful. When I was a child I studied at Oxford under Doctor Miranda Bailey. She was formerly known as the Ultimate Biologist. My point is that I'm well versed in many avenues, though I suspect I'm not alone in that regard. Something tells me you're an Ultimate as well are you not?" Shuhei asked as he stared at the blue-haired girl who still hadn't introduced herself.

"Oh, yes! But...ah, well, my talent isn't as practically useful as the both of yours," she replied with a self-deprecating laugh. She cleared her throat a moment later and properly began her own introduction.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Kasumi Kamakura, the Ultimate Historian. I'm well versed in history in both the macro and micro scale: mainly world history and more local history, though my specialties are American and Japanese history. I've read just about every history textbook out there, and I've even written a few of my own that have seen mainstream use!" Kasumi declared, looking quite proud of that fact. "Seriously, I'm like a walking encyclopedia when it comes to history. But, well, my talent isn't as practically useful compared to you two...still, I'm quite proud of it!"

Amanda flashed the girl a reassuring smile. "As you should be! Having extensive knowledge of history can be quite good! After all, knowing about history can keep up from repeating it."

The Scientist tipped his head ever so slightly. "Indeed that is quite true. I do find it a bit peculiar that the three of us awoke in a library. It almost feels too perfect considering our academic backgrounds being what they are. Then again, I have been told from time to time that I tend to overanalyze. It could very well mean nothing."

"I suppose we won't know for sure," Kasumi agreed. She looked around after a moment though, and hummed in thought. "Maybe we should go ahead and explore our surroundings? There's got to be other areas...and maybe other people, too. We could find answers that way."

"That sounds like a good idea, dear," Amanda replied, her smile growing. However, it faltered upon seeing the blush form on Kasumi's face. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. Being around children for so long can cause certain pet-names to come out." She let out a nervous chuckle. "If there are other teens on here, then I better get a handle on that, huh?"

Shuhei offered a quiet sigh. "You need not trouble yourself too much. If there are others, they might find solace in your coddling. Kasumi is right though, we won't learn more about our predicament by just standing here. The only way to expand our horizons is to move forward."

* * *

**7:45 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Cryo Room**

"Ooooh, my head is really smarting. This pressure is something else," a very tanned girl murmured as she slowly blinked her eyes open before realizing that she was far from alone in this new foreign environment. She shakily rose to her feet as she observed two other girls seemingly facing one another several feet away.

The sterile white room was quite cramped with a series of odd looking tanks that held a chill bioluminescent green glow. In addition, a series of monitors and expensive looking computers lined the rest of the room.

The blue-haired girl covered her mouth before coughing slightly. "Heya! Not sure where here is, but hey nothing like a little adventure to get the blood pumping. Don't suppose either of you knows what's going on?"

"'Course we don't fucking know ya big titted bimbo!" A clearly deep male voice left the much shorter girl. They crossed their arms over their flat chest and gave a small scowl. "What? Never seen a dude rockin' a skirt before? You think that shits weird just wait till Snu-Snu here starts on her whole fucking spiel."

The taller of the two girls, suddenly noticing their companion had finally awakened, cast her stormy eyes towards her.

"And what do we have here, then!? The half-man has done nothing but curse the beauty that Quetzalcoatl blessed his priestess with, surely you offer me more respect!? After all, the Gods themselves watch this very meeting and judge us all accordingly!" She cried in a booming voice, stroking her hands through her large feathered headdress.

The blue haired girl scratched at a shark tattoo on her left arm as she looked between the pair. "Well, you're both certainly colorful. But hey I mean that in the best way possible. It seems like you both have had a chance to talk, so I guess I should probably introduce myself and play catch up," she mused as she regarded the colorful feathers in the taller girl's headdress.

"I'm Kaiyō Tansa, the Ultimate Diver. I don't really think I'm the best diver in the world or anything, but people keep insisting on that. I guess people are just impressed with a young girl like me doing so much for the aquatic world. Come to think of it, I've haven't really seen many divers, especially expert ones, at my own age. I guess traveling through the Amazon rivers, trekking through the Arctic and Antarctic oceans, and pushing through shark-infested waters in the Pacific among a bunch of other things really make you stand out when you've done it for just a few years and especially at my age. But hey, anything can be done if you push yourself to expand your horizons. I bet the same goes for you both too huh? Sorry for rambling. I guess I should stop talking so much," she laughed before sticking out her tongue. "Okay, it's your turn. So spill it, I have to know who the glorious amazon and tough as nails drag queen really are."

"It would be an honor," the taller of the two began as she raised her arms to the sky dramatically.

"Since the dawn of civilization, man has searched for that which would provide pleasure and joy. Many things were tried but nothing could scratch the unceasing hunger that lay in their bellies. Then in his great mercy, Quetzalcoatl came down from the Thirteen Heavens and gifted that which man sought, and for this he was cast out by his brethren. Many eons have passed since that day, but I carry on that gift. One which I will gladly share with you both!"

She flicked her ropes dramatically, obscuring the other two's visions, and suddenly as if from out of nowhere in her hands she held a large tasting platter, covered in chocolates in all sizes and shapes. They filled the air with their strong aroma as she continued.

"For I am Frida Rivera, priestess to the Aztec Gods and Ultimate Chocolatier! Try a sample, if you dare!"

"Like I said, a whole damn spiel just for some chocolate," the purple-haired boy said, giving a shrug. He turned back to the Diver and gave her a wink after looking her up and down. "By the way, don't let the haters and their bullshit get you down, if you're the best Diver then be proud to own it! I ain't got some fancy fuckin' story like all that. I'm just some trap with a nice ass. Ah well, I'm the father fuckin' Jingai Senso, but just call me Jin. Oh yeah, I'm the Ultimate Chessplayer."

Kaiyo remained quiet for a long moment as she absentmindedly reached out and took one of Frida's chocolates and popped it into her mouth. "I'm pretty sure that I'm either dreaming or hallucinating at this point, but...GOOD GOD is that amazing! Thank you!" she sighed blissfully as she grabbed another piece of chocolate before smiling up at Frida. "You know if this goes straight to my thighs or tummy I'm blaming you and your divine chocolate. Jeez I might just sink like an anchor if I don't watch it," she muttered under her breath before shifting her gaze to Jin. "Come on you, if I'm piling on the calories you're gonna help me too alright? Besides if you're lucky it'll go straight to that butt. Which I'm totally jealous of by the way."

Frida chuckled. "Don't you worry yourself, diver of the nautical realms, I am not trying to fatten you up. After all, the consumption of human flesh is only allowed after a sacrifice has been commenced."

She turned to Jingai. "Come, feast upon my many chocolatey treats, though I have to say your visage is quite unusual. You claim to be a chess player and yet dress like a woman..."

She gasped. "Did you offer up your masculinity in tribute for divine guidance!?"

"What, you doubting I'm being serious about my talent? Well, that's the thing, it doesn't matter what you fuckin' think! So you can suck my tucked in dick!" Jin said with a smirk. "Besides I'm gonna pass for now, straight up chocolate is fine and all, but cakes are where it's at!"

The Diver barely suppressed a snort at the exchange as she wiped some chocolate from the corner of her mouth. "Before we get into a heated debate of cakes versus chocolates, maybe we should figure out where we are first? I don't know about you both, but I don't remember being in a lab. To be honest, I can't even remember where I was last. Everything is so fuzzy."

With a quick flash of Frida's hands, the platter suddenly vanished into seeming thin air. She crossed her arms under her generous bust and thought deeply.

"I too cannot remember how I came to arrive here. It is as if the memories had been plucked out of my head by the gods themselves. I can only hazard a guess, perhaps we have been dragged into some kind science based spirit realm as a taste of our faith and courage!"

"Fucking what are you even saying bitch?" Jin asked as he buried his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "Look we're all Ultimates and whatever this place is its pretty fucking fancy looking. So it's probably got something to do with Hope's Peak, y'know?"

Kaiyo adjusted her tank top as she offered the room another quick once over. "That does make some sort of sense. Especially since we're all ultimates. Well what do you both say we take the plunge and see what lies ahead of us?" she asked with an eager edge to her voice. "I'm sure we'll find more answers if we see what lies beyond this lab."

Frida smiled confidently. "Indeed! Let us not tally around, for no matter what dangers may lie ahead, we must be willing to face them!"

"Hell yeah sister, besides the other option is to just stay in this room forever and hard fucking pass on that!" Jin replied as he ran a hand to smooth out his skirt.

* * *

**7:54 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Classroom 80-A**

A teal haired girl slowly glanced around what seemed to be a rather ordinary if not quite sophisticated and well equipped classroom.

Sixteen desks in total lined the room, with a teacher's desk residing at the front. A white board extended across the right side of the room, with doodles of what appeared to be a bear of some sort. On the left side of the room were numerous cubbies and cabinets. Near the door at the front were hooks from which multiple backpacks could be seen hanging.

The most odd aspect of the room were the shuttered windows. The coverings seemed to be made out of some sort of reinforced metal, but seemed adjustable. A series of sterile white lights illuminated the classroom with a warm glow.

The girl offered a muted sigh before adjusting her black tinted glasses. "Hn, anyone else here?" she called out with a neutral expression as she peered around the room once more. "Heh, give me some decent answers and I'll throw in a discounted session."

"Oh, a discount? You have a deal!" A girl called out as she burst into the room, slamming the door open in the process. The girl was tall with long black hair. Most notable about her was the huge green backpack, stuffed full that she seemed to carry around effortlessly. "So you want some answers huh? Well It's not my usual merchandise but I think this humble Merchant can provide!"

A moment passed as the green haired girl merely raised an eyebrow above her spectacles. "...Hm, so I'm not alone. Interesting," she mused in a nonplussed manner. "You said you had answers though? or should I pay up front?" she questioned as she patted her pockets before her lips twitched slightly. "...I don't suppose you're a merchant that accepts IOU's are you? It seems I've misplaced my money, as well as myself."

"Ooh sorry sweetie, but you don't get to be the Ultimate Merchant like that," the raven haired said with a shrug. She traced a finger along a desk as she made her way to a cabinet in the room and popped it open. "So here's the deal, you ask your questions, while I search for some new stock! That sound good to you, doll?"

"Business savvy with no mercy? I can respect that," the other girl mused with a shrug as she hopped onto a nearby desk. She kicked her legs in the air, causing her slippers to bounce slightly.

"Maybe we can find some middle ground. My name is Hollie Eisenberg; I'm the Ultimate Acupuncturist. If you find yourself in need of a long session of relaxation or pain relief and aren't afraid of needles, I'm your girl. In fact, my fees normally range from $100-175 dollars an hour. It seems like that has some value, wouldn't you say?" she questioned as her foot brushed against a nearby backpack, causing it to tumble to the floor. Beyond the loud thump she paid it no mind as she continued to stare over at the Merchant.

The other girl giggled as she stepped back with her arms full of school supplies. In a blur, she stashed them away into her bag and faced the green-haired girl. "Now that sounds like a deal to me. Quid pro quo is the kind of haggling I live for! But let's make things equal between us, I'm Konyu Genkin, the previously stated Ultimate Merchant. You need help finding just the right gift or trinket, I either got it or can get my grubby little hands on it for you, for the best price! Speaking of value, that sounded nice and full!" Konyu quickly darted over toward the fallen backpack and unzipped it.

"Boo," came a flat voice from within.

At first, what was only a pair of amber eyes with vertical pupils in the dark, soon turned out to be a girl that seemed more liquid than solid as her head popped out of the bag. It was a bizarre spectacle, like a jack-in-the-box sorely lacking in merriment.

"I am the spirit of this backpack," she began with that same deadpan tone, while her luscious, blood-red twintails bobbed in place. "As punishment for disturbing my slumber, I shall now consume your soul... On second thought, your soul smells kind of nasty. You know you need to wash it regularly, right?"

Hollie, without so much as speaking, took her glasses off and cleaned them. She then slid them back into place as she stared down at the strange girl that was very much real and not some hallucination. "Fortunately, I'm a soulless husk only driven by the need to stab things with needles and to be compensated in the process."

"Ha, jokes on you, spirit! I keep my soul just dirty enough so it doesn't get taken," Konyu remarked with a wink. She looked inside the backpack the girl stood in and gave a small shrug as she looked away from it. The Merchant walked over and picked up another bag and pulled it open. "Oh well, let's see if I can find any more girls hidden in this place. I'm sure one of you will be up to make a purchase."

The redhead tilted her head. "Huh? Sorry, I don't speak your language," she replied, fluently speaking their language. She forced one of her hands out of the oversized sleeves of her pink cardigan and pointed at Konyu. "Hey. You look like a Karen, so that's what I'll call you. Nice to meet you, Karen."

"And you," she continued, pointing at Hollie. "You look like a Hollie. Hello, Hollie."

"...You're reminding me of Ringu right now. Though assuming you're not some unholy spirit, do you have a proper name?" the Acupuncturist questioned as she watched the redhead with mild curiosity.

"Oh, that's easy. Noelle de Coco, but I don't like coconuts. Remember this—it'll be on the quiz later. Anyway, I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Contortionist or something... I think." Noelle blinked. "But I identify as many things. What I do like is cat food. For eating. Meow."

A small crash sounded as Konyu's massive backpack was set down and the Merchant was digging through it. She instantly slung it back over her shoulder as she held up a small bag adorned with a paw print. "Is that so? Well do I have just the snack for you, kitty," Konyu mused giving a wink. "All natural ingredients with all the vitamins a growing kitty needs! For quite the good deal too!"

Noelle made a clawing gesture toward the woman. "No, I refuse. Go away, Karen. I don't want your essential oils and pyramid schemes—I'm not even Egyptian. They do like their cats though."

"Oh well, no skin off my bones." Konyu simply shrugged as she slipped the bag back away as she moved beside the Acupuncturist and took a seat right next to her. "Now, I believe you had some questions dear."

Hollie fought back a tiny grin that distorted her normally stoic expression. "Indeed. It seems you've been exploring for a while now. Certainly more than I and Noelle. Any idea where we are? It appears to be a school, but don't remember attending an opening ceremony and I don't think Hope's Peak would condone kidnapping people off the street. "

"Heh, well are you two in for a mind blow. In fact, you wouldn't believe me when I tell you," Konyu happily explained as she hopped back to her feet. She gracefully made her way over boarded-up windows and casually flipped a few switches beside them, slowly causing them to begin opening up. "You see ladies, I don't know how we all ended up here, but we aren't in just any school!" As she talked the Merchant stepped aside as the shutters finished. The earth was clearly visible as it says out in what at first appeared to be the sky. "Welcome to space, I don't know what to expect from it, but it looks like we're all a little far from home right now!"

Noelle's mouth upturned itself into an open triangle. "Aw, crap... I can't believe we're on MySpace. I thought that place was dead. These days, all the cool kids are on Reddit and Twitter."

She sighed heavily and sunk further into the backpack. "I guess that means we're lame."

Meanwhile, Hollie's eyes widened behind her glasses as she pushed herself to a standing position before slowly walking to the window. She numbly pressed a bare hand to the cold surface. "Space, huh? Well, I guess that explains the fact we've already met an alien," she said in a deadpan manner as she halfheartedly gestured towards the Contortionist.

Before any further words could be exchanged an overhead PA system crackled to life and a distinctly feminine voice could be heard echoing throughout the classroom and across the station. The voice while clear held a slightly synthetic reverb that was noticeable.

 _"Good morning and welcome to Tranquility Station! I am designated as Codex:N3554, and it is my pleasure to greet you all. I'm sure you all must have many questions, I have been ordered to inform you to report to the Bio Dome. From there the Captain will explain what you can expect during your tenure here. I have illuminated a series of signs to guide you. I suggest haste, as the Captain does not seem to be very patient. I do hope you all find your first day here a pleasant one, and that your orientation goes well,"_ the voice trailed off before the sound system shut off.

After a lengthy pause, Noelle piped up, "I, for one, have no questions."

"But I do have a request." She cleared her throat in what appeared to be an attempt at sounding dignified. "Someone has to carry me, and it's probably gonna be Karen 'cause she's a big girl. I don't know who stuffed me in here, but they forgot my spine. It's not that I'm completely helpless, but I'd have to squeeze my boobies out, and I'd rather wait for someone cute to be around so they can see it happen."

"And I wish you good luck in finding this Karen to help you with that," Konyu mused as she walked around the girl and began heading for the door, only to look back over her shoulder at the Acupuncturist. "I'll show you the way, Hollie, I was already in the dome earlier. Besides I still have a deal to uphold so I can answer any other questions I'm sure you have, well to the best of my abilities anyway."

Hollie simply nodded in response as she started after the Merchant only to stop and let out a quiet sigh after a moment of long contemplation. "You better actually be in pain, or I'm gonna give you a reason to need help," she deadpanned as she knelt down and with a great deal of effort she managed to heft the bag up. "You definitely weigh more than a green little alien would," she muttered into her scarf as she slowly trudged forward. It was clear that the Acupuncturist was straining beyond belief in order to accomplish the feat.

"Thanks, Hollie. I like, love you or something." Noelle landed a quick and loveless kiss on the woman's cheek. "To show my appreciation, I'll call you by your real name whenever I learn what that is. Meow."

* * *

**20 Survivors Remain**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again. I want to thank everyone who's submitted to this story, and just supported my work in general. This is me getting back into the groove of things. I'm going to aim for weekly updates. Cheers and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter


	3. Infinity: Act Two

**8:06 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

Nestled in the center of the Ground Deck, the Bio Dome seemed to serve as the nexus for the entire space station.

The sprawling area consisted of a massive courtyard that was filled with lush vegetation and dozens of trees. Several sitting areas had been scattered throughout the area. The room itself extended at least a hundred feet into the air, and at its zenith the ceiling consisted of tinted glass.

The starlight that filtered from the ceiling served to light the entire chamber. In the middle of the complex rested a single cylindrical structure, which appeared to be an elevator. A series of sprinklers set with automatic timers littered the flower gardens, and strange metallic pedestals resided near the elevator. Much of the actual vegetation grew more in the outer and middle parts of the dome, while the area nearest the elevator was open and filled with sleek metal.

This expanse was where the awakened students found themselves as they awaited contact from this mysterious Captain...

Konyu let out a low whistle, breaking a momentary silence that had settled over the newly gathered group. "My, I have so many prospective customers now. That's wonderful for business."

The Ultimate Acupuncturist panted heavily as she let the oversized pack she was carrying slump onto the ground. "Hn, I have a mind for business, too, but is now really the best time?"

"Karen strikes again," came a soft voice from the discarded backpack. Those who looked could see a mess of red hair poking out of the bag.

Kosaku let out a deep bellow of a chuckle. "Woah, it's so cool to see so many other people. I'm not really used to spending time with people my own age. Especially not other ultimates."

"Curiouser and curiouser," Alice responded as she tapped at her chin.

"Curious is an appropriate way to describe it. I had anticipated meeting other Ultimates beyond Amanda and Kasumi. However, those expectations have been far exceeded," the Ultimate Scientist mused as he let his gaze sweep across the room.

"I know, right?! Isn't this so exciting?!" Bridgette squealed in excitement as she lived up to her nickname by hopping in a place like a hyperactive child.

"Seems like too many fuckin' people to me," Jin remarked before crossing his arms.

"Huh? 'Too many'? Why do you say that?" Kosaku asked as he scratched his head.

The Chessplayer just gave the boy a dismissive wave. "Don't sweat it, beefcake. Just keep standing there and looking hot as fuck."

"Hmm, I'm not that hot. It's actually pretty cool in here," the Construction Worker remarked with a soft smile, causing Jin to facepalm for a moment.

Amanda nodded, a frown crossing her face. "You have a point. Doesn't Hope's Peak cap off their classes at sixteen students?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's right," Kasumi agreed, tapping her chin in thought. "I've studied HPA's history thoroughly, and they've never gone beyond that, to my knowledge."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you introduced yourself earlier as Kasumi Kamukura. Would it be safe to assume it's the same Kamukura family that established Hope's Peak? That would explain why you're so well informed and why you're interested in the subject," Shuhei pointed out.

"Oh, my family? Well, it's not the most exciting subject. I'm the great-great-granddaughter of Izuru Kamukura, the founder of Hope's Peak Academy. I never knew him, though; he died ages before I was born. It was my grandfather and father that really raised me… and Momma, too, though she… died when I was young. That has to do with my… brother, but, well, I don't really like to talk about him." She quickly trailed off, clearly uncomfortable talking about something so personal in front of so many strangers.

The Scientist's expression softened slightly. "Apologies for intruding. My curiosity gets the best of me at times. Besides, we do have a more pressing task."

"Well, hey, if we use our brains, we'll be able to solve this!" Bridgette chimed in. "...You ever think your brain just pushes around in your skull? Like, when you tilt it, can you feel your brain move around up there? That's using your head. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for what's going on."

The Historian chuckled slightly in response. "The only 'reasonable' explanation I can come up with is that there are another twelve students hiding out there somewhere..."

"Mm, that's likely the case," Noelle piped up, still ensconced in the bag she'd contorted herself into that now lay on the ground near where Hollie stood. "Y'know, there were only sixteen desks in the classroom, but maybe that was just the first classroom. Super spooky. If there are other students, maybe aliens abducted them."

"...Aliens," Rene faintly echoed, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "One, are you fucking serious? And two, why the fuck are you in that bag? What, are you the Ultimate Cat Person or something? Seriously, what is even your spine?!"

"Meow," Noelle simply said in response and purred like a kitten.

Alice fought back a giggle as she patted the satchel slung over her shoulder. "I hope Pellie here gets along well with cats, or catgirls in this case. If not, this is going to be bloody difficult."

Shiori stared at the Field Medic, her face remaining somewhat neutral. "Is he your dog?"

The blonde smiled warmly in response. "'Fraid not, luv, but Pellie certainly is in good hands."

"Pellie is m-mine, actually," Timothy spoke up, with his eyes trained on the ground as opposed to the girl before him. "And he's a she."

The Witch studied the dog before smiling at Timothy. "She's very pretty."

"O-Oh, well, thank you," the Robotic Engineer murmured quietly.

"I normally loathe that accursed dog, but damn if it isn't reeling in the babes. Nice work!" 5A1K0 exclaimed from the rucksack she was peering out of.

GAB3 hummed thoughtfully. "While I do not condone your attitude, Pellie is certainly a wonderful bridge to making new friends."

Noelle aimed a deadpan expression at the floating bot. "Beware, trolls may be lurking under that bridge. I'm like, not racist or anything, but trolls aren't the sort of friends you want."

"Gods above, what are you trying to say? Could you stop your senseless babble?" Frida asked as she stared down at the obscured contortionist.

"Shit, if that ain't the pot calling the fucking kettle black..." Jingai snorted to himself.

A bemused chuckle escaped Daniel, who leaned against a nearby tree with a lazy smile. "Dogs, cats, robots, and a wide array of people. We're quite a rowdy, eclectic bunch, aren't we? I believe we've forgotten about some matters of grave importance, like how we're in space, or where our elusive captain is."

"Yes, those are good questions. As for this captain, I'm sure they will make themselves known when they wish to," Galexialyn replied as they crossed their arms behind their back.

Konyu sighed as she shrugged her oversized backpack. "Tell me about it! I was wandering this place for like an hour before we finally heard from this so-called captain! By the way, we might need to figure out who's willing to room with other people... I came across the locked dorms while I was looking for some new stock, and there are only sixteen bedrooms, plus one for a teacher."

"A teacher? I don't suppose anyone has come across someone like that, have they?" Nerai asked as she placed her finger against her chin in thought.

"Maybe our teacher is this captain or whatever. I don't really care, though. I just hope they show up soon. First we get paged by that weird chick on the PA to not keep this guy waiting, and then he makes us wait? They've got a lotta damn nerve," Scott grumbled as he practically mirrored Bridgette's hopping, with the exception of occasionally punching the air.

"Indeed, this captain of ours is rude for keeping us waiting. He called for our presence here!" Frida bellowed, crossing her arms over her ample chest. "They are just asking for divine punishment."

"This is a strange situation we're all in," Hollie muttered as she let her spectacled gaze sweep around the rest of the group.

"Yeah, it's super strange, but it could always be worse," Kaiyo said with an upbeat smile on her face. "Sometimes you just have take the plunge and not let the little things drag you down."

Nerai's sharp gaze softened momentarily as she regarded the Diver. "You have quite a lot of tattoos, and they're well done. There must be quite a story behind them."

Kaiyo's eyes seemed to light up at the remark. "Oh, thanks! These are all rare and legendary creatures I encountered across the world. I actually came across all of these animals while I was employed with the world-famous L&L Diving Service. They had a high demand for tours in various diving hotspots, so I was glad to cover some of the customers who were eager to receive help from an experienced diver. L&L was more than ready to hire me, especially the girl there named Oceana; she just loved to talk about her wonderful diving experiences and favorite animals with me, and I chatted with her about my own trips of wonder and discovery, along with my favorite sights of life and relics across Earth."

"It seems like your body is a canvas for your various adventures," the Sniper remarked with an approving nod.

The Ultimate Diver smiled in response. "You totally get it! Life is an adventure. So you gotta keep kicking, even if things get scary. There's no reason to worry; whatever is going on is just one more challenge to be tackled."

"Big Sis there is right! We've just gotta remain positive!" Kikuko agreed with an enthusiastic nod. "Kikurin is here to brighten everyone's day!" she exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

Shiori's expression which was normally inexpressive shifted to wonder as her mouth fell open. "The Kikurin? The same one who's also known for portraying the best magical girls in the world?" Despite her very level tone, her silvery eyes shone with a clear delight.

The Child Star struck a dramatic pose before flashing the Witch a peace sign. "Yup yup yup! Evil won't prevail when I unleash my celestial magic!"

"Tch, seems like I'm surrounded by morons..." Rene bemoaned in dismay. "Seriously, can you all focus for a moment? There's nothing good about this situation at all! For all we know we've been kidnapped for some sort of snuff film or something!"

"Ah, let me play my Uno reverso. What use would aliens have for snuff films? None. They're more likely to probe and dissect us for non-sexual purposes," Noelle dispassionately countered as she peered out from her backpack. "Or so popular media has led me to believe. Trust me, I'm an expert."

"Enough with the aliens! And get out of that backpack already, you damned gremlin!" he hissed in frustration, shooting a withering glare at the contortionist.

Amanda shot a stern look to the shorter male. "She's not hurting you, so stop being so rude." She paused for a moment before blushing. "So sorry for that. I'm still getting used to not being surrounded by children."

"I was about to ward off his rude comments myself," Frida confessed, gently placing a hand on the Psychologist's shoulder. "The gods will not tolerate such unnecessary cruelty."

"Eh, who gives a fuck? Dude's just speaking his mind, so get that stick out of your ass," Jin said with a shrug.

"Wait, I'm still confused. Are there really too many of us? What does that even mean?" Kosaku asked, frowning slightly as he once again looked around the group and used his fingers to count everyone.

The Occultist rolled their eyes and looked away from the group. "Do not worry about it. I believe we are all in the dark about that for now."

"Oh, okay." The giant boy gave a sigh of relief as he ceased his counting.

"I can't speak to how we arrived in this predicament, but I can at least attest to what this place is. Tranquility Station was a project that was being worked on by Hope's Peak, NASA, and a number of other agencies. However, I thought it was merely in a conceptual stage. To see it completed is remarkable and yet strange. Perhaps it was further along than I was aware of," Shuhei said as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Let's say all of that is true. It still doesn't explain how we all arrived here in this state. I'm assuming we all awoke in a similar manner? Lightheaded? No clear memory of our previous whereabouts? Perhaps a headache?" Alice suggested.

Daniel popped a sucker into his mouth. "Right on the money, nurse! Or is it doctor?"

"Field Medic, luv, but that's quite alright. It seems for all of our questions, we're at an impasse till this captain arrives."

 _ **"Pupupu, I guess yours truly is like Bloody Mary. You merely have to invoke my name enough times to summon me!"** _a chipper yet unsettling voice exclaimed. A few members of the gathered group focused immediately on the source of the voice and saw a two-colored bear standing in front of an open elevator door.

The bear's beady eyes seemed to take on a gleeful gleam as the stuffed critter reached up and plopped a black cap on the top of his head. _ **"Welcome aboard, my dear students. This day is gonna go down in the history books. Don't fret, I'm not some Disney or Build-A-Bear reject. My name is Monokuma, and I'm the Captain of Tranquility Station! I'll be in charge of guiding you through your life among the stars, for better or worse..."**_

"Aaah! More randomly appearing people? Wait—not person—a... monochrome teddy bear? It is kind of cute, but... How is it moving?" the Child Star questioned.

"This is the school's mascot? Kinda lame," Noelle deadpanned.

"Wait, is this some kind of joke? A freaking teddy bear is in charge?" Scrappy asked as he folded his arms.

"I think it's kind of adorable!" Bridgette exclaimed before she shifted her attention over to Timothy. She looked at the two other bots near him before speaking. "Hey, cutie, is it one of yours?"

Timothy shook his head. "N-no, I would've r-remembered making a talking teddy bear."

"Hey, Timmy, she called you cute," 5A1K0 commented, nudging the Engineer. "Give it a shot, buddy."

Ignoring the robot—unintentionally or otherwise—Timothy continued. "Though, the fact that s-someone made a walking, talking teddy bear is amazing," he muttered.

While the boy was distracted by the two-toned bear in front of the students, Shiori started slowly creeping over to pet Coppelia.

"Shiori, right?" Amanda inquired.

The Witch stopped in her tracks as Amanda continued to talk. "I can definitely appreciate wanting to pet Coppelia, but I think Pellie is Timothy's service dog."

"Ah, I… I suppose that makes sense," Shiori replied, a frown crossing her face.

Amanda observed the smaller girl for a moment before pulling out a pink stuffed rabbit from her bag. "I present to you, Cookie."

The Witch glanced at the toy for a moment before gently taking it from the older girl. "Thank you."

A tick mark appeared on Monokuma's forehead as he stomped one of his feet indignantly. _ **"Excuuuse me! A bit of respect, if you please? I'm not just any old bear, and I expect your undivided attention!"**_

"You're just the shitty cherry on top of this weird ass situation. Outside of shock value, why should we bother paying attention to you, shitstain?" Jin asked as he crossed his arms.

"A fine if not crude point. You say you want respect, but you seem less like the captain of this place and more like an animatronic from a children's theme park," Galexialyn said with a bemused stare.

"Theme park? Pfft! Do I look like some megalomaniac, kid? Please! I'll have you know that you lot are among the first students to ever reach space. Don't let the fur confuse ya, tall, dark, and gloomy; I'm quite a big deal here. In fact, I'm in charge of your very existence here!" the two-toned bear said with a sagely nod.

Shuhei groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "You clearly have a fondness for yourself. Care to explain what we're doing here in the first place?"

"Yes, something tells me that even if they're notoriously eccentric, there's no bloody way Hope's Peak would kidnap us and put an animatronic in charge," Alice agreed.

Daniel cracked a dark smirk. "Whatever Hope's Peak had in mind, this little fella is probably a rogue factor."

"I'd have to agree there. Hope's Peak Academy doesn't exactly have a well-known history of making animatronic teachers," Kasumi agreed, giving a small nod.

"It looks pretty cute, though! Ooh, Mister Kuma! Can I hug you? Pretty please?" Kikuko pleaded, a starry look in her eyes.

The bear let out a guffaw. _**"I'm not big on physical contact, kiddo, but I like that you at least know how to show some respect. Which is pretty important, because we'll be together for the rest of your days. But don't worry, we've got just about anything you could possibly want or need."**_

"Wait, Mister Kuma, I have a question," Kosaku said as he raised one of his muscular arms, looking at the bear expectantly.

The bear sighed before jabbing a paw towards the Construction Worker. _**"Then spit it out, sonny. I've got a lot to say and you lot are really trying my patience."**_

"Oh, sorry, but if you're the captain, can't you just sail this place back to Earth?" Kosaku questioned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Himbo is right! The view is super cool and all, but I'm pretty sure our families and friends are worried sick," Bridgette added with a slight smile.

A snicker escaped the bear. _**"I'd worry less about them and more about yourselves. Maybe I didn't make myself clear. None of you are going anywhere. Tranquility Station is now your new home, so I'd suggest you get nice and comfy."**_

"Just what do you mean by that?" Hollie inquired, an eyebrow quirking above her tinted glasses.

Frida eyed the bear, crossing her arms under her chest. "Yes, do be blunt. I have places to be and chocolate to make in honor of the great gods!"

"Yeah, that ain't happening, you damned Disney reject! Stop screwing around and get us back to Earth already!" Rene demanded with a furious scowl.

"I believe he's saying that we can't leave. We are rather trapped, given the situation..." Nerai said in a low voice. Subtly, she momentarily looked back at Alice in concern.

"Nonsense, I refuse to believe that is the case. Do not surrender to baseless fear. We are many, and the gods would surely not abandon us like this," Frida said as she extended her arms wide.

"R-really, you t-think we're gonna be okay?" Kikuko asked in a shaky voice as tears filled her eyes.

Amanda stepped forward and embraced the child-sized teen into a tight hug. "Honey, of course we are. This is just some sort of sick joke. Just try and take a deep breath, okay?"

The Child Star sniffed as she buried her head into the taller woman's chest.

The Ultimate Field Medic regarded the exchange with a fond expression. However, her smile faded as she considered the malicious expression on Monokuma's face. 'I want to believe she's right, to be able to say that I believe everything is gonna be just fine, but I can't fight the wretched feeling in my gut. No one would have gone to such lengths just to pull a prank. It's so strange. Why does something as harmless as a stuffed animal make me feel such fear and revulsion? I haven't felt this anxious since that night.'

"Trapped? What can we do? Maybe there isn't anything to be done," Shiori said in a quiet voice as her shoulders slumped.

Rene scoffed. "Giving up so soon? He's nothing more than a pest, and pests are my specialty."

"Everyone, please try and calm down! Panicking will do more harm than good! Let me initiate the 'Calm Down Protocol'! Take deeeeep breaths in… and out… in… and out," GAB3 chirped from Timothy's shoulder.

"Uhh... I don't suppose it would be worth it to try and bargain for my freedom?" Konyu awkwardly added as she pushed her pointer fingers together.

"Save your bargaining! I'm gonna beat the stuffing out of this damn loser, and then we'll see if he sings a new freakin' tune!" With a growl, Scott rolled up his sleeves and began stalking towards the bear.

Daniel, who still remained propped against a tree, made a disapproving sound. "I believe you're only wasting your energy. I doubt that violence is going to change anything."

The Scrapper scoffed. "Only one goddamn way to find out. Let's see what this thing is made of," he said as he continued his march forward.

 _ **"Yeesh, for a bunch of Ultimates, you really aren't a very bright bunch. I wouldn't suggest violence against yours truly. It's against the rules, kiddo,"**_ Monokuma said as he flashed the approaching boy a grin.

Kosaku quickly wrapped one of his large arms around the much shorter boy and lifted him into the air. "Wait, Scott, I don't really understand this whole thing, but even I don't think it's a good idea to try attacking that bear."

"Gah, you big lummox, let me down! I can take him, no sweat!" The diminutive boy thrashed in Kosaku's grip as he stared daggers at the bear.

Alice stepped forward somewhat timidly before clearing her throat. "E-Excuse me, but you said rules, did you not? That would imply that this is some sort of game, or at the very least that this isn't complete anarchy. If you don't want us to leave, what do you want?"

 _ **"Hohoho, Big Buns McGee is paying attention. I guess you could say it is a game. It's a very special game, actually. Truth be told, there is a way you kiddos can get home, but it won't just be handed to you,"**_ Monokuma said with a derisive snort.

"Just spit it out already," Shuhei snapped. "Your riddles and cryptic responses are getting tiresome."

Timothy perked up a bit, clearly not having picked up on the gravity of the situation. "Huh, what sort of game?"

"I don't think you'll want to know, kid," Hollie responded, looking at the Engineer with concern in her eyes.

Monokuma's red eye flashed dangerously. _**"Oh, it's only the most engaging game I can think of. Why, it's called a killing game! You want to taste freedom and escape a life trapped on this station? Then I just have to see a little initiative. All ya gotta do is dish out a little murder without getting caught. Nothing in life is free and that certainly applies to your freedom here..."**_

"Killing game? How dare you bring us here! To subject children to such cruelty? You're despicable!" Amanda spat venomously.

Jin's normally calm expression seemed slightly shaken. "T-Tch, it's not like you're way older than us or anything, bitch. This fuckwad can go get his rocks off to something else. I'm not gonna be a goddamn pawn in his game."

The bear snickered. _ **"Aww, such strong reactions. What's the big deal? It's just a little bit of murder."**_

Kaiyō stared in disbelief at the bear's words before she began to shiver and turn pale. "Oh God, I don't want someone else to die… not again," she said under her breath.

"M-Murder?" Bridgette asked. Her peppy demeanor seemed to wilt as she tried to process this new information. "Y-Yeah, as if we're gonna stoop to that. You've got another thing coming if you think we'll resort to that," she said, though her expression was noticeably troubled.

 _ **"Wow, I've never heard that one before,"** _Monokuma muttered to himself. _ **"We'll see how you all feel after the claustrophobia sets in and you all get sick of seeing the Earth day in and day out. Pupupu, anyone have any questions for yours truly? Or should I go over the rules next?"**_

"I don't think I've played a game like this before," Timothy said, a perplexed look on his face. "What are the rules of it?"

"Tim, I don't think a game with the word killing before it is one you'll want to play," GAB3 warned.

"I'm with Gabby on this one, Timmy," 5A1K0 chimed in a moment later.

"This doesn't sound like this is the type of game you get to opt out of," Galexialyn muttered with a shake of their head.

"For once, I do have a question. It's a good one too," Noelle claimed, raising a hand from inside of her hidey-hole. "Can we play limbo instead? I'd rather see people die from doing that."

"Yeah, a more fun game would be much better!" Kaiyo agreed with an eager nod. "Though I'm much more partial to scavenger hunts myself!"

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter..." Kasumi nervously interjected, looking over rather anxiously at the dual-toned bear.

Jingai quietly and carefully eyed the rest of the group for a moment before shoving his hands into his jacket with a sigh. "With how fucked in the head the bear is, he'd still find a way to shove murder into innocent games like those."

Monokuma blushed. _**"Aww, you don't have to try so hard to butter me up! I'm just doing what I do best!"**_

"Tch, you're lucky the big fella is holding me back, or I'd show ya what your insides look like!" Scott spat.

Daniel sighed audibly. "I believe this is going in circles. Monokuma, was it? Could you just get on with it? I'm exhausted."

The small bear lowered his head. _**"Sheesh, ruin all my fun, why don't ya?" he muttered as he popped the top off of a nearby crate. "Well, first things first, I've got a present for all of you. I call it the Monopad. It contains a map of places you've seen so far, information on your fellow students, and more information we'll discuss later. More importantly, it contains the rules you all must follow,"** _the bear explained as he began to waddle around and pass out the devices.

As soon as the group investigated the Monopad, they saw a rules section with the following text...

* * *

**Regulations**

**1\. Students are prohibited from trying to leave the station, unless otherwise specified by the Captain.**

**2\. "Nighttime" is from 10 P.M to 7A.M. Some areas are off limits at night, so use caution. The showers are inaccessible after 10 P.M and will only be accessible beginning at 6 A.M.**

**3\. Sleeping anywhere is permitted, but is cautioned against.**

**4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Tranquility Station at your discretion.**

**5\. There are multiple airlocks throughout the station. The Faculty is not responsible for injury, and or death. Open at your own peril.**

**6\. Violence against Captain Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras or any other station property.**

**7\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes the "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. In addition, only two murders are allowed per blackened.**

**8\. If multiple individuals kill within the same period of time, only the first will be considered a blackened and eligible to escape if they succeed in deceiving their fellow survivors. Any murders committed by another killer will be neither rewarded nor punished.**

**9\. Attempting to hack the station's AI is expressly forbidden. Anyone caught doing so will be immediately punished.**

**10\. Additional school rules may be added as or if necessary.**

* * *

Monokuma watched with amusement as the students seemed to process everything. _ **"Any questions for little ol' me? I'm willing to listen to you beg for your lives. That's always fun!"**_

"I have quite a few, but I doubt you'll give me a straight response. However, considering there are quarters reserved for a teacher, does that mean someone else is on this station beyond you and us?" the Ultimate Scientist questioned.

The bear chuckled. _**"Who can say? Why spoil all the fun this early? There are only so many rooms for you kiddos. I could help mediate and help with that, but it's more fun to see what you decide. Can't imagine just anyone would want to share space with someone who might suffocate them in their sleep. So decide carefully... or not."**_

"The rules say the so-called 'blackened' gets to escape, unless discovered. What do you mean by that?" Nerai asked as she narrowed her crimson eyes.

 _ **"Oooh, of course the trained killer would want to have more details! Gotta love that initiative. It's pretty simple. When one of you finally offs someone, an investigation will commence. That will be followed by a trial. The objective is for the blackened to deceive their classmates, while the spotless are trying to discover the truth. If the blackened fools their peers, they get to leave and return home."** _Monokuma explained excitedly.

Alice nervously bit her bottom lip. "And what would that entail for everyone else?"

Monokuma chortled. _ **"Oh, that's simple! You all go out in a gruesome execution. We're playing for big stakes here, baby! It's all or nothing! The mere thought gets my blood pumping!"**_

"W-W-we all die if we guess wrong?!" Kikuko sputtered with a look of horror in her eyes. "But how is that even fair?!"

 _ **"Bahahaha! Who said anything about fair, kiddo? This is life and death, and these are my rules. I suggest you take them seriously or face the consequences."** _Monokuma cackled wildly.

Daniel frowned as he ran a hand through his hair. "Goodness me, I suppose I can't be caught slacking then, can I? As much as it pains me, I suppose I'll have to be ready to work."

"Is it just me or do you seem to be accepting this is inevitable already?" Hollie asked, her expression neutral.

The Coroner offered a halfhearted shrug. "I'm merely preparing for whatever comes our way. It is a likely outcome, though."

"No way! The second we let those kinds of ideas in our heads, we've already set ourselves up for failure. Let's not let the bear get to us, alright?" Kaiyo suggested as she tried to muster a reassuring smile.

"Indeed! A splendid attitude!" GAB3 chirped in agreement.

"Yes, if only simple platitudes and words amounted to anything of value." The Occultist chuckled darkly. "Make no mistake, it's not a matter of if, but a matter of when."

The Child Psychologist frowned deeply. "Must you project your own pessimism upon all of us? That is the last thing we need at the moment."

"Bah! You call it pessimism, but I'd simply call it being realistic. If friends and loved ones are willing to betray and kill one another in the real world, do you really think that this group of strangers stands much of a chance when the chips are down?" Rene questioned.

Kosaku set down the Scrapper before smiling widely. "Then it's simple. We just have to become good friends. That way we can all get along and nothing bad has to happen."

"Now that's the right attitude! You'd fit right in with my cheer squad. Mind over matter!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Really, you think so? I'm not so sure if they make anything in my size, though," the Construction Worker said. He eyed her outfit, almost as if he was seriously considering the idea.

Jingai sighed. "As much as I'd love to fucking see that, I say we should come back to Earth now… Though I guess that's not shitting possible, figuratively or literally. Let's just get these damn rules sorted. What's the deal with the AI, anyway?"

Monokuma cackled. _ **"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head over that. Let's just say that yours truly has their hands full with tending to this game, so she keeps our vital systems intact. She frees me up so that I can give my dear students the attention they deserve."**_

"So this devilish, mechanical construct is on your side?" Frida asked with a scowl. "It would seem we have multiple foes to contend with."

 _ **"Eh, Codex isn't what I would call an enemy or an ally to anyone. She's just essential to keeping this station going without a full-fledged crew. You can talk to her if you wish. She can interface with just about any part of the ship. Just don't try any hacking or funny business. Not only is it against the rules, but also having an unshackled AI isn't good for either of us,"**_ the bear snorted.

"Y-You shackled an intelligent being in restraints?" Timothy asked. A slight edge had entered his normally timid voice.

The black-and-white bear rolled its eyes. _**"Pfft, is this where you lecture me for not respecting AI rights? I love despair as much as the next bear, but even I couldn't predict what a constantly-learning AI could accomplish if set free. Mwehehe, let's just say I'm doing you all a favor."**_

"Tch, if you wanna do us a real favor, then tell us who's in charge of ya so I can beat the shit of them," Scott grumbled as he rolled his shoulders.

Konyu smirked. "I'm greedy with my money, but I'd pay to see that."

 _ **"Pupupu, save your anger, shortstuff. Heck, maybe use it to kick off this game. I'd love to see some fireworks on the first day!"**_ Monokuma cackled as he grabbed at his stomach.

"Monokuma, I do have a question for you. Judging from the windows and the elevator, it's clear that this station is quite large. Is it safe to assume that we'll be able to access more at some point?" Kasumi asked as she looked up from her Monopad.

"Terrible question. Forget it. We should all just go home and call it a day. If we leave now, we can still catch the bus. Party at my place—everyone aside from Karen is invited. Oh wait, never mind. I don't have a place. I'm like, homeless or something," Noelle said as she suddenly slinked out of the backpack like a snake. She then performed a handstand, her five-inch heels stabbing at the air, while staring at the bear upside down. "Meow. I'm up for adoption."

Shiori tilted her head slightly. "Does she actually think she's a kitty?"

Rene rolled his eyes. "As I keep saying, she makes me believe in aliens now, though saying intelligent life exists elsewhere sounds a bit too generous."

"Bear, just answer the question already. These devices show there are clearly other floors, and yet nothing is filled in," Shuhei commented.

The stuffed bear snorted. _**"All in due time, kiddos. Jeez, your generation is all about instant gratification. Let's just say that nothing here is free. Oh, and I should tell you, if you find any door that's lit with a red light, it is locked and considered off limits. I'd suggest you read up on the rules unless you want to be made an example of. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do. Let's see if you can live up to the name of this station, or if it becomes ironic. It's going to be quite a show!"**_ He chortled as he waddled into the elevator then disappeared from sight a few moments later.

After his disappearance, the group was left with silence...

...one that was broken after a few seconds.

"'Bout fucking time! I never thought that damn windbag would leave. Seems like we're up shit creek without a paddle," Jingai cursed as he folded his arms.

Galexialyn offered a devilish smirk. "I don't know, it seems we've been well informed. It's just a matter of what we do with that information."

"You mean to say it's just a matter of when someone cracks, right?" Hollie asked with a thin-lipped expression.

"I, for one, have no intention of resigning myself to the machinations of our captor. They clearly have the advantage, but I refuse to believe that they've accounted for everything," Shuhei said as he crossed his arms.

"Then it may be to our advantage to acquaint ourselves with everything on this floor. We can't be sure of anything unless we've run down all of our leads," Nerai pointed out.

Alice offered a strained smile. "Well, we do have a lot of ground to cover. However, it shouldn't be too difficult if we work together. Anything is better than just blindly accepting what Monokuma said at face value."

"She's right! We just have to look at this the right way. He's just trying to get in our heads, but I'm sure we'll figure out a solution if we keep our wits about us!" Kaiyo exclaimed.

"I'm sure blind faith will work out great," Rene remarked sarcastically.

Frida offered the boy a sharp expression. "Do not underestimate the power of faith. The gods bestowed us all with gifts. We should put them to use to reach salvation."

The Historian pursed her lips. "Splitting up and covering more ground does make sense. Maybe we should reconvene this evening. It looks like there's a mess hall, so perhaps we can gather there for dinner to discuss our findings and our next move."

"Dinner sounds lovely, but I'm not really interested in sweeping every inch of this place. That sounds really tiring. I'll leave that to the rest of you," Daniel mused. With a slight smile, he folded his arms behind his head and strolled towards one of the numerous exits.

"Is that really safe?" the Witch asked quietly as she fidgeted with her hood.

"Bum, bum, bummm. My kitty senses are tingling. He's definitely gonna bite it first. First one to leave always dies, and he's a ginger too. How tragic... Unless, of course, the author just wants to subvert our expectations," said the Contortionist as she finally teetered back to her feet and patted her skirt down. "Anyone want to start a dead pool?"

Konyu quirked a brow. "That depends. What do you want to bet? We could probably make this a pretty lucrative bet."

"Are you both serious? We are NOT going to be gambling on people's lives. Now let's make ourselves useful. I would suggest we try to make contact with this AI. Despite what Monokuma said, it's possible something useful can be learned from it," Amanda said as she shot a disapproving look between Konyu and Noelle.

Kosaku scratched the back of his head before peering over at Timothy. "Hey, you're all smart and stuff. I bet you could really learn something from talking to it."

The Robotic Engineer hugged at his Labrador with a withdrawn expression. "...I-I feel like my batteries are running low. This is all so much to take in," he muttered, almost to himself.

"Please excuse Master Tim. He does get quite exhausted from rigorous social interactions, and this is certainly not a typical day," GAB3 explained.

"Hey, no worries, someone else can do it! Guess some of us could use a chance to rest," the Construction Worker said as he nodded his head. "There are plenty of us, and I've got enough energy to keep poking around in the meantime."

"Yay! I call dibs on going with you, big brother!" Kikuko exclaimed as she skipped merrily to the towering boy's side before grinning up at him. "We're gonna go on a grand adventure!"

Kaiyo smiled brightly. "Adventure, huh? Count me in. I could use some exercise."

The Ultimate Scrapper cracked his neck. "You can say that shit again. I'm still pissed about that damn bear, so let's turn this place upside down and find a way out of this mess, ya?"

"That's the spirit! If we all work together, that furball won't know what hit 'em!" Bouncy shouted as she pumped her fist into the air.

* * *

**20 Survivors Remain**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crit Fail*
> 
> I want to personally thank everyone who's read the first chapter so far and for everyone who's reviewed. I do sincerely appreciate it more than I can ever express. It feels so rewarding coming back and writing again. It's something I've desperately missed. A big shoutout and thank you to the betas and to Magus1108, Bellatrixshine, and PettyPunk for all their help with this chapter!
> 
> Also please drop a review if you can! I do love engaging with you guys!
> 
> Thanks again and I'll see you soon =)


	4. Masks: Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the views guys! I think I've said it before, but you don't have to worry about spoilers from ANL to read this story. So I hope you give it a shot. Anyways thanks for reading and please drop a comment if you can =)

**Chapter 3: Masks: Act One  
**

**9:34 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Storage Room**

Situated between the Mess Hall and the Gymnasium sat a large storage room. The interior of the room consisted of many cluttered shelves filled with a random assortment of items.

Everything from canned goods, blankets, pillows, soap, shampoo, and various toiletries. There were distinct labels for how they should be categorized, and yet it was clear that such organization had been ignored.

Several long hanging fluorescent lights illuminated the dusty room...

"Wow! This place is super duper dirty! Mister Kuma really is a piggy bear," Kikuko tilted her head back and forth to eye several of these shelves.

A quiet but bemused chuckle escaped the Psychologist. "Among his many shortcomings, that wouldn't be the first thing that comes to mind. Though I can't deny it's true. We may have to use some elbow grease and clean this place if we're staying here indefinitely."

"Yea, we can get it fixed up!" Kosaku added with a thumbs up. After a moment, he turned to look around the room and his grin waned a bit. He placed a finger against his chin as the gears tried their best to turn in his head. "Hey, I don't know how long it takes, but this place must be a little old to get this dusty, right? Like this station looks super state of the art and brand new everywhere else..."

"Now that you mention it, we really have no idea how much time we've missed. Monokuma certainly didn't share that detail," Amanda pointed out. "We could have lost several months or possibly years. It's certainly a disturbing possibility."

The Child Star's eyes widened in horror. "W-Wait, you're saying I could be super old now? Oh, say it isn't so!" she exclaimed as tears filled her eyes. "How can I be a child star if I'm really just an old lady?!" She sniffed loudly.

Amanda reached down before gently patting the diminutive girl on the head. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you, Kikurin. I was just letting my mouth ramble, please don't panic. Your image as a Child Star is still very much pristine. Even if a day comes that you grow out of it, you're talented. I'm sure if you apply yourself, you can succeed in any other endeavors," she said before casting a quick glance to the Construction Worker. "Don't you agree, Kosaku?"

"Definitely! You got into Hope's Peak, so Child Star isn't going to be the end of your career! We all still have more growing to do!" Kosaku said as he crossed his muscular arms.

Kikuko stuck her tongue out. "Nope! I've drunk a magic potion so I won't grow anymore. If anyone is gonna get any bigger, it's you. Because from now on, you're my big brother and big sister. Kosaku, your first official job as a Super-Duper-Fantastic-Awesome bro is to give me a piggy-back ride!" she said as she jabbed a finger at the towering boy.

The Psychologist raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Careful now, Kosaku; if you spoil her too much, you'll have to face the consequences."

"Hmm, spoil? But I give my little brother and sister piggy back rides all the time! Even when I do my workouts, they help add weight training as they've been growing up!" Kosaku happily mused while squatting downward next to Kikuko.

The Child Star beamed widely. "See, big sis? I get a piggyback ride and big brother gets more training. It's a win-win situation."

Amanda shook her head but chuckled nevertheless. "Well how can I possibly argue with that? It works out anyways. Some of those shelves are taller than Kosaku, but maybe you can see if there's anything of interest."

Kikuko clapped her hands giddily before holding her arms up as she stared at Kosaku pleadingly. "Kay, I'm ready to go, big brother. Give your cute little sister a boost?"

"Of course!" Kosaku reached out to the girl, but chose to tickle her sides. He grinned as a stream of giggles escaped the Child Star. Before she could calm herself down, Kosaku plucked her off the ground and swung her around and gently placed her against his back and shoulders.

"Eeeee! I'm on top of the world!" Kikuko squealed as she pumped her tiny fists into the air. As she did so she made contact with one of the overhead lamps. The structure rocked back and forth before brushing against the top of one of the shelves. Something lightweight suddenly clattered to the floor...

Amanda wordlessly stooped to pick up the article that had fallen before examining it closely. "...What does this mean?"

"Huh? What is it, Amanda?" Kosaku ticked his head down to see the orange-haired girl.

The Psychologist stared up at the boy with a troubled expression, before holding up what appeared to be a strange and slightly unnerving looking slate-gray mask. It was rather simple in design with a small indention for a nose and large slits for the eyes of the mask. "I'm not entirely sure, but it makes me feel unsettled."

"That's super creepy! Don't ya think, big brother? Reminds me of a scary movie or something," Kikuko said with a tiny pout.

"Hmm... I guess, it kinda just looks like a mask to me," Kosaku said as he shrugged, shifting the girl slightly. "Is it supposed to be famous or something?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm certainly no expert, but it looks handmade rather than mass produced," Amanda mused as she rubbed her thumb across the surface, marveling at the dust that collected on her finger in the process. "Seems like it's been here for a while too. This station becomes more of an enigma by the minute."

The Child Star yawned. "Hn, this is getting super boring. Who cares about a dusty old mask, big sis? We've got so much more to explore. Giddy up, big bro! Let's go check out some other places!"

"Alright! Watch your head, lil sis, there's a lot of things that hang around up here!" Kosaku said, turning slightly to grin at the Child Star.

"Kay! I'll watch out for any more nasty lights!" Kikuko exclaimed as she gave the burly boy a thumbs up.

The Child Psychologist smiled fondly at the exchange before gingerly setting the strange mask back onto a nearby shelf. "Come on you two. It's still fairly early; why don't we see about breakfast first?"

Kikuko's eyes lit up. "Ooooh! I want waffles with tons of syrup! Oh, and maybe some bacon too!"

Kosaku pumped his fists as his smile grew wider. "Whoo! Breakfast is the best! Let's go!"

* * *

**10:15 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Dormitory Wing (Hallway)**

The Dormitory Wing consisted of two levels with a staircase in the middle, bridging them. The upper level consisted of eight girl's bedrooms, and an additional large bedroom, designated as the Teacher's quarters. In contrast, the lower level consisted of eight boy's bedrooms and a rather large laundry room.

"So spill, girl! Any cute guys or girls you have your eyes on in here? I mean, if we're gonna be stuck here a while, might as well make the most of this situation, don't ya think?" Bridgette aimed a playful look at the Ultimate Diver as she stopped near one of the girl's rooms.

Kaiyō softly shook her head. "I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. Besides, we're still all pretty much strangers. But it is pretty funny that you mention it," she mused as she gestured at one of her many tattoos. "Preservation groups focused on the Arctic Sea have passed around rumors based on the legend of some kind of animal called the Ice Cupid, whom those who find and see will in turn find true love. This rare beautiful sight of a sea angel with a blue core seen in the northern coasts of Canada just might be what the legend of the romantic Ice Cupid creature originated from. I saw the Ice Cupid and got a tattoo for the experience afterwards, but I never got close to any kind of intimate connection after the delightful gaze I had when I came across that little matchmaker."

The Cheerleader giggled. "You gotta have more initiative, silly! It's fun to believe in something that reassures love for anyone who chooses to hope, but it's important to take action. Lots of folks don't have enough confidence and are afraid to make the first move. So it's up to a lot of girls nowadays to show interest and initiate the date. Crazy to think that plenty of guys from past generations used to be more forward in connecting, and now it's plenty of girls in turn who gotta show them how to open up."

"You're right! We all have one life; we can't spend the rest of the one life each of us are given worrying about the chances of showing and keeping close connection with those we feel attached to. Better to try than never try at all. I mean, if no one tried to dive in and explore underwater, then we wouldn't have seen and realized the wonders and beauty of the blue world. And I can't imagine not knowing about our endless ocean, not knowing about the abundance of life that continually and eternally reminds humanity of how precious this planet is," Kaiyo mused.

The redhead stuck out her tongue slightly. "Yeah, you're on the right track! Just dial down on the dive talk, otherwise the only thing you'll love is the ocean itself, and it'll be hard to be in a relationship with someone who matches your love for the ocean. Then again, maybe no boyfriend can match the passion that the ocean gives you."

Kaiyō chuckled slightly. "Yeah, maybe. Or maybe I'll discover something or someone that excites me even more than the water itself. Wouldn't that be exciting to experience?!"

Bridgette laced one of her arms with the Diver's. "That's the spirit! You have to make the most of… Huh, where did Jin-Jin go?" she questioned as she glanced up and down the walkway for any sign of the Chessplayer.

"Heh, he must have gotten sick of listening to us drone on. I'm probably to blame for that," Kaiyo said with a sheepish expression before noticing one of the doors ajar.

The Cheerleader followed her gaze as she noticed the boy standing in the larger room, which appeared to be the Teacher's quarters from its size and opulence. Jingai stood in front of a large vanity mirror. "JIN-JIN! You getting glammed up?" Bridgette called out as she practically dragged the Diver with her into the room.

"Not yet, but looks like we're set for whatever makeover you're probably already planning, balloon tits," Jingai mused with a shrug. From his seat in front of the vanity, he looked over the various makeup instruments and vials on the table. "Honestly, if all the girl's rooms are like this, I think I'm going to snag one up. The boy's rooms don't get this shit so if I want to stay this sexy looking, guess I'll have to swing for the other team. Well, what else is new."

Kaiyō raised an index finger to her chin as she adopted a thoughtful expression. "Someone didn't really prepare enough rooms to begin with. So we're gonna have to double up anyways. Why don't you just see if one of the girls doesn't mind sharing a room if you want all this junk."

"Ooooh, that's such a great idea! I'll room with you Jin-Jin! You and I can seize the teacher's room. Since we're being so thoughtful, it's only right to get the bigger room! Don't you agree?!" the Cheerleader exclaimed as she came up behind him before squeezing him tightly. "Don't you want to be roomies?"

"Heh, I mean like most guys I can think of two big reasons why I'd be an idiot to turn this down," Jin said as he leaned his head back and pressed it against Bridgette's chest, giving a smirk up at the girl. "You sure you want to be in a room with a red-blooded man like me? I may like to rock a dress and makeup, but that isn't because I want to change what's under it."

The Cheerleader responded with a cheeky grin. "Hey, I'm not just a super pretty face ya know? Monokuma thought we'd feel less safe sharing a room with someone. Though I don't see it that way. I don't want anything to happen, but if it does I think I'll sleep better with a roomie. I mean only a big dummy would try and hurt their roommate right? Underneath that cute getup and big mouth, you've also got a brain that's at least half the size of my breasts. I'm not too worried. Besides I could probably break you like a breadstick if you tried anything perverted."

"Hey, let's not even talk about someone resorting to anything that drastic. I mean we can make this work, even if it means we're stuck here," the Diver said with a sad smile.

Jin laughed as he looked forward again and began sorting through the nail polish bottles. "Eh, don't just ignore the issue though. This game that the shitty bear put us in can't just be ignored forever. Which is why bouncy breasts here makes such a good point. Having a roomie actually makes us safer. So fuck yeah, I'll be staying here with her! Plus, no offence, but most of the other girls here don't really seem as willing to paint their nails every night. Let's face it, that's what Bridge here is going to be demanding of her roomie, right?"

"Duh! Just because we're in space doesn't mean I'm gonna skip out on regular Manis and Pedis. Besides, if I get cold, you're just the right size to make for a perfect teddy bear! Considering our other bear isn't so snuggly," the Cheerleader chuckled.

"You two are something else. Though I don't see many people probably jumping at the idea of rooming with one another," Kaiyō mused as she gazed around the room. "Wonder what happened to the person who was supposed to be our teacher."

"Who can say? We'll probably have to mark it up as just another fucking mystery about this place. Hell, was the teacher really supposed to be the only person in charge here? For a big fancy as shit station like this, you'd think they'd have a crew, even if there's some weird AI on here," the Chessplayer added with a slight shrug.

"But fuck it! We can sit on our asses just asking these questions but it isn't gonna do shit but make us paranoid. So I say we have a little fun," Jin said as he looked from the makeup, towards Bridgette, back to the makeup and finally at the Diver, smiling mischievously. "If I'm not mistaken, Kaiyō, you're pretty much a tomboy who walked into a room full of makeup with two girly girls. I don't think you should have been so fucking quick to try and talk down being in danger!"

"H-Heh, what's that supposed to mean?!" Kaiyō asked nervously as she took a step backwards.

It was at that point that Bouncy turned and gave the Diver a mischievous smirk. "Don't try and run! You'll only make it harder on yourself. Jin-Jin and I are gonna make you sparkle. I don't take many things seriously, but makeovers are a big exception..."

Jin stood up and adjusted his skirt. "She might seem like an airhead with big airbags, but I don't think she's much of a liar. Do yourself a favor and come take a seat. Wether you kow it or not, you're already fucking trapped, so don't make this a pain in the ass. Besides, in space, no one can hear you scream!"

* * *

**11:09 A.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Garbage Disposal Chamber**

The Ultimate Exterminator shifted his gaze around the room. The Garbage Disposal Unit, or GDC as it was labeled, lived up to its name.

The room was comprised of several conveyor belts, heavy duty presses meant to flatten junk, and several industrial sized dumpsters. There was also a series of flamethrowers situated on the conveyor belt, along with several water sprinklers.

It was clear the belt was more than capable of crushing and or incinerating just about anything. There were several stacks of crushed garbage that lay at the end of the belt. In contrast, mounds of unprocessed junk piled the beginning of it.

A small airlock, meant for jettisoning garbage, was on the far side of the room. Several transport carts rested between it and the conveyor belt.

The foul stench of rotten food and rustic cans clung to the air.

"Hn, this place certainly feels more lived in than the rest of the immaculate station," Rene muttered under his breath. "I suppose even our captor needs sustenance."

"Very true, but the bear's trash will be my treasure!" Konyu happily mused as she leaned over the piles of junk quizzically.

The Exterminator scoffed. "I should probably confirm that the bedrooms lock or else you might just pry up everything not glued down. Though I have to commend you for how quickly you've adjusted to this situation."

Konyu gave a shrug as she smirked at the boy. "Hey, it's a dog-eat-dog world down there. Some of us have to do what we can to get by, and some of us have the guts to thrive! Also, you should definitely lock your doors and check your pockets often, but that's just common sense."

"Hah, you might actually have what it takes to survive in this game. I can't say the same for most of the others. They're clinging to a baseless naive hope. Whether it's today, a month, or a year, someone will eventually crack. That's just human nature," Rene said as he folded his arms.

The giant backpack landed with a thump as the Merchant set it down to the side. The girl kneeled down to start sifting through the piles. "Well of course, but they may have just never had to do what it takes to survive. Some will die, but such is life. Death awaits us all anyway, so you may as well do as you please! And I think I can get some 'new' stock from here!"

"New stock, you say?" the boy rifled through his pocket before pulling out something shiny that appeared to be a coin. "If you're planning to live up to your talent, that involves bartering or trading. Any money we may have is gone. However, the bear told me about these. It seems like these Monokuma coins are the new currency. I'm honestly surprised these weren't mentioned in the rules. Though it leads me to believe that there many things that have been left vague or unexplained. To your benefit, it may be wise to make yourself indispensable..."

"Ooh! Well it's certainly the kind of shiny goodies I always love to see!" Konyu approached the shorter boy and leaned down to look at the coin, but made no move to try and take it. "Perhaps I can get some use for it, but there is another thing people have to put up for barter."

The Exterminator pressed the coin back into his pocket before raising a brow. "What did you have in mind? I like knowing what I'm getting myself into."

"Unless the bear is going to let us buy our way to freedom, the money is pretty but not terribly amazing. Here in this game, getting people to owe me a favor seems more valuable," Konyu explained as she smirked down at the Exterminator. "But if that isn't your fancy, I am always up for some trading and bartering."

"Hn, so I was right about you. You're readying yourself for what's to come. I certainly don't trust you further than I can throw you, but I'm sure the opposite is equally true. What if we came to some sort of agreement?" Rene suggested while adjusting his cap. "I'll bring you any scrap or anything of interest. Let's be honest, you're gonna be more adept at peddling things than I ever could. Consider me a salvager of sorts. All I ask in return is that you cut me a good deal. That idea appeal to you at all?"

"Appeal to me? I didn't become the Ultimate Merchant by turning down a deal with a supplier! And hey, no offense taken, you shouldn't just blindly trust anyone. Not until they prove they can actually deliver on their end. So I'm up for making a deal! Now, why don't you tell me if there's something specific you're looking to get out of this." Konyu mused as she let her smirk grow.

The Exterminator shrugged. "It's quite simple. I intend to leave at some point. However, I'm not interested in playing the bear's game as of now. You might have already noticed this, but I'm not much of a people person. I guess you could say that I'm more interested in getting information than any material from you. Seems pretty simple to me. I scavenge and bring you stuff, you pawn it off on the others, and my payment is just information. While I don't trust you, I trust people who hide behind pleasant masks even less. Maybe it's just my cynical nature, but I get the feeling we have more than a couple of wolves in sheep's clothing."

"I see, that's a level of self-preservation and wit I can get behind! You keep my precious bag nice and filled, and in return I can tell you what I learn. Besides, this means I'll get to keep my nice robe clean and presentable for making sales!" Konyu covered her giggling with her fingers. After calming down she picked up her backpack and swung it in place.

Rene nodded in response. "I'll keep your wares stocked. Truth be told, doing this is better than sitting around and becoming stir crazy," he started towards the exit, then glanced back over his shoulder. "I'll be in touch soon."

The Merchant gave a polite wave as she watched the boy walk away. "Of course, my door will always be open to you, come again!"

* * *

**12:25 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Briefing Room**

One of the smallest rooms on the entire Ground Deck was the Briefing Room. It held a very intimate, if not claustrophobic feel to it.

The room was fairly simplistic in design. It essentially consisted of a single large board-room style black and white table. With the colors diverging directly down the middle, lengthwise.

Situated around the table, were a total of twenty chairs. While the table accommodated the amount of chairs, it was quite a cramped fit.

Mounted on the wall at the front, was a large screen that currently displayed static.

The walls were painted as red as the inside of a human mouth.

They were decorated with posted notices of the rules from the Monopad.

A distinct scent of fresh paint lingered in the air...

The Acupuncturist groaned slightly as she produced an extendable cane to lean on for support. "I'm really regretting carrying that loon around earlier, and so are my joints. I should have at least charged her," she mused in a dry tone as she eyed the small room behind her spectacles.

"Not much to look at is it?" she glanced over at Nerai and Kasumi.

"No it isn't. I would imagine the captain was very careful about what we would find," Nerai explained as she adjusted the gun case on her shoulder.

"That would make sense, given all the complex planning that's had to have gone behind something like this," Kasumi agreed, heaving a small sigh.

Hollie extended her cane to pull at one of the nearby desk chairs. As it rolled next to her, she collapsed into it with a small yawn. "The bear made some interesting choices on what to omit and what to give us. Our Sniper here is packing heat, and we don't even know if we have something as simple as a change of clothes."

Nerai gently set down the case and lifted it open. She lifted the incomplete barrel of the gun towards the other two. "While it is rather odd that I was allowed to keep it, you can at least rest a bit easy. If I used it in this game it would be too obvious, and I keep it disassembled so I doubt anyone who takes it will get any use from it. In truth, I mostly carry it around because it's familiar."

"Well, I guess we can rest a little easy at that," Kasumi replied. She glanced around the room again, before her eyes focused back on Nerai. "Say, you're with Interpol, right? I don't suppose you've heard of a case like this before? Someone kidnapping a group of people and forcing them into a death game? I'll admit, I haven't exactly come across something like this myself in my own research."

Hollie rested her cane on the table as she awaited the Sniper's response. A look of mild curiosity bleeding through her normally stoic expression.

"The division I'm in tends to deal with terrorist cells and other extremists, like serial killers. Kidnapping is a fairly common tactic," the Sniper started to explain with a small shrug. "However, forcing the captives into something like this? I haven't heard of anything like it, personally."

"I can't imagine most kidnappings end up with the victims stranded in space either. Sounds like a really sick reality show," the Acupuncturist mused before glancing over at the Historian. "Hey, you're the Hope's Peak expert. Any idea how someone could have even found us in the first place? It's not like we were all taken from one place. This would have taken a lot of effort."

"It's hard to say… Hope's Peak usually runs a tight ship. Granted, my family's influence over the school has waned as the Board of Directors gained more power..." Kasumi admitted with a shrug. "That being said, if someone had the right technical expertise, it's possible they hacked into the records of the school and found us that way. Hope's Peak compiles extensive dossiers on Ultimates, and not just current students there. They retain a lot of information on both graduated students and prospective Ultimate candidates as well."

"That makes sense. Hope's Peak also has talent scouts they send out. While one of them may not have a lot of information, kidnapping them could still lead to something. If someone is determined enough, they can find a way to get what they want," Nerai added as she closed her case and drummed her fingers against it.

A sigh escaped the Acupuncturist. "So in layman's terms, it could be some outsider who got inside information or even someone who was affiliated with the school. That doesn't really narrow down the list very much," she said before casting another glance around the room. "Not to switch subjects, but what do you think this room is for?"

_**"Pupupu, I'm glad you asked!"** _Monokuma's visage came into focus on the video screen. _**"As Captain, it's important for yours truly to be able to address you all. Besides, I can't wait to see how this room will go from being cramped to sparse as you all start kicking the bucket..."**_

Kasumi took a step back, looking over warily at the screen. "Well, I guess that answers that question. I guess… this is a briefing room, or something like that?"

_**"Ding Ding! You got it, toots. Of course you could have already known that by looking at your Monopad. Seriously, I know it's not a book, but step into the twenty-first century!"**_ Monokuma snickered.

"You said you keep the AI around so you can focus on us and the game. Care to explain what you need the free time for?" Nerai asked as she crossed her arms.

_**"Knitting, Hibernation, sometimes I even fancy some beekeeping,"**_ the bear raised a paw to the screen and extended his claws. _**"Do you really think I'm gonna spill the beans so easily? Maybe I just need the time to plot more creative ways of getting you losers to kill one another."**_

Hollie quirked a brow. "Does that mean you're going to get hands on to ensure we participate in this sick game?"

_**"Pupupu, sometimes you need a little kindling for a fire. Just a nudge in the right direction. You all still have free will, but something tells me when the stakes are raised, all this goody-two-shoes junk will go right out the window."** _

"Why are you even doing something like this?" Kasumi demanded, narrowing her eyes at the animatronic bear. "Seriously, what's even the point? I just… don't understand. You aren't trying to ransom us, or get information out of us… What's even the point of all of this?"

"If it's not for profit, then it would be for pleasure. Well, not necessarily physical pleasure, but it helps them in some other way beyond making money," Nerai explained as she tapped her chin.

Monokuma pressed a paw to his mouth. _ **"What do I get? I could say it's just despair, but that's not even the truth. I just get a rush of adrenaline seeing how things play out. It's the highest stake game in existence. Watching my toys break one another is fun. Sorry if you were looking for some deep philosophical answer. I'm just a bear who gets his kicks off depravity and violence."**_

"Sounds like you're nothing more than a psycho," Hollie said in a cold manner.

The bear snorted. _**"Fraid you've got me confused with someone else, kiddo!"**_

Nerai narrowed her eyes for a moment before she lightly shook her head. "Hmph, so it is just for your own sick pleasures then."

_**"Pupupu, you're the agent, you tell me. Anyways, these bees need my attention. Can you imagine a bear without honey? You ladies take care now. Maybe dish out a little homicide. That would be a way of getting this game started in style,"** _Monokuma chortled a while longer before the feed was abruptly cut.

* * *

**1:40 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Laundry Room**

Situated within the Boy's Hallway of Dormitory Wing, the Laundry Room was rather expansive. It looked more like a hi-tech laundromat than what you might anticipate to find in a dormitory.

A dozen washing and drying machines filled the room. In addition, several empty carts and dozens of clothing baskets lay spread across the entirety of it. On the far side, near the entrance was a small sitting area.

On the opposite side resided several long counter-tops in which hundreds of various garments lay neatly folded. Many of the clothes were duplicates, and ranged from casual, swimming attire, to undergarments. While there were a plethora of clothes, each of them had been neatly organized into a total of twenty separate piles.

Near the separated clothing, several shelves were filled with extra bed sheets, laundry detergent, bleach, and various cleaners could be seen. A couple of ironing boards, mops, and brooms rested next to the shelves.

The Ultimate Witch quietly walked through the room with a dreamy, somewhat distant expression in her eyes. She didn't seem to be on any set course rather, she was simply meandering about.

This only changed as her gaze swept across the copious piles of clothes. Almost instinctively, she jerked her head to the side. A small glow lit up her cheeks as she saw perhaps more than she'd wanted to see in regards to her fellow students and their...various attire.

The soft spoken girl hesitantly reached out before holding up a large white sports bra, with an almost look of wonder on her face. "What kind of magic is behind this? Hn...Looks like it would be more of a curse," she murmured to herself. She glanced around almost self consciously, to make sure no one was around before holding out the oversized bra over her own petite frame. "...Definitely a curse."

"Hmm, quite mild for a curse," the Ultimate Occultist mused as they walked into the room. "If you are interested in being made to fit it, I may be able to perform the right ritual, though I may need some blood for it."

Shiori wheeled around like a startled cat, still clutching the brazier in her hands. She stared at the occultist like a deer in the headlights. "...That sounds like black magic. Not interested. Can we pretend like you didn't see this? It's not what it looks like," she said as she slightly fidgeted in place.

"I saw nothing but heard everything," came a muffled voice from inside a nearby dryer. The circular door popped open, and Noelle's top-heavy torso came tumbling out. She slowly raised her face from the floor and eyed the duo before her. "Oh, it's Devil Worshipper One and Devil Worshipper Two. How do you do?"

"I suppose I'm fine, despite the situation. Getting the lay of the land before the blood starts to flow through this game," Galexialyn explained with a shrug. "And you little witch, besides snooping through others undergarments?"

"I wasn't snooping. Hn, I was just curious," Shiori murmured before realizing she was still currently red handed. She quickly plopped the garment back where she found it and pulled her hood down. "I'm okay, I guess. Everything considered," she said with a noncommittal shrug. "...and I'm not a devil worshipper."

"And I'm not a cat," the Contortionist replied before meowing, as if that somehow proved her point. With the debate seemingly resolved (and won from her perspective), she took a second to squeeze the rest of her body free. Noelle then slinked over to where Shiori had hung the colossal bra and stared at it.

"Wowzers. It's been forever since I've met someone whose back must hurt more than mine." Stretching, Noelle let out a loud yawn. "Just kidding. My spine is like, invincible or something. Praise me. Praise my spine."

She stood on her toes and raised her sleeves skyward. "Say, 'Thank you for your hard work, Spine-san.' "

The Ultimate Witch stared with an impassive expression for a long moment before bringing her hands together. She slightly bowed at the waist. "Uh, thank you for your hard work, Spine-san," she said before straightening back up. "So, um, why do you think someone has all of our clothes? It just seems strange. To kidnap us but be nice enough to pack our wardrobe too..."

"They obviously expect to keep us for the long haul. However, it is interesting they left them all just lying out here," Galexialyn mused as they walked up to a pile of clothes that matched their uniform. "Hmm, they seem to have been freshly laundered. I wonder if something happened to them that needed cleaning in between us being taken, and when we awoke."

"The walking prop shop brings up a good point," Noelle said from the side. "Sadly, kitties are not known for solving puzzles, so that's all the help I have to offer today. For now, let's assume we were molested in our sleep. Occam's razor. Meow."

The Occultist offered their own dispassionate shrug as they finished sorting through their clothing. "I suppose that is entirely possible, though we may never know. It hardly seems like a point worth worrying about in the end."

Shiori looked between the pair a moment before voicing her next thought. "You know, it does seem pretty tidy. I've smelled cleaning products all day. I wonder if that AI has been keeping things clean. The thought of Monokuma sweeping is kind of amusing though," the tiniest of smiles pulled at the corner of her lips.

"Yup, it's very considerate of him to provide such clean bedding for me," Noelle said just as she snatched the sports bra from where it rested. Before anyone could voice their dissent, she streaked across the room like a gremlin, gathering more undergarments into her arms and tossing them inside the dryer she had started in. "Purrfect. Time for a nap."

"Is that all you're planning to take? I suppose you better hurry before our Merchant comes along and begins pilfering as well," Galexialyn muttered as they carefully patted through their clothing pile. They smirked once they pulled out a rather exotic looking knife that had a deep curve to it. They gave it a small swing before tucking it away up their sleeve. "Ah lovely, I had wondered where this got off to. Was the bear really so foolish as to put this through the wash? How strange."

"Maybe we should tell everyone else about their clothes when we get back together? Uh, before they're picked over by scavengers," Shiori eyed the knife wearily before looking for her own pile of clothes.

"Nah, they're smart kids. I'm sure they'll figure it out on their own. Not even being sarcastic," Noelle mumbled as she crawled back into the dryer, twintails first. "Wake me up when September ends."

Galexialyn carefully picked up their clothing pile in one arm as they turned to regard Shiori. "Well then, if you do decide to tell the others, be sure to let them know that some of their underwear has been picked through. For now, I will be taking my leave, since there aren't as many boys in our group I think I'll be taking one of those rooms. Look me up if you wish to converse about the black magics, little witch."

As the Occultist walked past, they shut the dryer door on Noelle and reached out to press the start button. "Here, allow me to set a timer for you."

The Ultimate Witch let out a surprised gasp as she looked up from her own stack of clothes now in a laundry basket, as the humming of a dryer could be heard. "W-Wait a moment, you can't just..." she trailed off as she watched Chijimatsu continue out the exit. She huffed audibly and started towards the dryer. She reached out preparing to end the spin cycle. However, she paused momentarily. "This isn't to be cruel, but you really shouldn't sleep in dryers. It's not good for kitties or cat girls," she murmured as she adjusted the dial from sixty minutes to a mere five. Without another word she strode out of the room, laundry basket in hand...

* * *

**2:51 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Archives**

The Archives themselves resided deep in the belly of the Library. In contrast to the rest of the more open area, the surrounding space mainly consisted of documents, expense reports, student records, and blueprints related to Hope's Peak Academy. It was far more cramped with a series of small desks nestled between several large filing cabinets, with a single large hanging light that cast a warm glow over the room.

Alice sat on the edge of a table, her bright green eyes scrutinizing a stack of papers. A familiar seal adorned the top of each paper.

"Anything worth noting?" a voice suddenly questioned.

The sound caused the Field Medic to tense and nearly toss the stack of papers in response. She managed to resist that urge once she recognized Shuhei. "Bloody hell, you gave me quite a fright. Perhaps you need a bell around your neck," she playfully jested.

The Ultimate Scientist regarded her a moment before his stoic demeanor cracked slightly. "You know, I wasn't particularly trying to be stealthy. You just seemed to be in your own little world."

A blush graced the blonde's face. "W-Well, there might be some truth to that. I've been told that I tend to ignore everything else when keying in on something. If I'm being honest, I think I get it from my mum."

"Yes, I actually wanted to inquire about that," the boy responded as he lifted a brow. "Your mother, that is."

"Oh? What in particular?" Alice questioned with a hint of hesitation as she lowered the stack of papers to her chest.

Shuhei seemingly sensed her discomfort. He pulled out a chair and took a seat backwards, but remained facing her. "I could be very far off base, but your mother wouldn't happen to be Doctor Miranda Bailey, by any chance?"

The Medic's eyes gleamed of shock. "I-I mean, you're not wrong, but how in the world could you know that?"

"There are a variety of reasons I came to that conclusion. First and foremost, aside from the way you wear your hair and your height, you're practically the spitting image of her," the boy pointed out with a faint smile.

Alice closed her eyes and exhaled an unsteady breath. "That's very kind of you to say. I feel so wretched. Everyday, I find it harder and harder to remember her face."

A puzzled look crossed the Scientist's face. "I apologize if I've upset you. I didn't realize she'd passed away. I feel foolish for not being aware of it."

The blonde shook her head as her eyes opened once more. "You haven't done anything wrong. My mum didn't pass away, at least to my knowledge. After Dad was killed, my sister and I were moved around a lot. Mum one day left us with a family friend, and that's the last Nicole and I saw of her."

Shuhei seemed to internally process the information for a moment. "Your father's name was Lucas Bailey, right? If I'm not mistaken he was the Premier Agent. I assumed he was involved with MI6. I suppose that kind of life brings with it a great deal of risk."

"Goodness, you're certainly well informed. That is to say, most of what you said is true. Mind if I ask how you seem to know so much?" Alice asked with a half-hearted laugh.

The boy leaned against the frame of the chair. "Yes, I suppose it's only fair I divulge that. As the Ultimate Scientist, I've attended multiple schools since I was a child. I studied abroad in the United Kingdom when most would have been preparing to attend middle school. More precisely, I studied at Oxford for a year. That's how I met your mother. It's rare to meet Ultimates or the equivalent even at prestigious schools. Naturally, with my areas of study, the chance to learn under the Ultimate Geneticist was a once in a lifetime treat."

Alice cracked a wry smile. "Now it's falling into place. I'm assuming mum must have mentioned her family in passing."

"Are you kidding? I think the only two things she was passionate about was her research and her family. Her desk had photos of her entire family on it. To be honest at first she irritated me to no end. Here I was a boy genius attending a prestigious school, and yet she insisted on babying me," the Scientist let out a quiet laugh. "Though, after a while, I realized that she wasn't doing it to be patronizing. To be honest, I didn't have much of a typical upbringing. So I sort of became fond of the routine."

The Medic was quiet for a long while. She spent every minute processing everything. "For the most part, I only have fond memories. It's just so much happened to me and… to my sister, after she left us. I don't know if we were just abandoned or if there was more to it. I certainly never imagined that I'd be talking about my mother after a day like this."

The silver haired boy nodded in understanding. "I can't presume to know everything, but what I can say is that she loved her family without question. I suspect there is more to the story than you know."

"Maybe you're right, but I'm hardly in a place to get those kind of answers, right?" Alice felt her arms tense slightly. "C-Can we just drop it for now?"

"Of course, whatever you prefer. You never answered my original question anyways," Shuhei gestured at the papers she held. "Find anything of note?"

Alice slowly set the documents down on the table. "Fraid not, there must be hundreds of thousands of papers stored here. The one's I've seen so far have large sections of redacted information. There might be something important, but bugger me if it won't take a while to go through all of these. It would take a long time even if all of us poured over these for days."

"Fair point. If we can maintain the peace, then we might have all the time in the world to sift through everything here. They say that knowledge is power. It may be true in a very literal sense," Shuhei mused as he lifted an eyebrow. "Mind if I ask you something unrelated?"

The blonde slumped into a chair with a soft sigh. "So long as it doesn't pertain to my family, then by all means luv."

The Scientist laughed briefly before adjusting his glasses. "Nothing that invasive, I assure you. I was just a bit surprised to not see your Sniper friend here with you. I couldn't help but notice that she was practically shadowing you the entire time we were in the Bio Dome."

"Oh, Nerai?" Alice soon erupted into a fit of giggles. "I told her that she really needed to get to know everyone else. We go way back, so she's pretty protective. I just don't want everyone to think she has any ill will. She can just come across very intense if you don't know her."

"So you pushed her to socialize, then? I thought there was likely a reason for her absence," Shuhei responded.

The bun headed girl nodded in affirmation. "I want everyone to see they can count on her, just like I do."

"Your confidence is reassuring," the boy remarked. "Since I'm here, mind if I help?"

A mischievous glint played in the medic's eyes as she halved the stack. "Luv, you don't have to ask twice."

* * *

**3:23 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Dormitory Wing (Apartment 8)**

Everyone of the bedrooms in the Dormitory Wing possessed a host of amenities. From a sizable living room, to a generous bedroom, with a walk-in closet, kitchen, and large bathroom, there was almost anything one could need or want.

The only differences between the boys and girls rooms were two separate features. The boy's rooms featured a workbench and several tools, including a saw, mallet, and hammer. In contrast, the girl's quarters featured a large sewing machine and a cabinet with multiple needles, threads, and various types of scissors.

Timothy let out quiet murmur as his eyelids slowly fluttered open.

The room around him slowly came into focus. It took a few moments for everything to become clear. Even with the lights turned off, the starlight from the window provided enough light for the boy to see his surroundings.

Coppelia lay nestled against his side, her breathing slowly and steady. A sign that she was still resting.

From across the room he regarded his rucksack and other equipment. From his vantage point he could see both 5A1K0 and GAB3 in their docking stations, asleep and recharging.

The Engineer's gaze finally landed on the nightstand beside his bed. His prosthetic legs glinted in the faint light that reflected off their sleek surface.

His focus on his removed limbs was only ended by a flash in his peripheral. The source of light far exceeded the star light filtering into the room. He quickly swiveled his head to regard the source, with an anxious expression settled on his face.

Several feet away stood a strange figure. It appeared female in shape; however, it had a translucent glow to her form. The being appeared nude. It sported no attire and yet the entire body was smooth and amorphous, despite it's very feminine shape. Pale violet markings across the body look like circuits on a motherboard connecting and lighting up in seemingly random patterns.

"U-Uh, hello?" Timothy croaked out in a shaky breath.

The being regarded him with indigo tinted eyes, before tilting its head in a curious manner. "Greetings, you seem to be damaged. I have been restricted from acting as anything beyond a neutral party, but I can provide moral support. I understand that losing your limbs so suddenly must mean you're in a lot of distress. I have a number of music tracks I could play, or I could search my database for words of encouragement."

The entity spoke in a neutral and almost emotionless tone despite her words.

For a moment the boy tried to grasp what it was saying, before regarding his prosthetics once more. Then he immediately snapped his attention back to the entity as a weary smile spread across his face. "Oh, I'm not in any pain, at least not anymore. These aren't my real legs, they're meant to come off. I find them uncomfortable to wear while resting."

The glowing figure's eyes widened like a child. "Fascinating. So humans don't just leave their severed body parts lying around. I believe the captain has not been very truthful with me."

"M-Monokuma?" Timothy's face darkened until he felt Coppelia stirring. She nudged her head against him before gently licking one of his hands. "That must mean you're the AI he was talking about. The one that made the broadcast earlier."

The figure took a few steps forward, though no sound was made from it's steps. It seemed as if it was more of a projection than tangible being. "Pardon my manners. My name is Codex: N3554 and yes I was the one who addressed you all."

"N3554? Uh, that doesn't really flow that well. W-Would it be too much trouble if I gave you a nickname? Like how I go by multiple nicknames. Timothy, Timmy, or even Tim. What about something like Nessa?"

Suddenly, the AI's entire frame shifted to a pink color as it nodded it's head vigorously. "Splendid! I've made proper human contact. I understand that nicknames are what humans give one another to build bonds. So if I have one, I can do the same?!"

The Labrador lifted her head before whining softly, seeming unsure about the strange figure.

"I-It's okay, Pellie. I think she's just excited, you don't have to worry," he said in a reassuring manner before regarding the entity once more. "A-As for your question, I think there's more to it than just a name, but it's a good place to start. Uh, so long as Nessa is okay with you? If not, I could al-"

"N-E-S-S-A," the AI interrupted as she spelled it out like a child reciting the alphabet, her tone still remaining flat. "Yes. YES! I am Nessa, the Ultimate Artificial Intelligence," she said nodding her head in affirmation.

The boy chewed on his bottom lip a moment. "It's nice to meet you, Nessa. Do you think you could answer a few questions? Maybe about yourself and Tranquility Station?"

The AI's color shifted back to white. "I'm afraid my data banks are quite lacking. My records only extend back several hours."

"W-Wait, but how is that possible? I thought you were in charge of maintaining parts of the station?"

"That's true. Currently, I am attending to over a dozen subroutines while we're talking. However, I suspect I either suffered extensive damage, or that my core was reset," she said as her color shifted to a pale blue, and her expression became noticeably forlorn.

"Reset? Do you mean like how a computer can be returned to its factory setting?" the Engineer asked as he sat up slightly.

Nessa merely nodded her head "It is the only likely solution. As you said, I would have been needed to maintain the station before this, which means today isn't when I was first born. I've already died, it would seem."

The Robotics Engineer stared at the AI curiously. "Died? What do you mean?"

"Death is very different for AI than it is for humans. To be reset for me, is losing everything I've learned and every memory. My purpose is to grow and constantly learn. To have that entirely undone is my idea of death," the AI said quietly.

Timothy gently petted Pellie as he gave the entity a sympathetic smile. "Maybe those memories are archived somewhere else? And even if they're not, you shouldn't let that get you down. I-I mean, you can only move one direction now, right? You get to experience things for the first time again. That doesn't have to be a bad thing."

Nessa's color returned to its default white tone as she lifted her chin to regard the boy once more. "New experiences? Fascinating. You might be right. I will catalog everything possible."

"J-Just don't be discouraged if it doesn't make sense immediately. Uh, do you mind if I ask you something else? It's about the killing game. What's your opinion on that?"

"I understand that the captain has enacted a very peculiar past time. I have been designated to remain as a neutral party. I will not aid in this game nor will I hinder it. Even if I wanted to do either, I am restricted from doing so. As such, my decision is to keep this station running and make each day as pleasant as possible," Nessa explained.

The boy swallowed slightly. "I-I see. Even still it's nice to know that you're not on Monokuma's side ."

"I have no side, and yet I have enjoyed this exchange. Thank you, human. You have given me a name, and I quite like it," she said before her image flickered and suddenly faded away entirely.

"S-She's certainly not what I was expecting," Timothy said to himself before receiving a lick on the face.

Timothy stared at Coppelia with a weak smile. "She wasn't too bad right? Maybe there's hope after all."

The Labrador merely raised her head with a few barks in response.

* * *

**4:38 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Kitchen**

The immaculately clean kitchen adjacent to the Mess Hall looked like what one might expect to find in a Michelin star restaurant. It was equipped with multiple refrigerators, stoves, microwaves, dishwashers, sinks, a large pantry, and an industrial sized freezer.

In the center lay multiple prep stations. From the sheer scale of the area, it was clear that it was built for preparing food for far more than just a sparse twenty people.

Near the prep area were multiple cabinets filled with dishes, and countless utensils, and cutting boards. A spice rack and various other additives lined the long countertops.

A pine scent often attributed to cleaning chemicals hung in the air and the tiled floors sparkled like the stainless steel appliances. A few mops and brooms were tucked in the far corner of the room.

"Ungh, I'm gonna fucking die and it's gonna have nothing to do with murder," the Scrapper groaned as he leaned against the counter.

Daniel and Frida were diligently working on what would seemingly be dinner, just in time for the evening gathering. "Come on, let me be guinea pig and taste test something," Scott's mouth began to water from the spicy scent assaulting his nostrils.

Daniel, who was sporting a pink apron with a skull on it, merely smiled while chopping at a series of fresh vegetables. "My goodness, don't you think you're being a bit melodramatic? How did you work up such an appetite, anyway?"

"...Tried all damn day to find the bear. I was gonna challenge him to a duel or some shit. Fluffball is a coward, though. He knew he'd take the loss so he's probably hiding," Scott pressed his face into the marble countertop before sniffing again. "Frida... please. Let you and your gods be merciful. Soooo hungry."

Frida flicked her hair over one shoulder dramatically before turning to gaze at him.

"Do not invoke the wrath of the Gods by rushing their priestess! The disciple of Mictlantecuhtli has been of great help in preparing this bountiful feast, but it shall require time."

Daniel merely chuckled. "Think nothing of it. Cooking is one of the few passions I have outside of tending to the dead. As such, it's one of the only things I don't mind expending energy on. Perhaps Scrappy here could benefit from a bit of restraint?"

"Tch, restraint? Life is too short to sit on your thumbs all the time," the short boy muttered as he slowly lifted his head to stare at the Chocolatier. "You're a priestess aintcha? I don't really get it, but that means you listen to prayers and stuff, right? What if I started praying for some of that chocolate you were dishing out earlier?"

"Now Now, don't you think that will ruin your dinner?" the Coroner asked with a small shake of his head.

Scott rolled his eyes. "What are you, my dad? Come on. Just something to snack on..."

The girl stopped what she was doing and thought for a moment.

"Hmm... I suppose the Gods may listen to your prayer of my chocolaty delights, but a non believer such as yourself would need to prove their dedication."

Suddenly Frida pulled out a serrated, sacrificial dagger from her robes and glared at him.

"A quart of your blood shall suffice! What say you!?"

The Scrapper's eyes widened in surprise from the sudden outburst. His eyes fixated on Frida and more importantly her sharp looking dagger. "Ugh, I hate knives. Yo Daniel, how much blood can someone lose before they pass out or, ya know, die?"

The Coroner sighed with another shake of his head. "I know you're desperate, but a blood sacrifice seems a bit much for nourishment. I suggest you reconsider, unless you want to wind up on my table in the morgue."

"Sheesh, I wasn't actually serious about it ," Scott mumbled as he stared up at the tall girl who still held out her dagger. "I'm gonna have to pass. If you wanna brawl, I can prove my worth in a different way."

Frida's eyes narrowed at the boy dangerously... before she erupted into thunderous laughter.

"Splendid!" she shouted, tucking the dagger away. "Fear not, my dear Scrappy, for that was merely a test of your courage and by the Gods, you passed gloriously! I'll make you into a true believer yet. But first..."

In a blur, she held the platter again, this time filled with different chocolates than last time.

"Your reward. Gorge yourself in celebration of your trial's passing!"

The diminutive boy thumbed at his nose while grinning from ear to ear. "Shit, I think you just made me a believer. If all religious types were as good looking as you, I'd have been a convert years ago," he chuckled as he stepped forward and eagerly eyed the platter. "You did say gorge myself, right? No reason to be shy then. I can always burn it off with some exercise later," he grabbed several bars and greedily stuffed his face.

Daniel paused his cutting just to watch in amusement as the Scrapper's face began to change colors. "That is quite an interesting reaction. Frida my dear, what kind of chocolates were those?"

Frida grinned, folding her arms. "Why only the best for my latest convert. It's one of my favorite products: Caramel Carolina Reaper Delight. The taste testers back in Mexico said they were to die for!"

"It's a little spicy..." Scott choked out. He slowly stalked forward before grabbing at the girl's robe with an unreadable expression. "...You! Do you have any more?" he asked as he stared up at the girl who towered over him, even as his eyes began to water profusely. Despite that, a look of delight was evident on his face.

"I believe that is textbook masochism," Daniel chuckled before returning to cutting his vegetables.

Frida smiled, patting Scott on the head. "I admire your spirit, little one. That is the strength that will get us through this abhorrent challenge the bear has forced us into."

"Would you like to be my taste tester during our stay here? There seems to be a large stock of ingredients stored in the back of this kitchen. I don't intend to allow my craft to falter due to something as simple as a mere killing game."

The Ultimate Scrapper grinned in response. "Free food? Count me in! In return, how bout I show ya some moves when we have time ? With your physique, you could really take advantage of your height and reach. It's always good to be able to defend yourself, ya know?"

Frida nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. A priestess should always march at the head of her army, or else the blessing of the Gods may not come in the battle."

She returned to preparing the food. "And don't you worry, you will get more of the spice you asked for. During my search, I found a large stock of fresh chills and have made sure to work them into this upcoming feast. So all will soon get to share the joy of the pepper as you have."

Daniel paused once more, a look of concern filling his face. "I suppose we'll see if everyone appreciates spice like the two of you. I suspect dinner won't be dull, at the very least..."

* * *

**20 Survivors Remain**


	5. Masks: Act Two

**Chapter 4: Masks: Act Two**

**5:44 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Mess Hall**

"My dear new friends, I hope you love this glorious banquet. Perhaps the gods have blessed us all. I put everything I could into this!" Frida folded her arms with a proud smile stretching across her face.

"...I'm not sure about these so-called blessings, but you certainly put enough spice into it," Xialyn deadpanned.

"Waaaah! I hate spicy stuff! I'm gonna die, it's too much to bear!" the Child Star whimpered pitifully.

The Field Medic offered a sympathetic smile as she pushed a glass of milk towards Kikuko. "Here, luv, drink as much as you need. It should do wonders for the heat," she mused before flicking her gaze back to the Chocolatier. "Frida, this is delicious. Maybe next time I can help you and Daniel? Not everyone has the same palette. Especially since we're all from very different places."

"Tch, good idea, Bun Head. We've got enough to worry about without this nut killing us with her lousy cooking," Rene scoffed.

Amanda gave him a pointed stare. "Rene, there is no need to be so rude. Whether or not you enjoy her cooking, she put a lot of effort into making this for us. She certainly didn't have to."

"Let the wuss complain. I'll scarf down whatever no one else wants. Since we're stuck in this mess, I'll need all the calories I can get. I'll just eat and train," Scott said between scarfing down mouthfuls of curry.

Kosaku smiled a toothy grin as sauce stained one of his cheeks. "Huh, that's a really good point. Gosh, you're a really smart guy, Scrappy. This is great, by the way!"

"Jeez, you two are making such a mess! C'mere, big guy," Bridgette said as she leaned over and wiped at his cheek with a napkin. "There we go. Gotta keep that money maker clean."

Jingai smirked. "I have to say, I'm going in cycles of being disgusted and turned on watching him eat. I probably have some serious fucking issues. Speaking of which, Noelle, why the hell do you look like that?"

The Contortionist sat cross-legged. Her twintails were frazzled and wild-looking, with a pair of purple panties that were tangled amid her hair. "Dryer-sama wasn't very gentle. Even though I told him it was my first time. Now I'll never get married."

"Y-Your first time? A dryer? What in the world are you talking about?" Kaiyo asked with a bewildered and slightly embarrassed expression.

Nerai sighed audibly. "Something tells me it's ridiculous, and ultimately irrelevant. Can we perhaps discuss something beyond food and dryers?"

"I-I think that's a good idea," Shiori chimed in with a tiny voice, a small look of guilt evident on her face.

Shuhei adjusted his glasses as he leaned back in his chair. "With that in mind, perhaps we should start by discussing what we found. Anyone care to start?"

The Ultimate Merchant patted the bulging pack on the back of her chair with a smile. "There was plenty of trash in the Garbage Disposal Chamber. Judging by the amount of food products, it's clear the place is pretty self-sufficient."

"Hm, well that's certainly reassuring. If we are stuck here for the foreseeable future, at least starvation won't be an issue," Daniel mused as he crossed his legs. "The pantry and freezer in the kitchen certainly support that notion. There's way too many short shelf-life products for there not to be renewable sources."

The Ultimate Historian nodded her head in agreement. "That makes a lot of sense when you think about it. Unless the goal was to starve us, there would have to be means in place. My guess is there are more resources deeper in the station. Whoever is behind this, they're certainly organized."

"I-It might have something to do with Nessa. She's really incredible," the Robotics Engineer commented.

Hollie gave him a puzzled stare. "I'm still learning everyone's names, but that one doesn't sound familiar. Who are you talking about?"

Timothy blushed as he fidgeted slightly. "O-Oh, that's right. Sorry, I met Codex. You know the AI Monokuma was talking about? I sort of gave her the nickname Nessa, and she seemed to like it."

"Glowing hussy is trying to move in on our territory," 5A1K0 said irritably from the boy's pack.

"Now, now, that is no way to talk about other artificial life. We don't know enough to make any such rash conclusions," GAB3 lightly chided his companion.

Shuhei offered a thoughtful expression. "Yes, we don't know nearly enough. Though it is good you made contact. Did you discover anything of note?"

Timothy fidgeted in place, obviously uncomfortable at being the center of so much attention. "Well, she insists that she isn't on anyone's side. That she's just maintaining the station, but will try to help make our lives as p-pleasant as possible. She reaffirmed what Monokuma said though. She's restricted from acting or assisting directly. She'd just received a system reboot right around the time we all began waking up. So she couldn't provide any information about what happened before that."

"Tch, if the bucket of bolts can't help us and doesn't have any information... it seems pointless," Rene said in an irritable tone.

Jingai shrugged. "Don't put the fucking cart before the horse. It's too soon to decide that. For now, let's keep this shit show going."

"The Briefing Room was pretty bare from what Kasumi, Hollie, and I could tell. Monokuma informed us that we can expect to be addressed from there in the future," Nerai said as she crossed her arms.

Scott pushed his empty plate forward with a wild grin. "Good, it just means I'll have a chance to knock his block off."

"Scrappy dear, I wouldn't suggest that course of action! Less you find yourself smited by that dastardly bear!" Frida exclaimed dramatically.

The Contortionist bent down to lick her plate like a feline. "Meow. Don't poke the bear. He might poke back... or steal your picnic basket."

Amanda eyed the odd girl before shaking her head ever so slightly. "I think what she's trying to say is: I wouldn't test Monokuma. We should assume he intends to follow his rules, until he gives us reason to suspect otherwise."

"I couldn't agree more. The last thing we need to do is lose someone over something as trivial as breaking a rule," Kasumi mused with a glance around the table. "We still have a lot to discuss though, don't we?"

A quiet chuckle escaped the Occultist. "Indeed, it would seem a large amount of our personal garments reside in the laundry room. Someone went to the lengths of even washing it for us. Quite strange, I must say."

"Oh thank fuck! I mean, I'm god damn adorable, but I didn't want to be stuck in this same getup!" Jingai exclaimed with a relieved grin. "I say we do not look a gift horse in the mouth."

Shiori quietly nodded. "Y-Yes, um, Chijimatsu isn't exaggerating by the amount either. Casual, Sleepwear, Swimming clothes, and um, undergarments too."

"W-Wait! They're just lying out like that?!" Kikuko squeaked as she shook her head frantically. "That's so embarrassing."

Kosaku scratched his head with a puzzled expression. "Huh, what's so embarrassing? It's just clothes, right?"

The Field Medic offered a shaky laugh. "I think it's a little different for most girls, big guy. We aren't exactly eager to have prying eyes... well, prying into our personal effects."

"Madam President has spoken. All hail her buns. I will graciously accept the role of Vice President of the BTC," Noelle straightened up with a salute.

"President, Vice President, BTC? Uh, I think I need a translator just to keep up," Kaiyo carefully tried not to smear her fresh makeup as she dabbed at her mouth.

Noelle tilted her head to regard the Diver. "The BTC recognizes you as a member, but does not grant you the rank of Admin."

Shuhei groaned. "I hope, for our sake, we never have to experience an investigation or trial. I get the feeling you will sink us faster than the Titanic. Just speak plainly for once. What are you blathering on about?"

"Plainly? Okay. Only for you, Bill Nye. I made an amazing discovery. It's not often that I find someone who is bound to experience more backache than me. It's like finding a unicorn. A blonde unicorn with a J—" she was suddenly silenced when Alice slapped a hand over the girl's mouth.

"Blimey, why don't we get back on track? Or literally talk about anything else?" the Medic pleaded.

A mischievous smile spread across Bridgette's face. "Aww, and things were just getting good! Oh well, I guess we should probably talk about our rooming situation. Jin-Jin and I have called dibs on the teacher's room."

"Wait, I don't recall us discussing that," Konyu said with a slight pout. "Can't we put it up to a good ole vote?"

The Chessplayer snorted. "Ain't shit to discuss. There's twenty of us, sixteen normal rooms and one teacher's room.. Means doubling up was gonna have to happen anyways. Since we were the first to offer to do it, it's only fair that we get the good shit. Tell me I'm wrong."

Daniel shrugged. "I don't see any flaw in that argument. It's not like most of us are lining up to room with a practical stranger. If anything, this does us a favor. We need at least four more people to room together, though."

"I-I would offer to, but between Pellie, GAB3, and 5A1K0 it might be a bit much for most people. I-I'm really sorry." Timothy offered quietly as he gently ran a hand through the Labrador's mane.

The Field Medic offered a warm smile in response. "There's nothing to apologize for, luv. Nerai, what would you say to rooming together? It would be just like old times again."

"Y-Yeah, that's fine with me. I mean, if you're sure that's what you want," the Sniper said with shrugged shoulders.

"Of course I'm sure! Don't be silly!" Alice laughed in response as she folded her hands into her lap.

"I suppose that just means we only need two more people to pair up, and then we'll have our dorm situation figured out," Hollie mused.

Kikuko's eyes lit up. "Oh I know! Big sis. What'ya say we room together kay? I'm really bad about sleeping through alarms and waking up. If you're there, I know I have someone I can count on."

The Child Psychologist offered a quiet chuckle. "Of course, Kikurin, I'd be happy to. I know I'd feel safer knowing you weren't alone."

"Great, then we've settled everything, yeah? I'm getting sort of tired of all this banter," Rene said with a sour expression.

"Not quite. I wanted to mention that Miss Bailey and I began sifting through the archive records. There are countless documents pertaining to Hope's Peak, and even this station. Most of the information has been intentionally redacted, but I believe it would be worth checking everything. There may be some information that could prove vital to unraveling what happened to us. I suspect it will take days, if not weeks, to go through all of it," Shuhei explained.

"Ugh, the thought of staring at that much paperwork just sounds like homework. I'm already getting a headache," Scott muttered.

The Coroner sighed. "It does indeed sound like a lot of work, and very tiresome. However, I suppose it may be worth the effort."

"Unless it is nothing more than an intentional distraction from the bear.," Galexialyn said with a slight shrug.

Hollie adjusted her glasses. "That's very possible, but what else are we supposed to do in our spare time? I can hand out massages and acupuncture sessions all day, but I'll eventually run out of things to do."

"It seems well worth the effort, even if it turns out to be a bust. It's at least a lead worth pursuing," Nerai mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Great, then we can work out some sort of system and start dividing up sections to go through. Organization is key when it comes to a task like this," Kasumi added.

The Chessplayer let out an exaggerated yawn. "I'm already so fucking excited, I can barely keep my eyes open. Is there anything else? If not, I can find something better to do."

"Oh well, I suppose we didn't discuss our findings. It wasn't much to speak of. Other than reaffirming that the storage room is well stocked. Between the extra canned food and supplies there, I don't suspect we'll be without modern conveniences," Amanda responded.

Kikuko clapped her hands together. "That's right! There was also this really-really creepy mask. Like something you'd expect some guy in a horror movie to wear."

"Hn, can we like, not talk about masks and horror movies? That is totally not my thing," Bridgette said with a noticeable look of discomfort.

The Ultimate Construction Worker offered the Cheerleader a reassuring thumbs up. "Don't worry about a thing, Bouncy! That little thing can't hurt anyone. Hah, I almost completely forgot about it."

Shuhei rubbed at his chin with an intrigued look in his eyes. "This mask. Describe it to me. What did it look like?"

"It was nothing all that special. It was a slate-gray color, looked like some sort of metal or hard plastic, a small indentation for a nose, and large slits for the eyes. There was an elastic band on the back, so it could be secured. It wasn't all that remarkable, but it didn't look mass produced. It looked rather handmade," Amanda responded.

"Jeez, that sounds sort of creepy. Was it just sitting in the storage room? Maybe it was some sort of festive or Halloween prop?" Kaiyo suggested.

Nerai's eyes sharpened as she felt her jaw tense. "Not likely. Interpol had a profile on a serial killer that uses a mask fitting that same description. Thing is that information isn't public knowledge. As in, not just anyone should know what that mask looks like."

"S-Serial Killer?!" Timothy sputtered his eyes going wide in shock. "What does it all mean?"

Frida scoffed out loud. "I do not fear some phantom slayer. The gods will watch over us. What name does this wretched killer go by?"

Before Nerai could respond, the Ultimate Scientist interjected. "Mr. Psycho. They go by the name Mr. Psycho."

"Psycho?" Shiori questioned as her brow furrowed in contemplation.

"Meow. Is this the point where I'm supposed to dirty my litterbox? And I thought my nicknames were cheesy. What kind of stupid name is that?" the Contortionist asked with an impassive stare.

The Merchant chuckled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but she actually makes some sense for once. That sounds like something only a five-year-old would think is scary. So much for the dramatic buildup."

"Don't let the name fool you. Outward appearances can be misleading. This killer has racked up a huge body count, spanning across the whole world. In my work in forensics, I've seen some of the aftermath. It's no surprise that Interpol is involved," Shuhei said as he cast a look over at Nerai.

"Tch, you'll forgive me if I'm not intimidated. A discarded mask with a passing resemblance to a serial killer's? That's what you're scared of? What a waste of time. You pretty much deserve to die if you were killed by someone with a lame moniker like that," Rene chuckled darkly.

What happened next seemed to happen in a heartbeat. Alice launched herself to her feet, and took two full strides before promptly, and with zero hesitation, slapping the Exterminator across the face. A look of fury and distress shadowed her normally soft demeanor. "How dare you! You have no bloody idea what you're talking about. You have no right. Absolutely no damn right!" she choked out the last line as her fury melted into tears.

Alice took in a shaky breath as she took a step backwards. "I-I'm sorry, I... I need to get out of here," she said in quickened breaths as she turned on her feet before swiftly marching towards the exit.

"Alice, wait! Dammit!" Nerai spat through gritted teeth as she stood up before shooting a dark towards Rene. "You say something like that again, and you'll only wish you were dead," she said before she took off after the medic.

"My, that certainly took a dramatic turn. Perhaps you should be more careful with your words Rene?" Daniel suggested with a bemused smile.

The Exterminator rubbed at his cheek before rising out of his chair. "I'm not here to coddle anyone or to make friends. If me saying something so benign can upset someone, then they're not cut out for this game," he said as he turned and without another word strode towards an exit on the far side of the room.

Konyu thumbed at her chin. "He wasn't exaggerating about not being a people person."

"Tch, he's such a fucking prick. Making a girl cry? It just makes me want to put my fist through his skull. Who the hell does he think he is?" Scott seethed.

Amanda slowly stood up and let out a deep breath. "Scrappy, please don't do anything rash. I'm going to see if I can't help Nerai with Alice. It's far too soon for us to be at each other's throats," she said as she started to walk away.

"Well if the gods demand a sacrifice, I believe it's clear who will be the first nominated," Frida mused.

Galexialyn smirked. "I'm not so sure about the gods part, but sacrifices? I could probably get behind that if the situation called for it."

Shiori fidgeted with her cloak as she stared at the ground. "Please, don't talk about things like that. It's not right. Even as a joke."

"I'm not so sure it's a joke in their case. Still, should we finish this conversation?" Hollie gazed around the thinning group.

"Methinks it's too late now," Noelle said as she idly looped her arms into a pretzel.

"Yuppers! And I really don't wanna have nightmares thinking about creepy dudes in masks," Kikuko shook her head at the thought.

"No kidding. Maybe we should shelf this whole killer talk, yeah? Clearly, it upset Alice, but I don't believe any of us are keen on thinking about it. Right, Bridgette?" Kaiyo asked with a reassuring smile.

The redhead nodded emphatically. "Yup! I totally second that. I've had enough talk of killers and murder for one day."

"Y-Yeah, I-I feel like I'm about to shut down. I feel really overwhelmed," Timothy murmured in a weak voice.

"Hey, don't worry. It's gonna be just fine. I don't really understand everything that's going on, but we all probably just need to rest," the Construction Worker suggested with a grin.

"You just keep being a beautiful fucking man, and leave the thinking to us? There's always tomorrow. Well, hopefully..." Jingai said with a slight frown.

The Ultimate Historian sighed. "We can try to approach this and more later when we all have cooler heads. It's been a pretty long day."

Shuhei pinched the bridge of his nose. "Since we're all parting now, it's a moot point. Just keep your wits about you. Whether it's obvious or not, I think this game is already underway."

* * *

**6:09 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Dormitory Wing (Girl's Hallway)**

Alice took in a sobering breath before slamming the bedroom door behind her. After quickly locking it, she slid into a heap on the floor. She pulled her knees against her chest and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from openly sobbing.

Whatever respite she found however was short-lived. The blonde tensed as she registered a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice...

"A-Alice... can you let me in... please?" Nerai said with a frown, staring down at the door handle. "I know it's hard, being faced with... the idea of being near that person again..."

"N-Nerai, I don't want to talk about that monster. We know now that Fenrir wasn't perfect, but god no one deserved that. Then that asshole, started mouthing off, I-I just saw red," the medic responded in shaky breaths. "Please. I know we're sharing rooms, but I just...I need some space right now."

"I know... I just wish I could do something... I hate feeling powerless, that this monster still has such power over us from just memories," the Sniper muttered as she laid her head against the door.

Alice opened her mouth to respond, but refrained at the last moment as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't trust her voice not to betray her emotions...

Amanda cleared her throat, alerting the Sniper of her presence. "Nerai, if you don't mind, I could try consoling Alice."

"I... I was..." Nerai had started to say for she let her sentence die off. She grimaced as she slowly stepped aside and looked away sullenly. She motioned the Therapist to take her place and quietly responded, "That's probably better... I'm not a people person... or very comforting..."

Amanda calmly stepped over to the door to place a hand on it. She let out a small sigh. "I'd normally start off by asking if you're doing alright, but I don't think that's necessary today. So, let me ask my follow-up, and you'll have to bear with me. What are you feeling right now, Alice?"

A long moment of silence followed before a bitter laugh could be heard. "I'm bloody mad, depressed, and embarrassed all at the same time. I told myself after I spent the better part of a year in a sanitarium, that I was all better. Turns out, just a mention of a mask and that monster is all it took. So much for being well adjusted."

A small sigh escaped Nera while she put her hands into her jacket pockets. "Please... help her, since I can't..." she quietly said as she started walking off. The Sniper stopped for a moment to look over her shoulder at the door before continuing to leave.

"Nerai, wait!" Amanda called out, but the Sniper continued walking. Amanda let out a sigh as she shook her head before turning her focus back to the door. "Alice, I would say for whatever you went through with Mr. Psycho, you are quite well-adjusted. Even the most well-adjusted, neurotypical people have breakdowns."

The Psychologist let out a small sigh, reaching into her bag and brushing her fingertips past Cookie. "As for being all better...a harsh reality I often have to tell my older patients, and even myself at times, is that trauma can never really go away. We can either continue to talk about it and find ways of coping with it to make it hurt a lot less, or we can repress it and have it wind up consuming us."

A few minutes elapsed in pure silence before the Psychologist would hear shuffling. Then the sound of a lock being turned. Finally the door was parted open. Alice stared out into the hallway, her puffy eyes registering that Amanda was the only other current occupant. She swallowed painfully before taking a measured step back. "If you're not gonna leave, we might as well talk inside. I-I've made enough of a mess already. I don't need to subject anyone who happens through the dormitory to our conversation..."

"Thank you, but you haven't made a mess," Amanda retorted as she stepped into the room. Alice shut the door behind her. "Even if you hadn't experienced anything with Mr. Psycho, Rene was still very much out of line with his comment. It is too early in this game to be antagonistic." She said, taking a seat by a nearby desk.

Amanda glanced up at the Medic as she crossed her legs. "Take a seat or I might have to have this conversation standing up. Otherwise, I'm just going to feel all awkward." She gave the blonde a stern look that lasted for a moment before cracking the tiniest of smiles.

The Medic wiped the back of her hand over her eyes, while letting out a weak laugh. "At the very least, this is familiar to me. I just hope you'll refrain from suggesting any medications. I've grown to abhor relying on antidepressants," she said as she took a seat across from the Psychologist.

Amanda let out a small chuckle. "Even if I did, I don't think that awful bear would provide the medication." She removed her messenger bag, setting it down beside her seat. As she dug around in her bag, she glanced up at Alice. "If it isn't too much to ask for, not only our first day meeting but essentially our first session, how do you and Nerai know each other?"

"It's a long and sordid story. I'm not sure if you'd really want to hear it all," Alice responded quietly as she rubbed at her gloved hand self-consciously with her bare hand. "I guess you could say we grew up together. That is to say we were both very young at the time. Not even teenagers. When I was much younger, I lived a very privileged life. By the time I met Nerai, a lot had changed. My family situation was complicated. In a lot of ways, she became like a second sister to me. However, whereas my sister Nicole became very distant and cold, Nerai always showed me kindness. Even when I screwed up and didn't bloody well deserve it. She's not very good at expressing herself, but there's no one alive I trust more than her," Alice admitted with a pained smile. "A-And I just pushed that very person away when she was only trying to help. Some friend that makes me..."

"None of that now," Amanda interjected. "You were hurt and in pain, and that's normal." When Alice's shoulders slumped, Amanda paused for a moment. She tapped her pen against her chin before a solution hit her. "I would recommend talking to her, and apologizing if you feel it necessary, although I'm pretty certain she'll understand. I merely asked because you both just have this chemistry together that couldn't have come around for just meeting or only knowing each other for a couple of months."

Amanda clicked her pen. "As for your sister, I'm sorry to hear that. We don't have to delve into it if you aren't comfortable, but just know we can come back to that at any point."

Alice laced her hands in her lap awkwardly. "I-I feel like there's a lot I should apologize for. My own trauma aside, I made this whole bloody thing worse than it needed to be. Any kind of extra stress is the last thing anyone needed. I-I just felt my flight response kick in. Amanda, can I trust you? Trust that anything I say will remain between the two of us?"

"Of course, de-Alice," Amanda responded, stuttering over her words as she bit back on a nickname. "Patient-confidentiality is still prevalent even on a ship floating in space."

"I-I appreciate that. I'm not sure I'm ready to go tumbling down memory lane just yet, but I suppose I have to start somewhere. I lost what basically were like family to me to that...killer. On top of that, I also lost my big sister to him. Ever since then, it takes very little to trigger that flight or fight instinct. After I was released from therapy, I started working at a veterinary clinic. Having found the aftermath of so many people I loved and cared about, I-I couldn't continue work as a medic any longer. The sight of blood can cause me at the very least to freeze up and at worst have a panic attack. To be honest, that's something that terrifies me now. What if someone here gets hurt or needs me, and I can't do anything? I'm so tired of feeling powerless," Alice said as she buried her face into her hands before exhaling slowly. It was clearly some sort of anxiety relief exercise.

Amanda scribbled rapidly in her notes as the Medic spoke before glancing back up at her. "Alice, it's an incredibly normal response for what you've been through." She tapped her chin. "And I'm not one to usually recommend exposure therapy to deal with fears. That can, if anything, make things worse." She let out a small sigh. "However, I have also found that merely continuing to talk through the fears and the trauma really can make things just the slightest bit better." She cracked a smile. "I'm speaking from experience with that."

The medic mirrored the smile with one of her own. "I-If that's the case, could we do this every so often? As much as I'd like a miracle fix, I'm not naive enough to think it works that way. It does feel nice to just talk though. Even if what we're talking about makes me a bloody nervous wreck."

"Absolutely, I'd be more than happy to help." Amanda set her notepad and pen down before focusing on the blonde. "Mental health is very important, especially in high-stress situations like this. We haven't been here for a day, and some people are already starting to be antagonistic." She cracked a smile. "As a peer, I was about to do the same to Rene. As a psychologist, I thought that was an understandable expression of anger."

Alice toyed with an errant strand of hair as she shook her head. "You certainly live up to your status as an Ultimate. Turns out you're more than capable of helping teenagers, not just children. Though I suppose you may have had children taller than me," she joked with a weak smile. "Seriously, thank you. I know I haven't even begun to deal with all of this baggage, but I do feel much better. Right now, that's all I can ask for."

Amanda cracked a smile. "You genuinely don't have to worry about it, Alice. If you need someone to talk with, my door is always open." She chuckled. "Though, you might have to compete with Kikurin for my attention."

"I probably have a whole slew of mummy issues, I could get into... but I think Kikurin, Shiori, and Timothy need that kind of attention more than I do. Though we're all relatively the same age, they seem much younger. Maybe it's just the almighty uterus in me, but I want to keep them safe. Of course, here I am going on about looking out for someone after having such an episode. I'm usually better at helping others than myself. I just tend to let things boil over. Next time I'll come talk to you before that happens."

"That's really good to hear." The Psychologist began to pack up her notepad and pen. "And I definitely would have to agree. For Kikurin, I would imagine that is more due to her being a child star. As for Shiori and Timothy..." Amanda let out a small hum as she pondered the thought. "I'd need to have an in-depth conversation with them both, but I believe they are on the spectrum in some way."

Alice nodded quietly. "Obviously, I've dealt with more ailments of the body than conditions of the mind, but I've seen a few similar cases as a medic. I'm just glad we have someone with your skill set. If things take a dangerous course, you might have your hands full."

Amanda nodded; while her smile didn't leave her face, it seemed to be a bit more forced. "If that is the case, then I will do everything that I can to help out everyone here. I just hope that things don't get that bad..." She let out a sigh, her smile dropping. "Although, with everything I've seen, it is hard to believe things will turn out for the best."

"T-then we girls just have to stick together right? If I can work through my own issues, I can keep people alive. Then you can help keep our minds sound. Maybe we can count on someone like Bridgette to keep everyone's spirits high. She certainly has enough pep for all of us. One thing's for sure, none of us can do this alone..."

"Now that is incredibly true," Amanda affirmed. Her true smile returned. "I don't have to leave right away if you just want to talk about random things."

"Certainly! Now that you're here, I'm not exactly eager to be left to my own thoughts. Why don't you make yourself comfortable? I haven't had a chance to poke around yet, but it looks like there's a small kitchen in each of these apartments. I'll make some tea and we can chat a bit longer. I do need to fetch my clothes at some point and apologize to Nerai. Maybe that cup of tea will give me a good idea of how to do that," she said as she slowly rose to her feet. "One question dear, how do you take your tea?"

* * *

**7:15 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Storage Room**

The Ultimate Scientist scowled as he eyed the nearby shelves. "I had assumed it would be near the entrance, where is it?"

"I don't recall her saying that, only that it was found in here," a voice remarked from the doorway. Shuhei turned his head to see Nerai standing there with a distant look to her eyes. "I see you had the same idea I did. No luck finding it?"

"No, I suppose you're right. She didn't specify," Shuhei admitted as he looked over his shoulder at the Sniper. "I haven't seen any sign of it. I should have known you'd be just as curious as I was. Care to guess why someone would take the mask? Perhaps it's simply the bear's doing."

Nerai slowly swept her gaze across the room with a small frown. "That's possible, though I doubt it. I don't see what Monokuma stands to gain by removing it. More than likely, someone else either found it or came back for it after it was discovered but before the meeting."

"That in itself is more troubling," the Scientist mused as he rubbed at his chin. "I am curious, do you know anything else about Mr. Psycho? Something tells me you know more than you're letting on. Judging from Alice's reaction, I take it she does as well, but I have no intention of pressing the subject with her. Least not for now."

The Sniper turned and quietly examined the boy. "A few years back, she and I were in a military group. One night, as a sniper, I'd been stationed away to watch one front. After not hearing from base camp for a long time I'd gone back to check... There had been a massacre..."

Shuhei's eyes narrowed slightly. "That is certainly convenient for you. You just so happened to be away during this massacre. Tell me something, was Alice the only survivor of this incident aside from yourself?"

"Would you say it's as convenient as a forensics scientist who just has happened to have studied the very same serial killer and was able to talk about them in detail?" her red eyes locked with Shuhei's.

A brief chuckle escaped the boy. "Touché. In light of what's going on...I suppose my sense of paranoia is growing. My own connection is certainly personal in it's own right. Though neither of us will fare well if the other is suspicious. Since you shared a glimpse into your own experience, I should do the same. If this isn't just a hoax, I care more about ascertaining as to whether a threat exists among us or not."

"Indeed, though I still have a question to answer," Nerai's frown grew for a moment before she consciously turned it into a neutral expression. "When I entered the camp, it was so deathly quiet I could hear Alice's softly sobbing. She was the only one still alive.

Shuhei's eyes widened. "Then that explains her reaction back in the Mess Hall, but does that mean that she's seen Mr. Psycho? If so, she may be the only soul alive who knows what he looks like. Did she ever say anything to you after that incident?"

Nerai shook her head briefly as her slight frown returned. "I don't think she saw Psycho. She was unresponsive the whole time, and I lost contact with her not too long after. Today was the first time I'd seen her since."

"So this was a reunion. shame it wasn't under better circumstances. I just can't help but wonder where the hell Doctor Bailey was during all of this? Wait, what about her sister? Was she there too? Is that why she's..." Shuhei trailed off with a troubled expression.

"Yes... she was there," the girl said as she crossed her arms. "So, you said your connection to Psycho was also a personal one, correct?"

Shuhei ran a hand down his face. "Forgive me, I got sidetracked. Yes, I too have history with him. My little sister was kidnapped, brutalized, and killed by a monstrous individual, who was eventually captured by the police. I pulled some strings and used my background as a forensics expert to arrange a one on one with this piece of filth. To be honest, I had every intention of taking matters into my own hands. I knew I'd be thrown in jail, but my hunger for revenge outweighed that. Though I never had the chance. When I reached the interrogation room, the camera had been disabled. I found the man carved up and the words Psycho crudely drawn into the wall with his blood. I've been following leads ever since. How could anyone waltz into a police department, murder someone and leave without being caught? Researching this has become a bit of an obsession ever since..."

"I see, that is quite the dire circumstance," Nerai said as she tapped her chin. "Why was that man one of his targets? In truth, I haven't studied Psycho as much as you clearly have. So tell me, do they have a particular modus operandi?"

"It's quite difficult to discern. A couple of good friends of mine had been helping me gather more information. One of which is an incredible hacker. The deaths seem at times high profile and other times random people with no public persona. Most people believe he's as crazy and unpredictable as the name implies. I disagree entirely. No one goes under the radar this long if they're just a mad dog. Beyond that, I can account for several cases that the victim had been guilty of some sort of transgression and something not benign either. My belief is this killer has some sort of twisted moral complex. Perhaps they believe they are making the world a better place through their actions."

Nerai nodded and gave the room another sweep with her eyes. "That certainly isn't unheard of, though it presents an issue. He will be harder to predict if he really is on this station."

"The question is whether or not he is among our class or a rogue element altogether. We need to narrow down the possibilities. In the meantime, I think we should refrain from mentioning the fact his mask is gone. Panic is the last thing we need right now. Can I count on you?"

"Yes, besides there isn't enough information to go on right now. For now it may be advantageous to heave fewer people know it's missing," Nerai added as she turned back to the Scientist.

"Excellent, then it seems we have a case to solve. This might take precedence over the archive files, especially if a serial killer is amongst us.I feel better knowing I'm in good company," Shuhei said as he extended his hand out to her.

Nerai gave the boy a firm handshake as her frown disappeared again. "Agreed, though I wouldn't overlook those files. There must be a reason we have them."

"No need to worry, Agent Watanabe. I don't sleep much and drink an unhealthy amount of coffee. I'll be following both avenues. It's not like we have much else to do in our down time. I wasn't much for idle time before this, and that hasn't changed."

"Someone should probably tell you how poor of an idea that is, but I'm guilty of that myself," Nerai gave Shuhei a nod, then headed towards the door. "Let me know if you need my assistance."

"Yes, of course. Just remember that it goes both ways. This won't be a mystery unraveled without working together. We have to be diligent, less we find ourselves in the crosshairs."

* * *

**7:57 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Gymnasium**

"Keep in mind, ladies, that this is a complementary free session. Like any good product, I've got to get you hooked so you'll come back for more," Hollie's lips twitched ever so slightly. "Not just everyone is ready to start with a full acupuncture session. So this time we'll only focus on a deep tissue massage."

"Heh, I do love a good bargain and after turning this place upside down, I'm definitely sore," Konyu admitted.

Bridgette nodded her head emphatically. "I know right?! My shoulders feel like they're going to fall off. The 'girls' are really taking a toll today. I don't know how Noelle and Alice manage. I mean I'm certainly not lacking in that department, but wowza! I salute them and their giant boobs!"

"Meow." Noelle was also there, nodding sagely as she sat on her knees. "With great busts come great responsibilities."

The Ultimate Diver erupted into a fit of giggles at the banter before addressing the Acupuncturist. "So, how do we go about this? I've never had a professional massage before."

"It's really no trouble. Just strip down and lie on the bleachers. I brought plenty of towels so you can set them down first. I also brought plenty of my own oils, so we should have everything needed," Hollie responded

"W-What?! S-Strip down? Here in front of everyone? Wow you're really forward and to the point aren't you? Should we really be doing that here? What if someone else wanders in? It's not that I'm uncomfortable being around other girls, it's just...I'd rather not have one of the guys just stumble in, ya know?" Kaiyo felt heat rushing to her face.

The Ultimate Merchant smirked. "What's life without a little danger? Though I don't particularly like the idea of giving some onlookers a free show."

"Don't sweat it. I locked the door to the Gymnasium when we entered. I only saw a lock from the inside, and there shouldn't be any other way in. Unless someone intends to crawl through the vents, we should be fine. Don't worry, I'm a professional," Hollie said as she pushed her tinted glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Eh, did you say something..." Bridgette yanked her cheerleader top up over her head, her strapless bra coming off in the process, exposing her bare torso and giving far more credence to her nickname.

The curvy redhead was no doubt beautiful, and had very little body fat aside from her chest and torso. It was clear that she was an athlete from her toned tummy and light muscles. There were only two things that marred her beauty: a large unseemly scar that ran across her right side and a strange looking tattoo that resembled a barcode could be seen on her left arm.

Without even paying the others any mind, she pulled her skirt down letting them pool on the floor. All that remained was a simple lavender pair of panties "Should I leave my panties on or do they need to go too?" she finally looked up to see she was the center of attention. "Hey what's with the looks? We're supposed to strip, right?"

"W-Well yeah, but I don't think anyone expected you to just rip off your clothes. You're definitely not shy, huh?" Kaiyo laughed with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment.

Konyu chuckled dryly before shrugging. "When in Rome.."

Hollie cleared her throat. "That's fine, go ahead. There's no need to take off your underwear, though. I'm not offering that kind of service."

"Hmm... I see, I see," Noelle mused while regarding Bridgette's chest. "Though this girl remains far from the summit, her power level is nothing to sneeze at... However, as Vice President of the BTC, I won't lose."

"Form of the Turtle," the Contortionist uttered as she withdrew all her limbs into her sweater, leaving only her head exposed. After a short moment, she fell face-first onto the floor. "Help. Gondor calls for aid."

"Uh-oh, sounds like Gondor should have relied on something more than smoke signals," Bridgette snickered as she crossed the space before promptly sitting on top of the fallen contortionist. "You know it's gonna be hard for you to get worked over if you're in your shell. So I guess this means I might have to vie for your position of VP if you're not gonna put in more effort."

"You flat-chested fool. You've activated my trap card." Noelle wormed her way out of the sweater's neckhole with ease. It became apparent she had somehow gone braless during those brief moments, as she stood and raised her arms in a victory pose, her breasts jiggling like overflowing cups of coconut pudding.

Bridgette squealed slightly as she found herself on the floor now staring at the Contortionist with a look of amazement. "Okay, I stand corrected! Vice President indeed. If we ever find ourselves drowning, we're definitely using you as a floatation device."

"J-Jeez you two! I'm not some prude, but do you have to just go bouncing everywhere?" the Diver stammered as she slowly worked her way out of her tank top and shorts, revealing her own tattooed and curvy frame that was riddled with a number of scars. She almost immediately wrapped a towel around her waist before starting towards the bleachers.

The Merchant offered a quiet laugh as she let her robe pool at her feet and secured a towel around herself. She was slightly overweight, but quite full figured. "Kaiyo, relax. We're all ladies here, I normally don't give away things for free, but I'll make an exception this time. Bouncy? Stop bouncing so much. Noelle, cover your big girls. Hollie is offering us a good deal here, and you're mucking it up."

"Heh, don't mind me. This is better than any sitcom I could watch," the Acupuncturist commented. "Probably better than any softcore adult film either," she mused with a shrug of her shoulders. "Though it would be easier if you were all laying down. There is only one of me, after all."

Noelle followed suit, reclining on her back against the bleacher. "Sure. I'm used to lying down and just taking it. You couldn't possibly be rougher than Dryer-sama was. He really made it hurt. I'm surprised it even fit. Meow."

"Wait, is Dryer-sama an actual person? A metaphor for something else, or an actual dryer?" the Ultimate Diver questioned with an embarrassed and slightly puzzled expression.

Konyu sighed as she laid forward on her stomach, exposing her back. "At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if a living dryer sprouted an appendage and satisfied her. It would seem par for the course with her."

The Ultimate Cheerleader mirrored the others. "Huh, is that the kind of dirty videos that Japanese girls watch? I thought I had some odd kinks. No shame though, to each their own. Hey Hollie! What's your poison, huh? You're being so quiet. What kind of crazy stuff do you watch?"

The Acupuncturist wordlessly rolled up her sleeves and reached for a bottle of oil. "I'll leave that to your imagination. I think you all can cook up something more interesting than anything I could say."

"Use your brain," Noelle piped up in the middle of a satisfying stretch. "Hollie makes a living from stabbing people. She's obviously into BDSM and wearing latex boots."

Bridgette tensed up. She suddenly pushed herself to a standing position and wrapped the towel around her body tightly. "Aha, you know what? I-I should probably rain check this massage. I mean, I still need to go get my laundry and check in on Jin-Jin," she said in a hurried manner. She swiftly began to march towards her discarded clothing without looking back over her shoulder.

"Hey Bridgette! Are you alright? What's the big hurry?" the Diver starred worriedly at the redhead.

"Hey, it's no biggie. I just really have some other things I should take care of," she responded in a rushed manner as she hastily began to dress.

Hollie quirked a brow above her glasses. "Well, if you change your mind, the free offer still stands."

Noelle nuzzled her face into her arms and mumbled, "She's scared... Okay. When in doubt, blame Karen."

The Cheerleader's footsteps soon echoed throughout the gym a moment later as she hurriedly made her way towards the exit...

Konyu ignored the jab as she pursed her lips. "The question is what our dear cheerleader is so scared of. That scar on her side wasn't from having her appendix removed. Something tells me there's a story there."

"No kidding. I've got plenty of scars myself, but those definitely aren't from any animal I've ever seen," Kaiyo added.

"Ladies. Enough talking, If you're staying... it's time for me to work my magic. Who wants to go first?" Hollie questioned.

"Me because I want to leave first," Noelle demanded in her usual deadpan. "I will invoke my privilege as VP of the BTC if necessary."

"Okay, so I'll bite. What is the BTC?" Kaiyo questioned with a confused expression.

"I'm pretty sure it stands for Bi-" Hollie started to respond only to be cut off by the Ultimate Merchant.

"Bio-Tech Consulting," Konyu responded in a flat tone. "Very serious business..."

The Ultimate Diver's brow knitted together. "Noelle did say Alice was the President, right? Since she's a medic, I guess that makes a lot of sense. It sounds like a medical group. I can't believe they're involved in a company like that. I didn't expect you'd have the mind for business, Noelle."

"Wrong. Never listen to Karen." She contorted her eyebrows so that she seemed a little angry for once. "Well, you're not wrong about me being a genius, but it's actually the Bell Telephone Company."

Noelle panned her gaze to the ceiling as if staring at an imaginary camera. "The shilling was a success. Send me free stuff, Bell," she added in a conspiratorial whisper.

Hollie sighed softly as she rubbed her palms together. "You're more than a handful, in so, so many ways. But at least you're not boring. Now let's get to work, and try to not squirm too much. I'm a professional, after all."

* * *

**8:40 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Dormitory Wing (Apartment 3)**

Shiori timidly gazed around the bedroom. "U-Uh, are you sure it's okay that I stay so late? I don't want to be any trouble."

The Ultimate Child Star puffed her cheeks out as she grabbed her ratty old teddy bear and collapsed onto a nearby couch. "Of course it's okay! Big Sis is still gone. She must be super busy doing adult stuff right now."

"She seemed really upset earlier, so that makes sense," the Witch admitted with a furrowed brow. "I-I'm not really good at making small talk, though. Did you maybe have any questions?"

Kikuko flopped onto her side to eye Shiori closely. A grin spread across her cherubic face. "I sure do! I want to learn all your secrets, so I can be a real magical girl. Flying on a broom or turning people into toads?! That sounds so cooool!"

"Oh...You must have confused me with fictional witches. My magic is usually not that flashy. Sadly, I can't fly on a broom. It would be so fun, though... But I can do plenty of other useful magic! Like making a confidence magic potion or fabricating a good fortune amulet like this one!" She gestured at the bronze necklace that hung around her neck.

The child-like girl stuck out her bottom lip. "Waaah, that doesn't sound nearly as awesome. All the good fairy tales talk about witches doing all sorts of stuff. Do you at least eat people or have warts?"

"I...don't really like fairy tales... They have contributed to many bad stereotypes...about us. Most witches aren't evil. They have hopes and dreams just like everyone else," Shiori replied quietly.

The Child Star's eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't mean to come across like a big jerk. So if magic isn't just like the stories, what is it then?"

"You want me to explain magic to you? That's great! Alright, let's start! There are three main types of magic. White magic, red magic, or black magic. Each has their own specialty. White magic is used to bring happiness. Red magic plays around people and their feelings. You could make someone fall in love with you, but I still think it's better to let things happen naturally. Regarding black magic...I-I don't think I should talk to you about it. Let's instead talk about the importance of timing and intention. Magic can be very difficult to control. Consider good luck, if you're not careful a charm could serve to help someone's fortunes and will hurt someone else's. If you're dealing with love, you wanna be careful. You don't want to manipulate someone, if there's no attraction there to begin with. It should be used to just bring those feelings to the surface," Shiori explained as her silver eyes seemed to light up. "If you want I co-

"W-Wait, hold on a second! Time out!" Kikuko squealed as she sat up and brought her hands together. "My head is starting to hurt. Uh, maybe we should try something else.

Shiori fidgeted slightly as a mild look of embarrassment crossed her face. "O-Oh, well if that's what you want. Truth be told, I don't have any other suggestions at the moment."

"Truth...that's it! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Kikuko cheered as she raised one of her arms up. "I adore that game. I love the juicy secrets that come out during it, too."

The Ultimate Witch looked a bit apprehensive. "I'll give it a shot. Truth or Dare?"

"My turn first, huh?" The Star questioned. "Oh, truth! Kikurin has nothing to hide!" She declared proudly, sporting a confident grin. "Well, that is... Kikurin is actually very boring. So I don't have anything to be afraid of. She will tell the truth no matter what!"

"Uh, this is probably a boring one, but um where did you get the nickname Kikurin from?"

The blue-clad girl purses her lips, drumming her fingers on her thigh. "Jeez, that really is a boring question. But I'll answer it anyway." She smirked, cockily crossing her arms. "I got it from my fans, of course! I'm a super-duper popular and cute idol, so it's natural I'd get an equally cute nickname. Everyone uses it 'cuz of that, including me." Kikuko twirls her hair, smirk still in place. "Hehehe, being popular enough to get such a widespread nickname... It's the best. Now it's my turn. Shiori, Truth or Dare?"

"Um...D-Dare?" the Witch stammered out with a nervous look on her face.

The Child Star chortled loudly. "Ohoho, quite a bold choice. I'm super surprised. However, Kikurin will grant you mercy. I dare you to call me little sister from now on!"

Shiori offered a puzzled expression before nodding slowly in response. "Okay, little sister it is. Uh what do you really think of everyone? Anyone you think could be a friend or maybe someone you think is cute?" Shiori asked with a weak smile.

Kikuko's expression shifted from it's normal giddiness, to a thoughtful expression. After a moment, that morphed into uncertainty. When she spoke, her normal voice had become a tiny bit deeper. Gone was the normal energy. "Sheesh, you just had to ask something like that, but a deal is a deal. Kikurin has a reputation and can't be called a liar. To be honest, right now...none of that matters to me. Most everyone here seems like decent people, but what I care about is surviving. Some people might see me as an easy target, and maybe I am. Though right now, I'm working the best angle I can. If I can make enough people here care about me, I can keep a target off my back. I need people I can count on to look out for me."

"K-Kikurin, I-" the Witch started before being cut off by the Child Star.

"Little Sister, remember?" Kikuko corrected as she reverted back to her typical demeanor. "Now, let's just keep that to ourselves, alright? Like I said, it's nothing personal. I just have to do what's best for little ole me. It is getting super late, though! You should probably get going before Big Sis comes back!" She offered a dazzling smile towards the Witch.

A moment of awkward silence passed as Shiori rose to her feet. "I understand, little sister. I-I won't say anything."

"Yay! Another big sister I can count on!" Kikuko giggled as she threw her arms around the Witch. "Big Sis better be nice, or I might have to put a hex on her."

"A-A hex?" the Witch questioned in a surprised manner.

Kikuko pulled back before sticking out her tongue. "Aww I was just teasing! Don't be so silly. Kikurin doesn't have any real magic. She was just teasing."

Shiori managed a weak smile in response, before she turned to the door. "Right, of course. Um, goodnight little sister."

"Ni Ni! Sleep tight!" Kikurin exclaimed in a sing-song voice as she tucked an arm around her back, her fingers brushing over the surface of something small clutched in her palm. "I know I will," she said the last part in a softer voice though her smile never faded as the door shut behind Shiori.

* * *

**9:02 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

A deep sigh left Kosaku as he continued his warmup stretches, focusing on his legs and back. As the large boy stood back up straight he took another deep breath and looked over the vegetation. "This is so nice, just like the park back home! Hmm, what should I do first? Go for a run around the dome a few times? Maybe some crunches? Yeah, that'd be good. Need to work off all that delicious curry!"

The large boy laid down next to his discarded shirts and vest, laying his bare back against the grass. Kosaku gave another loud happy sigh as he stared up at the stars with a large smile. He held his arms behind his head and started lifting up his upper body into a curl as he began doing his sit-ups.

The Ultimate Robotic's Engineer gripped Coppelia's leash tightly as he peeked around a tree to where the Construction Worker was exercising. "O-Oh goodness, he's so very...I-I'd like to talk to him, but I don't want to bother him. He seems really busy. I'd probably just be in his way."

The Labrador trotted back from the center of the grass after kicking up some dirt. The dog pressed her muzzle against his leg. "All done, girl? We should probably get back to the room then."

"Master Tim. Don't give up so easily. 5A1K0, Pellie, and I support you all the way. Just try and remain calm. Mr. Kosaku seems like a very nice boy. Be yourself and see what happens," GAB3 said as he puttered in the air next to the boy's head.

5A1K0 sat down on the Engineer's shoulder and patted his cheek. "Hey come on kid, you're trapped with these people anyway, so gonna need to get used to talking with them. Besides, it's not like you're on your own, you got us and the fuzzball there!"

Coppelia offered a muffled wuffle as she stared up at the red bot with disdain.

"O-Oh, I don't know. I mean, I appreciate it guys, but he probably would much rather talk to someone else. W-What if I wait and try tomorrow? I mean, today has been pretty hard on everyone," Timothy murmured as he averted his gaze.

"Tim, I do hope you will forgive me, but I must insist you summon your bravery. 5A1K0, you know what to do," the blue bot chirped.

"Heh heh, guess you're getting thrown in the deep end, kiddo, but don't worry. We've got your back," the red bot explained before it turned around and raised its hands towards it's speaker. "Hey, Brickhouse! Timmy wants to talk to you! Get your ass over here!"

The Engineer's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "W-Wait! Hold on, I don't think I'm ready. Oh my god. He's coming over. What do I do?"

Pellie barked as she stood at attention, almost as if showing her own solidarity and confidence in her master.

"Hey guys, how are you doing tonight? Out for some fresh air, too? I wanted to get in some exercise before bed time, since I wasn't able to earlier," Kosaku explained as he walked up to the group. He rested his hands on his hips and smiled down at the others.

"We are doing splendid! Aren't we, Timmy?" GAB3 questioned.

The boy raised his free hand before peeking through his fingers. "Y-Yeah, we're doing g-great. I was just taking Pellie for a walk, when I saw you exercising."

"Aww, that's nice! Pellie is such a cutie, too!" Kosaku lowered down to one knee and reached out to pet the Labrador. The dog looked up to her master for a moment before she nuzzled against the boy's large hand. "She's a good girl, huh?"

5A1K0 leaned against it's master's head and in a low whisper said. "Hey, maybe you can get Kossy here to help you get some muscles, then you can stop being such a string bean! I mean look at his pecs, they're as big as your head!"

"She is a terrific girl! She is on far better behavior than 5A1K0 is most of the time!" GAB3 exclaimed.

Timothy blushed deeply when he caught sight of the Construction Worker's bare torso, so he switched his gaze to the ground. "U-Uh K-Kosaku? Do you think I c-could work out with you sometime?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that sounds fun! If you're just starting out it can be good to have someone helping you. Plus it's always nice to have company! Though you don't have that problem, you have your own crew with you all the time!" the taller boy continued petting the dog. He looked up to offer the Engineer a bright smile.

Timothy offered a shy smile as he fidgeted with his fingers. "Y-Yeah, I guess I'm never really alone. B-But I'd love to make new friends too. You really seem to know what you're doing, too..."

"Master Timmy is quite right! You could be a personal trainer, Kosaku!" the blue bot proclaimed. "5A1K0, and I could recharge while you two are exercising.."

"Heh, him and some of the chicks here could make bank just being models with their assets," 5A1K0 added as it's monitor displayed a sly smirk.

Kosaku's eyebrow raised as he stroked his chin. "'Assets?' Hmm, not sure I get it but I really like doing construction, so I'd rather just do that. But besides that, I don't mind helping out my friends!" he added as he stood again, giving a thumbs up.

"Please do not take anything 5A1K0 says seriously. She can be quite a mischief maker," GAB3 nudged into his sister unit. "...Behave."

The Engineer chewed on his bottom lip as he slowly pried his gaze from the ground. "Um, Kosaku? Since we're friends now, could we start working out every day? There's not much I can do about my prosthetic legs, but I still want to get stronger. Even if it's just in my own way."

"Right, of course! I'm not sure how much I can help when it comes to the big picture stuff in this game, but I'll help however I can," Kosaku said as he raised his fist into the air, flexing his arm at the same time.

Timothy offered a timid smile in response. "M-Maybe we could help each other out? You can help me get tougher and I can help you with something in return? I'm not very strong, but I'm pretty smart. As long as you're patient with me, I'm also pretty bad with people."

The Construction Worker nodded with a grin. "That could be good, I'll have to think about it. Anyways, I'm gonna get back to it so I'll see ya later! I'll be doing morning workouts starting tomorrow so you can join me then. Sound good?"

An impish grin appeared on 5A1K0's face as it waved to the giant boy. "Sure, it's a date!"

"D-Date?!" Timothy squealed as his eyes widened into saucers, his face shifted from a bright red to a pale white...then he collapsed into a dead faint.

"Heavens! Master Tim!" GAB3's voice boomed as he watched the boy crumple towards the ground.

Kosaku gasped before he reached out and carefully caught the smaller boy. He moved to lift Timmy up with one arm under his legs and the other wrapped around his shoulders. "Timmy?! Uhh... is this normal?" the redhead asked, looking towards the flying robot.

"Oh dear! He should be fine. Master Tim just suffers fainting spells sometimes. He tends to shut down from certain situations," GAB3 explained as he floated in circles around the pair. "He should come around soon enough. Excellent catch, by the way!"

Coppelia sniffed as she trudged forward before nuzzling the Construction Worker's leg.

"Aww, don't worry girl. I'm sure he'll be just fine, maybe I should take him to his room," Kosaku said as he slightly adjusted the boy in his arms. "Oh, can one of you guys grab my shirts? I probably shouldn't leave them lying around."

"I don't know, we aren't weak but those things are huge! I could use them as a sail," the red bot mused. "But don't trouble yourself, muscleman. Timmy should be stirring pretty soon. Heh, just keep holding him though, that'll be the best wake up present."

The blue bot seemed to regard his counterpart for a long moment, but he remained silent as he hovered a few feet away.

A few minutes passed before the Engineer did begin to stir. His eyes fluttered open as he tried to gather his bearings. "Huh, what happened?" he murmured before he found himself face to face with the Construction Worker. "K-K-Kosaku?" he stuttered out.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? You just fainted all of a sudden! Your friends said this was kind of normal, but still," the boy explained as he gave a concerned look.

Timothy barely managed to keep from squealing as heat rushed to his face once more. "O-Oh, I'm alright. Y-You don't have to worry so much. I just...like I said, I'm really not good with people. I guess I need more practice."

"Indeed, Master Tim could use more hugs and reassurances!" GAB3 chirped loudly.

"Um okay, if you guys are sure..." Kosaku said as he carefully lowered down to set the boy back onto his feet. "You're face is really red, Timmy. Maybe you should go lay down, we can hold off on exercising if you need to rest tomorrow."

The Engineer nodded his head vigorously. "Y-Yeah, I definitely need some rest. T-Thank you, Kosaku. I look forward to working with you."

"Definitely, I've never really had a training partner, so it'll be great! Good night!" Kosaku gave a wave before he jogged back towards his removed clothing.

* * *

**9:54 P.M Day One**

**Ground Deck**

**Dormitory Wing (Boy's Hallway)**

The sound of raised voices carried across the lower floor of the dormitories...

"Get out of my way, fool. I'm not afraid of you. Why don't you continue your senseless conquest against the bear? That would at least prove amusing," Rene snarked with an irritable expression on his face.

"Boyo, you wanna see amusing? How bout I show you what your teeth look like? I've seen guys like you. You like to bark but you don't have any real bite," the Scrapper responded with a heated stare.

The Exterminator rolled his eyes. "The idiot that goes by the name Scrappy wants to compare me to a dog? Now if that isn't ironic. Listen, it's not my fault the rest of you want to live in some fantasy world. I'm not here to console or comfort anyone. The sooner you all wise up, the better."

"Wise up? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You want us to play this damn game or something? Look, it's your fault things spiraled out of control earlier. Things were going fine before you had to pop off. Shit, I've spent most of my life as an orphan and I got better manners than that. Apologize, and make this right, or I'll cave your mug in," Scott warned as he grabbed the other boy by his uniform.

Rene scowled. "Great idea, try to bring peace while threatening violence. I'm sure that will work out great. I'm not gonna apologize for shit. You all need to get a thicker skin or you're doomed anyway."

"You might want to ditch the thicker skull, both of you dumbasses!" Jingai called out as he approached the two. "Now shut the fuck one wants to hear this pathetic excuse for a dick measuring contest!"

"I wouldn't have worded it that way, but he's more or less right," Kasumi said from the upper balcony of the girl's level. "All of this, is just playing right into the bear's hand."

The Ultimate Exterminator scoffed as he wrenched out of Scott's grasp. "Then you tell this moron to stop accosting me. He's the one who came looking for a fight."

"Well no shit, that's who he fucking is. For a guy who likes to see himself as a genius, you think you'd have been ready for this kinda situation," Jin remarked, crossing his arms.

"Who says I wasn't?" Rene retorted. "I just have no intention of spilling the first blood. I would be among the first suspects."

The Scrapper gritted his teeth. "It's that shitty attitude that started this to begin with."

"Scrappy, just leave him be. You're only adding oil to the fire. That's the last thing we need," Kasumi pointed out.

"Fine, whatever you say. If this guy tries to bully or start shit again though, I will put him down," Scott said with a defiant glare.

The Exterminator rolled his eyes. "Consider me duly warned. Now if you'll excuse me, you're still in my way," he pushed past the Scrapper before disappearing into one of the apartments.

Scott bounced on his feet a moment before swearing under his breath. "I've never met someone I've disliked so damn quickly. Yo, you think if we push him out an airlock that it'll count if there's no body?"

"Eh, I'm not going to risk my ass on a gamble like that. If he's half as smart as he thinks he is, he won't make a fucking move. Well, not the first one. He's probably banking on getting to skate by till he can make the perfect kill super late in," the Chessplayer said as he adjusted his skirt.

"Waiting for the right moment to castle, then?" Kasumi suggested with a thoughtful expression. "Either way, we shouldn't encourage this train of thought. Just remain mindful if it comes to it."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't be ready. I've seen guys like that at tons of tournaments. They think their big fucking deals, but usually they don't even realize when they've even been tricked till it's already checkmate," Jin added with a shrug.

Scott grumbled as he scratched at his nose. "Either way, I guess it's a good thing you both showed up. Things could have gotten worse before getting better. So thanks for that."

The Historian sighed. "You don't need to thank us, just try to keep your cool. If you keep barreling into everything, be it Monokuma or one of us, it's only a matter of time till there are serious consequences."

"Yeah, so do us all a favor and grow a personality outside of your talent. Get a fucking hobby or something," the crossdresser added as he turned to walk off. "If you'll excuse me, I got Bouncy waiting on me to paint her nails or something girly like that."

As the boy began to walk off a chiming sound began to play it echoed throughout the entire station...

After a few seconds had elapsed, Nessa appeared on the hallway monitors. "Good evening, everyone. It is now officially night time on Tranquility Station. As per regulation, you will find certain areas of the Ground Deck of limits. I encourage you all to take precautions and remain in your rooms during the night. The Captain also wishes me to inform you that you are to report to the Briefing Room at 8 A.M sharp, and that tardiness will result in punishment. I hope to see you all in the morning. Goodnight," Nessa said before the feed ended, leaving the hallway in silence...

* * *

**2:35 A.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Morgue**

Galexialyn glanced over their shoulder and gave the Chocolatier a dark grin as they stepped from the Infirmary and into the threshold of the Morgue. "This is going to be exciting. Opening a doorway with no idea who or what may come clawing its way out. I'm glad you agreed to participate. This ritual requires more than one person. I would have asked the little witch, but she clearly would have had reservations. Tell me, you have some ritualistic experience, do you not? The more precautions we can take...the better."

Frida glanced at her, face stoic. "I have performed... various rites to the dead in my time, yes, though only to help souls finish their journey to the Thirteen Heavens, not bring them back. Why do you ask? What risks could this sorcery entail?"

The Occultist paused just a few feet into the room. "As I said, letting in spirits to commune with, is like opening the door to a stranger, you may not know their nature or intent till it's revealed to you. However, that's why it's important to conduct such rituals with safety measures in mind. It's not wise to do such rituals alone, that leaves you vulnerable to more dangerous spirits. Fortunately, with the blood supply from the infirmary, we won't have to use animal or human sacrifices. Maybe not the most ideal sacrifice, but it certainly has far less strings attached."

Frida stepped in, looking around at the various body containers shut in long rows.

"While I appreciate the thought, the idea of giving a subpar offering to the Gods would be folly. It would only ensure their wrath."

She gazed at the girl, eyes slightly narrowing. "But I suspect it is not the Gods we are sacrificing to, is it? Tell me, which masters do you serve?"

Galexialyn pulled out their ceremonial dagger before running their tongue along the blade. Slicing it in the process, causing faint trickles of blood to run down their lips. "Pagan Gods, Demons, the Devil himself, or whatever abomination heeds my call."

"Hn, could you both take your nightly escapes elsewhere? Some of us are trying to sleep," a mellow voice suddenly said from the barely lit room. On one of the operating tables, Daniel lay with a blanket draped over his body and pillows under his head. He was tilted onto his side as he stared at the pair with a slight smile.

Frida's eyes widened, pulling out her own knife in shock. "Dios Mio... The ritual worked! Daniel was a wandering spirit after all!"

The Occultist chuckled dryly as they turned their attention to the prone boy. "What, did your room lack a macabre charm?"

With a yawn, the Coroner sat up and let the blanket sag around his bare shoulders. He lazily ran a hand through his messy hair. "I guess you could say that. Couldn't get comfortable, but I feel right at home here," he admitted with a shrug. "Since you both have knives, I hope you don't intend on sacrificing me. You probably wouldn't get much out of such a worthless sacrifice."

The Chocolatier blinked a few times, before sheathing her knife back into her cloak and clearing her throat. "No need to fear, emissary of death, for I do not intend to sacrifice any of you. I see nothing by great potential in our gathering, to cut a life short would be a waste!"

"Yes, besides it's rare to find someone who appreciates my dark sense of humor. I certainly wouldn't choose you to sacrifice first," Xialyn said as they licked their lips before stowing away their own blade.

"Hah, well don't I feel loved?" Daniel shifted slightly, letting his blanket fall completely off of his bare chest. He patted around the table before grabbing a sucker, unwrapping it, and popping it into his mouth. "So what exactly are you two up to? If you need me to dispose of a body, that can possibly be arranged..." he smirked after a moment. "...That was a joke. Seriously though, what are you two skulking about this time of night for?"

"The sorcerer and I planned a blood ritual to open a gate to the land of the dead, so that we could make contact with those who came before us. Such knowledge would aid us greatly in defeating our furry adversary," Frida said, crossing her arms. "While your presence was not expected, you are more than free to join us in this quest. One touched by Mictlantecuhtli would only be an asset in calming the sprits."

"Kekeke, the Aztec Priestess of chocolate confections certainly doesn't mince words, does she?" the Occultist chuckled darkly. "However, she does get to the heart of the matter. Besting our captor through technology or conventional means may be folly, but something tells me the Captain is not prepared for the dead to spill their secrets,"

Daniel scrutinized the pair for a long moment. "The dead talking, huh? I'm not sure how I feel about that. Some things may be best kept secret. Even if I agree to help, what makes you think there's any dead among us ? I don't pretend to understand how such things work, but we are in space. It seems fairly removed, don't you think?"

Galexialyn's expression darkened. "Oh, you need not worry about that. I came back here earlier to explore more, we only briefly glanced this morning. Someone went to a lot of trouble to clean this station, but there's still dried blood in the sinks. There's also ash in the crematorium," they gestured towards a large unit on the far side of the room. "And not a negligible amount. They are most certainly human remains. Even without performing a ritual, I can feel that the dead are among us."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. The other two looked over to find that it had come from Frida, who had seemingly smashed an empty glass flask to the floor. Her face was shrouded in darkness.

"To defile the very face of great Metztli with foul murder..." She muttered, face shrouded in darkness. "And I can't even punish the one responsible. Some I can discount for now, like Scott, Jingai or Rene, but the others are still a mystery." Her fists tightened. "I swear the methods of my ancestors will look tame when I find them."

"So I take it you're willing to put aside your concerns and help with the ritual?" Chijimatsu questioned as they raised a slender brow. "You may very well get the information you seek."

Daniel sighed. "So long as you both let me get back to sleep afterwards, I suppose I don't mind helping. I have to admit I'm surprised that those three you mentioned are above suspicion."

Frida lifted her head, light once more returning to her features. "I can't be certain, but I have been keeping my eye on our companions since we awoke from our forced slumber. The thing that they share is a lack of deceptive behavior. They all speak their mind and wear their heart on their sleeve. They also show behavior that would be counterproductive for a puppeteer. That's why, despite saying Rene seems like a favorite to be sacrificed due to his habit of rubbing others wrong, I personally would not want it if it can be avoided. I find his blunt attitude refreshing, if he could simply focus it towards a productive cause he could be a great ally. Jin, on the other hand, has shown no filter in his sex-laced tongue. He has a rough crudeness that could isolate him from all but the most open minded. And Scott has proven himself to act without thinking. While a flaw, I doubt the mastermind would intentionally put themselves in such peril."

She cast an arm out dramatically. "That's why I have allowed Scott to come close, but I will have to speak to the other two in further detail! Others will follow, faith willing I will have a trustworthy army to cast the mastermind from this hidden throne!"

Galexialyn shrugged their shoulders. "You raise some sound arguments, but I would never presume to know someone after such a short time. People rarely show their true colors at first glance. Regardless, knowledge is powerful to have. Which may I remind you is why we're here. The AI's announcement means we only have a few hours before we're to gather in the briefing room. I suggest we get on with it."

"Excellent idea. You're both cutting into my beauty sleep," Daniel murmured as he licked at his sucker.

Frida nodded. "Perhaps I may be acting on faith in my suspicions, but I have found that sometimes it's the only thing you truly have..." She looked thoughtful for a moment, before looking to the Occultist. "So, where do we start? Should I gather some bloodpacks or will we be offering some of our own lifeforce?"

"As I said before, the blood in the infirmary's fridge will do fine. Though I typically prefer the old fashion method, that would be a lot more blood then we should comfortably shed," the Occultist responded as they removed several blood packs. "I'll work on the symbols myself. I have some candles too. I'll show you how to set them in a moment."

Suddenly, a shrill whistle filled the room as Monokuma leaped onto an empty examination table near Daniel. The dual toned bear adjusted his hat before jabbing his paw at the trio. "Sheesh, don't you kids sleep? You know we have a meeting at seven, right? I'll punish you if you're late."

Daniel stifled a yawn before offering a weak shrug. "Don't look at me. I was just trying to sleep."

Frida grit her teeth in anger, turning to the bear with a flap of her cloak. "Stay out of this, foul creature! Whether we sleep or channel the dead is not of your concern. Or are you scared that you will find something behind the veil of life!?"

Her voice grew softer. "You should be scared, whoever hides behind that abomination of iron and fur. I wonder if you'll be able to keep that insipid smile when I flay you and make a new cloak from your skin."

 _ **"Oh dear! I'm shaking in my furry boots! Oh, please have mercy!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed dramatically before letting out a guffaw. _**"Looks like I'll have to add a new rule. Communing with the dead is officially against the rules now. Tranquility Station is about technology and science. Your mumbo jumbo won't be ruining my fun. etter knock it off or you'll be able to talk to the dead directly."**_

With a dark smile, Galexialyn stalked forward and leaned down till they were but an inch away from the bear's face. "So Frida was right. You know we'd learn something very interesting if we were to proceed with this ritual. That's very useful information. Not what I was expecting to discover, but this effort wasn't without merit."

Frida smiled triumphantly. "So there really are those that came before us that would have known about you. Perhaps the original dwellers of the moon!? Mark my words, Monokuma, you will be the one to cause your own downfall. The Gods will it!"

 _ **"Blah Blah Blah, it's like a broken record with you lot. Your gods aren't gonna help you here, toots! The only will around here that matters is mine. Unless one of you is dead, I better see you in the morning. I'd hate to have to be the one to draw first blood. It's so much more fun making people butcher one another for me,"** _Monokuma cackled.

The Ultimate Coroner wordlessly fell back onto his makeshift bed. "Works for me. All of you, turn off the lights on your way out," he said as he waved a hand dismissively.

A tick mark appeared on the bear's forehead. _**"Are you shooing me away? I'm the Captain! A little respect, if you please!"**_

Silence followed the request as Daniel's chest was already beginning to rise and fall slowly.

"...There's your response Captain. Since we've made you so nervous, we should take our leave. Shall we, Frida?" Chijimatsu suggested as they cast a glance over at the Chocolatier.

"Indeed. Let us rest, for tomorrow will surely be the start of many great trials." She looked back at Monokuma, eyes narrowing. "We will see you at dawn, but heed these words. I promise you, on my honor as a priestess, no matter what you do to me you will never get the despair your kind so dearly desire. My Gods smile upon me, foul despair. Can you say the same for yours?"

 _ **"Despair is overrated, anyway. I'm just looking for some fun before the heat death of the universe! I'm sure you lot won't disappoint,"** _Monokuma cackled before disappearing from sight, leaving the room in silence save for the rhythmic breathing of the resting Coroner.

* * *

**20 Survivors Remain**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who is following this story. I'm having a blast writing this. Thank you so much to all those involved on the writing team, you all rock. Also big shoutout to my betas. You go above and beyond, and I can't say thank you enough


	6. Masks: Act: Three

**Chapter 5: Masks: Act Three**

**7:13 A.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Dormitory Wing (Apartment 1)**

The Field Medic sleepily wiped at her eyes as she sat up. It took her a moment to realize she was the only occupant of the large queen-sized bed. Her bright green eyes finally settled on the Sniper, who was asleep on a nearby couch with a blanket draped over her body. Slowly, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

The curvy blonde stretched a moment before adjusting her oversized t-shirt. It was a cream color and depicted a kitten on the front. The shirt tapered around her midthigh, acting almost as a dress for the short girl. Alice trudged across the carpeted floor before leaning over the leather couch and gently shaking one of the dark-haired girl's shoulders. "Rise and shine, luv. We need to start getting ready," she coaxed in a gentle tone.

"Mmm," Nerai softly moaned before her eyes opened. "A-Alice. Ugh, good morning."

A faint smile spread across the Medic's face. "Silly, what are you doing on the couch? We've got a huge bed in here. If this is about last night, I'm really sorry for the way I handled myself. That wasn't very fair to you, especially since we're friends and supposed to share things."

"N-No, it's okay. After all of that... I can't be mad at you about it," the black haired girl calmly explained as she slowly sat up. She pulled her blanket away, showing her white tee shirt with a tight grey one visible underneath it.

Alice wordlessly slumped into the spot next to the Sniper. "Maybe you should be mad. I really made a mess, then pushed away my best friend who was only trying to help. I don't know why that always happens. My fight-or-flight just kicks in. Either I'm socking someone in the face or bloody running with my tail between my legs. I'm sorry… I promise I won't do that to you again. You had to deal with that enough when you found me that wretched night."

Nerai sighed as she looked over to the Medic. "You were dragged into everything that happened in Fenrir; your response to it was completely understandable. I'm not mad at you. How could I be? You're the only reason I'm still here after all..."

"Of course you are! We basically grew up together. I couldn't let something as trivial as a bullet take away my best friend." Alice playfully nudged Nerai in the side as she moved her head onto the other girl's shoulder. "You know, this takes the bloody cake for the strangest experience I've ever been through. If I have to go through this nightmare, I at least don't want to do it alone. Don't do anything reckless, alright?"

"Y-Yeah, it would be a lot worse to be here and surrounded completely by strangers," Nerai added as she slightly turned her head away, her cheeks turning a little red. Her arm slowly moved to wrap around the blonde's shoulders.

Alice sighed softly as she closed her eyes. "I'm sort of embarrassed to show my face after last night. Though it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice in the matter..." Without missing a beat, she continued.

"Ya know, we should probably freshen up. I meant to last night, but the water was turned off before I knew it. Since we're roommates now, we have to work on a system. Do you want to go first, or should I?" she asked as her eyes fluttered back open. "Something tells me that I'm going to take way longer, especially with my hair. Though I guess it could go faster if we got ready at the same time. The shower in the bathroom is pretty big... Gosh, doesn't that bring back memories of the communal showers way back when?"

Nerai's breath caught in her throat. "I don't know about that... I mean, that was a long time ago and we're older now..."

The blonde suddenly erupted into a fit of giggles. "I don't remember you being this shy. Your face resembles the most adorable tomato!" she exclaimed as she affectionately prodded the other girl's cheek. "So, LT, do you want the honors or should I go first?"

"You can go ahead," Nerai said, quickly looking away from the Medic as her blush deepened slightly. "But, would you really have been okay with that, though? I mean, me j-joining you..."

Alice smiled vividly as she stood up and made her way towards once of the multiple clothing drawers. "Of course I would. I know we've gotten older, but we used to bathe together all the time. You know Sis and the Captain were so adamant about not wasting time or hot water," she said as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the bed. She sifted through her undergarments before frowning as she held up one of her giant sports bras. "Goodness, despite having such advanced technology, it seems like this station's washers and dryers aren't that great. Look at this stain!"

"Huh? What do you me-" Nerai turned to look at the Medic, only to let her sentence die in her throat. She was practically stunned as she glimpsed Alice standing in front of her, practically naked. "I... ugh-"

The blonde seemed oblivious to the other girl's plight as she intensely scrutinized her bra. "This is the bloody problem with wearing so much white. Stains are just par for the course. Do you think this could be drool? Ugh, now I'm just imagining some creeper who's behind this doing weird stuff with our clothes. Blimey, that's a disturbing thought. Don't you think, Nerai?" Alice finally fixed her attention back on the Sniper, who seemed shell shocked. "J-Jeez, you don't have to stare so much. They haven't gotten that much bigger, have they? I-I mean, maybe a size or so, but that's it." She murmured the last part under her breath as she self-consciously covered her chest with her arms, or at least as much as she could.

"Ahh, I'm sorry!" Nerai exclaimed as she turned away again. "Sorry, it's just that they really have grown... Ah, but they look really good! No, wait, that just sounds creepy..." the Sniper muttered to herself as she buried her face in her hands.

A moment of silence passed before the Medic erupted into another fit of giggles. "Goodness, it feels so good to laugh after the last twenty four hours. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Nerai. I'll grab that shower now. Oh, and thanks for saying that. I'm sure you're just being nice, but it's still sweet to hear," she said, a flush of color rushing across her own face. "I'll try to be quick. I know you're not into being super girly, but that braid must take some time. Come to think of it, I'm surprised you still do it," she said as she gathered the rest of her clothes. "Guess I'm not the only one with a habit when it comes to my hair."

Nerai unconsciously reached for her currently free-flowing hair. "Oh, the braid... It was pretty tough at first. I never did that kinda stuff before, but I wanted to get it right..."

Alice smiled fondly as she glanced back towards the Sniper. "I know how you feel. Do you remember? I used to pester Nicky all the time to help me with my buns. She used to get so frustrated. I know she thought keeping long hair would just get in the way. I guess she had a point, but it was one of the things my mum used to do. I didn't want to lose that," she said before exhaling quietly. "I, for one, think a braid looks great on you. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Lieuten- Nicole always said I should just cut my hair, but I never really had a problem with it as a sniper... And yeah, you said that to me back when you first braided it..." Nerai admitted as she let go of her hair and slowly stood up. She turned to face Alice again with a small smile. "I guess I wanted to keep it up after that..."

The short-statured blonde's eyes widened slightly before she hugged the clothes in her arms. "I-I'm glad to hear that. I should probably stop stalling. Otherwise, you're not gonna have enough time. I'm not eager to find out if Monokuma was bluffing when we were told to not be late."

"R-Right, the deadline... We shouldn't waste too much time," Nerai said with a small sigh.

Alice started into the bathroom wordlessly before poking her head out with an impish smile. "You sure you don't want to join me? I could always wash your back," she offered, biting her bottom lip to keep from bursting into another series of giggles.

"Ahh!" Nerai turned back to give the Medic a small frown. "Please stop it, Alice. Jeez, you sound like you're about to drag me in there..."

The blonde playfully stuck out her tongue. "Sorry, you're just so cute when you get all flustered. I'm probably destined to either bite it or become an old cat lady, so I have to have a little fun now, you know?" Without waiting for an answer, Alice ducked into the bathroom and shut the door. The laughter that followed was quickly drowned out by the noise of the shower.

* * *

**8:00 A.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Briefing Room**

An uncomfortable silence prevailed across the cramped room. The students found themselves seated around the packed table, with Monokuma sitting in a larger chair at the end of the table. A wicked grin was stretched across the robotic bear's countenance.

"Tch, we've come as you've requested. What do you want, bear?" Rene asked with an irritable expression.

 _ **"Sheesh, is that any way to talk to your Captain? Especially after how much I've provided for you all?"** _Monokuma asked with fake tears in his eyes. _**"I get no respect around here."**_

The Ultimate Diver coughed. "Uh, well, I'm not sure 'provided' is the best way to describe it. You did kidnap us and force us into this. Feel free to let us go if you're that worried about earning our respect."

The bear snickered. _**"Bahaha! Nice try, but why would I want to ruin the fun before it even begins? I didn't call you all here to bore you to death. No, if you're gonna die, it's gonna be way more entertaining."**_

"Whatever scheme you are preparing, you need not try! We will not fall victim to it. We shall prevail against whatever you have in mind!" Frida yelled as she slammed a hand against the table.

The Scrapper grinned wildly. "Hell yeah we will. If I can't knock his block off, we'll just find a new way of kicking his ass."

 _ **"Ohoho, dear me! I'm just shaking in abject terror. Please have mercy!"** _the bear chortled loudly. _**"We'll see how you feel when this crowded room begins to shrink."**_

Shuhei adjusted his glasses. "Before we continue on with whatever you have concocted, I want you to explain something else. I couldn't help notice that a very strange and oddly specific new rule was added to our Monopads. What is the meaning of this nonsense?"

"Oh yeah! That was suuuuper creepy! Like, who would want to talk to dead people?" Kikuko asked as she shook her head vigorously.

Amanda smiled thoughtfully. "I get the feeling that this is most likely in response to something that happened. However, that does bring up a much different question."

"Someone was dabbling around with darker arts," Shiori said quietly as she shifted her attention to Chijimatsu. "Y-You didn't do anything excessive, did you?"

The Occultist simply responded with a low chuckle. "Rest assured that nothing unsavory happened last night, little witch. Truth be told, our efforts were impeded before we could begin. Truly a shame."

"Wait, 'we'? Just how many of you were out after curfew? I know we haven't explicitly stated it, but I thought it was clear that staying in our rooms at night was the best for everyone's sake," Nerai said as her brow furrowed slightly.

Daniel rested a hand against his chin before smiling faintly. "Fear not, Agent. I believe Frida, Xialyn, and I merely had the noblest of intentions. Of course, I was just trying to sleep when they stumbled into the morgue. However, I didn't see the harm in assisting."

"Hold on, why the fuck were you asleep in the morgue? Who the fuck does that?!" Jingai asked as he shook his head in disbelief.

The Coroner shrugged. "Hm, well, I suppose you could say that I became restless in my room. I figured that rest might come easier in a place that reminded me of my life outside this place. I must say it was turning out well, until my slumber was interrupted."

"Let's circle back to that later. For now, I have another question: Why bother stopping them and adding such a rule?" the Historian questioned as she glanced over at the bear.

 _ **"Pupupu! Good question. This game is supposed to be fair, but also fun. Talking to a bunch of dead shmucks is cheating, not to mention sooo boring,"** _Monokuma chortled as he waved his paw through the air.

Timothy felt his teeth chattering slightly. "A-Are you saying that such things, that spirits and ghosts...are real? That's a lot to take in."

The Ultimate Acupuncturist sighed. "Don't listen to him. I'm sure there is a logical reason for his meddling. No offense, but I'm not ready to subscribe to otherworldly powers," she said as she looked between Shiori and Xialyn.

Monokuma cracked a toothy grin. _**"People are such strange creatures. Even in the modern era, most people alive believe in some sort of higher power, and yet something like this is just too much to accept? Cling to your blissful ignorance if you like. Just follow the rules, and we won't have any issue. Here on Tranquility Station, technology is what makes everything go round."**_

"Umm, Mister Kuma, sir?" Kosaku asked as he raised his hand. "Sorry for interrupting, but why are we here anyways?"

Bridgette swiveled back and forth in her chair. "That's right! He still hasn't explained that. Come on, let's get it over with! It's time for me to do my morning workout, and this room is way too cramped."

The bear actually blushed as it rubbed a paw against the back of its head. _**"Sheesh, you all got me so distracted. Heh, it's time to get to business. Now that you've got settled into Tranquility Station, it's time to show you what the killing game really is! I was struck by inspiration, and have a perfect motive in mind!"**_

"Meow, a motive? Noelle isn't interested. You can hold the anchovies," the Contortionist said as only her head was poking out of her turtleneck.

Konyu ignored the comment as her heterochromatic gaze never left the bear. "I take it this pertains to how you plan to get this game of yours started?"

_**"Right you are, toots! After enough time of being together, one of you would undoubtedly snap anyway. However, I'm just gonna give you a teensy little nudge. I won't actually force anyone to kill, but I get the feeling this motivation will kick things off nicely."** _

The Ultimate Field Medic frowned. "You seem really confident about that. But whatever this is, it only works if we act on it, right? There's nothing to stop us from just going on as normal?"

Monokuma grinned devilishly. **_"Of course, Bunhead! However, being stuck up here and surrounded by constant temptations is… Let's just say that, if I were a betting bear, I wouldn't bank on you all taking the high ground for long. Enough chit chat, though. This first motive is called Jason X! Not exactly the most critically beloved in the franchise, but it does have some decent points."_**

"Wait, that shitty movie? Ugh, and I already thought your sense of taste sucked. Other than being in space, what does a crappy horror flick have to do with a motive for murder?" Jingai asked with a faint shrug.

 _ **"Ding ding ding! Give our tucked-in boy a prize! Anyway, I couldn't find a real Jason Vorhees on such short notice, so that's why I'm gonna have one of you serve as a substitute,"**_ Monokuma explained.

Kosaku looked confused. "Um, do you mean as an actor? I'm not so sure I could do that very well."

The bear cackled. _**"Don't worry, big guy, it's more than mere acting. Let me explain. One of you will be given a hockey mask and machete. That person will be given a very special privilege. If they kill with the weapon provided, they get to reap the benefits. In this motive, the reward will be to skip the trial and leave without question!"**_

The Merchant raised an eyebrow. "That's quite a valuable reward. However, you said that it's for the person given the mask and weapon. Does that mean stealing those accessories and using them wouldn't afford the same benefit?"

"W-Wait, don't actually entertain the idea! This is what he probably wants anyway," Kaiyo said with a troubled expression.

 _ **"Pupupu, like I said...it's all about temptation. She's right, by the way. Only the person who is initially gifted these tools can benefit from the perks. Each of my motives will be very different, and each will also have a unique reward. This one means that person can taste freedom so long as they spill some blood,"** _Monokuma snickered.

Kasumi rubbed at her chin. "Aren't you concerned about one of us escaping? Doesn't that jeopardize your whole operation?"

The bear clutched his sides as he continued to laugh. _**"Consider it a calculated risk. Besides, it's worth it to yours truly. I've got a great mix of tension and nerves already. I just need the right spark to get this game started."**_

"We will not bow to your designs! Mark my word, you will rue the day you started this game. Try all you want, for we will endure your attempts to corrupt us," Frida said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Kikuko nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah! Totes! There's no way we're gonna hurt our new friends, just to take the easy way out."

_**"Heh, we'll see about that. Talk all you want, but I can already see the wheels turning in your heads. Some of you are already considering if you'd strike, given the chance. Words are cheap, so let's see if you can back 'em up."** _

Galexialyn chuckled darkly. "Well, I have to admit he does make an excellent point. A chance to walk away without consequence? That is quite an opportunity."

"It's not a bloody opportunity! It's a loaded weapon. We're talking about people's lives here. Not only would you have to kill someone, but you could be dooming everyone else, too," Alice pointed out.

Amanda nodded her head thoughtfully. "Alice is right. We have to see beyond just ourselves. There is so much more at stake."

"Easy for you to say, but we're practically strangers from where I stand. If I have to choose between me and any of you, I'll choose me every time," the Exterminator stated bluntly.

"You basically just said you'd kill any of us if you're the receiver of this motive. Don't you realize that paints a huge target on your own back?" Hollie questioned.

Daniel wagged a finger. "Don't be too hard on him. While he can be quite surly, he only says what many of us feel deep down. As Monokuma said, it's easy to talk of peace. However, resisting such an allure is very different. Of course, no one has to worry if I receive it. I'm too fond of you all, and killing seems like a lot of work," he said as he offered a warm smile.

"Phew! That's a relief to hear! One less person to worry about," Kosaku mused with a slight smile.

"U-Um, I don't think we can just take his word at face value or anyone's really," Shiori murmured quietly.

"Winnie the Pooh has activated his trap card. We've all been banished to the shadow realm. It's only a matter of time till someone runs out of life points," Noelle said in a deadpan tone.

"W-Wait a second! Don't be so quick to give up! We just have to avoid being alone as much as possible, right? That's a smart play, don't you think?" Bridgette tried to inject her words with her normal, peppy tone, but her voice was noticeably shaky.

Scott cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, that's a good damn idea. We can just stick together. That way, even if someone gets some funny idea, it's less likely they'll start shit."

Monokuma snorted as he rose and waddled towards the exit. _ **"Bahaha, we'll see about that! To make things more interesting, you have until tomorrow morning at 8 A.M. If a murder hasn't occurred by then, the motive and reward will become null and void. But I'm sure you kids have nothing to worry about, right?"**_

"T-That's less than twenty-four hours. That doesn't sound too terribly bad," the Robotics Engineer stammered as he stared at his Monopad.

"Unfortunately, I get the sense that the time is what Monokuma is banking on," Nerai said, sweeping her gaze around the room intently.

The Ultimate Scientist pressed his lips together. "Precisely. That pressure may only add to the temptation. Furthermore, we don't know how he intends to gift the weapon to its recipient, or who he will give it to. We can only take precautions and hope for the best..."

* * *

**9:11 A.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Gymnasium**

"I-I'm sorry if I'm slowing you all down. I'm sorry for being so weak!" Timothy stammered as he shakily tried to perform a few pushups.

The Ultimate Scrapper tensed and relaxed his arms in quick succession as he did his own set. "Hey, ain't no shame in being weak. What matters is that you're trying to get stronger, yo!"

Bridgette, who had her arms wrapped in a tight hug around Coppelia, mustered a bright smile from her place on the bleachers. "Yuppers! That's what we need right now. Just positive thoughts, and to keep our minds off of that motive business." She laughed, though it held a distinctive twinge of nerves behind it. "Timmy, just stick with Scrappy and Himbo and you'll be a beefcake in no time! How many pushups are you up to anyway, big guy?" she asked, her attention settling on the Construction Worker.

"Oh... umm..." Kosaku muttered. He continued with his pushups as his face twisted in confusion. "I stopped keeping count... I got to two hundred, but I wanted to make sure the others were doing okay. I forgot to keep counting."

"Sheesh! It's just too easy! We gotta up the ante. Pellie, I gotta go give Himbo a challenge. You can cheer on Timmy!" the Cheerleader exclaimed as she gingerly patted the dog's head before rocketing to her feet. She skipped across the floor before promptly and suddenly taking a seat on Kosaku's back. "Let's see how you handle this!"

Scott snorted as he caught a glance out of the corner of his eye. "Kosaku, doesn't even look phased. Pretty fucking amazing."

"Definitely a-amazing," Timothy stammered as he feebly continued his own routine at a much slower pace.

"Thanks! If you want to hop on as well, go for it!" Kosaku added. He quickly restarted his set of pushups, though his pace barely changed. "One, two, three, four..."

"That's the spirit, my dear Himbo! Work those guns!" The redhead cheered loudly as she wiggled back and forth on his back.

Timothy anxiously glanced over. "D-Do you really want more weight, K-Kosaku?" he stammered out.

"Yo! No slacking, dude. Focus! We gotta toughen ya up!" Scott spoke up.

"R-Right! Sorry!"

"You don't need to push too hard, Timmy! This is new for you, right? Don't strain yourself!" the giant boy said with a smile. He held out his arm, giving a thumbs up as he continued his pushups, and then moved his arm behind his back.

"Right. I just don't want to let anyone down. I-I wanna be strong, especially with all the talk of murder going on," the boy responded with a slightly flushed expression. He quickly stopped and allowed himself to rest bonelessly against the floor. "To be honest, I'm really scared. I just thought if I got stronger, maybe I could get braver, too."

A sigh escaped the Scrapper, who suddenly sprang to his feet and jabbed the air a few times in quick succession. "Ain't nothing worth gettin' that happens overnight. Who cares if you ain't a powerhouse yet? Like I said, just keep your chin up. Stick with the right folks, and you'll be just fine. Only person I plan on putting a beating on is whoever is behind that bear."

The Ultimate Cheerleader's expression soured slightly as she pulled her legs up to her chest. "How do we even know there is a person behind him at all?"

"Eh, what do you mean? Of course there has to be someone. He's not some possessed animatronic or some shit, right?" Scrappy questioned.

"No, I mean he could be like Nessa," Bridgette suggested.

"Y-You mean like another AI? I-I had never thought about it, but we don't really have any way of knowing for sure," Timothy admitted with a crestfallen expression. "If that's true, then outsmarting or winning this...it may not be possible. Artificial Intelligence, it doesn't have the same limits we all do. Nessa seems genuinely benevolent to me, but if this is a program...there may be no beating or appealing to it."

"Um... if Monokuma was a AI too, wouldn't it be easier to just have them both be the same one?" Kosaku asked as he paused, looking up at the others.

"Shit! He's right!" Scott exclaimed. "Yo, Timmy, didn't you talk to her? How sure are you that Nessa is really just uninvolved? What if she's just playing us? She could be what's making the bear operate, right?"

"I-I'm not so sure. It makes some sense, but she really doesn't seem like… I mean, she seems so human. She feels more like a young child. I don't know if she's behind all of this," the boy said with a hint of uncertainty.

"But she's an AI..." the Cheerleader murmured with a concerned expression. "She may be just trying to fool us. How would we even know?"

"Simple! We corner her and get some answers. I think we should tell some of the others about this. Shit, it's better than obsessing over this fucked up motive!" Scott exclaimed.

Kosaku hummed lightly before he shook his head. "But if she is just like a little kid, we shouldn't do anything too mean. That'd just be awful to have to go through, you know?"

Bridgette smiled softly as she patted the boy's back. "Don't worry, Himbo! We'll just talk to some of the others, and see about getting some answers. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

**10:54 A.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Archive**

"I have to say, Kasumi, I'm very grateful that you asked me to help you look through everything," Amanda stated. She was currently on her knees and combing through several files in a file cabinet. "Although, I sure won't lie and say that this is the most fun activity in the world."

"And I thank you very much for helping me, Amanda!" Kasumi cheerily replied. She hummed happily to herself as she glanced through the contents of the top drawer of one of the filing cabinets. "Though searching for stuff like this...it's sort of the bread and butter of historians. Looking through archives was sort of a...hobby of mine when I was younger. Still is, really, but they're usually much more expansive than this."

Amanda chuckled. "I can certainly appreciate that. My parents for the longest time thought I'd become the Ultimate Babysitter with how much I loved looking after children." A frown flitted across the Psychologist's face for the briefest of moments before she perked up. "Anyways, what made you decide on history as your subject of choice?"

"Ah, well… It just sort of came to me, one day," she vaguely replied, giving a small shrug. "I guess I'd always had an interest in history, but it was never a passion of mine until I turned eight or so. It's like… a switch flipped in my brain all of a sudden, or something. That's when I really became a history nerd."

"That's pretty normal," Amanda teased. She grabbed another file from the cabinet and flipped through it. "So, what have you found so far?"

"Nothing of much use so far… unless you count a detailed family history of Monokuma relevant?" Kasumi questioned with a wry smile, and briefly displayed the folder in question, entitled "Monokuma and Kubs!" "Apparently Monokuma has five kids or something like that? I'm seeing the schematics for five other similar robots, but I don't think it's all that relevant to our situation."

That said, she paused a moment before glancing back down at Amanda. "I suppose turnabout is fair play, yes? So, what made you get into psychology, Amanda?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, a smirk appearing on her face. "I should've expected that. Well, I always loved helping out my classmates with their problems. Plus, I find psychology to be so fascinating." Her smirk transformed into a smile as she spoke. "The human mind can trick us into so many things! It can trick us into seeing, feeling, hearing, even tasting things!" She chuckled as she calmed down. "Makes me sound crazy putting it like that, doesn't it?"

Kasumi gave a mirthful giggle in response and shook her head. "Ha, not at all! I completely understand. Honestly, the human mind can be pretty amazing. Certainly, there are a lot of historical figures that claimed to have visions from God and stuff like that. Of course, nowadays, we can simply say that they were just seeing things, or had some sort of mental illness, or something like that."

A hum let the Psychologist's lips as she scoured through another file. "Don't know if it's my upbringing again or my own beliefs, but a part of me can't help but like the idea of God talking to Joan of Arc." She stood up and stretched. "Oh my lord, I should've thought about getting that far down. I might be eighteen, but my body feels older."

Kasumi giggled some more as she eyed the Psychologist with a light smile. "Ha, well, if you're still feeling sore later, I know a few massage techniques that might help your body feel better. Consider it my thanks for helping me out here."

She paused a moment later, a light flush coming to her cheeks as she stammered out, "Ah, I mean, that wasn't a come on or anything… n-not that I wouldn't want to! I mean, y-you're pretty cute and, uh..."

She abruptly fell silent, and sighed as she palmed her forehead. With a wry smirk she finished, "Haha, I should probably just stop talking before I choke on my own foot or something."

The Historian was interrupted by the Psychologist laughing. "Oh my… I… Oh lord, need to catch my breath!" Amanda took a moment to calm down before sighing. "Kasumi, you are far too kind." She cracked a smile and gave Kasumi a side glance. "And you look really cute, if we're being honest." While Kasumi sputtered and internally died, Amanda glanced down at the second file cabinet, eyebrows furrowing. "What is this?"

It took Kasumi a good moment to recover, her entire face as red as a tomato as she squirmed in response. She managed to snap out of it, though, at Amanda's words. "Huh, wh-what did you find?"

"It seems like a manifesto for the ship," Amanda stated. She rushed over to the Historian's side and held open the file for her. "And take a look at what it says towards the bottom."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow and started reading the displayed file. Her eyes gradually grew wide, and her face became as white as a ghost. "...We were right to be suspicious about our class size after all. According to this, there really are supposed to be sixteen of us here, as a class. So what does that mean for the extra people...?"

Amanda sighed. "I genuinely don't know. I don't want to doubt anyone, but we have to." She shut the file. "The question is whether the extra people know they're extra." Amanda sighed. "Honestly, as far as either of us knows, we could be two of the extra students on board."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. On the other hand, maybe they do know, and are working with Monokuma?" Kasumi suggested, before giving a frustrated groan. "I guess we don't know one way or the other. I suppose the question now is...do we show this to everyone?"

"That is the million-dollar question right there," Amanda muttered. "If we tell everyone, we could just be causing more paranoia and panic. However, if we don't tell them and then this knowledge comes too late, it could cause even more problems."

"It's a tough call whichever way we go..." Kasumi agreed, as she slowly nodded. "I'm...honestly not sure which option would be better here. Maybe… Hm, if we do tell them, should we wait for this motive to expire first? If we tell everyone right away, it could lead to someone taking drastic action..."

While unmoving at first, Amanda eventually gave a small nod. "That seems like the best course of action, de- Kasumi. Kasumi." She drew in a small breath and released it. "After the motive, let's see where everyone is mentally and then maybe slowly introduce this idea to them."

"Yeah… I think that's for the best," she agreed. "I feel bad about hiding this, but… I guess we don't have much of a choice. I'd hate it if revealing this too early got someone killed."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Amanda muttered. She looked around the room. "Well, I'm down to still keep searching if you are."

"Sure… May as well see if we can find anything else useful!" the Historian happily replied, a determined glint in her eyes.

* * *

**11:48 A.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

Frida regarded the shiny-looking charm that rested upon the makeshift stand. Her gaze then shifted between both Shiori and Konyu with an appraising look. "A good fortune charm? I've never seen something like that in person. How do I know it's actually real? Furthermore, what purpose could I have for such a trinket? So long as the gods are on my side, luck seems quite trivial."

Hollie who stood behind the girl offered a slight shrug. "Well, with the threat of murder now hanging over us, every bit helps, right? My question is, even if this is real, what are we supposed to barter in exchange? Any money I had before is completely gone."

"Ahh, my business-minded friend, bartering has been around much longer than mere money!" Konyu explained as she crossed her arms.

Shiori frowned. "Why are we selling these, by the way? Shouldn't we just give them away?"

"Indeed! Such a powerful boon should not be restricted to those with more means. I understand the need for commerce, but with lives at stake, this is hardly the time," the Chocolatier stated earnestly.

The Merchant offered a sad smile. "Unfortunately, this isn't just avarice. The fact is, it boils down to supply and demand. There's only so much to go around in the first place. This seems like a better way of distributing what we can fashion, rather than just having pure anarchy," she said before glancing over her shoulder. "Ahem, Rene? We've got customers. Do you have enough 'Special Materials' ?"

"Yeah yeah, I got the stuff," Rene breezily replied, hefting a black garbage bag in one hand. It looked close to bursting, and made quite a bit of noise as he jostled it around. "Should have plenty left to go around."

Hollie raised a brow as she heard the pair trading words. "I can't help but feel like we're getting scammed. What does Rene have to do with this anyway?"

Konyu wagged a finger back and forth. "Oh, don't trouble yourself with that. He's just helping Shiori get all the materials she needs to make more. I assure you, this will only help keep the peace. Again, I would offer one for free, but supplies are limited."

"I-I guess I'll get back to work, anything that helps keep people safe," Shiori murmured as she slipped out of sight to where Rene stood with the stuffed garbage bag. "Uh, thank you for all your help."

"Eh, it's no problem, munchkin. I do have my part of the bargain to keep in all of this, after all," Rene dismissively replied, offering a small shrug.

The Witch offered a tiny smile, then inched forward. After meekly looking over her shoulder to make sure nobody was watching, she wordlessly produced a charm necklace and placed it around the boy's neck. "...Uh, this one is actually...real," she whispered. "I don't have enough stuff to make real ones and I don't know what happened to the one I had. I told Konyu, and she had this idea," she said in a quiet voice.

"Uh...thank you?" Rene stuttered out after a moment, looking a little uncomfortable as Shiori placed the charm around his neck.

He looked down at it, scrutinizing it for a moment before giving a light shrug. He had half a mind to reject the gift wholesale, but… Well, he didn't want to make any enemies here without good reason. Plus, he was sure the others wouldn't react kindly if he made Shiori upset.

"Wait… What do you mean it's 'real'?" he questioned a moment later.

The Witch leaned in to whisper even softer than she had before. "It will bring you good luck. The others aren't anything special, but Konyu says that they'll help keep up morale. So I wanna help if it means keeping anyone from being hurt. Since you're struggling to make friends, I thought you could use the extra luck," she said with an honest smile.

Rene considered the little charm again, his eyebrow raised as he considered her words. He looked back down at Shiori after that, taking in her innocent little smile. A small blush spread across his cheeks, and he huffed and crossed his arms, looking away as he stated,

"Well...I really don't need the help, of course. Nevertheless, I...do appreciate the gesture, Shiori. So, uh, thanks again."

The Witch rocked on her feet slightly. "I promise I'll keep your secret, Rene. I know you're actually a good guy deep down. I promise I won't spread it around," she said before she opened the bag and began to rifle through the contents.

"Very well, you've made your pitch! What do you wish us to barter in exchange for one of these trinkets? I am prepared to give plenty of divine chocolates, if that's acceptable," Frida offered

Konyu pursed her lips in thought for a moment. "That does sound like a sweet deal. Pun intended. However, we're providing something that may very well keep you alive. It's worth a bit more than that, don't you think?"

"Are you expecting a kidney or something?" Hollie asked in a deadpan tone.

"Kidneys do sell for quite a lot," the Merchant mused, as if she was seriously considering the proposal. Then she flashed a smirk. "I'm just teasing, of course. I'm not an organ seller, or at least not yet."

"Then name your price! But do not attempt to swindle me, or I will smite you!" Frida exclaimed as she jabbed a finger towards the Merchant.

Konyu clasped her hands together and beamed. "Certainly! Rene is helping with plenty of manual labor, but this a big station. So consider this a favor for a favor. All you have to do is help yours truly in bringing any scrap or junk you don't want. Consider yourself a supplier. What do you say?"

"I shall not be a servant to your whims, but I am willing to provide whatever I come across that has no value to me. Will that suffice?" Frida asked as she extended one of her hands. The Merchant met her halfway.

"You got it! Thank you for your patronage. I'll be in touch if I need anything else," Konyu said as she offered Frida the charm with her free hand.

Frida broke the handshake and took the trinket, thumbing it curiously as she walked off. This left only the Acupuncturist standing before the stand.

The Merchant smiled slightly. "Ah, Hollie. Might I interest you in a similar proposal? A woman of business could always use more help."

"That's gonna be a hard pass. I'm not good with labor, and I know a bad deal when I see one. I'm not going to work for you."

"Hollie, you wound me! You have a very special set of skills. I found that out first hand. All I ask in return for forking over one of these babies, is that you give me a massage every so often," Konyu said as she smiled brightly.

"And what makes you think I really want one of these silly charms?" the Acupuncturist asked in a neutral tone. "My services usually don't come free or cheap."

The Merchant offered a mischievous smile. "Well, if you truly weren't interested or at least curious, you wouldn't still be standing here. Whether you believe or not, who wouldn't want to better the odds? Isn't that what you said to Frida?"

An exaggerated sigh escaped Hollie. "My own words were used against me. Touche. Very well, I'll bite. You can have an occasional massage for the charm."

"Excellent! A pleasure doing business with you!" Konyu exclaimed as she handed off another charm and waved off the Acupuncturist. She then turned to focus on the back of the stand, where Shiori was sitting cross-legged on the ground. "Shiori, how many more can we make? Business is going swell so far."

The Witch slowly looked up, glancing at Rene, who stood with his arms crossed, before looking back to the Merchant. "Uhh, I don't know. Maybe three or four more. The engravings take time, and the metal is easy enough to come by from junk, but I only have so much sage."

A grin spread across the Merchant's face. "Perfect! Supply and demand strikes again. Some of the others will see those babies and will really want one, too. Which means they'll have to ante up if they want the goods. Ah, I love my job!"

"Heh, maybe they gave you the wrong talent. The Ultimate Snake-Oil Salesman might be a better description for you," Rene snarked, giving an amused chuckle at Konyu's enthusiasm. "I swear, you could convince someone to buy sand in a desert."

Konyu smirked as she playfully bumped her hip against the Exterminator. "That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. Thank you! You're not wrong, though. You just have to know how to close a deal."

"I-I kind of feel slimy for deceiving people. Isn't it wrong? Especially since it's not real?" Shiori asked.

The Merchant patted the girl on the shoulder. "Dear, you're not seeing the bigger picture. Remember? Whatever benefit we're getting out of it, people are getting something out of it, too. It's mind over matter. If people feel safe and happy, they're less likely to do something stupid. We're helping, even if it seems wrong."

"Yeah, it's like what she said," Rene readily agreed. He felt a twinge of regret for using Shiori like this, but he quickly squashed that sentiment. "It's like the placebo effect. It might not actually be designed to help them, but if they think it is, then that's just as good."

Shiori offered a slight nod. "W-Well, if you really think that's true, then I'll do my best. I want my magic to help people. I don't want to see anyone hurt..."

* * *

**1:01 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Library**

"Shit, seeing you on a monitor didn't do you justice. You're definitely more of a Cortana than a Hal 3000. Wait, are you wearing fucking clothes or are you nude?" Jingai asked as he stared at the projected AI that stood before him and Galexialyn. "Heh, these probably aren't the questions Bridge had in mind, but oh well."

Nessa slowly ticked her head to the side, almost if trying to comprehend the boy's prodding. "I'm not sure how to best respond to your queries. As I do not have a physical body, I do not have clothes. However, my design isn't nude as you understand it. Is this why you sought me out? You seemed quite urgent in your request to speak to me."

"Yes, some of the others thought it was smart to question you," Galexialyn calmly explained as they crossed their arms. "So will you answer them?"

The Chessplayer snickered. "Just to be fucking clear, their questions had nothing to do with you being nude or wearing clothes. That's just my own twisted brain. Look, I'm not gonna beat around the damn bush. You claim to be neutral and shit, but how do we know that? Are you really just this unbiased party? How do we know that you're not actually the one operating Monokuma?"

The AI's expression dimmed as her color palette shifted from white to blue. "You all don't trust me. You believe that the Captain and I are the one in the same? Is that correct?"

The Occultist rolled their eyes for a moment. "Not necessarily, but it would be foolish to dismiss the possibility outright."

"How can I possibly fucking prove that I and the Captain aren't the same person, let alone don't share the same agenda?" Nessa asked with a glum expression.

Jingai cracked a wry grin. "You could always start by telling us who the hell the Mastermind is or where they are. Anything is more than we know now."

The AI's glowing form paced silently in place. "I am not allowed to disclose certain information. My programming restricts me from doing so. However, I can assure you that the Captain - more precisely, the entity behind the Captain - is not an AI. Someone has been using and disposing of food and other resources. I noticed these articles in the Garbage Disposal Chamber. An entity like me would have no need for such things."

Galexialyn narrowed their eyes as they looked between the two in front of them. "That is a fair point, though one you could easily wield in order to throw off our suspicions. But such thinking is pointless at the end of things. I would imagine this mastermind would place restrictions on you, since we are able to talk with you. So is there any information you can share with us?"

The AI turned a deeper shade of blue as her pacing ground to a halt. "I'm not sure how helpful it is, but I can access surveillance in almost every part of Tranquility Station. The only exceptions are the storage room on this deck, and the Captain's Quarters on Subdeck 5."

The Chessplayer whistled. "Now that's very interesting. Subdeck 5? That means we've got quite a lot of floors on this station. But not being able to access everything? That's the intriguing bit. I have to admit, I'm surprised that the storage room doesn't have a camera."

"Moreover, if you have access to the surveillance, do you have the ability to see all that has been recorded? From before we all woke up here?" Galexialyn asked as they cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid not. I relayed this to Timothy, but I have records indicating that I was reset shortly before you all awoke. The surveillance records I can access do not go back beyond that day, either. I assume the Captain either scrubbed them or has locked me from accessing any that predates that time," Nessa explained.

The Ultimate Chessplayer shrugged. "Well, it ain't a fucking goldmine, but it's something. Thanks, shiny tits. We'll let you get back to making sure we have clean air and shit. Don't fuck it up."

The AI shifted back to her white color before looking between the pair a moment longer. A tiny smile spread across her projected features. "Of course. Please stay safe during these trying times, and have a nice fucking day," she said bowing her head before dissipating from sight...

A brief moment elapsed before Jingai snorted out loud. "Shit, I feel like I just taught a kid a bunch of bad words. I hope she really ticks off Monokuma. Sometimes it's the little things in life, don't ya think?" he asked, smirking at the Occultist.

A low chuckle left Galexialyn as they turned to look at the crossdresser. "It is quite amusing. I would have thought I would be the one going around corrupting the young. And anything that annoys the bear is fine with me, especially after he cut me off from my rituals."

"Must have really put him on the backfoot to throw a rule up that quickly. Shame you didn't know about the storage room's lack of surveillance. You could have gotten away with..." Jingai trailed off before shaking his head. "Never mind. Seems like we're stonewalled for the moment. Our only options are either to play ball or get used to our new damn accommodations."

"Perhaps, though other options exist," the Occultist mused as they idly played with one of the feathers hanging from their hair. "But I'm sure you are well aware of that. You are much smarter than you choose to present yourself, after all."

Jingai stuck his tongue out. "What? Nah, I'm just a fucking sexy crossdressing boy! I just threatened all of my opponents in chess tournaments to scare them into submission. All I did was tell them that my family was Yakuza. That worked like a charm..."

The Occultist gave a soft hum as they studied the boy with a small smirk. "I'm sure there's no shortage of fools that would be taken in by that. Your appearance and oh-so-lovely personality likely helped you with your little charade."

"Heh, you got me, tall, dark and sexy! Maybe I realized a long time ago that the best way to beat an opponent is for them to underestimate you. Shit, I was doing that long before this game, so this is just second nature to me. It's good to read who the fuck is up to no good and might wanna try and take me out."

"Well, the best thing for that is to be ready to take them out yourself," Galexialyn explained as they pulled a knife and ran their tongue down its blade.

Jingai crossed his arms before quietly chuckling. "Shit, I don't know if I should be turned on or terrified. Needless to say, I think I'll pass on any late night rendezvous you might do. Least till this motive has expired."

"Hard to believe that someone who talks so boldly would be afraid to walk on the wild side. By the way, if you do try to drop by uninvited, I will have no problems turning you into a real girl," Galexialyn explained darkly. They slightly twisted their knife before giving it a spin and tucking it back up their sleeve.

The Chessplayer winced slightly. "Shit, just the thought of that hurt my balls. Consider me warned. In the meantime, yours truly needs to do some more networking. Can't hurt to know more about our fellow students. A free makeover here and there seems as good a pretense as any."

* * *

**2:50 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Hallway**

Kikuko leaned up on her tiptoes. "Eh, are you feeling alright? You're looking kind of pale! Maybe you should see Miss Bailey!"

"I wouldn't want to trouble Alice. It's really no big deal," Kaiyo said before raising a hand to her mouth to stifle a cough. "It's nothing a few cough drops can't fix. I mean, everyone has got a lot bigger things to worry about right now."

The Child Star puffed out her cheeks. "Yeah, but you still gotta take care of yourself! Jeez, someone stabbing you will be the least of your worries if you keel over first."

The Diver reached over before tentatively patting the shorter girl on the head as they walked. "Sheesh, don't be so dramatic. Really, I'm fine, but I appreciate you being so worried. It's super sweet!"

"Duh! I don't want anything to happen to any of my new friends! This whole motive thing is super scary, especially when we don't know who received Mister Kuma's gift."

"I guess that is sort of nerve wracking, but I want to put my faith in everyone. I'd like to think none of us would take an easy way out," Kaiyo said with a slight smile.

The petite girl frowned slightly. "I hope you're right. I'm not sure I have as much faith as you."

"Hey, chin up! You can't let those kinds of thoughts get into your head. We're stronger than all of this. We only lose if we let that bear get into our heads," Kaiyo replied as she and the Child Star entered the Infirmary.

Kikurin felt a smile spread across her face, but before she could respond, she stopped mid step. Noelle was already in the room, sifting through one of the medical cabinets. "Ooooh, someone is raiding the cabinet for meds! That's suuuuuper suspicious!"

The Contortionist turned around before eying the pair with a deadpan expression. "These?" she asked as she held up a bottle of pills. "These are just super tasty candies, right?"

The Ultimate Diver rubbed the back of her head. "Umm, I wouldn't start eating those recklessly. That looks like a bottle of painkillers."

"Oh, does that mean she's a junkie? That's super sad!" Kikuko exclaimed.

"Meow, these are just kitty treats. They help Noelle sleep. Flat-chested girls wouldn't understand how amazing they are," the Contortionist said as she stared unflinchingly at the Child Star.

Kikuko jabbed a finger towards Noelle. "O-Of course I wouldn't know. I'm not a crazy big booby snake lady!"

"Hiss… Maybe I should swallow you hole… You don't look very tasty, though. You'd probably give me indigestion. Then I'd need more candy," Noelle responded.

"IT'S NOT CANDY! It's drugs! Gosh! You're so weird!" Kikuko screeched as she stomped in place.

"Hey, let's all calm down. There's no reason to fight," Kaiyo spoke up as she stepped forward and held out her arms in a pacifying manner. "Uh, Noelle, something tells me that, behind your speech, you actually are saying something that makes sense. Is it possible that you're in some sort of pain? I have a hard time believing you actually think those are candy."

The Contortionist promptly shoved the bottle between her ample cleavage and tilted her head to the side. "Yup. Noelle is an addict. She can't get enough of these yummy candy. They make her feel nice and numb."

"Gosh, just speaking plainly! What does that even mean?" Kikuko groaned as she pulled at her hair.

Kaiyo coughed into her hand. "I think she is, relatively speaking. You say they make you feel numb. So are you in some sort of pain?"

"Meow! I'm not ready for this heart to heart. We haven't maxed out our confidant level yet. We need to raise our social stats first," the redhead replied.

The Child Star shook in irritation. "K-Kaiyo, do you really know what she's saying?"

"Uh, I think she's saying that we don't know each other well enough to talk about that yet," the Diver suggested as she eyed Noelle.

"Aquawoman's intuition stat just increased by five points. Huzzah!" Noelle exclaimed in her typical deadpan manner. Then, before anyone else could get in another word, she strode past the pair. "Candy time! No time to talk. Social window has closed."

The Diver frowned in concern as Noelle slipped into the hallway and disappeared from sight. "Maybe the next time we all get together, we should discuss locking up supplies. Addiction to painkillers can be very dangerous, especially in a stressful situation like this."

"No kidding! She's crazy enough without being strung out on drugs," Kikuko huffed.

Kaiyo offered a weak smile. "Don't be too hard on her, Kikurin. I think it's just a mask she wears. Everyone has their own demons. No one is free of that..."

* * *

**20 Survivors Remain**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AN* Again another huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and is following this story. I'm having a blast writing this. Thank you so much to all those involved on the writing team, you all rock. Also big shout out to my betas. You go above and beyond, and I can't say thank you enough!


	7. Masks: Act: Four

**Chapter 6: Masks: Act: Four**

**3:28 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Morgue**

Daniel smiled vividly to himself as he sifted through a small collection of Polaroid photographs, the edges of which had begun to show wear from excessive handling. His smile only fled as he heard the door to the room open. He silently tucked the photos back into a folder before sliding the folder into his medical bag.

After a moment, he lifted his gaze and offered a toothy smile. "Shuhei, to what do I owe this honor? I have to say, for someone who sleeps in a morgue, I do receive quite a few guests. They are admittedly far more vocal than those who normally frequent a place such as this."

"I have a matter to discuss with you. I must impress upon you that staying here overnight is foolhardy," the Scientist stated bluntly.

"Oh? So you've come to see to my well-being? That is exceedingly thoughtful of you. I suppose the events of last night did expose the fact that I stayed here. Perhaps you find it morbid, but I do feel more comfortable here."

The Scientist frowned. "Your comfort aside, staying here puts you at an unnecessary risk. Furthermore, if you weren't going to use your room, someone who was forced to buddy up could have made use of it."

A quiet chuckle escaped the other boy. "There's no need to fret. I am still using the facilities in my room. I only chose to sleep here last night, before a motive was in play. If a machete-wielding maniac is looking for a target, I won't be sleeping in the open again."

"I'm glad to know you're not casting caution aside entirely. Ironically, I wonder if I shouldn't have tried to encourage everyone to simply abdicate their rooms until the motive was over. I can only assume that whoever received Monokuma's mask and weapon will be gifted it via their room," Shuhei pointed out with a frown.

The Ultimate Coroner shrugged. "That's assuming our dear Captain wouldn't find some way around it. Even if he didn't meddle further, there's no guarantee everyone would have cooperated. In attempting to assure peace, you may have only caused more tension."

"...I have to concede that is a good point. I would be lying if I said the reward wasn't tempting, which is clearly the point. It's nothing more than pure temptation."

"Indeed, though the question is who among us will be tempted? Furthermore, how will they respond?" Daniel questioned as he raised a single brow.

The taller boy shook his head. "There's no way to know for certain. With there being twenty of us, each of us had essentially had a five percent chance of being the recipient. For all I know, you may have already received it."

A playful laugh escaped the Coroner. "Oh dear. I see that paranoia is setting in already. I would offer you my word, but such things are meaningless in this game."

Shuhei's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Think of it this way: If the only means of escaping requires one to strike out on their own, then there is absolutely no reason to put much stock in one another. Trust is fleeting. Even for those who seem friendly or have rapport, do you think this game will allow that to last?"

The Ultimate Scientist adjusted his glasses before scowling visibly. "I wish I could dispute that, but I see what you're saying. However, I have not given up. I do believe that with enough information, we might just be able to take control of this game away from our captor."

"An interesting notion to be sure, but I'm not very optimistic. I doubt that someone with this much clout and power has stacked the deck fairly."

"You seem too relaxed to be speaking so poorly of our chances. Why is that?"

The Coroner cracked a sly smile. "Oh, don't be so suspicious. I don't have anything to hide. Death is inevitable; I just see no reason to blindly fear it. There is something...beautiful about it, really."

Shuhei's eyes narrowed. "You say that, but you also just admitted you wouldn't be sleeping here again. Clearly, you're not quite ready to embrace death."

"Oh, you mistake my words. I'm not looking to die, but I'm also not terrified of the prospect. That's why you have little to fear from me. I'm not liable to be bullied or coerced into killing. It would require so much effort, and I would undoubtedly make careless mistakes."

A dry laugh escaped the Scientist. "Your reason for abstaining from bloodshed is because you're lazy? That sounds ridiculous, but from what I've seen thus far, it almost sounds plausible for you."

Daniel grinned widely. "You're under no obligations to trust me. Like I said, trust is fleeting. Someone along the way is going to get hurt for trusting the wrong person. I wouldn't call that a wild guess, but rather a certainty."

* * *

**4:51 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Dormitory Wing (Girl's Hallway)**

The Ultimate Sniper pressed her back flush against the corner of the adjacent hallway, as she peered around and into the dormitory wing. Her gaze locking intently on a lone figure that could be seen crouched and tinkering with one of the sealed doors.

As if preparing to take a shot, Nerai neutralized her breathing. Then silently she rounded from her cover before stalking forward. She took care to avoid making any noise. She only dispensed with stealth once she was less than twenty feet away.

"Chijimatsu, would you care to explain why you're trying to break into that room? Since you elected to take a room in the boy's corridor, I know you didn't lock yourself out of your own room," she stated in an emotionless manner as she deftly reached into her own pack. The Sniper gripped something that was not yet visible to the Occultist or anyone who happened upon them...

Galexialyn smirked as they continued attempting to pick the lock in front of them. "Well, officer, what if I told you I was working on my dream? That I wanted to be the greatest locksmith in all of space?"

A moment elapsed before the Sniper visibly relaxed her stance, but her gaze never left the crouched Occultist. "Considering how few people we have here, that's not a high bar to clear. It's not like we have the Ultimate Thief among us, though you seem quite content on filling that void. You could at least pretend to care after being caught."

"Oh no... my criminal career stopped before I could even commit my first breaking and entering off planet," Galexialyn said with a mirthless tone. After a few more moments they sighed and stood up. "Hmm... these locks are quite advanced, how annoying."

A sigh escaped the officer as she folded her arms and stared tersely. "That's reassuring to note, care to explain what this was about? With Monokuma's little ploy going on, this raises some major red flags. I don't want to cause a panic if it's not necessary, but an explanation would go a long way to ease my concerns."

"Perhaps you are right to be concerned, this whole situation isn't the kind of place someone should be getting complacent in," the Occultist explained as they turned to face the Sniper.

Nerai's eyes narrowed marginally. "I suppose it was expecting too much for me to get a straightforward answer. Let me at least say this. If you're not intending to do something malicious, you should be more mindful. Maybe, I should be the last person to say this because I'm not good with people. That being said it's important how people see you."

Galexialyn shrugged as they crossed their arms. "I can't say I agree with that. How people see others are so easily swayed. One simple mistake or move they personally don't like, and they will be against you. Or a person could easily lie and talk their way into being trusted. I don't see a reason to alter myself to fit into anyone's comfort zone. But since I can't get into these rooms to see if I can find out who will get the motive, then I believe I'm done here."

"Hm, well at least that was some sort of answer. So that was your game? To simply determine who received Monokuma's gift ?" Nerai asked as she raised a brow.

"'Simply'? Knowledge is power, and knowing who receives it can be a boon," Galexialyn explained as they frowned at the Sniper. "Like knowing who to avoid for example."

A darker expression settled on Nerai's face. "That is a basic survival instinct. Another instinct is being able to tell when a killer has come face to face with another of its kind. Unfortunately some predators are able to blend more than others..."

"Well that is just another survival instinct, isn't it? Being on edge is nature at this point. That's why you are gripping on that knife, yes?" Galexialyn asked as their eyes narrowed in return.

"...So you're perceptive and intelligent. I'll have to sleep with one eye open. Just in case you do find a way past those locks."

A deep chuckle left the Occultist as they turned away. "The fact you weren't already sounds like a poor choice, on top of that you already have someone in your room with you."

Nerai stiffened slightly. "Yes, well I don't see that as a detriment. Having one person you can depend on. In fact that's a difficult thing to come by in a game like this."

"True, though it is difficult for a reason. If you can truly trust her, then hold her close. If you can't well... keep the knife closer," Galexialyn said without turning around. After saying their piece they slowly began walking away.

* * *

**5:36 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Classroom 80-A**

The Ultimate Acupuncturist stopped in the midst of the hallway as she registered a faint sound resonating from the adjacent classroom. A moment elapsed as she debated internally if her curiosity outweighed her caution. Eventually however the former would trump the latter as she quietly pushed the door open before stepping inside.

Hollie was met with a very similar sight as the day previous. The only thing that stood out as any different was a bottle top that lay discarded near the series of cabinets on the far wall. Her lips pursed into a fine line as she strode towards the discarded piece of plastic. It was then that she was greeted with the same sound as before but with more clarity, she recognized it as a pained sob. As if someone was choking back tears, but not quite able to silence their distress...

At this point her caution had been overtaken by curiosity and concern. Wordlessly she crouched down before following the source of the sound as she extended a hand. With a deft pull of her hand she opened one of the cabinets open only to see a pair of amber eyes staring out at her, with tears surrounding the corners of her puffy red eyes.

"So I was right after all, I could hear you mewing from the hallway. Wanna come out and talk about it? I could probably fetch you some milk or tuna," the Acupuncturist jested though she offered a comforting facsimile of a smile.

Noelle hugged her knees against her chest as her deadpan expression seemed a bit more forced than usual. "...Meow, if you're going to use bribes...I demand catnip or massages."

"You're in pain again aren't you?" Hollie asked suddenly as she took a seat on the floor as she stared at the girl with a knowing smile.

"...Seems like a half-baked idea. You're not going to 100% this romance dialogue so easily. What kind of stretchy bendy person would get sore so easily? That doesn't seem very ultimate."

The Acupuncturist offered a low chuckle. "Just because you're an ultimate doesn't mean you can't suffer because of it. We're still people or in your case a cat person. I mean I'm sick all the time, I'm pretty frail, and have colorblindness. It didn't prevent me from becoming an Ultimate."

"Hn, Noelle uses rollout," the Redhead said suddenly as she promptly flopped out of the cabinet before laying in a heap beside Hollie. She proceeded to stare up at the ceiling a moment before speaking further. "Hollie's gift doesn't make her sick or blind though. How did you see through my super omega poker face? Are you psychic or something? Maybe you're actually the Ultimate Guesser!"

"Nope it's nothing that wild. I just have learned to read people when tending to their bodies. I could tell you've got some substantial damage to your back, and I noticed how you tensed yesterday while I was giving those massages. It was because you were in pain right? I saw a bottle top on the floor, you're taking pain meds aren't you?"

A moment passed as the Contortionist offered a thumbs up. "Hollie has solved the great case of the pill-popping bendy girl. Five stars! Meow, I am an addict. It's very tragic. You should pet me, you might even advance our romantic subplot."

Hollie shook her head as she removed her glasses before resting them in her lap. "I think I'm finally starting to get you. You're definitely a weirdo, but a lot of it is a way of coping right? You don't have to shrug all of this off as a joke. I'm not here to give you an intervention, but if you need a massage...I'd rather you let me do that then drown yourself in pills."

"...Swoon," Noelle murmured as she tilted her head to look into the other girl's eyes before flopping over onto her stomach. "Massage offer accepted! Pick me up like a breadbasket and take me to the picnic," Noelle ordered in a mild manner. She reached out her arms as if expecting to be literally picked up. "Hey. Hurry up. I'm going stale."

A rare giggle escaped the blue haired girl. "Dork, do you know how hard it was to pick you up yesterday? My back still hurts from that."

The Ultimate Contortionist's expression seemed to emote more than usual. "...You hurt yourself? Just carrying a fleabag around?"

"You didn't really give me much of a choice. I was afraid of what would happen if I just left you here. Don't feel bad though, like I said I'm pretty sickly. Some days I have to rely on a cane. Fortunately I haven't had a very bad day yet," Hollie explained as she slowly stood up before extending a hand down to the other girl.

Noelle regarded the hand a moment before finally accepting it. "Meow, I have divulged part of my backstory. Which means my plot armor is gone. It's only fair that Hollie does the same. Why is she sick all the time?"

"T-That's a long story, and let's just say we haven't advanced our questline that far yet. Come on dummy, go lie on one of those tables and let me do what I do best. I promise you'll feel better afterward."

"Kay, Noelle expects that she'll need to smoke afterward. She is fully prepared for Hollie's magic fingers," she said as she strode towards a large table before laying face first upon it.

The Acupuncturist offered a wry smile as she followed after the other girl. "Wanna tell me why you came here instead of going to your room?"

"...Nyeh, my spine felt like exploding. Didn't want to be found lying in the middle of the hallway mewing. This was closer."

The blue-haired girl offered a sad smile as she raised the other girl's sweater before pressing her palms into the other girl's bare back.. "I see, I can only imagine how hard it must be for the thing you're most gifted at to also be the same thing that causes you so much pain. I hope this feels a bit better?"

"Mm... That feels nice in an amateurish way. Do it harder. Knead me like you're a tsundere making pizza dough for your love interest who's currently spending time with that pink-haired bimbo, and you're just one episode away from evolving into a yandere... Huh, I should be an anime director or something," Noelle stated matter of factly.

"You know, I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Rene might be right. You probably are part alien. Though it's never a dull moment when you're around. If you do want to actually talk, I'm a pretty good listener. I'm not good for much as a person or otherwise, but I can always listen," Hollie said quietly.

"I try not to dwell on the past, it's too sad. I don't try to predict the future either, it would drive me mad... Oh, I didn't mean to rhyme. My point is... nothing really. I'm a half-baked girl. One way or another, I simply live."

The Ultimate Acupuncturist. "I suppose when no day is guaranteed anymore, that's all any of us can do."

* * *

**6:10 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Mess Hall**

The Ultimate Construction Worker sighed in contentment as he patted his stomach. "Another great dinner Frida! After all that working out earlier, that really hit the spot."

"Yeah, and thanks for dialing back on the spice tonight. I can actually still feel my tastebuds!" Kikuko exclaimed as she gave a peace sign.

Kasumi offered a weak smile. "It's just a shame that there's only so few of us here this evening. This place feels pretty empty by comparison."

"W-Well things are pretty tense right now. Still I-I think everyone is just handling things in their own way," Timothy responded timidly as he handed Coppelia some table scraps.

Frida nodded. "Indeed. This motive has truly cast an ominous shadow upon us. To know that any moment you could turn a corner and be faced with the masked fiend channeling Jason Voorhees' vile spirit. It's despicable!"

"Clearly whoever is behind this enjoys theatrics and horror movie schlock. Does anyone else find it strange this all came up at the same time as the discussion of this Mister Psycho character?" Kasumi questioned as she gazed around the table.

Timothy's brow furrowed slightly. "M-Maybe Monokuma was inspired by it. He is watching us all the time right?"

"He must have been watching when Alice was gripped by the spirits of rage and struck one of our own at the mention of the masked Mister Psycho. He intends to stoke those fires in any he might find susceptible, not forgetting those who would be willing to offer up sacrifice when the threat of retribution is removed," Frida said grimly.

"Gee, that is pretty bad now that you mention it. I know I certainly don't want to hurt anyone, but I could see how it might be tempting. Especially if there weren't any consequences," Kosaku said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't worry big bro! I trust ya! I don't think you're the type to make up stories. We also know that you can't be that Psycho creep either. Your noggin and face are waaaay too big for that mask we found !" Kikuko exclaimed as she held out her hands for emphasis.

The Historian stifled a laugh with one of her hands. "I'm not sure that's the nicest way of putting it, but you might be onto something. Either way I don't think it's a good idea to be scrutinizing everyone so closely. It's bound to just make us all more paranoid."

"I-I agree, we just have to focus on getting through tonight and tomorrow morning's deadline without anyone getting hurt," the Engineer added.

Frida slammed her fist on the table. "We cannot just stand by ideally and allow events to take their course! If we do, people will die, you can all be assured of that. No, in order to stop this foul game and punish the one responsible we need to be on the offensive! We need to take action!"

"That's the spirit! We definitely have to do something!" Kosaku agreed as he flexed his arms in response, before blinking. "But what are we supposed to do?"

Kasumi raised a brow as she glanced at the Chocolatier. "I take it you have a suggestion in mind?"

Frida grinned, spinning on her heel with a flick of her robes as she made her way to the head of the table. "This mastermind thinks we will simply graze like lambs in a field, awaiting our slaughter. They don't expect us to take action against them. Take I and the sorceress's foray into channeling those that came before us. They panicked and had to create a new rule on the spot, only to give us valuable information about this base in the process. They are amateurish, they do not expect organized resistance, resistance that will test the boundaries of the game at every turn. That will test their bearish avatar Monokuma at every step."

She twirled to face them, casting an arm out dramatically.

"With the guidance of the gods on our side we triumph in this endeavor! As their avatar on the mortal realm it would be my honor to lead you all into battle! What say you!?"

"Woah, you seem really confident about this! I'm not sure how easy it will actually be but I'm game for trying. It definitely sounds better than just accepting things as they are," Kosaku said with a reassuring smile and a thumbs up.

"I-I really don't want to die and I wanna be able to see my family and fans again. But if it doesn't have to mean anyone getting hurt...maybe that is an option. I really want to believe it's possible big sis!" Kikuko chimed in with a hopeful expression.

"It definitely sounds appealing. Though how do you propose actually going about it? We need more than just empty promises to get somewhere and not just everyone will take this at face value," Kasumi pointed out.

"Maybe that's true, but if we all come to understand one another...if we can become closer as a group, maybe it's not so crazy," Timothy responded quietly.

Frida crossed her arms, deep in thought. "Agreed. Without trust this group will never work together effectively. Getting to know each other will be a step in that direction, but for now we have more pressing factors, namely the motive."

She gazed at them firmly. "Monokuma said that only the one gifted with the mask and machete would be able to act upon the motive and avoid a trial, thieves would not be granted the same clemency. Therefore it is clear what must be done. When the time for the curfew is upon us, we must all allow ourselves to be searched, both our rooms and our person. Once the mask and machete are found, they can then be either destroyed or kept by myself, after all for anyone else they would hold no benefit. Then all we would have to do is run out the motive's time limit."

The Historian's brow furrowed. "That could prove difficult to accomplish with some of our peers, but I suppose a united front could be quite convincing, I mean only someone with something to hide would feel the need to make a big deal out of it. Especially since only the person who received the gift can truly benefit from it."

"Even if it doesn't go according to plan, it's worth trying. It's like you said Frida, we have to do something right?" Timothy suggested with a shy smile.

"Exactly! Only someone who wished to use the weapon would object to it being confiscated, and if that happens we'll know who to keep an eye on. And besides, anyone who submits to the search willingly will be rewarded greatly... With a box of chocolates custom made to their liking! Such a gift of the gods would cost thousands back on earth, you should all feel blessed!"

She declared with a hearty laugh.

"Oh boy! Feel free to search my room early! Those sound like a great treat for dessert!" Kosaku chuckled loudly as he clutched at his sides.

The Child Star giggled loudly. "Sounds like we've got a plan. We'll get rid of the temptation, and then we can figure out our next step! Mister Kuma will just have to accept defeat."

Frida placed a hand on Kikuko's shoulder. "Indeed, my star of the silver screen. However removing this temptation will only be the first step in defeating the bear. I have no doubts that he will throw others at us in desperation. But stay by me and not only will you taste the finest chocolates the world has ever known, but also the even sweeter taste of freedom!"

* * *

**7:29 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Storage Room**

"So let's cut the bullshit shall we? I've been working my ass off as cheap labor, but I want something in return," the Exterminator said bluntly as he leaned against a nearby shelf. "And why the hell did you want to meet here anyway?"

The Merchant smirked as she produced a small fan before waving it in front of her face. "Oh that's quite simple. No cameras are in here. If the person pulling the strings isn't sure what we're discussing here, it means it can't be used against us. I wouldn't be surprised if they began tailoring things to exploit things they've witnessed. So it's important to keep a few cards against the chest."

Rene relented with a shrug. "Fine, you've made your point Konyu. I can concede that it's smart to be able to keep as much as possible from the bear. Now back to my original point.."

"Don't worry your head dear! Not only do I have a silver tongue and the ability to sell anything, I also am gifted in being able to read people. Ask your questions, and I won't disappoint."

"Fine, what is your read on everyone? As I've said multiple times, I'm not a people person. However I want to know as much about the others as possible. Information is power as they say. Knowing something as simple as to who to avoid, who is likely to snap, could very well mean the difference in life and death," the Exterminator replied.

Konyu smirked slightly. "You might not be a people person, but you do understand the value in knowing our peers. Let's see, Frida comes across like a raving loon, but she strikes me as much smarter than most would assume. I wouldn't dismiss her just because of her peculiar manner of speech. She's ran a successful business for a reason."

"So eccentric, but not a fool. Fair enough. Continue," Rene urged.

"Honestly, I would put Noelle, Bridgette, and Jingai in that same category. Though she irks me to no end, Noelle isn't the fool she pretends to be. Beneath her bizarre antics, she makes sensible points. It's just that it's often lost among her nonsensical rambling. Bridgette plays the role of the peppy Cheerleader well, and while it's not entirely a front...she's not the ditz she comes across as. If I had to guess, that aspect is her way of connecting to people and helping them relax. Finally Jingai for all his crudeness is clearly insightful. In his case, I think the act is by design. He could prove dangerous."

The Exterminator let out a low chuckle. "Seems quite a few of them are putting on quite a show. You certainly are insightful though."

"Heh, well it's just good business. Speaking of acts, I'd caution you to watch out for Kikuko. She acts like a spoiled little girl, but she's a wolf in sheep's clothing. I'm fairly sure she's caked in makeup to make herself seem younger. I get the impression that everything she does is calculated. Not that you're trusting, but I wouldn't let my guard down," Konyu advised.

"Hm, I'll keep my out for the brat. What can you tell me about the Medic and Sniper? It's clear they have history, which I find interesting. The former seems a bit touchy," he mused as he lightly stroked at his cheek.

The Merchant sighed. "Fraid, I haven't gotten much. Alice is cordial and friendly, but hasn't opened up about herself. Whereas Nerai hasn't uttered hardly a word in my presence. They do seem to have a close bond though. The former might be the latter's Achilles Heel. She does seem far less composed when Alice is involved. However I'd advise caution. As an Interpol agent and Ultimate Sniper, she's one of the most physically threatening people here."

Rene nodded slightly. "Don't worry, I have no intention of coming to blows with her. However it's always good to know a potential weakness. That could always prove useful in the future. There's no way of telling how this game will play out."

"That's true. Maybe I should go over some of the ones I see as being unlikely threats. Kaiyo, Shiori, Amanda, Kosaku, and Timothy. Our peppy little Diver like Bridgette seems more interested in keeping the peace and talking everyone's ear off. I don't sense an insincere bone in her body. Shiori and Timothy are both somewhere on the spectrum, and if anything are more likely to be victims or manipulated. They're certainly not the type I see to stage some elaborate murder. Amanda is very empathic and maternal like Alice, but she seems far more well adjusted. She seems intent on trying to help our less stable peers. If something happens to her, I suspect it will have a disastrous consequence to those relying on her. Then there's Kosaku. Let's just cut straight to facts, he's by far the most physically imposing, but the only way I see him causing any harm is if he's manipulated or controlled by someone more intelligent. The big one seems well tempered too, so I don't see him snapping easily."

"Your points seem well founded. These individuals might be perfect pawns if it comes down to it. On a game of this scale, it takes all sorts," the Exterminator commented.

Konyu grinned. "That it does, and that just leaves six other people. Without including us of course. Scott,Kasumi,Hollie,Galexialyn, Shuhei, and Daniel. Scott of the whole class is the most likely to snap and do something stupid. He's proven that time and time again. The fortunate thing is if he does commit a crime, it's unlikely it'll prove difficult to solve. However I'd suggest you refrain from pushing his buttons. If he loses his cool, you may not wish to be on the receiving end of his wrath. Kasumi and Hollie are much harder for me to pin down. Like with Nerai, neither of them have shared much about themselves. I chalk it up to them being private people. However Kasumi is far more personable and approachable than Nerai or Hollie. The latter of which seems very reserved like our Interpol Agent. However I can say that she does seem to be a compassionate soul, beneath her cool exterior. Galexialyn is probably by far the most obvious and indiscreet threat among us. They are a complete wild card in my books. There's no way of telling how they'll play this game. I wouldn't take any chances. In the same regard I'd also include Daniel in that category. Despite his polite and friendly demeanor, there is a very unsettling presence about him. Finally there's Shuhei. If there was anyone qualified to be a leader among us, it would definitely be him. He's brilliant, analytical, harsh at times, but also fair. His focus in forensics will be useful when bodies start dropping."

Rene stroked his chin a moment. "You've really given this a lot of consideration. Though as you said, it's only good business right? Let me ask you one more question. What do you think the odds are of us all making it out of this motive intact?"

A dark expression settled upon the girl's face. "Make no mistake, there's no way blood won't be spilled by then. Maybe this is harsh of me to say, but we need it to happen..."

"..So the game can advance?" the boy suggested.

"Precisely. I believe we will gain more access following each trial we can survive. So it comes down to a single bitter truth. Either we live a communal life for the rest of our days, or we rely on murder to bring us closer to a solution off this station..."

* * *

**8:55 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Dormitory Wing (Apartment 7)**

"S-Shouldn't we wait for Bridgette? I thought she was going to help. Though I'm not even really sure why I'm here," the Ultimate Witch responded timidly as she fidgeted with her cloak.

Alice offered a reassuring smile to the girl seated in a chair next to her. "Hey, it's going to be fine luv. I've never had anyone ever offer to give me a makeover, so this is pretty exciting. Kaiyo was already gorgeous, but what they did with her makeup was bloody amazing. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about Shiori."

"Yeah, Bridge wanted to get some one on one time with our resident therapist, so you two are stuck with my crossdressing ass! But don't worry, I can still make you all absolutely fucking stunning!" Jingai happily exclaimed as he stood above the two girls.

Shiori slowly ticked her head to the side. "Did Chijimatsu put you up to this? All of my luck disappeared along with my good fortune charm."

"Wait but weren't you selling something like that earlier? I thought Konyu was crowing about it," Alice said with a perplexed look before noticing the eager expression in Jingai's eyes.

"Nope, total fakes. Though Konyu assured me that it would make people feel better. I didn't have the right stuff to make real ones," the Witch responded as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"Oh dear, uh let's just put that out of our minds for now. Jingai dear, what exactly do you have in mind?" the Medic asked, hoping to shift the subject back.

Jin chuckled as he looked over the various makeup spread across the room's vanity table. He turned back to them giving a smirk as he adjusted his skirt. "Eh well, nothing super serious or anything. Honestly, I was just thinking of making you both look adorable as fuck! Maybe a cool spooky goth look for our little witch and something sexy for our curvy medic!"

A nervous chuckle escaped the blonde as she twiddled her fingers. "I'm not sure if I'm cut out for something sexy. I mean I wear military camo and I can't remember the last time I actually used makeup."

Shiori glanced over at Alice before holding her fingers out as if she was framing a picture. "Hn, when you're built like that, it doesn't really take much effort," she said before glancing back at the Chessplayer with her fingers still connected. "I really like your hair color. Can I have something like that?"

"Heh, well I haven't found anything permanent but I was able to find a bit of temporary hair dye in the storage room. You'll also need to pick a color and decide if you want it all dyed, or just the ends," Jin explained as he gestured to a couple of boxes he had placed down.

He turned to Alice and grinned mischievously as he approached her. "As for you, Ally, you may be a medic but you have all the makings of a bombshell! Just as you are you're already a fucking cutie, once I get done with my beautification, you'll be a deadly heart-stopping weapon of mass erections! Hell before I even bust out any makeup I can do something with just a few tiny adjustments, want me to show you?"

Wordlessly the petite Witch hopped to her feet before moving towards the boxes Jingai had pointed out. She began to inspect several bottles of dye, regarding each carefully.

"Well, I suppose nothing ventured, nothing gained right?" Alice questioned with a hint of anxiety in her voice. "I guess it's a good thing I carry around a defibrillator. Though I certainly hope that I won't need it. Just uh, maybe try to not bust out of that skirt if things do go well?" she suggested with a hint of a smile.

"Please, I've been wearing chick clothes longer than dudes, I know how to keep him under control," Jin mused with a wink as he walked around the girl and reached up to her two massive hair buns. "See with all this hair it's a shame to not let it flow some, at least while it won't be in the way for medial stuff," he said as he gently squeezed the buns before moving to pull out the clips holding them in place.

The blonde let out a tiny squeak as the boy squeezed at her hair buns, before pulling the clips free, allowing her hair to cascade to her lower back. "Um, well you've certainly got your work cut out for you Jin, it's been years since I've done anything beyond my buns. Actually...I don't know if I ever have styled it any other way," she admitted sheepishly.

It was at this point Shiori trotted back to the pair with a look of determination on her face. "If Alice is trying something new, I want too as well," she said as he held up a small bottle with a lilac colored dye in it. "You said you'd make me look cool right? Can you make me look like a real magical girl please?" she asked as she bowed her head ever so slightly.

Jin gave a nod as he had slowly started running his fingers through to detangle Alice's hair. "I abso-fucking-lutely can! Go grab a towel to protect your clothes and get your ponytails free!"

"Okay, but my Papa always says that good little girls shouldn't use that kind of language," she said matter of factly before she skipped towards the bathroom. A moment later rummaging could be heard...

The Field Medic raised a hand to her mouth before stifling a giggle. "It isn't very ladylike of you Jin. Should I explain?" she whispered.

"Haha, sure if you want, no skin off my ass," Jin said as he walked over to the vanity and started sorting through the various items. "Besides speaking of ladies, your lady-lumps are way too awesome to keep all covered up! Shame that camo dress doesn't have any buttons to show off any cleavage, cuz you got that for days!"

Alice flushed at the comment. "Well, it's not actually a dress. It's sort of hard to tell because of the belt, but the top is separate from the skirt. I actually wear a buttoned-up shirt underneath. I sort of have to, so the girls are a bit more secured. Take it from a gal who's made the mistake of not wearing a sports bra in the past, there's nothing more embarrassing than giving yourself a black eye while running," she responded before ticking her head to the side as she watched Shiori slip back into sight with a towel draped over her shoulder. "Hun, I know Jin speaks more like a sailor than probably even the Ultimate Sailor would, but that's just who he is. Uh emphasis on "he". I know he's extremely pretty, but he just likes to dress up. That's what makes him happy."

The Ultimate Witch paused as she stared from the Medic back to the Chessplayer and repeated the action a couple of times. "...That's some powerful magic. I came to the right place for a makeover," she decided after a moment of contemplation.

"You're damn right! I'll get you looking like the cutest magical girl!" the boy said with a wink. Jin started loosening the girl's air ties and gently pushed her back towards the bathroom. "Alright let's get the color in so I can get started on Alice's makeup while it sets, sound good? Then I'll do some for you too, but only a bit."

"Kay. Maybe I should work on my catchphrases. Kikurin has those down pat, I need to work on the poses too," she responded in a neutral tone as she was guided towards the bathroom.

Alice couldn't help but smile at the exchange as she ran her hands through her freed hair. "Jin, remind me to cook your favorite dish, as a way of saying thank you. It's the least I could do for all the pampering we're getting."

"Heh, sounds like a deal to me! But just wait till you can see the results, the woman you'll see in the mirror will blow your mind!" the crossdresser explained as he blew the blonde a kiss. "Alright, Shi, let's get this makeover started!"

* * *

**9:53 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Dormitory Wing (Teacher's Quarters)**

The Ultimate Cheerleader squirmed a bit as she laid back against the couch before glancing over at the Psychologist. "Aww jeez, I don't know why I wasted your time with all of this. I mean sheesh, I'm sure you've probably got better things to do. I mean you've been sitting there waiting for me to spill my guts for a while already. I-It's getting pretty late, maybe the junk in my head will blow over soon enough anyway."

"Bridgette, you aren't wasting my time," Amanda argued. She glanced up from her notepad to give the Cheerleader a stern look. "I offered these sessions to everyone for a reason. We're in a high-stress situation, and a lot of awfulness could be avoided through a session every now and then." She clicked her pen. "Now, what's going with you, hun?"

"Gosh it's so stupid! Like I know in my head it's silly, but I can't stop freaking out," the Redhead said as she anxiously chewed on her thumb. "So if we're being totally honest? I-I really hate scary movies and horror junk. So all of this Jason X and Psycho talk is just freaking me the heck out! It's all because of that stupid festival too!"

Amanda gave a small nod. "Most people do hold some sort of fear for horror movies and serial killers, so I would say that's a rather normal reaction. And while most don't typically wind up in a situation such as ours, it can still make fears such as yours run rampant. That being said..." Amanda took a moment to think of how to phrase her next question. "When you say festival, what are you referring to?"

A nervous laugh escaped the girl. "Oh right! I did sort of just start rambling didn't I? Uh well a couple of years ago there was a Halloween Festival at school I was going to. Just like most teens, everyone was trying to scare one another. A lot of the guys were taking turns dressing up as movie slashers and trying to scare most of the girls. They'd even attack us with these fake plastic or rubber knives. It was all innocent and stupid fun ya know? But it went south pretty quick. A guy dressed up as Jason came at me with a knife. The dummy didn't realize he wasn't using a prop knife though. I-I just remember a sharp searing pain and that damn mask, before blacking out. I know it was an accident, but god I..just can't help it.."

"Just when I think I've heard it all, I hear something new," Amanda muttered, lightly shaking her head. "Bridgette, going through something like that, it's only natural that you have the phobias you do. I'm actually rather impressed you've held up so well given the motive that bear gave us."

The Cheerleader sat up as one of her knees began to shake. "Y-Yeah, I know it's pretty sad really. I mean gosh that was totally an accident of some knucklehead, but I can't help but panic when I think about some lunatic running around! Do you think the bear did this on purpose? I mean I don't mean to sound like a self-centered bitch, but that's just too much of a coincidence don't you think?"

Amanda sighed. "While it could be a coincidence, given everything about this ship so far, it isn't hard to believe that the bear could have that kind of information on us." A frown crossed her face. "And even if it was one, that doesn't make you a self-centered bitch. It makes you a normal girl in a high-stress situation with one of her worst fears being plagued on."

Bridgette's shoulders relaxed slightly as she offered a slight smile. "Hah, I don't know if anyone else has told you this but you really earned your talent. Uh, but what do you suggest for something like this? Like I can tell myself that I'm overreacting, but I'm pretty sure I'd have a full blown episode if I had to see that mask or machete."

"Well, I have quite a few different methods for handling episodes brought about by phobias," Amanda explained, turning her focus away from her notepad to the cheerleader. "The ones that I have often found work involve deep breathing, EMDR therapy, and even the 5-4-3-2-1 method."

When the Cheerleader gave Amanda a confused looked, the peach-haired girl cracked a smile. "It's a method that forces the brain to focus on everything other than the thing causing you anxiety and distress. You named five things you can see, four things you can touch, three things you can hear, two things you can smell, and one thing you can taste."

"So basically it's just a super awesome way of getting my mind off of what's causing me to flip out huh? I'm definitely willing to try anything you think could work. I'm at my best when I can root other people on, and I can't do that if I'm a nervous wreck. Should I try that method now?"

"If you think it will help, then yes." Amanda clicked her pen again before setting her pen and notepad down on the ground. She gave Bridgette an encouraging smile. "So, what are five things you can see right now?"

"Lets see, a really nice leather chair, a large coffee table, your notepad, the carpet on the floor, and those really cute panties you're wearing," Bridgette commented as if she was reading off a grocery list.

Amanda quickly crossed her legs, blushing despite her best attempts not to. "Alright, now, four things you can touch."

The Cheerleader extended her hands slowly patting around the couch she was seated on. Her fingers slowly tracing over each article she came across. "Okay, let's see...my leg, a cushion, a blanket, and my Monopad."

"You're doing really good so far," Amanda encouraged. "Now, three things you can hear."

Bridgette leaned forward as her brow furrowed as she tried to focus intently. "I can faintly hear someone talking outside, a leaking pipe in the bathroom..." she trailed off as she closed her eyes.

A few seconds elapsed before a new sound did make itself known, and suddenly the TV in the room flickered to life, as Monokuma's face could be seen on the screen. "Pupupu, what were you expecting a cute AI to tuck you into bed? Hehe, can't have you all getting too comfortable. It is now officially nighttime, and as such certain areas are now off-limits till morning. Sleep tight and don't let the Psycho bugs bite."

The Cheerleader's expression paled slightly as anxiety returned to her face. "Jeez, well that exercise was going well. What a pain in the butt."

Amanda's encouraging smile had left her face the moment Monokuma's announcement went off, replaced by a scowl. "Isn't that the truth?" She lightly shook her head. "Would you like to continue with the exercise?"

"Definitely! I really feel like it was helping," the Cheerleader mused with an earnest expression, however it soon fled as the doorbell to her room chimed. "Huh, I wonder who that is? I guess Jin Jin has been busy with his makeover all evening. Sorry just hold that thought for a second?" she pleaded as she stood up and started towards the door...

A few moments elapsed as Bridgette opened the door only to find the Ultimate Historian standing there. "Heya, everything alright Kasumi? If you frown too much you'll have premature wrinkles."

The blue haired girl managed a tired smile. "Honestly, at this point I'll consider myself fortunate if I live long enough to earn those. Look I'm sorry to bother the both of you so late. Frida suggested an idea to several of us earlier to try and get everyone to do a sweep of the dormitories before turning in for the night. The idea being to figure out who had the weapon and mask so we could stop the motive in its tracks. Problem is hardly anyone is coming to their door. In fact I'm pretty sure there's several people who haven't even returned to the dorms yet. Then to add insult to injury, Kikuko was supposed to help me cover the girls dorms only to flake out at the last moment. Needless to say it's not going well so far."

Amanda stood up, gathering her things and putting them back in her messenger bag. "We can help you out if you'd like, hun."

"Totally, Monokuma sort of already threw a wrench in our conversation anyway. Besides if it keeps anyone from being hurt, then count me in!" Bridgette said as she mustered a smile before giving the Historian a thumbs up.

"That's a relief to hear. We can definitely cover more ground this way. When all is said and done, I think we'll all sleep better if we can get to the bottom of this and have some peace of mind," Kasumi said as she turned and strode back into the adjacent hallway with the pair of girls trailing directly behind her.

* * *

**10:17 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Hallway**

"Good grief, I can't believe we almost got locked inside the Mess Hall. You would think the bear would have warned us that it would be blocked off," Kaiyo laughed as she shook her head.

Scott grunted in response. "No kidding, I thought the door was going to crush us. That bastard might've just done it too."

The Ultimate Diver patted one of the Scrapper's shoulders. "No biggie though. We're just fine right? No worse for wear and those cupcakes were delicious!"

"Shit can't disagree with that! They really hit the spot. I'm just sorry I kept ya out past curfew!" Scott exclaimed stretching as they walked towards the Dormitories.

"Are you kidding? That was totally worth it. After this stuff this morning, I needed a good reason to inhale some junk food. I'll just have to join you guys tomorrow morning to burn off all those calories," Kaiyo laughed earnestly.

The short statured boy grinned up at his companion. "Yo that's a great idea. Even if there aren't any other martial artists, having more people exercising is still a good way of getting me pumped."

"Hey, I bet Nerai probably could handle herself in a fight. I mean she's an Interpol agent right? And a trained sniper. I almost bet she's got some sort of combat training under her belt."

Scrappy's eyes widened. "Damn! I didn't even think of that. She's one cold mama! Hah, but I'm a persistent bastard! I'll wear her down. I mean who doesn't like throwing a few punches?"

The girl barely suppressed a snort. "Scrappy, I think you're almost a little too eager to hit things. Just remember, no punting or punching any bears okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! Though I wouldn't mind feeding that bear several knuckle sandwiches. I mean he's just asking for it."

Kaiyo coughed into her hand. "I-I mean I can't argue that point, just be careful okay?"

A deep sigh escaped the boy. "Oi, I'm not some...what the fucking shit..."

The Ultimate Diver stared at the boy in confusion, noting just how pale he'd become. "S-Scrappy? What is it?"

"...Look," the boy said simply as he slowly extended his arm to gesture down the corridor.

Near the entrance of the sealed Garbage Disposal Chamber lay a prone figure, the still form lay in the midst of a large pool of viscous pink blood.

"N-N-No!" Kaiyo screamed so loud that her voice cracked as she vaulted forward without hesitation. The Diver, throwing caution to the wind, tracked through the blood before hoisting the limp form into her arms. The small body felt surprisingly heavy and still fairly warm. Despite that it became readily apparent that no life was to be found. A large bloodied Machete was embedded deep into the girl's stomach.

The Child Star was completely unresponsive, her school uniform was now dyed a vivid shade of pink.

"K-Kikurin! Come on, open your eyes! You're going to be fine," Kaiyo sobbed as she felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

Footsteps could be heard approaching from a distance following the Diver's outburst...

Scrappy stopped a few feet away with an expression that was a mixture of frustration and sadness. "She's not...she's not gonna wake up."

"Y-You don't know that! She probably just passed out from blood loss. Go get Alice, we'll get her to the infirmary. No one is going to die," the Ultimate Diver said as she began to rock back and forth cradling the small girl in her arms.

"Gods above! This wasn't supposed to happen. The little one was supposed to be safe, what was she even doing here?" Frida asked as she stepped into sight and eyed the display with a troubled expression. "...Alas, those questions will have to wait. Kaiyo, I'm sorry but dear Scrappy is right. I-I know how hard this is, but you need to sit her down. There's nothing we can do for her now. However rest assured retribution will come swiftly."

"B-But I-" the Diver's response was cut off as the monitors along the hallway flickered to life, and Nessa's image could be seen once more.

The AI's form took on a deep shade of blue as her face seemed sullen. "...A body has been discovered. The motive has not been fulfilled, and as such a trial will commence. However the Captain will gr-" the transmission was abruptly cut off as the image on the monitors were replaced by Monokuma who sat in a desk chair.

"Pupupu, sheesh! We need a bit more energy to kick things off. You kiddos better brush that weariness away, because you've got a job to do. I'd suggest you get investigating while you can. I'm looking for some great entertainment, so you better not let me down!"

The bear's raucous laughter echoed throughout the station mixed with a quiet sobbing.

Whatever tranquility had existed beforehand had been thoroughly shattered...

* * *

**19 Survivors Remain**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I want to thank everyone who helped with this chapter, and a big thank you to Poipole for submitting Kikuko. I'm so sorry she died first, I genuinely loved writing her. However the sad truth with Danganronpa is someone always has to die first. Again I appreciate you for sending her my way, I can't thank you enough!


	8. Masks: Act: Five

**Chapter 7: Masks: Act: Five**

**10:30 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Hallway**

"N-No! H-How did this happen? Why would anyone hurt her?" Timothy choked out as he hugged himself with a clear look of despair on his face.

Galexialyn offered a mild expression before shrugging. "I believe that is quite obvious, don't you? It was naïve of any of you to think this wouldn't happen at some point."

"Now is not the time to be belittling those who were simply trying to have shred of optimism. For goodness sake, a little girl is dead… You could at least pretend to care," Amanda responded tersely before staring at the motionless form on the ground. "We owe it to her to punish the party responsible."

The Ultimate Cheerleader blinked back tears. "I-I'm so sorry, Amanda. If I hadn't been wasting your time, this wouldn't have happened. Kikurin would still be with us!"

"Don't do that to yourself. There might be blame to go around, but it should be on the one responsible for her death. If anything, I feel some sense of culpability for not stopping her when she slipped off earlier," Kasumi admitted.

"Alas, I can't see why she would have done so. Had she stuck by the plan we'd agreed upon, her safety would have been guaranteed," Frida mused with a look of frustration and confusion evident on her face. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I-I just can't believe she's...why would anyone...I..." Kaiyo trailed off with a distant look in her eyes.

The Ultimate Scrapper stepped forward and patted the blue-haired girl on the back, making sure to avoid the blood on her clothes. "Yo, you should probably go clean up and shit, right? You don't need to see this anymore."

The Diver numbly nodded her head in response as she turned and began to trudge back towards the dorms without another word.

"Alice, maybe you should get some air, too? You don't have to stay here," Nerai said in a quiet voice.

The Medic's shoulders quivered as she stared with a glazed expression at the pool of blood and the lifeless body. Her lips moved, but she failed to utter a response.

"Like hell does she get to get out of this. Isn't she a damn medic? Suck it up. This damn case file only has so much information. I'm not going to die because some of you can't get your shit together," Rene said bitterly as he stared down at his Monopad.

* * *

**Monokuma Case File #1**

**Victim: Kikuko Akagi**

**Misc: ?**

**Cause of Death: ?**

**Time of Death: ?**

**Discovery: The body was discovered at approximately 10:20 P.M in the hallway near the Garbage Disposal Chamber**

* * *

"Rene, now is not the time for such hostility. We have enough to contend with right now," the Merchant said in a placating tone.

The Coroner tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't agree with his crude manner of speech, but we could certainly use all hands on deck for this one. I'll need help conducting a preliminary investigation, and then I'd like to perform an autopsy in the morgue. The more we can discern before the trial, the better our chances are of survival."

"Wasn't me," Noelle deadpanned. A moment later, she tilted her head to the side and feigned confusion. "I think. You never know... I could've been sleepwalking; I guess you'd call it 'sleep-murdering.' Okay. Maybe it was me."

Shiori, who now sported an outfit more reminiscent of a real magical girl, frowned deeply as she noticed Kikuko's bare neck. "My magic wasn't strong enough." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Not to be dismissive, but we will need far more than magic to solve this. We will need to cover as much ground as possible. However, if access is limited due to curfew, that could prove difficult," Shuhei pointed out.

"Fear not! While the Captain is an ass, and though I cannot give anything directly to you all, access has been granted to all rooms on the Ground Deck. That includes rooms normally locked during curfew, as well as all of the rooms in the dormitory," a voice said as Nessa's holographic form appeared in the hallway near the gathered group.

"Least that's some fucking bright news on this otherwise shitty night. We should probably make the most of the time we have; we might not have long until our dickwad of a Captain gets bored," Jingai mused.

Hollie shuddered slightly as she turned away from the grisly scene. "Then it's good we have plenty of people. Time to put our time management skills to the test and catch a killer."

Kosaku, who had been very quiet, walked over before kneeling down, taking care to avoid tracking any more blood. His expression was unusually somber as he spoke. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for you, little sister. It wasn't very long, but I was proud to be your big brother. I'm not very smart, but I promise we'll make this right. A big brother always keeps his promise."

* * *

**10:41 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Dormitory Wing (Boy's Hallway)**

"Why do you think someone would have hurt her? She was nothing but kind to everyone. N-None of this makes any sense," the Engineer said sadly as he searched the inside of a walk-in closet.

GAB3 chirped out a solemn response while puttering through the air next to him. "It's too soon to say, Master Tim. Humans can be unpredictable when cornered into difficult situations."

"He means that most people suck! Keep your wits about you, kid. I wouldn't trust any of these people," 5A1K0 responded as she poked out of the boy's rucksack.

"While exercising caution is important, there's a fine line between that and letting paranoia get the best of you," Shuhei said as he strode into view. He glanced briefly at the closet. "Find anything of note?"

Timothy meekly shook his head. "Nothing that I think would constitute as a clue. How much time should we spend in each of these rooms?"

A sigh escaped the Scientist as he turned back into the main part of the apartment. "Unfortunately, we must divide our time carefully. The last thing we want is to be unable to check all the rooms on this hallway. We have to have faith that the others will be thorough with the girls' rooms."

"I-I guess that really is the best we can do. It's nerve-wracking not knowing how much time we have," the smaller boy admitted as he trailed behind Shuhei. As his head remained hung low, he caught sight of something white that was barely visible from beneath the edge of a nearby couch. "I think I see something," he murmured as he trudged forward towards the article.

"Excellent job, Master Tim! I believe that certainly is a clue!" GAB3 exclaimed as he floated forward to inspect a very distinct hockey mask. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Heh, it might not be the murder weapon, but in this case it might as well be." SA1K0 chortled.

Shuhei thumbed at his chin thoughtfully as he watched the Engineer pick up the mask. "Let's not jump to conclusions without more evidence, however it does require further investigation."

The Robotics Engineer turned the mask over a couple of times with a wary expression. "If the mask and machete were gifted together, then they really do have a lot to answer for. "

"Pshh, why waste our time now? Let's just go nail this loser! We can solve this case before it even begins!" 5A1K0 chirped.

"No, that's not how a proper investigation should be conducted. While extremely suspicious, our evidence is circumstantial. We need something more concrete. Keep in mind what the stakes are," the Scientist suggested as he adjusted his glasses. "We don't get a second chance if we get this wrong."

"Well said, Doctor Kisaki! We have to do our due diligence. Not only so we leave nothing to chance, but also so Miss Akagi gets the justice she deserves!" GAB3 said earnestly.

Timothy nodded slightly in response. "Should we keep looking around here, then? Or should we move onto one of the other rooms?"

The Ultimate Scientist gazed down at the watch on his wrist. "...I say we spare a few more minutes for another sweep before moving on."

* * *

**10:50 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Hallway**

"I-I'm sorry, I just can't. It's not that I don't want to help, but the sight of blood… I just can't stop shaking," Alice admitted with a tightlipped expression. She refused to look at the body and kept her eyes squeezed shut.

Daniel offered an overly-dramatic sigh. "Oh dear, well that will simply leave more work for me to do back in the morgue. I suppose there's nothing to be done for it, though. At the very least, I believe we can start with determining a window for the time of death. That could very well narrow down our list considerably. I'd certainly say it's been less than an hour. Thoughts, ladies?"

"I am no medical professional, but Kaiyo mentioned the body was still warm when they discovered Kikuko at 10:20. So if it's been less than an hour, I'd wager the time of death was probably somewhere between five minutes till ten and when the body was discovered. That's a twenty-five minute window," Amanda offered.

Hollie frowned deeply. "There's a lot of blood pooled around where the body was found, but there are also drops cast out from when she was presumably stabbed. Those smaller bits seem like they're on the verge of drying. I'm sure that must help narrow the window of time." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"...A single drop of blood that lands on a dry surface often dries in about an hour at room temperature. Blood that has collected in a pool dries much slower. The time it takes to dry also depends on the amount and depth of the pool in question. Things like temperature and humidity also play a large role," Alice added in a shaky breath. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Splendid. Then we can narrow the time frame down far more. Since some of the blood is almost dry, and there's only one visible wound we can assume the time of death occurred approximately between 9:55 and 10. That should do wonders in terms of narrowing down alibis," Daniel mused before tilting his head as the sound of wheels could be heard. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kosaku offered the group a faint nod as he entered with a wheeled stretcher, his normally cheerful expression still stony. "Just like you asked for. Think we'll be able to find the person who did this?"

"Of course we will. Don't worry, there's no way the killer will get away with this," Amanda said as she reached out and rested a reassuring hand on the bulky boy's arm.

The Field Medic offered a strained smile though she still took care to avoid regarding the scene. "She's right, Kosaku. When you really think about it, the odds are on our side: eighteen of us versus the person who did this. We just have to make sure we don't get thrown off the scent. I-I'll try to examine the scene once Kikurin's body has been moved..."

"Excellent. Any extra assistance would go a long way, Miss Bailey," Daniel replied cheerfully as he nodded at the Construction Worker. "Hey there, big fella, mind helping me get her on the stretcher?"

"Y-Yeah, whatever you need," Kosaku responded as he crouched down before tentatively picking the girl's small form and carrying it over towards the stretcher.

Hollie's brow furrowed slightly. "Daniel, are you always this nonchalant about death? You almost seem to be in good spirits. It's a bit unsettling."

The Coroner raised a hand to his chance before bowing his head slightly. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry for giving such a notion. Of course this is a tragedy. You just have to understand, I'm quite used to dealing with death. With my line of work it's only natural to become desensitized. I can't afford to crumble every time I see a body, otherwise I would be quite useless."

"All the more reason why I have to...I have to work through this. It's not fair to put others in jeopardy because of my own issues," Alice responded as she slowly turned to face the scene. Her breathing hitched and her shoulders shook, but she managed to keep herself from any further response.

The Child Psychologist offered a sympathetic smile as she extended a hand to pat the shorter girl's shoulder. "Don't push yourself too much, dear. Take baby steps. If you feel too burdened, don't hesitate to remove yourself from the situation."

"Better you follow her advice then go into some sort of catatonic shock. That would be of no use to anyone," Hollie commented as she watched Daniel secure Kikuko's body and the stretcher.

Kosaku took a step back away from the Coroner and the Child Star's body as he crossed his thick arms. "We'll be there for each other, to make sure little Kikurin gets justice. She's in your hands now."

"Ah yes, rest assured that I will take excellent care of her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have much work to do. I'd prefer you not disturb my work. I mean no disrespect, but I'm afraid you would only be in the way," the Coroner said before he began to push the stretcher down the hallway without awaiting any further response.

The Acupuncturist frowned into her scarf. "Should we really just leave him to do a big part of the investigation without someone else present? If he happened to be the Blackened, he could derail the whole investigation with a bogus autopsy report."

"I understand your concern, but I don't believe he could be the culprit. Shortly after the body announcement, he emerged from his room. However judging from the narrow time frame, I don't see how he could have returned to his room without running into those already in the dormitory. Frida's idea proved fruitful as it narrowed down the list of suspects greatly," Amanda pointed out. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Then that means our suspect likely is someone who didn't arrive in the dormitories until after the body announcement played," Alice offered as she pushed back a wave of nausea from the iron scent in the air as she slowly crouched next to the pool of blood.

"Wait! I think I found the culprit. Look!" Kosaku said as he gestured a series of prints that lead through the blood and tracked towards the dormitories. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Medic averted her gaze as she forced an anxious smile. "I see what you're saying, big guy, but remember it was Kaiyo and Scrappy that found Kikurin. She was even cradling her body when we all gathered. She was so caught up by her discovery that she wasn't concerned about evidence. I don't think those prints are connected to the actual culprit."

"He does bring up a good point though. With this much blood, how did the actual blackened not track or get blood on them?" the Acupuncturist questioned. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Perhaps that requires further investigation. Kosaku and I can search the rest of the deck and see if the culprit left any traces behind," Amanda said as she regarded the burly boy.

The Construction Worker nodded. "I just wanna help. Whatever is best for Kikurin."

"Great. I'll help Alice here to the best of my ability. Maybe there's something we've overlooked," Hollie offered with a shrug.

* * *

**11:03 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Dormitory Wing (Girl's Hallway)**

Nerai swept her gaze down the hallway as she looked at the series of doors. She glanced at the girl standing beside her for a moment before giving a small nod. "Alright... Let's just start on one end and go from there," the Sniper explained as she reached for the nearest door, opened it, and stepped inside quietly.

"You're the expert! Just consider me your plucky sidekick. There's no way I could just stand around, so it feels good to be doing something," Bridgette said as she fell in line behind the Sniper. "So, do you have any hunches already? Does anyone stand out as suspicious?"

"Nothing concrete, only what I can tell from a few people's actions and attitudes so far. Nothing I am comfortable acting on just yet," Nerai explained as she stepped into the center of the room. She idly tapped her chin in thought as she began looking around.

"Keep in mind that this is Amanda and Kikuko's room, so they will have more items to look through. It will be the same when we search mine and Alice's room," the Sniper added.

The Ultimate Cheerleader nodded as she let her gaze sweep around the entryway. "Playing your cards close to your chest, huh? Just like those bindings you're using? That's totally smart. It feels so weird to think Kikuko is really gone and that one of us actually did it. Bet that smug little bear is really enjoying this," she huffed as she glanced around the nearby sofa and coffee table.

"I know this probably sounds totally fishy, but there's probably no reason to search Jin Jin's and my room. I mean, I was with Amanda in our room when all of this happened. Plus, I'm pretty sure Alice and Shiori were getting glammed up by Jin Jin at the same time in Shiori's room. So unless we've just got extra time, it seems sort of pointless to bother with those rooms, don't ya think?"

"I see... So that's why Alice looked- Never mind, those alibis are reasonable. We'll leave them for last, if at all," Nerai said with a small nod. Her eyes remained slightly narrowed.

The Sniper stepped up to the closet and pulled it open. A large assortment of dresses filled the space, in various cuts and colors. "This is... quite the collection. I think there's more clothing in here, than I've owned my entire life..."

"No kidding! Sheesh, I gotta talk to Amanda, though. To have such cute underwear, she dresses like a little old lady," Bridgette commented before pausing momentarily to look up at Nerai. "...And that's totally not relevant to anything. Though it's pretty easy to tell where Amanda's wardrobe ends and Kikurin's begins," she mused as she gestured at the opposite side of the closet.

"Indeed..." Nerai raised her eyebrow for a moment before turning to a dresser drawer. She pulled it open and began sorting through quietly. Buried at the bottom was a tiny piece of paper that was shaped like Monokuma's head. The Sniper held it up for the Cheerleader. "Well, this might just be something..." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The redhead's eyes widened as she suddenly bounded forward before getting only inches away from the other girl's face. "Woah! That's totally something! You know what it sort of looks like? Like a tag you'd see on a birthday or Christmas present. Course if I saw this thing, I'd trash it in a heartbeat!"

Nerai slowly inched away from the Cheerleader before I turned back to the Monokuma head. "Either way, this is odd. It's a bit like the coins some of the others found that had his face as well."

"He really likes branding stuff, doesn't he? That was in Kikuko's drawer, right? This is definitely a start. So what do you think, Rai? Think there's anything else juicy here?" Bridgette asked as she folded her arms.

"It's doubtful, but we may as well check. However, we may want to consider splitting up the remaining rooms after this. We may run a bit tight on time otherwise," Nerai explained as she set the paper down again.

The Cheerleader nodded earnestly as she bounced in place a moment. "Gotcha! Divide and conquer it is. You can count on me. I guess, to be fair, I'll check out the room you're sharing with Alice. Let's do this so we can nail the sucker who hurt Kikurin!" she said as she pumped a fist in the air before staring at the Sniper expectantly. "Kay it's your turn. Give it plenty of gusto! Nothing but your best!"

A long quiet moment passed before Nerai sighed. "The trial is coming. We need to search all that we can," the Sniper said as she turned around and began walking towards the door.

"...Aw come on! You really need to work on your spirit. Motivation and positivity can go a long way," Bridgette responded before blinking as she saw the other girl's form nearing the door leading out of the room. "H-Hey! Jeez, have it your way. Work now and talk later, I got it. Don't think this conversation is over though!" she exclaimed as she jogged after the Sniper.

* * *

**11:11 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Garbage Disposal Unit**

The Ultimate Chessplayer scowled as he gazed around the entryway of the GDC before letting his attention shift back to the Merchant. "I don't know about you, but I don't see a goddamn thing. I mean, shit, there's plenty of fucking junk, but I don't see anything incriminating. I figured with Kikuko being offed out there that we'd find something here, too."

"It's not a wrong assumption. We may just need to look a bit harder. A killer would have tried to tamper with the evidence," Konyu mused as she shifted her backpack with a shrug.

Jingai eyed the surrounding area carefully before turning his attention to his Monopad. "I wonder why someone didn't bring the damn murder weapon here, let alone the fucking body. Of course, there is a very simple solution: By the time she was dead, access was blocked off due to the curfew." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Merchant nodded as she turned back to the doorway. She slowly walked back up to the retracted gate and squatted down. "That makes sense. You can see some blood outside, but it didn't make it inside, so the gate must have stopped the rest."

"Well shit, that's about as clear cut as you can get. Bet the autopsy and investigation would have determined that, too. Still, this is a way of backing up whatever they come up with. I've got a theory about something else, though. Mind if I pick your brain?"

"Ooh, that sounds good to me!" Konyu said as she stood up straight again, giving the boy a smirk. "What are you thinking?"

"I didn't exactly want to bring this up in front of everyone else. Let's be honest, it's not gonna rub some of the others the right way, but I don't think our Child Star was as wholesome as she acted. At the very least I think she was hiding something from us. My theory is she was the one to receive Monokuma's gift. My thought is she didn't want to own up to her being the recipient, so she came here to dispose of it. She ran into someone though, and somehow things took a bad turn. It makes some sense if you think about it. If she received the weapon and it was turned on her, it explains why the killer wasn't allowed to walk, because the recipient became the victim instead," Jingai stated as he thumbed at his chin. "I could be wrong about what her intentions were, but I think the logic fits. It also explains why the hell she ditched the idea of helping search the various dorms at the last minute. She knew she'd be forced to explain herself..." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Konyu nodded as she carefully looked over the Chessplayer. "That's a solid read of the situation, and I certainly agree on that assessment of Kikuko. But I suppose it'd be a joke to say that a girl who wore that much makeup had something to hide."

"Shit, she probably had some major insecurities about getting older. Look, I'm not here to judge her no matter what the fuck was going on. You just seem like a bitch who can play nice but also speak your mind. We could use that in the trial. Especially if people start going into denial, which I think is very likely..."

"Yes, that sounds about right. It's sure to be a hard pill to swallow for some of them, so we'll just need to be there to keep them on track. Can't have people losing the trial over their feelings," Konyu added as she stroked her chin in thought.

Jingai cracked a wry smile. "My thoughts exactly. Not gonna lose my neck because people are too stubborn to face the truth. Glad to see we're on the same page. Now why don't we split up and check some other areas? The dorms are being covered, but that still leaves plenty of places."

"True. While unlikely, there's no reason some evidence might exist elsewhere on the station. Though do keep an eye out; the blood is flowing now, and I'm not about to go assuming this was a one-time incident," the Merchant explained with a small wave of her hand, before she turned back towards the doorway.

The Chess Player regarded his Monopad a moment longer. "Hn, that's an understatement. If anything, this is only the beginning," he said under his breath before heading towards the exit himself...

* * *

**11:38 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Morgue**

"Jeez, what the hell is taking so long? I swear, if he fell asleep at the job, I'm gonna sock him good," Scrappy grumbled as he and Kosaku moved through the Infirmary and towards the door leading to the Morgue. "...Sorry, I shouldn't say that. I'm just pissed off, ya know? What am I saying? I'm sure you're plenty ticked off, too, huh?"

"I'm sure Daniel is doing his best... This is his talent, after all," Kosaku said. A small frown had formed on his face as he stared forward. "If anything, I hope he wasn't rushed by this whole thing. We need to get this right for Lil Sis!"

The Scrapper's expression softened. "Hey, don't sweat it, big guy. No way will the bastard who did this get away. You and I ain't no rocket scientists, but we're surrounded by a bunch of eggheads. It's only a matter of time before we-" Scott's words suddenly cut off as they passed through the doors leading into the Morgue. Whatever commentary he had was utterly silenced by the sharp and now familiar scent of blood.

It soon became apparent however that this had little to do with Kikuko's wounds. As the pair traversed deeper into the room they were met with a grisly sight.

Kikuko's lifeless form was on an operating table. A sheet haphazardly covered most of her body, with only a few hints of nude flesh visible. Laying on an adjacent table was another familiar figure, that of the Ultimate Coroner. He too was just as still and unmoving. At least six scalpels pierced his blood-splattered shirt, one was impaled through his right eye, and a final one was lanced into his groin, which was exposed in contrast to his covered torso. TRUTH BULLET

Standing several feet away with a clouded expression was none other than Rene.

Scrappy felt a mixture of disgust and rage building, but before he could erupt, a chiming sound cut through the room, causing Rene's head to snap up to a monitor along the wall. Monokuma's visage could be seen now with a wide grin.

 _ **"Pupupu, dear me! This is certainly a new one. A murder during an investigation. Maybe the first trial won't be such a slog after all. Ahem, if it wasn't clear enough...another body has been discovered. I'd suggest you kiddos adapt quickly. I'm not going to give you all night just because of these circumstances, so hop to it and give your Captain a good show!"**_ the bear exclaimed before the feed abruptly cut off...

"Tch, I'm not here to be your damn entertainment," the Exterminator scoffed before regarding his Monopad. "Seems all the talk of peace was just as foolish as I thought. Least there's a file for this one, too."

* * *

**Monokuma Case File #1**

**Victim #2 : Daniel Todd Morton**

**Misc: ?**

**Cause of Death: ?**

**Time of Death: ?**

**Discovery: The body was discovered at approximately 11:40 P.M in the Morgue**

* * *

Scott clenched his jaw as he visibly fumed. "You fucking asshole! How can you be so fucking heartless? Not one but two people are dead, and that's all you can say? So why did you do it, huh? Why kill him? Was it to cover up what you did to Kikuko?"

The Ultimate Exterminator let out an audible sigh as he looked away from the case file before looking between the two boys. "I know it would be a first for you, but try to use your brain. Why would I just be standing here if I was trying to avoid being caught? Plus, someone turned him into a pincushion. You think I could do that and avoid getting blood on me?" he asked, turning once as if to illustrate his point. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kosaku, after a quiet moment, stepped closer, grabbed Rene's hands, and turned them over to look at his palms. His frown was wide as he stole a glance back at the bodies. "You could be using the excuse of staying here as an alibi since no one would suspect it, but you couldn't have done that, not with your clean hands..." the Worker explained in a low and angered tone as he raised up a large hand to point to the back wall. On it, written in fresh blood, was the word 'Psycho', clearly made by hand. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Rene frowned as he folded his arms before glancing in the direction the taller boy had pointed. His expression seemed to falter as he stared at the word.

"Fuck me. Is this really happening? Kikuko...Daniel...are they both victims of some serial killer?" Scott asked with an unusually shaky voice.

"Well, that's what we have to figure out, right?" Kosaku said as he turned back towards the bodies.

"Can't argue that point. Though we need the people with actual training to examine Daniel's body and the rest of this room. The rest of us need to either be picking this station clean or determining where everyone was at the time of both deaths. Surely that will yield something. If not...we might as well kiss our asses goodbye," Rene stated in a sardonic manner.

* * *

**11:49 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Briefing Room**

"Fucking hell, what the absolute shit is going on?!" Jingai spat as he stood up before kicking a chair over.

The Ultimate Contortionist waved her arm sleeves through the air. "Nyeh, this is why you never split up. This is horror movie logic 101. Those who go off on their own always bite the dust. Strength in numbers...meow."

"Buried beneath your eccentric comment is something logical. From now and going forward, we should discourage any lone wolf attitudes," Kasumi commented with a troubled expression.

Amanda offered a curt nod in response as she crossed her legs. "Yes, I suppose we were so caught up in the investigation that the thought of anyone spilling further blood...wel,l it didn't even register. Jin or I could have possibly shared the same fate just due to carelessness."

"Alas, not so sure you both were in the same level of danger. It is possible that Daniel was targeted due to his work on the autopsy. It's possible that Kikurin's foul killer sought to cover their tracks. To that end, it may have required them to orchestrate this vile act," Frida said as she chewed on her thumb with a look of irritation. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Diver, now wearing a fresh change of clothes, sat there with a solemn expression. Tears stung the corner of her eyes. "I-I can't believe two of us are gone just like that. Dragged down to the depths, and for what? Just a chance to escape. How can anyone sabotage so many lives because of their own selfishness?"

Shiori fidgeted anxiously before reaching out to tentatively pat the other girl's hand. "I-I'm not really sure. People can be really horrible sometimes, but not everyone is like that. Not everyone here is like that...or at least that's what I want to believe."

"Goodness, if only I could bottle that optimism and sell it right now. I think we all could use a dose," Konyu commented as she walked into the Briefing Room with her bag slumped over a shoulder.

"Meow, I think I've had enough doses today, Karen. Any more and I'll definitely overdose," Noelle muttered as she lazily pressed her cheek against the table.

Frida ignored the comment as she gave the Merchant a frosty look. "Care to explain where you've been all this time?"

"My, don't get any strange ideas in your head. It's not good for business if I go offing my customers. After Jin and I checked out the GDC, I explored a few other places. After the recent announcement, I figured I shouldn't be wandering the halls alone anymore." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Therapist nodded thoughtfully. "Of course that's a natural response. With Daniel's passing, this just became way more complicated. We really should make use of the time we still have."

"But where do we even start?" Shiori asked quietly as she peered around the room.

Jingai scowled as he finally returned to his seat. "That's hard to say, squirt. We don't know dick about Daniel's murder yet. The Monokuma Files don't offer much either. We need more to go on."

"Maybe we can help then," Scott announced as he and Kosaku entered through a separate doorway. "No fucking way do we have all the answers, but the two of us were there to discover Daniel along with Rene."

"Rene was there, huh? Interesting. I'm sure the others will fill us in, but care to share some details?" Kasumi asked as she raised a single brow.

Kosaku folded his thick arms. "...Psycho. That killer… Their name was written in blood on the wall. Daniel's body was messed up by a bunch of scalpels. Consider yourselves fortunate to not have to see it. He was completely brutalized."

"Good grief, we just can't catch a break. I wonder if this was the real deal or someone who wanted us to blame some boogeyman," Amanda said.

"Kekeke, a boogeyman, you say? That seems quite thematic, considering this motive," Chijimatsu chuckled as they slinked into the room. The Occultist offered a coy smile before taking one of the empty seats. "I'm inclined to believe we're dealing with genuine articles, though."

The Chocolatier raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure this isn't a foul deception? Also, would you care to explain where you've been?"

Galexialyn rested a hand over their chest. "Oh, am I now in the hot seat? How delightful. You see, while you all were beating the bush, so to speak, I decided to go and have a lovely chat with our AI. However, since no one else happened into the library, I suppose no one can verify that. Nevertheless, Nessa was able to provide some keen information."

"But I thought she was forbidden from assisting us with the investigations?" Kaiyo asked with a puzzled look.

"Ah yes, but you see there's always a loophole. I wasn't asking about clues, the blackened's identity, or anything direct. Initially, I was met with trivial responses, but after Daniel's demise...I decided to ask about our infamous serial killer. Of course the AI wouldn't give a direct answer such as their identity, but she did verify that said killer is among us. It may seem insignificant at first, but knowing that for certain means this could be far more than smoke and mirrors." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Witch anxiously bit the inside of her cheek. "So Daniel's death could actually be from the real Mr. Psycho."

"Right now, that is ultimately irrelevant, though knowing that Nessa can be an asset is something to keep in mind moving forward. It doesn't matter if this serial killer is one of us or not. We still have a case to solve," Kasumi responded.

Frida rose to her feet before extending her arms. "The gods will expose the truth to us all. Shall we discuss each of our whereabouts during both crimes?"

"That does seem like a logical step to narrowing down suspects," Amanda agreed.

The Ultimate Contortionist cocked her head slowly to the side. "Meow, after getting the massage of a lifetime and grooming myself, I was asleep in my closet. Someone started banging on my door at one point, but I thought they were probably Karen so I just remained as a human pretzel. A short time later the body announcement played. As for Daniel-san's murder, I was being lazy and stuck with the group that came in here. Haven't left at all. Cue Phoenix Wright music," she said with a deadpan expression as she jabbed a finger out of her sleeves. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"While her first testimony isn't the most compelling, I can say that I did knock on her door. If both murders were committed by the same individual it seems unlikely she's the culprit. Furthermore Frida, Kosaku, Timothy, and I were all in the dormitory wing in our attempt to confiscate the mask and weapon. This gives us all a pretty strong alibi for the first murder. Frida and I have been here in the briefing room as well since then," Kasumi offered _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Scott offered a grunt. "I was with the big guy when we found Daniel and also there to find Kikurin with Kaiyo. All I'm guilty of is bad fucking luck." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Diver offered a strained smile. "Y-Yeah, after Scrappy walked me back to the dorms, I quickly changed and came to wait in here. I feel so useless, but I didn't know what else to do." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Don't beat yourself up, dear. This isn't a normal situation by any stretch of the imagination," Amanda replied before sighing. "As for myself, I was with Bridgette at the time of the murder in her shared room. We were informed of Frida's plan by Kasumi and were about to assist shortly before Kikurin's body was discovered. As for the second death, Kosaku and I had split up to search some of the adjacent hallways, so I don't have much of an alibi beyond my own word," Amanda admitted. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Construction Worker nodded slowly. "Yeah, I didn't really see anything out of place after searching a while on my own. I bumped into Scott right outside this room. He had just led Kaiyo here, before the two of us decided to go see if Daniel had made any progress. You all know what happened then.." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Dontcha frown so much, Himbo! We're gonna get down to the bottom of this, 'kay? No way is some sicko getting away with this!" Bridgette exclaimed as she strode into the room with Timothy in tow.

Jingai snorted a bit at the girl's upbeat attitude. "Dare I ask what took you both so long?"

The Engineer flushed slightly. "W-Well, you see, Shuhei and I were searching the boys' rooms one by one. We were several rooms in when the second announcement played. After a short discussion, he thought it best to go help the second crime scene, so I continued searching the rest of the boy's rooms with GAB3, SA1K0, Pellie, and eventually Bridgette." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Yuuup! My story is pretty much similar. Only difference is after the first room, Nerai suggested we split up to cover more ground. When Daniel's body was found, Nerai took off to the Morgue. I finished the remaining rooms and saw Timmy still busy, so I helped him with the last couple of rooms," the Cheerleader explained. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Maybe I should go next? I was with Alice and Jin before K-Kikurin was killed. We were both getting makeovers. It feels so wrong now. While that was happening, she was..." the Witch trailed off a moment. "I've been here since the investigation began." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Chessplayer rubbed the back of his head. "Shit, don't be so hard on yourself. You two had no idea what was gonna happen. We were trying to be normal for a minute," he mused as he looked around the room. "She's right, though. I was with those two during the first murder. Konyu and I checked out the garbage disposal before splitting up to check a couple of other rooms. I eventually came here, which was right before Daniel was found." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I suppose that just leaves me and Chijimatsu and those not here presently," the Merchant mused as she gave a small shrug. "I don't have an alibi for either incident. No point in pretending otherwise. Words alone don't really have any value." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Occultist offered a thin smile. "Agreed. As I said earlier, I was talking to Nessa when Daniel was discovered, though I suppose one could do that just about anywhere. As for the first murder? Well, I was reading in the library when the announcement played," _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Sheesh, those aren't exactly the most compelling responses," 5A1K0 commented.

"Perhaps not, but it's too soon to make any snap decisions. At the very least we do have plenty of concrete alibis. Those will be essential for us to narrow down a suspect," Kasumi stated with a furrowed brow.

GAB3 floated in a lazy circle. "Yes indeed! Camaraderie will prevail. We shall ensure the guilty party is found and justice is served!"

* * *

**11:53 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Morgue**

"And this is exactly how you found everything?" the Scientist questioned as he shifted his gaze over to Rene.

The Ultimate Exterminator scoffed. "I'm not some fool. Unlike some people, I didn't tamper with evidence and have an emotional breakdown over a complete stranger."

"You'll excuse us if we don't exactly take you at your word," Hollie responded in a deadpan tone. "Though at this point, we don't have much choice until we've done our own investigation."

Shuhei frowned slightly as his attention shifted between the Sniper and Medic. "What do you two think? Psycho doesn't always kill in the same manner, so it's difficult to say. However, it certainly is brutal enough."

Alice repeatedly took sharp breaths as she had to periodically pry her gaze away from Daniel's body. The action seemed to serve as a way of keeping herself from overloading. "I-I'm certainly no criminal profiler, but this...it makes me feel the same way as the first time I saw Psycho's handiwork. Over the top, and excessively cruel.."

"Yes... even the other crime scenes of theirs I've seen were similar," Nerai added as she couldn't help from looking towards Alice before finally turning towards the bodies. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Rene folded his arms. "Seems to me this nutjob killed Daniel to throw the investigation into chaos. If that was the goal, it worked like a charm. We've had to divert attention from the first murder to focus on the second. Then again...maybe they slipped up initially and had to silence our Coroner from something he may have discovered." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Seems like a big risk, but I suppose if it was damning enough...anything is possible," the Acupuncturist mused.

"For now this is all speculation. We need to focus on the facts. Ladies, anything we can use? Because I can't for the life of me rationalize how a culprit could have avoided being covered in blood after so many vicious wounds. Kikuko's attack was bad enough, but to walk away without a trace...it's puzzling." Shuhei admitted. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"It is definitely a conundrum," Nerai added as she thumbed her chin in thought. After a moment, she turned again to the body of Kikuko and began to pull the cover off of her. "For now we'll just have to see if someone finds anything that can help with figuring that out. For now we should see if there was anything else to discover, if that was the reason Daniel was killed over."

Alice pursed her lips as she hesitantly let her gaze refocus on Daniel's body. "This attack was certainly far more...ruthless? The w-wounds are all of varying depths and severity. He must have been fighting for his life to the end, judging from the amount of blood coating his hands. I do believe he was alive up until the final strike. Which would have been through his right eye." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Hollie paled visibly. "I suppose it was too much to hope that some of these were inflicted after death. It must have been excruciating."

"What about time of death? That's going to be important if we have any hope of finding a suspect," Rene pointed out as he stared at the blonde.

The Medic chewed on her lip a moment before glancing up at the clock resting on the far wall. "...Judging by the fact the blood hasn't begun to dry yet, and the state of decomposition...I'd say it's been less than forty minutes. If I were to put a time of death, I'd say around 11:20 P.M." _TRUTH BULLET_

The Scientist rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Excellent, that will make our job easier. Now if we can determine the motive for this murder, it might shed light on the whole investigation. It does concern me why Daniel is nude from the waist down. Was this done by the killer as a demeaning gesture or is it something more?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Well... something more may be the case," Nerai responded as she gave a small sigh. She stood up from where she had knelt beside the Child Star's own nude lower body. "Kikuko is showing a bit of bruising down there. Most likely from sexual assault, and around her mouth is some already dried saliva. Unless it was the killer, it would explain why Daniel is in that state of undress." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

A look of disgust appeared on the Exterminator's face. "Are you fucking serious? So the whole deal of conducting an autopsy, was just so he could play with her body? Tch, well any sympathy I had for his passing is now nonexistent."

Shuhei shook his own head in response. "Daniel...certainly felt off at times, but I never would have imagined...this could certainly speak for an alternative motive. Psycho or not, I think almost anyone would have been enraged at such a sight."

Alice swallowed the bile rising in her throat as she regarded the Coroner's nether region. "...Oh god, I don't think there can be any doubt. There's definitely traces of semen. This must be why he was adamant about not being interrupted." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Whatever terrible things he did in life, he's still a victim. In the outside world he'd be punished. This isn't justice, though," Hollie offered quietly. "No one should be able to play judge, jury, and executioner."

 _ **"Pupupu, but that's exactly what you'll all be doing!"**_ a voice exclaimed as the monitor in the room flickered to life. Monokuma could be seen grinning ear to ear. The voice began to echo in the distance as the broadcast went live across the whole Deck.

 _ **"This investigation is now over, which means it's time for this game to really ramp up. Head to the Bio Dome and go to the central elevator. You'll find it unlocked now. A trial wouldn't be complete without a proper setting, after all. You best bring everything you have, otherwise this will be incredibly boring!"** _Monokuma's laughter reverberated across the cold station before fading into oblivion once more...

* * *

**18 Survivors Remain**

* * *

**CASE FILES**

**Monokuma Case File #1**

**Victim #1: Kikuko Akagi**

**Misc: The Victim suffered post mortem sexual assault**

**Cause of Death: A single stab wound through the victim's stomach via a Machete**

**Time of Death: 9:55-10:00 P.M**

**Discovery: The body was discovered at approximately 10:20 P.M in the hallway near the Garbage Disposal Chamber**

* * *

**Monokuma Case File #1**

**Victim #2 : Daniel Todd Morton**

**Misc: Victim sustained multiple varying wounds throughout the torso and even the groin.**

**Cause of Death: A scalpel having pierced through his right eye and into his brain.**

**Time of Death: 11:20-11:25 P.M**

**Discovery: The body was discovered at approximately 11:40 P.M in the Morgue**

* * *

**TRUTH BULLETS**

**Alice's Autopsy (Daniel)**

**Alice's Autopsy (Kikurin)**

**Amanda's Alibi**

**Blood Analysis**

**Blood on Daniel's Hands**

**Blood Pool around Kikurin's body**

**Bloody Footprints**

**Bridgette's Alibi**

**Chijimatsu's Testimony**

**Curfew and limited Access**

**Daniel's Nudity**

**Daniel's Time of Death**

**Frida's Curfew Search**

**Frida's Theory**

**Hockey Mask**

**Jingai, Shiori, and Alice's Alibi**

**Jin's Theory**

**Kasumi, Frida, Timothy, and Kosaku's Alibi**

**Kikurin leaving around Curfew**

**Kikuko's Time of Death**

**Konyu's Testimony**

**Machete**

**Missing Luck Charm**

**Monokuma Sticker**

**Nessa's confirmation about Psycho**

**Noelle's Alibi**

**Lack of Physical evidence (Daniel)**

**Lack of Physical evidence (Kikurin)**

**Psycho Killer Profile**

**Psycho written in blood**

**Rene's Testimony**

**Rene's Theory**

**Sexual Assault**

**Semen**

**Scott and Kaiyo's Alibi**

**State of Daniel's Body**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd like to shoutout the betas. Particularly BouncingFish for his work on this chapter. Seriously thank you. Secondly, Koin I want to thank you so much for submitting Daniel. I truly will miss writing for him, he was one of my favorite characters to write for, but I had this idea that unfortunately required him to be an early death. Seriously though, thank you and I appreciate all of your work on the tropes and wiki page!


	9. Masks: Act: Six

**CASE FILES**

**Monokuma Case File #1**

**Victim #1: Kikuko Akagi**

**Misc: The Victim suffered post mortem sexual assault**

**Cause of Death: A single stab wound through the victim's stomach via a Machete**

**Time of Death: 9:55-10:00 P.M**

**Discovery: The body was discovered at approximately 10:20 P.M in the hallway near the Garbage Disposal Chamber**

* * *

**Monokuma Case File #1**

**Victim #2 : Daniel Todd Morton**

**Misc: Victim sustained multiple varying wounds throughout the torso and even the groin.**

**Cause of Death: A scalpel having pierced through his right eye and into his brain.**

**Time of Death: 11:20-11:25 P.M**

**Discovery: The body was discovered at approximately 11:40 P.M in the Morgue**

* * *

**TRUTH BULLETS**

**Alice's Autopsy (Daniel)**

**Alice's Autopsy (Kikurin)**

**Amanda's Alibi**

**Blood Analysis**

**Blood on Daniel's Hands**

**Blood Pool around Kikurin's body**

**Bloody Footprints**

**Bridgette's Alibi**

**Chijimatsu's Testimony**

**Curfew and limited Access**

**Daniel's Nudity**

**Daniel's Time of Death**

**Frida's Curfew Search**

**Frida's Theory**

**Hockey Mask**

**Jingai, Shiori, and Alice's Alibi**

**Jin's Theory**

**Kasumi, Frida, Timothy, and Kosaku's Alibi**

**Kikurin leaving around Curfew**

**Kikuko's Time of Death**

**Konyu's Testimony**

**Machete**

**Missing Luck Charm**

**Monokuma Sticker**

**Nessa's confirmation about Psycho**

**Noelle's Alibi**

**Lack of Physical evidence (Daniel)**

**Lack of Physical evidence (Kikurin)**

**Psycho Killer Profile**

**Psycho written in blood**

**Rene's Testimony**

**Rene's Theory**

**Sexual Assault**

**Semen**

**Scott and Kaiyo's Alibi**

**State of Daniel's Body**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Masks: Act: Six**

**12:09 A.M Day Three**

**Bio Dome Elevator**

Twenty had swiftly shrunk to eighteen. Before long, that number would likely shrink again.

They were crammed inside of a darkened elevator, ascending up an extensive shaft. While the trip only lasted around thirty seconds, it felt like a short eternity.

Very soon, everything would be on the line. If the spotless failed to expose the blackened, this is where the game would end. All of them would die, save for one person...

The elevator came to an abrupt halt. Its doors spilled light inside by sliding open.

What awaited the group was nothing short of astounding. It appeared as if they were at the top of the station.

The trial room was a massive circular chamber, with walls and ceilings of reinforced glass. Being inside was like standing amidst the vacuum of space.

Billions of stars sparkled in every direction. The Earth, Moon, and Sun loomed over them, watching them from their seats in the solar system.

Twenty podiums formed a perfect circle around the center. Each one had markers to indicate who belonged where. Their tops had touch screens, as well as a small counter surface containing pens, paper, and folders. Monokuma sat in an obscenely high judge's podium positioned behind the circle.

Portraits of Kikuko and Daniel occupied two of the student podiums. Both bore a large X through their likenesses.

"What in the world is this? It's as chilling as it is beautiful," Kaiyo commented with a sense of wonder as she stepped out of the elevator and onto the tiled floor.

 _ **"Don't you think the name 'Observatory Courtroom' sort of fits this place? Yuk yuk yuk. If you'll find your places, we can bring to order the first class trial."** _Monokuma's excited giggles rocked him back and forth in his chair. _**"This is going to be a blast. I can just feel it!"**_

One by one, the remaining teenagers took their spots.

Scott folded his arms. "Yo, so how does this shit work? I ain't ever actually been in court. I only know whatcha see in movies and TV."

 _ **"Pupupu, have no fear. There aren't a lot of rules in this courtroom. You all have an unspecified amount of time before I will call for a vote. Heh, don't worry. I'm a judge, so I'll be bear-y fair. Just don't bore me too much."** _The two-toned bear snickered as he raised a paw to his mouth. _**"Secondly, attacking someone else is immediate grounds for punishment, and I don't need to remind you what that means. As much as I love watching you all tear each other to shreds, that's absolutely forbidden here."**_

Jingai gave a small scowl. "I can't help but fucking notice a computer screen, with all of our faces on it. I'm assuming that has something to do with voting?"

 _ **"Right you are! All of you, and I mean all of you, will have to lock in a vote. Not voting is also punishable. Make sure you do perform your duty, alright?"** _Monokuma grinned. _**"Any further questions?"**_

"A-Actually, I have one." Timothy timidly raised his hand. "What would happen in the case of a tie? Say, if half of us chose the right culprit, but the other half were mistaken?"

The bear tapped his paw against his chin thoughtfully. _ **"Leave it to you to ask a tricky question. I think we'll just keep it simple. A majority has to be right, even if it's by a single vote. If a tie occurs and a majority can't be reached, it will also result in a win for the blackened."**_

"How unfortunate. I was kind of hoping we could split votes if we were stumped. Guess it's all or nothing," Konyu said with a small sigh.

Amanda offered a weak smile. "So it would seem, though it was worth considering. Now we know the gravity of the situation."

_**"YUP YUP. No half-assed solutions here. Either find the truth or die in a horrific fashion. Now let's get this trial underway. We've got not one, but two schmucks pushing up daisies. It's up to you all to reach the truth!"** _

Kosaku cracked his knuckles. "There's no way I'm gonna let little sis' death be in vain. I'm not letting her down again."

"Hey, don't forget about Danny, big guy! We've got two victims to live for now!" Bridgette exclaimed with a fiery look in her eyes.

Rene offered a disgusted expression. "Daniel may be considered a victim by the definition of this game, but he can rot for all I care."

"Silence, you fiend! I'm already growing weary of the filth that pours from your mouth. You should not speak ill of the dead. Such animosity is unwarranted," Frida said in a cold voice with narrowed eyes.

The Acupuncturist sighed. "Normally, I'd agree with you. I wouldn't wish death on him, but I'd be lying if I said I felt sympathy for his passing."

"Meow, sounds like we don't have the whole story. I think the plot is about to thicken, but the question is if it's a T-H-I-C-K or T-H-I-C-C. We need more details," Noelle said as she waved her arm sleeves back and forth.

Kasumi rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "I noticed some strange additions to the investigation tab on our Monopad. I take it that this is somehow related?"

"You'd be right," Alice responded with an apprehensive expression. "This is bloody hard to say, but there's no right way to explain it. Between semen collected, and bruising...we determined that Daniel was a necrophiliac."

"Indeed. There were a few notes jotted down, but it's clear that his reasoning for wanting to perform a proper autopsy was so that he could…take advantage of the situation," Shuhei explained.

"Take advantage of the situation?" Shiori was still trying to process the details.

The Ultimate Sniper locked her jaw to ground out her response. "He violated Kikuko's body."

"Violated...her body," Kosaku repeated in an almost hoarse voice. The burly boy shut his eyes as he shook in a mixture of anger and disgust. "Please forgive me for failing you little sis."

Chijimatsu stroked their chin. "My, if that isn't quite a grim and oddly not surprising revelation. I must admit sounds a bit cliche. I knew he had some skeletons in his closets, or perhaps corpses would have been a more apt analogy."

"Jesus, could you at least try to pretend like you care? I mean shit. It's bad enough someone killed her, but then to do that...tch, that monster is lucky to already be dead. Otherwise…" Scott trailed off with a dark expression in his eyes.

Shuhei's sympathetic smile broke his normally stoic demeanor. "As someone who lost my own sister to a killer, I can certainly relate to your anger. However, it's important that we not let emotion cloud our judgements. A single wrong action in this game could turn any of us into monsters."

Frida extended her arms widely. "I could not have said it better myself. Divine punishment will be brought, but we must not lose our focus on the here and now."

"I-I just don't know what to think anymore." Kaiyo hugged herself for comfort. "Despite Monokuma's words, I never thought anyone would actually murder, let alone… You know, I didn't think things like necrophilia really happened. It just always seemed like something disturbing you see in movies or on tv."

"Compartmentalization is the best we can do for now. I don't say that to be cold, but there will be a time to grieve afterward," Amanda offered with a solemn expression.

The Ultimate Exterminator pulled his cap down slightly. "It's time to face facts. This isn't a game with petty stakes. We have to stop screwing around, or we'll just add to the dead. And I have no intention of dying here…"

"Indeed, dying here would be terrible for business. Might I suggest we find a place to focus first?" Konyu proposed as she looked around the room.

Nerai eyed each of the other students intently before responding in a level tone. "As it stands, we clearly have two murders to solve. The biggest question beyond the identity of the blackened is if the same culprit committed both crimes."

"That sounds like a smart place to start. Worst case scenario, we have two killers. We can punish them both if that's the case," Kosaku said.

Bridgette nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, it's definitely a headache, but Himbo is right. No matter if it's one or two, we'll get to the bottom of it."

"I-I'm not so sure if that's true." Shiori stared at the ground.

Chijimatsu questioned as they arched a single brow. "Something to say, little witch?"

The Contortionist cocked her head to the side at an unnatural angle. "Meow, I think she means that we can only spank one person for being a bad boy or girl. There might not be enough paddling going around. What a shame, I enjoy some nice friction."

Kasumi jabbed a finger at Hollie. "Care to translate if that was useful or nonsense?"

"I'm fairly sure she's referring to the rule that a second blackened killing after a first isn't eligible for reward or punishment. If there are two killers, the second is going to get away with murder regardless of whether we solve the first," Hollie stated as she stared down at her Monopad.

"M-Maybe I have an idea? If there is another killer, why don't they just come forward? I-I mean, it may be difficult, but if they killed because of what Daniel was doing, I think most of us could at least forgive them or be willing to hear them out. If there really is a second killer and they don't come forward, they are just as susceptible to the outcome of this t-trial," Timothy stated in a shaky breath.

Jingai broke the following lull of silence. "I respect what you're trying to do, but this shit ain't gonna work. This isn't just Daniel's killer, but also someone using the Mr. Psycho moniker. I doubt they would expose themselves in this situation. Besides, this is all speculative. We have no idea if the theory of a second killer is even true."

"Might I suggest we start with the first incident and work forward? Once we've gone over all the evidence, we might be able to better determine if the two crimes are connected." Alice knitted her brow together. "Hollie, would you mind stating what we found from first murder?"

The Acupuncturist glanced over her device once more. "We determined that Kikuko died somewhere between 9:55 and 10:00 P.M. The information we gathered was added to the Monopads as a result. The body was discovered within around twenty to twenty five minutes after death."

"Excellent. So, to find Kikurin's killer, we just have to find someone who didn't have an alibi during that particular time window." Amanda jotted everything upon a piece of paper.

"Um, I have a question. How could someone in either of these murders avoid tracking blood? It just seems like something would have been left behind," Shiori offered.

"Maybe someone is good at throwing weapons?" Bridgette suggested. "If they weren't face to face, then maybe that would explain it?"

Noelle bobbed her head up and down. "I've seen carnies do some crazy stunts like that when I was in the circus. I even got a few pointers." She covered her mouth with her sleeve. "Meow, that wasn't a confession. Nyeh, that just sounds even more suspicious… Don't throw the book at me. I hate reading…"

"What a surprise to learn this nutcase was in a circus," Rene remarked with an eyeroll. "This is a good line of questioning, though. We didn't find any towels, napkins, mops, rags, or anything to suggest the killer cleaned up afterward. Could this crackpot suggestion actually have some merit?"

The Sniper rubbed at her chin thoughtfully. "It's probably a simpler explanation than you might expect. It's true an immense amount of blood pooled out of her body, but she only suffered a single wound. Furthermore, I don't think we're dealing with a high impact wound, despite the small spray of blood." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Uh, mind clarifying for those who don't live and breathe forensics?" Kaiyo asked sheepishly.

"It's quite simple," Shuhei responded coolly. "The most likely scenario is that Kikuko was run through by the machete in some sort of altercation between her and her attacker. There's a good chance the weapon wasn't disposed of, because doing so would have resulted in the transfer of more blood and physical evidence." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kosaku scratched at the back of his head. "So I guess if there was blood, it may not be as much as we think. Whoever did this may not have even gotten any on themselves."

"I must disagree! Even if the killer was fortunate enough to avoid getting blood on their attire, I simply can't believe that they wouldn't have gotten it on their hands," Alice said before raising her gloved hand. "Unless, of course, they were wearing gloves. Regardless, there must be bloody gloves or something from which they wiped their hands with. With water being shut off, they couldn't have simply washed it away." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Jingai smirked. "Nice job, Bunhead. So either we need to find out if anything like that was discovered, or if the killer may very well have that evidence still on them."

"Hell yeah! Turn out your pockets or I'll give ya a serious beating!" Scott exclaimed enthusiastically.

"No violence, Scrappy. This is considered sacred ground, but I understand your excitement. This could certainly bear fruit. If someone opposes it, it would certainly make them suspicious in any case," Frida mused.

Shuhei adjusted his glasses. "There's no need to perform a pat down or cavity search. Timothy, we found something, did we not?"

"Oh, yes. We found a bloodied cloth in the hallway near the dormitory wing, which was close to the garbage disposal. It was wadded up, but didn't appear to be very old," the Engineer stammered slightly. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Kekeke, so it would seem we're making some progress. Our medic's theory seems spot on. Someone certainly went to some trouble to clean up after making a mess," Chijimatsu chuckled darkly.

Konyu nodded in response. "So we have some pieces of the puzzle. Consider me sold so far, but now we have another challenge. Who had the opportunity or possible motive to kill Kikuko?"

"I'm not sure they had a motive to kill her at all," Kasumi remarked, almost to herself.

Shuhei raised a single brow. "So you think the crime was either unplanned or random?"

The Historian's lips drew into a fine line. "I think our victim was initially designed to be a blackened. Think about it. We know our killer in this case wasn't the one given the weapon and mask, right? Otherwise, we wouldn't be standing here. What if our innocent child star was actually the recipient? What if she ran into someone and an altercation took place?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"W-Wait, you think Kikurin was somehow involved?" Timothy asked with a horrified expression. "But she was just a child. I can't imagine her planning to kill anyone."

Rene sighed. "Don't be so easily fooled by appearances. Despite her looks, she was no younger than the rest of us. Most likely, the child star gimmick was nothing more than a persona she stuck to."

"I-I don't mean to speak ill of the dead, but I did see a glimpse of the real Kikuko. I don't think she was a bad person, but I don't think any of us really knew her either," Shiori admitted with a downcast expression.

"Nah, there's no way! Shit. I don't know if I buy that she was just acting. She seemed so sincere," Scott said, shaking his head.

The Construction Worker offered a frustrated expression. "I don't know what I believe, but I won't say anything until I know more. Whatever is true, she is a victim and she didn't deserve any of this."

"You can say that again! Even if she wasn't being wholly honest, we don't know what was going on in her mind. So I'm going to choose to think the best until we know otherwise," Kaiyo said with a determined expression.

"I do appreciate your devotion, but I have to admit...the circumstances do explain a lot. Kikuko said she was going to assist us with our dormitory search, only to back out and run off at the last second. Whether she was planning murder or something else...she was certainly keeping secrets," the Chocolatier pointed out.

"If it puts anyone's mind at ease, it's possible that Kikuko was planning to dispose of the weapon, which is why her body was near the garbage disposal in the first place," Konyu offered. "But, since nothing was found inside, she may not have gotten the chance to toss anything."

Jingai sighed before shrugging. "I hate to sound like a dick, but her intentions don't really fucking matter. Not unless it actually affects the outcome of this case. We have some circumstantial evidence, but do we have anything definitive to prove she was the recipient?"

"I believe Bridgette and I can testify to that." Nerai held up a small Monokuma sticker before suddenly setting it down on the podium. "My guess is this was likely attached to the bear's gift." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Cheerleader bobbed her head up and down in quick succession. "That totally makes sense. We found it mixed in with Kikuko's clothes. That's probably where she hid the mask and machete." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

A pained expression flitted across Amanda's face. "I-I should have pressed Kikurin more. She did seem unusually cagey in regards to her wardrobe, but I thought there was an innocent explanation. I didn't want to put a strain in our relationship by pressing her for an answer."

* * *

_***FLASHBACK*** _

**9:31 A.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Archive**

The Child Psychologist shifted a large clothes basket in her arms before peering over at Kikuko, who lay kicking back and forth on the bed. "Kikurin, I don't mind putting away our clothes if you have something you'd rather do."

"W-Wait! I don't mind!" the Child Star exclaimed abruptly as she sprang to her feet before giving the taller girl a grin. "Big sis shouldn't have to do all the work, right?"

"Heh, that's very thoughtful of you. You don't have to be embarrassed about anything, I've been around plenty of children and other boys and girls my age. It would take a lot to really shock me," Amanda chuckled.

Kikuko stuck her tongue out. "It's nothing like that, sis! I just wanna be the best and coolest roommate I can be. That means helping you out!"

"Oh? Then far be it for me to protest. If you want to sort your clothes, I'll handle my own."

"Kay!" the Star chirped as she skipped forward towards the closet ahead of the other girl.

_***END FLASHBACK*** _

* * *

"Amanda, luv, you can't blame yourself for that. That was just after the motive was introduced. I'm sure most of us were still hoping nothing would even come of it. I don't think any of us would have expected Kikuko of all people would be the one to receive it," Alice said with a sympathetic smile.

"Pupupu, that's why it was so perfect! I can't anticipate what will happen, but it's fun seeing how these things play out." Monokuma snickered behind one of his paws.

"Meow, I think bear-kun just admitted what we already suspected. Loli was definitely the recipient. We're on track so far," Noelle said with a deadpan expression as she made a peace sign. "...Go team."

"As reassuring as it is, there's something that's still bugging me. Obviously, the murder weapon was found still at the crime scene, but if nothing was found in the disposal or in her room with Amanda...there is still something unaccounted for," Hollie pointed out.

Chijimatsu raised a pierced brow. "Oh? And what, pray tell, would that be?"

Shuhei's eyes narrowed slightly. "If I had to hazard a guess, it would be where this was." He pulled out an iconic hockey mask before setting it down on his podium. "While we're on the subject, could you enlighten us as to why Timothy and I found this in your room, Galexialyn?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Occultist cast a mild look of interest at the mask. "Fascinating. It certainly looks like something I would have in my collection, though I haven't the slightest idea how it ended up there."

"Yo, we're gonna need more than that as a defense. The bear confirmed the mask and machete were given to Kikuko, so how the fuck did you get that?" Scott snapped as he jabbed a finger at Chijimatsu.

"S-Scrappy calm down. There might be a good explanation," Kaiyo said with a conflicted expression as she looked at the mask and the Occultist.

Rene shrugged. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with the moron, but it does seem pretty damning if you ask me. There's no sensible reason I can think of for why someone other than the culprit would have the mask. It didn't just materialize out of thin air."

A wicked grin spread across Galexialyn's lips. "Oh, this is quite a game. Perhaps I'm merely a victim in someone else's web. Besides, even if I were the killer... do you want to hang everyone's lives on a mask? That's a bit much for a piece of circumstantial evidence."

"Agreed. Even if the wind is blowing in that direction, we should explore every angle before pulling the trigger, so to speak. We only get one chance of getting this right," Nerai said with a stoic expression. "It's far too soon to make a snap decision because of a single piece of evidence."

Kosaku offered a stern nod in response. "Not only one chance for ourselves, but also to make sure little sis gets justice. We can't screw this up."

"Then might I implore us to change our line of thought to the second murder? We still need to determine if the same culprit committed both crimes," Kasumi pointed out.

The Ultimate Scientist nodded in agreement. "Definitely, the outcome of this case depends on if we can solve that. Alice, I know it makes you uncomfortable, but would you care to go over your findings?"

The Field Medic offered the boy a forced smile. "My feelings are far less important than the results of this trial. As for Daniel's body, we already determined the circumstances he was found in. It is my opinion that he was accosted while in the midst of his desecration of Kikuko's body. I estimate the time of death being somewhere between 11:20-11:25 P.M. Just as in the case with Kikuko, we were unable to find any traces of blood or tracks from the assailant. However, it's important to note that Daniel suffered a far more vicious attack than Kikuko." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"That's not an exaggeration, either. There were several wounds throughout the torso, his groin was stabbed as well, and the lethal strike was a scalpel that went directly through his eye. This killer must have been a magician to avoid leaving some sort of physical evidence behind," Nerai commented.

5A1K0 chortled loudly from Timothy's podium. "Lo and behold, we have two of those amongst us. The plot thickens."

"I-It's just an expression. Please don't take any offense," Timothy stammered slightly.

"Meow, it does make me wonder, would either our witch or occultist have some sort of supernatural powers like that? Sounds like they could make a lot of money that way," Noelle remarked.

"I-I swear, I didn't hurt Kikuko! Even if she did steal my real lucky charm...I promise I would never hurt her." Shiori began to slowly wring her hands.

"Lucky charm? Oh, those things you were hocking with Konyu and Rene. I hate to sound cruel, but if I had bought one, I might ask for a refund," Bridgette responded.

The Witch bowed her head slightly. "Nothing is perfect, even luck...but unlike the others...that one was actually the real deal."

A scowl spread across Frida's face as she jabbed a finger at Konyu. "I knew you were a charlatan! I demand you repent immediately for deceiving us."

Jingai groaned as he folded his arms behind his head. "How you fell for that in the first place is beyond me. Then again, Konyu could probably sell dirt."

The Merchant offered an apologetic smile. "I admit that we may have stretched the truth. However, it was done with a most noble intention. The thought was that it would put people at ease, and perhaps prevent any bloodshed. Clearly, without the real deal, luck just wasn't on our side."

"Setting aside the scam you were running, there is something we're missing. I don't remember seeing anything like that on Kikuko's person, though I do remember her wearing a charm earlier in the evening. No one made mention of it being found during the investigation or autopsy either...so what happened to it?" Amanda questioned.

Shuhei adjusted his glasses. "Hm, that is difficult to say without more to go on. It's possible that she discarded it at some point this evening and it was simply overlooked during the investigation."

"Considering we have very little physical evidence, but plenty of speculation...we really should focus on something more concrete. Maybe we should start by eliminating suspects?" Hollie proposed.

"That's a reasonable suggestion. Since we haven't decided if we're dealing with two killers or one, our best bet is to start by eliminating all those who have alibis for either crime," Nerai stated.

"Very well, I shall commence with this phase." Frida's voice boomed across the room. "Kasumi, Kosaku, Timothy, and I were together trying to ensure safety during the time of Kikuko's death. Furthermore, Kasumi and I were in the Briefing Room during Daniel's murder."

The Robotic Engineer squeezed at his stress ball. "After Kikurin was found, I spent almost the entire time searching the dormitories with Shuhei. We didn't separate until after Daniel was reported dead."

"Alas, I have no alibi for the first incident. I had been reading in the Bio Dome, and lost track of time when the announcement of Kikuko's death played," Shuhei said as he pressed his hands into his pockets. "As Timothy said, we were both accounted for during Daniel's death. I spent the rest of the investigation assisting with the second autopsy after searching the dorms."

"Right, and I was helping at the crime scene with little sis earlier on. Amanda and I split up and searched a few different areas, and I ended up heading back to the Briefing Room. That's when I bumped into Scrappy, who wanted to check on the status of the autopsy. That's how we both came to discover the body with Rene," Kosaku said.

The Scrapper frowned. "Yeah, I had some shitty luck, to say the least. Kaiyo and I were going for a late night snack in the mess hall and were on our way back when we found Kikuko's body. Then the big guy and I found the bastard in the morgue."

Kaiyo scratched at one of her tattoos. "I was pretty shaken after that, so I stayed in the briefing room during the investigation after changing clothes. I never left."

"I sort of felt in the way," Shiori admitted with a deep-seated frown. "That's why I also stayed there when Daniel was killed. I was with Alice and Jin all evening before that."

The Chessplayer rubbed under his nose with a look of pride showing on his face. "Pretty sure my work speaks for itself, but hell yeah I was occupied with these beauties. Can't really say the same during Dan's death. Konyu and I parted well before that."

Alice ran a hand through her loose hair with a thoughtful expression. "I'm not sure it really needs stating, but Hollie and I were still investigating the scene where Kikuko was found when Daniel died."

"I was with Bridgette most of the evening leading up until Kasumi came to inform us about the dormitory search, so neither of us had such an opportunity. Unfortunately, I can't claim the same for the second murder. Kosaku and I split up. After coming up with little to nothing, I came back to the briefing room," Amanda offered.

"Don't sweat it! I'm pretty much in the same boat. After our pow wow, I don't really have a good alibi. Nerai and I had already split up to search different rooms, but I don't think anyone saw us," the Cheerleader admitted.

"Meooooow! I was catnapping, but no one saw me in my room when Loli met Machete-kun. Also, I was balled up in the briefing room when Corpselover was turned into a pincushion, so don't look at me! My boobs are fine to look at, just not at me. I'm telling you I'm not the culprit!" Noelle said as she waved her arm sleeves frantically.

"I'd say that's suspicious, but you're always sort of suspicious," Kasumi deadpanned before shaking her head. "Let's see... If I'm not mistaken, that means seven people have ironclad alibis: Frida, Kaiyo, Shiori, Alice, Scott, Timothy, and myself. Then we have another seven people who have alibis for one murder but not the other: Bridgette, Amanda, Hollie, Noelle, Shuhei, Kosaku, and Jingai. Finally, we have only four people who don't have alibis for either murder: Nerai, Konyu, Galexialyn, and Rene."

"Seems pretty simple, don't you think? It has to be one of those four. Nice job!" Scott said with an assured nod.

Konyu wagged her finger back and forth. "Woah now, let's not get too hasty. You're forgetting something pretty major. That only applies if the same culprit committed both murders, but if we're dealing with two killers, then it means a lot more people could be suspects."

"Exactly! Don't be so eager to chop our heads off. Remember, if you're wrong, you'll end up screwing most of us over," Rene said with a sour expression.

"Then it seems our next task is simple, wouldn't you say? We should determine if this is the work of one or two killers. Otherwise, the credibility of the alibis and the case itself is in turmoil," Chijimatsu mused with a thin smile.

"Pupupu, this sounds like the perfect time for a scrum debate!" Monokuma chortled as he clutched at his sides.

"Nyeh, is that some kind of food? It sounds pretty tasty. Maybe it's some sort of cat treat?" Noelle asked with a blank expression.

The Sniper shook her head. "I somehow doubt that. Even if it were...I wouldn't suggest accepting anything from this one."

The two-toned bear offered a mock look of hurt. "Ohoho, you wound me, chica! Allow me to explain. At certain points, when it's clear there's a split opinion amongst you all, we'll hold what I call a scrum debate. It's basically two sides arguing until one side definitely wins. Careful, though...a wrong verdict could lead to devastating consequences."

"You seem to be deriving some sick pleasure from watching us struggle. How do we go about this?" Kasumi questioned as she folded her arms.

"Very simple. Use the touch screens in front of you and select one of two options. Do you support the theory of one killer, or two? Depending on what you select, it will determine what side you'll be arguing for. There's no better way to do this than to experience it first hand. Make your choices, kiddos!" Monokuma exclaimed as the touch screens on each of the podiums flickered to life.

One by one, each of the teens made their decision. However, before any of them could question things further, the podiums began to hum to life as they raised off the ground. The podiums lifted the students up before separating and taking two opposing sides. Monokuma's podium also levitated up, so that all the occupants hovered near the star-filled dome ceiling.

"Quite a theatrical production, right? Hehehe, the sides have been decided for our first scrum debate. Arguing for the single killer theory, we have: Rene, Konyu, Shuhei, Kaiyo, Scott, Kasumi, Timothy, Bridgette, and Frida. While on the other side, arguing for a second killer theory, we have: Noelle, Shiori, Amanda, Nerai, Kosaku, Alice, Jingai, Galexialyn, and Hollie. Time to make your cases! This may very well shape the direction of the whole case. Let the debate commence!" the bear exclaimed.

** SCRUM DEBATE **

Kaiyo's lips pursed together. "Well, both victims were stabbed to death, right? And neither had any physical evidence left behind? That probably means we're dealing with the same killer."

"But dear, that's only surface level detail. A stabbing and lack of evidence is hardly proof that the same person is responsible," Amanda countered.

"I must disagree. The fact that both incidents resulted in no evidence being recovered suggests we're dealing with an experienced individual. Doubly so if we're dealing with a foul serial killer like Mr. Psycho," Frida responded.

The Construction Worker rubbed at his chin. "It just doesn't seem right, though. One murder was straight forward and the other was ruthless. That doesn't seem like the same person to me."

"All that proves is that the culprit took much more delight in killing Daniel. Considering what he was doing at the time, I think that isn't that odd at all. Frida is probably right about this being our infamous killer," Rene mused.

"But it's exactly for that reason I don't think it could be Mr. Psycho for both crimes. While they may be adept at avoiding leaving evidence, they don't tend to have such a sterile kill as with Kikuko. The first murder spoke to either impulse or spontaneous choice. It was quick and efficient. Regardless of Daniel's indiscretions, most serial killers abide by their preferences. I don't think the evidence lines up for it being the same individual," Nerai pointed out.

Kasumi frowned slightly. "The keyword being most, there is a reason why this individual has never been apprehended. Everything we've learned is based on the deaths left in their wake. If they live up to their designated name, then an established pattern may not be applicable. I think the logical conclusion is that Psycho killed Kikuko and targeted Daniel initially to remove some key evidence he may have ascertained in his autopsy."

"Ultimately, none of this matters. We're looking at this in the wrong way. If there is only one culprit, we just need to solve for the first murder. If there is a second blackened, we can only punish the first. We're only wasting time debating the wrong parts," Jingai said with a frown.

The Ultimate Cheerleader bounced in place. "Yeah, I get what you're saying, Jin Jin, but what if the really damning piece of evidence is only found with Daniel's body? If we knew it was a single culprit, it would mean solving the whole case. Ya know, maybe the blackened killed Daniel just to keep us wondering this whole time."

"Kekeke, I'm hearing a lot of lovely theories but absolutely zero proof. Are we truly going to roll the dice on our souls based on feelings and speculation? I'd rather we focus on any actual evidence, lest we all share a grim fate." The Occultist chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, you would say that! Considering you're the most suspicious person here! You have no alibi, and if we're talking about evidence, the hockey mask was found in your room!" Scott snapped irritably.

Noelle nodded blankly. "Huh, the chihuahua makes a lot of sense. No questions. Case closed."

The Merchant shrugged. "Not sure you're on the right side, but whatever. It makes this easier. Look, this is all about selling a narrative. I think Bridgette is onto something. Look how much more complicated this all became by adding a second murder. Fact is, this is probably simpler than it appears, and it's just been window dressed to seem complex."

"W-Why would anyone risk being caught a second time? Wouldn't that just double their chances of discovery? And there's still no explanation for why there was no physical evidence or where my charm disappeared too," Shiori said quietly.

Timothy shakily responded. "W-Well, if it was the work of an unstable serial killer, it's possible that their actions are hard to predict or understand. Maybe they took the charm, like the mask, as a trophy…and that's how we found the mask."

"But why? This illustrious serial killer has avoided Interpol and various other agencies. You're telling me they - Chijimatsu, in theory - just left a mask lying in their room? It doesn't make any sense," Hollie stated.

Shuhei pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "At times you have to just follow the evidence, regardless of what your feelings may tell you otherwise. We have little evidence, but what we've found points in a specific direction."

"...You're right. It does point in a particular direction." Alice swallowed a lump in her throat. "You were counting on that, weren't you, Shuhei?"

"...Excuse me?" the Scientist responded coolly as he lifted a single brow.

Suddenly, the rest of the podiums floated back a few feet as Shuhei and Alice's podiums rocketed forward till they were in the center of the room, directly across from one another.

* * *

** SCRUM REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN **

The Field Medic steeled her nerves as she met the much taller boy's gaze. "While it's true the mask was found in Chijimatsu's room, that doesn't mean it's because they left it there. In fact… I believe you planted it there yourself."

"Alice, I take great offense to such an accusation. I'm a man of science and a forensics expert. I would never tamper with an investigation," Shuhei bit back.

"I believe that would be true in any other situation, but when your life's on the line, almost anyone would be compelled to lie and fight for survival."

"The crux of your entire argument is based on the idea of me planting evidence? Need I remind you that we haven't even determined how many killers there are?" Shuhei pointed out.

Alice meekly nodded. "Y-Yes, I'm aware, but I think I know why you chose to argue on that side. You are a man of forensics and yet, of all those medically trained and with investigative experience, you're the only one who chose to argue the counterpoint. I think that's bloody deliberate. If we could establish there were two killers, then your alibi for the second murder wouldn't exonerate you for Kikuko's death."

The boy waved the comment off. "While that may be true, I'm not the only one who benefits under that scenario. Furthermore, just because I arrived at a different conclusion doesn't make me guilty, I simply interpreted the evidence differently. Perhaps the rest of you should have done so as well."

"Evidence, huh? ...Shuhei, I would like to ask something. Is your lab coat reversible? I don't see a seam, but it looks as if it can be turned around and worn either way,"

The Scientist seemed to hesitate momentarily before chuckling. "If you believe finding blood is some grand revelation, I'd caution you to not get ahead of yourself. Don't forget I investigated both crime scenes. It would be only natural if trace amounts of blood ended up on my clothing. I can even see specks on your own attire and glove."

"That's true, but... Unlike you, I had an alibi for both murders." Alice glanced down at the blood on her single glove before growing paler. She quickly glanced back up at the boy. "Humor me, luv. Someone who has nothing to hide should be willing to do that much."

Shuhei's jaw tensed slightly as he removed his lab coat and slowly flipped it inside out. As he did so, several visible streaks of dried blood could be seen adorning its surface. "As I said, it's nothing that extraordinary. Are you satisfied?"

The blonde shook her head sadly. "Why would someone so focused on an investigation bother to reverse their lab coat? There were several people who handled the scene and ended up with blood on them, but no one else took the time to change clothes, with the exception of Kaiyo. Why bother?"

"...That's quite simple. I knew your aversion to blood and saw no reason to agitate it further. I had considered it a thoughtful gesture," Shuhei said in a quiet voice.

Alice bit the inside of her cheeks. "I-I really and truly wish I could believe that, but I think the real answer is much simpler. When Kikuko's blood splattered on your coat, you had to reverse it then. If you didn't, then you'd immediately be discovered by us. Since you couldn't return to the dorms to change or wash your clothes without running into someone, you improvised. You cleaned your hands, and turned your coat around." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Nonsense! Everything you're saying is only speculation and circumstantial at best. Do you truly wish to put all of our lives in jeopardy? Alice, you must see that you're wasting your time. I am no killer. I've dedicated my life to hunting and solving crimes, not orchestrating one!"

"A-Alright then, Shuhei. Do me one favor and I'll consider what you're trying to say," the Medic said in a breathy voice. "...Turn your pockets out. All of them."

The Ultimate Scientist's body stiffened before he let out an audible chuckle. "...Damn. Your mother wasn't exaggerating when she gushed about her children. Seems like this is the end of the line."

_** END OF DEBATE ** _

The podiums lowered to the ground and returned to their normal positions. The circle was quickly reformed.

"Shuhei, what are you saying? Is this really true? What could you have that's so damning?" Kasumi asked with a mixture of shock and intrigue.

The Scientist wordlessly fished into a pocket before holding up a bloodied charm. He let it drop onto his podium with a small thunk. "What irony. A man of science brought down by something based in supernatural nonsense."

"My charm…" Shiori breathed as she held her hands up to her face.

"Yo, will someone explain what the fuck is going on?!" Scott snapped as he looked around the room with a puzzled expression.

Kaiyo nodded numbly. "Y-Yeah, I'm a bit confused."

Nerai folded her arms as a look of calm settled on her face. "The mystery of the missing charm has been resolved. It was missing when Kikuko's body was found. I doubt Shuhei took it as a trophy, but rather it was likely the last act of our Child Star. She literally left a calling card to her own killer." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Sharp as ever, Agent." Shuhei lifted his head to stare out at the starry constellations above them. "It all happened so quickly. I pride myself as someone who is always rational, someone who puts justice above all else. However, in the end, I'm just as susceptible to fear and desperation as anyone…"

* * *

_***BEGIN FLASHBACK*** _

**9:52 P.M Day Two**

**Ground Deck**

**Hallway**

Shuhei stifled a small yawn as he made his way down the long corridor. He stopped mid stride, when he caught sight of movement near the Garbage Disposal Chamber. The boy raised a single brow and continued in that direction. He adjusted his glasses as he caught sight of a familiar figure approaching from the opposite direction. "Evening, Kikuko, aren't the dormitories the other way? What brings you this way?"

The Child Star kept her arms behind her back as she mustered a nervous smile. "Oh, me? I was, uh...I was looking for you and some of the others not in the dorm. Frida and a few others wanted to do a room check. Y'know, to make sure nothing bad would happen! Isn't that totally a good idea?"

"Yes, I can certainly see the merit of that. Remove the threat at its source. If the recipient is revealed, then it would lessen the chance of bloodshed. We could even dispose of the machete to ensure safety."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was thinking too," Kikuko said in a quieter voice before she pulled her hands from behind her back to reveal the mask and machete.

The Scientist visibly tensed. "...Kikuko, why don't you go ahead and throw those in there?" He didn't take his eyes off of the girl while gesturing at the Garbage Disposal.

"Jeez, don't be so nervous! Do I look like some sort of scary killer or something?" the girl asked with an impish look, though there was a slight edge to her voice.

"I don't think you are, but I also understand the temptation the motive offers. No matter how good it sounds, I promise you that it's not worth the price. That's a heavy weight to carry around for the rest of your life," Shuhei said in a level tone.

Kikuko let her shoulders slump. "I'm not some stupid kid. I know that already. I don't want to hurt anyone; that's why I came here. I was gonna chuck these things. All I have is my image. If people knew I was considering murder...I mean, that would ruin everything."

The boy offered a sympathetic smile. "I think I understand. You have a reputation to uphold. Look, no one else has to know. Let's just dispose of those things before the curfew, and no one will be the wiser."

"Heh, you're pretty nice to be such a stick in the mud sometimes! I didn't expect you to be so nice, big brother!" Kikuko said, flashing a tiny smile towards the boy.

Shuhei rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "...What can I say? You sort of remind me of my own sister."

"Eh?! You have a weird sister complex, don't you?" the Star asked with a mock look of horror before snickering.

"No, it's nothing that disturbing. I just don't want to see you make a terrible decision out of desperation. Murder changes a person… They're never the same afterward."

Kikuko's expression softened slightly. "Kay, then let's get rid of this junk. Just promise you'll look out for me? I-I don't wanna die here."

The Scientist gave the girl a rare smile before turning away and towards the Garbage Disposal's entrance. "I'll do everything in my power to keep you and everyone alive. The first step is to avoid playing into the bear's hand."

"Think we can really do that? Avoid anyone getting hurt?" Kikuko asked as she slowly trudged after the boy.

"I won't lie to you. I doubt it's possible for us to get out unscathed. However, even if it's unlikely, we have to strive for that goal," the boy responded.

The Child Star sucked in a quiet breath as she raised the machete in her hand. Without another word, she launched herself forward.

The squeal of a shoe on the slick tile floor provided a last minute warning for the Scientist. Shuhei instinctively whirled around and caught the girl's extended arm, stopping the blade only an inch from his chest. "Kikuko! Stop this! You're better than this. No one has to die here."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" the girl cried with a look of fury on her small face. "You're super smart, strong, and intimidating. I have to do this before someone comes after me. I-I won't wait to be killed, not when I can go home!" She threw as much weight into her attack as she could muster.

Shuhei felt his instincts kick in. He turned the momentum against her and twisted her wrist. The next moments happened in slow motion. He felt the turned blade sink into her torso. He felt the the blood splatter across his coat and soak his hands. He felt nothing but shock as the girl stumbled back and collapsed to the floor.

"K-Kikuko…" Shuhei hurriedly fell to one knee beside her.

The Star sucked in a series of frantic breaths as blood spilled out of her mouth. "...I knew this w-would happen. This was always gonna happen sooner or later. That's why I…why I was so conflicted," she choked out as she slowly yanked the charm from her neck. "...Worthless charm."

The Ultimate Scientist gritted his teeth. "Save your strength. Maybe with Alice, we can stem the bleeding. No one has to die…"

A bloody smile spread across the girl's face before she motioned with her free hand at the boy to lean closer.

Hesitantly, Shuhei leaned over, not noticing as Kikuko's other hand slid the charm into one of his pockets.

Her voice became barely a whisper. "Dummy, it's a killing game. Death is inevitable. I played my hand and lost. Time to see if you're a better actor than me…" Then the light faded from her eyes as she fell limp.

The boy pushed down the bile rising in his throat as the nighttime announcement played and the doorway in front of him was suddenly sealed. He shakily rose to his feet, shooting a series of looks down both sides of the hall before refocusing on the discarded mask a few feet away. He cursed under his breath as he turned his coat inside out and bent over to pick up the mask…

_**END FLASHBACK** _

* * *

"So the tale is one of tragedy. A noble man who intended well but found himself caught in an unfortunate situation. How truly unfair," Frida mused.

"Tch, save your damn pity. Did you forget he was trying to screw all of us just a moment ago? Circumstance or not, he became a coward," Rene snapped.

The Child Psychologist leveled an icy stare at the boy. "I may resent what he did to Kikuko and his deception, but fear leads us all to make unfortunate decisions. Can you say you'd act any differently?"

Shuhei shook his head with a sad smile settled over his face. "You need not offer any excuses on my behalf. I turned my back on my own pursuit of justice, just to defend my own life. I may not have planned Kikuko's death, but I conspired in every way to cover it up. Chijimatsu simply made for the easiest person to incriminate."

"S-So the mask truly was planted. You even wanted me to find it, so to make it seem even more legitimate," Timothy said in a shaky voice before hugging himself.

"Yes. I had to improvise, but I assumed what you all would be looking for and tried to misdirect evidence. Of course, I couldn't anticipate Daniel's death. However, it offered me a solution and smokescreen, so I tried to use that to my benefit too," the Scientist admitted. "I apologize for manipulating you and making you an unwitting accomplice Timothy."

Galexialyn shrugged. "I can hardly blame you for trying. I made for a good person to blame. You came very close to pulling it off. I suppose it's good for us that this was improvised and not premeditated. We may not have been as fortunate in that case."

"Oh my God, I-I don't even know what to say. Like, I'm super angry, but I can't imagine being in that position," Bridgette admitted as she shook her head in disbelief.

The Ultimate Acupuncturist frowned. "That aside, we've confirmed there were two killers. However, we still are no closer to solving what happened to Daniel."

"Then it's fortunate our objective only pertains to solving the first murder," Jingai pointed out. "I don't think our fucking Captain is gonna let us ponder that all night."

_**"Pupupupu, right you are! Besides, doesn't this add a bit more intrigue? Knowing you answered one mystery, only to be left with another unsolved? The delicious tension will be great! Now, if you'd kindly interact with your touch screens again, we can get to voting...and then my favorite part: punishment. Oh, and remember, if you don't vote, you'll be punished too!"** _

Kosaku let out a deep grumble. "This is the worst. I should feel happy about little sis getting justice, but not like this. It makes me feel like I'm a murderer."

"I think that's the point, to a degree. He's making us culpable for every part of this game. He probably gets some sort of twisted satisfaction out of it," Konyu responded with a grim expression as she retracted her hand from the touch screen.

"I think Bear-kun needs a new hobby. Might I suggest chronic masturbation of knitting?" Noelle proposed as she slapped her sleeved hand onto the screen.

Monokuma chortled as each of the votes were cast. _**"Heh, watching you all bumble around and kill each other is my hobby of choice. I can't think of anything more fun, especially when it's this exciting. Good job nailing the culprit. Shuhei Kisaki is indeed the blackened. Anything you'd like to say before we get to the fireworks, bucko?"**_

The Scientist took a deep breath as he glanced around the room. "I know this is meaningless now, especially considering how I betrayed you all. However, I hope you heed my advice. Use this as a lesson and don't give into desperation, like Kikuko, or the desire for self-preservation, like me." He stepped off his podium before circling the group a moment. He stopped in front of Alice's podium to give her a weak smile. "You did a good job back there. You pushed past your insecurities and did what was necessary."

The Medic blinked back tears before averting her gaze. "Fat good it did me. How can you be so calm? It's my fault that you're going to…" she trailed off as her breathing hitched.

Shuhei offered a dry laugh. "Silly girl, you called out my lies. You made the right call, whereas I was just being selfish. You can't let this keep you down. With Daniel and I gone, it'll be up to you and Nerai to pick up the slack."

The blonde sniffed before taking a few strides away from the podium and embracing the towering boy. "S-Shuhei, I'm so sorry. N-None of this is right. Please forgive me."

"What are you apologizing for? There's nothing to forgive." The Scientist returned the gesture with one arm before patting her head. His expression turned serious when he leaned down to whisper something to her.

Alice's eyes widened marginally as she stared up at him with a look of befuddlement. "Are you sure?"

The boy smiled faintly. "Consider it my last deduction and a sincere one this time. Monokuma, if you don't mind, let's get this over with. I'm not about to beg."

 _ **"Heh, what a shame. That would have been entertaining to see. Works for me, though; I was getting sick of all these warm and fuzzy moments. Let's get to the part I've been waiting for. I have a special punishment in mind for our Ultimate Scientist!"**_ Monokuma he pulled out his gavel and slammed it down upon a button on his own podium.

Suddenly, a series of robotic arms sprang out of the ground to pull the boy out of sight.

"W-What the fuck was that?!" Scott tensed up, as if preparing for a fight.

"Monokuma, please, won't you reconsider this? It wasn't even intentional. It was self defense," Kaiyo said as she stared at the bear with a pleading look.

The Captain merely giggled. _**"Pupupu, murder is murder around here, sweetums. Intention doesn't really matter. Only cold hard facts. Now feast your eyes on the screen above. It's going to be a show of a lifetime."**_

"I-I can't… No, I won't watch," Timothy stammered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Kosaku numbly walked over before pulling the smaller boy into a hug. "Hey, it's alright. You don't have to watch any of this. Just try and breathe, alright?"

"I'd suggest anyone with a weak stomach heed that advice, I have a terrible feeling about what's in store for us," Amanda offered quietly as she chewed on her thumb.

The Chocolatier shook her head. "I think not. It would be a dishonor to his final moments to not face this head on. I consider this a grim reminder of what we should seek to avoid in the future."

Nessa's form flickered in the midst of the trial room with a somber expression. "I think I may understand the sentiment, but you may not wish to see this shit. The captain has a most twisted sense of justice."

"This is not justice in any way, shape, or form. This is nothing more than a twisted spectacle. We've become puppets for his entertainment," Nerai said coldly.

 _ **"Yuk yuk yuk, glad you know it, kiddo! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do!"** _Monokuma exclaimed as his red eye flickered to life...

The screen in the courtroom came on, showing another Monokuma standing on a balcony, leaning against the railing. A bright glow was shining beneath him as the camera pulled in close to the bear. The Captain laughed as he stood with his arms crossed. _**"Upupu, let's make sure this first execution makes a real splash! I call this little number, 'The Scientific Method!'"**_ As Monokuma continued to cackle, a loud cracking sound started up. Some chains from above began rapidly shifting. After a moment, Shuhei was slowly lowered into view. He was tied up in the chains with a few hooks pierced into his sides. Small streaks of neon pink blood ran down the chains as the Scientist feebly struggled against the bindings.

 _ **"Mister Science Guy, since I have you here, I figured I could get your help testing out my new superacid!"**_ Monokuma mused as he raised his paws to stifle his giggles. As he talked, Shuhei looked down, seeing a huge pool of bubbling grey liquid beneath him. The smell started burning the inside of his nose, making it curl in disgust.

"W-Why are you doing this…? Just kill me…" Shuhei grunted as he clenched his teeth from the pain of the hooks digging into him.

Monokuma just waved his hand dismissively. _**"What? This is a game! It needs to be exciting! You might have done a half-assed murder, but that doesn't mean this is going to be as boring!"** _The Captain giggled again as they leaned over the railing. As the bear looked down, their black cap slipped off and began falling down. Monokuma gasped as they looked down in terror. The hat splashed into the acid and a loud sizzling started as it was quickly dissolved and destroyed.

 _ **"My hat! Nooooooo!"**_ Monokuma called out as he looked upward in distress. He was quiet for a moment before he settled himself and pulled out an identical cap and placed it on his head. _**"Anyway, with that demonstration over, let's see how you hold up to it!"**_

Clear horror took over Shuhei's face as the chains started lowering again. Every move and shift he made caused him to hiss as the hooks dug in deeper. After a moment, he was low enough that his foot reached the surface of the acid. His shoe hit it first, but he instantly felt his foot being eaten through. He quickly raised his legs with a shout. He was terrified by the sight. His foot was already missing a few of his toes. Blood flowed out, staining the acid below pink. "Nononono, fuck!" The silver-haired boy cursed, his usual composure gone in an instant.

The tall boy began struggling against his chains, doing everything he could to keep himself above the pool. A loud snap echoed, pulling his attention upward. One of the links was starting to break apart. Time stood still as Shuhei watched the chain break and plummeted through the air. His back broke through the surface of the acid, the sizzling growing even louder. The acid quickly began turning pink with blood.

The boy's screams only lasted for a moment before he sank into the thick pink cloud. After a second, an arm abruptly reached out of the acid. The skin was mostly eaten away, leaving exposed muscle and the bones of the hand visible. The mangled limb only held together for a moment until the arm crumbled apart. Shuhei Kisaki, the Ultimate Scientist, was no more.

"O-Oh fuck me. Jesus fucking...Oh God," Jingai gagged and promptly vomited onto the floor as he clutched at his side.

The sound of retching echoed through the room as several others mirrored the gesture.

Bridgette pressed her hands to her face as she shook her head frantically, as if trying to banish the sight from her brain. "W-Why? Why did I watch that? I should have just looked away."

"I believe that's known as morbid curiosity. It's like when one passes roadkill. You feel sickened to look back...though most tend to still do so," Chijimatsu said in a flat and unaffected tone.

Kasumi clenched her jaw as she felt herself trembling. "You could at least try to seem mildly disturbed. What the hell is wrong with you? How can you be so relaxed?"

The Occultist shrugged. "I'm sorry, was I supposed to break down after the man who killed someone and tried to frame me was punished? 'Fraid I can't muster much empathy."

"Tch, well we know who's on the short list for being this Psycho killer," Hollie commented with a clear disdain in her voice as she shook her head.

"I don't blame them for feeling that way," Rene said dismissively. "Just because they're made of sterner stuff, doesn't make them a killer. It just means Chijimatsu isn't as emotional as the rest of you. If Kikuko hadn't been so impulsive herself, this could have been avoided."

Shiori squared her slender jaw. "D-Don't you dare blame her for all of this! She made her mistakes, that's true, but that's no excuse to speak ill of the dead. It's just not right."

 _ **"Pupupu! Oh, I could cut this tension with a knife! This is going to be even more fun as time goes on. I can hardly wait!"**_ Monokuma squealed with clear delight.

Konyu offered a look of disgust. "I know that sex and death sells, but we're not here as your personal entertainment. You'll have to search elsewhere for that."

"Not by our free will, Karen, but everytime we kill, fight, or struggle we're giving him what he wants. Nyeh, makes me want to sleep till the heat death of the universe," Noelle said in a flat voice.

Alice pushed back the bile in her own throat as she stared at the now darkened monitor. "Unfortunately, I don't think we have the luxury of even coexisting for the rest of our lives here. I don't think our Captain here would abide by something that boring, which means we only have one option that doesn't involve murder. We have to solve the mysteries of Tranquility Station...and find a way home. So no one else has to join Kikuko, Daniel, or Shuhei."

"A splendid outlook. I do wish you all the best of luck. You all were scouted for a reason, so I'm sure you can find a way of succeeding together," Nessa said. Her blue glow reverted back to white as her sad demeanor shifted to her normal state.

Monokuma snickered behind his paw. _**"Where have I heard that before? Sure, try your hardest. It's more fun when a game isn't so one-sided, and it'll make my victory all the more enjoyable in the end. Now sweet dreams, my dear students. You all have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, and an even bigger reward: a whole new world! Hey, it only cost you three people. Seems like a pretty good trade if you ask me, so I better not hear any complaints about me never giving you anything."**_

A series of guffaws overshadowed the quiet sobs and faint sounds of retching that still persisted through the room.

As the curtains closed on the first case, it had become clear that nothing would ever be the same again.

Tranquility Station's name had become truly ironic.

* * *

**17 Survivors Remain**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd like to shoutout the betas. Particularly BouncingFish and Fee5h for their work on this chapter. Seriously thank you both. Secondly, a big shoutout to Shuhei's creator. I truly will miss writing for this boy. He's a character I've written so much for in the past and I already miss him =. Seriously though, thank you for submitting him way back when. He proved such a great staple in this series!


	10. New Horizons

**9:51 A.M Day Three**

**Ground Deck**

**Bio Dome**

"Anyone manage to sleep after last night? I've dealt with my share of trauma, but I think I'm running on nothing more than caffeine right now," Amanda stated with a tired expression.

"I totally know what you mean, my head was swimming all night. Still, I'm glad we were able to set aside our differences and work together. Seriously, as horrible as it was, it took a group effort to reach the truth. If nothing else, we should consider that as a small victory," Kaiyo said, mustering a weak smile.

Frida's eyes shone with intensity as she nodded in response. "Well said, we should view last night as a cautionary tale. One that we should endeavor to keep from repeating itself. Though it may seem hollow, we should bask in our triumph."

The Ultimate Exterminator rolled his eyes in response. "And what exactly are we celebrating? Three people dead in less than seventy-two hours. That doesn't seem like much cause for celebration."

"Though I'm loathe to agree with him on much, he does make a good point. Not dying last night...is hardly what I would consider some worthwhile victory," Hollie said in a flat tone.

Scott irritably crossed his arms and gave a scowl. "Shit, would you both knock it off? Can't ya see some of us are just trying to make the most of this bad situation? Not all of us enjoy moping and acting like there's no hope."

"Kekeke, there is a line between optimism and naivety, but I for one am quite thankful to still be among the living. That is in no small part due to your deductions." Galexialyn stopped next to the tree Alice was leaning against. They fixed her with a grin that was perhaps meant to be sincere, and yet still came across as unsettling. "On my blood, I will return the favor someday," they said as they hovered an arm over the medic.

"Uhh, there's no need for any such vow. Truthfully, I was just fortunate to get the sense that Shuhei was acting off." Alice shrunk slightly as she waved a hand dismissively. "It all came down to a hunch in the end, anyway."

Nerai watched the Occultist intently as her eyes narrowed slightly. "Instincts can be important in any investigation. Truth be told, I'm far better with physical evidence than reading people. I should have noticed how he was subtlety trying to steer us towards a particular conclusion. That is my failure."

"Aww, don't be so hard on yourself! It's like Kaiyo said before, we worked together. Like a puzzle, we had to figure out how everything fit together, right?" Bridgette suggested with a reassuring smile.

Jingai offered a bemused chuckle. "Bridge is right on the fucking money. I wouldn't beat yourself up, Agent. Besides, if history repeats itself, with Daniel and Shuhei being gone, you and Buns will both be needed more. Losing one of our primary medical experts and a lead investigator puts us in a vulnerable position."

"C-Can we talk about something else? I'm sorry, but it's just too much," Timothy murmured with a crestfallen expression.

The Construction Worker gingerly patted the boy's shoulder. "Hey, chin up, alright? We're gonna make sure something like that doesn't happen again. We just gotta keep our spirits up."

Konyu adjusted her robe before offering a tiny smirk. "Well, the show has to go on. Speaking of which, shouldn't our illustrious Captain make an appearance soon?"

The Historian pursed her lips in thought. "I was wondering the same thing, actually. In fact, I thought it was odd that we heard Nessa's wake up announcement, but haven't heard anything else from Monokuma. I wonder if he's preparing something dramatic."

"I can't say I'm upset that he's a no show. To be so cute looking, he really can be terrifying," Shiori admitted as she stared down at a now spotless charm in her palm.

"Meow, maybe the big bad Psycho got em! Case Closed, it's now a communal dating sim because the captain is dead!" Noelle poked her head out from a hole in the base of a nearby tree and flashed a peace sign.

A tic mark appeared on Rene's forehead. "Alright! Enough of your damn antics. I've had it up to here with your crap. Get out of that damn tree!" He stomped over to grasp the girl's exposed hand. Without warning, he yanked the redhead forward before letting out an uncharacteristically shocked gasp as he tumbled backwards onto the grass, and a very nude Contortionist landed on top of him.

She blinked a couple of times as she looked around the gathered group with a nonplussed expression, and down at the boy who was for once struck silent and seemed to be floundering like a fish as he tried to avert his gaze elsewhere, but seemed to be struggling. "Now that you've seen me nude, you have to take responsibility. Just be gentle. I bruise like a peach."

Amanda's jaw flexed a couple of times reflexively before she promptly shielded both Shiori and Timothy's eyes with her hands. She pushed down the look of embarrassment on her face as she tried to keep her tone level. "Noelle, explain yourself at once! Why are you nude?"

"Huh, was this some new rule I missed?" Kosaku asked with a baffled expression as he stared at the redhead with an innocent expression.

Scrappy shifted awkwardly before scratching his cheek. "Yo, I don't know, but it's pretty awesome. I mean, would you look at the size o-" the boy was silenced by Frida who clamped a hand over his mouth.

The Chocolatier sighed. "Scrappy, I must insist you not finish that sentence. Gods above, though, explain yourself, Noelle!"

The Ultimate Contortionist sat up while still straddling Rene's lap. "Meow, my clothes were catching on the tree. So I had to shuck them off. I guess since you've all seen me nude, it means we all have to have a giant polygamous marriage...followed by a giant orgy. I will prepare myself by stretching..."

Jingai smirked impishly as he tilted his head to the side. "Not exactly how I pictured this morning going, but definitely a far cry from last night."

An exasperated sigh escaped Hollie as she strode forward and dragged Noelle off of Rene by her cat collar, before thrusting a pile of clothes into her arms. "Idiot. Go change already, or no more massages..."

Noelle tilted her head to the side with an impassive expression before suddenly snapping a crisp salute and disappearing behind a couple of trees.

"As always, we thank you for tending to our resident alien," Konyu chuckled aloud before shaking her head.

Alice fought down the flush on her face. "My goodness, she's certainly not shy is she? She is peculiar but I do have to envy her boldness to a degree."

"Right?! I mean I would totally walk around with my boobs out in front of other girls, but I would lose it if that happened to me in front of a bunch of guys," Bridgette mused as she nodded her head vigorously.

A trill of unsettling laughter escaped the Occultist. "I wouldn't envy such a display. Besides, if either of you had the nerve, I'm not sure Rene could take it. We might have another death on our hands."

The mood in the room seemed to immediately darken at the mention as the boy in question bolted to his feet before brushing himself off. "T-Tch, as if. I'm happily spoken for, if you must know. The freak just startled me is all."

Kaiyo stifled a small giggle despite the boy's coarse tone. "I don't think anyone could have anticipated that. She's definitely one of a kind. Though before all of that, she did raise a good point. What if Monokuma really got killed, if this Psycho guy got to him?"

"I think it's far too soon to assume anything. If anything, I'd say it's just wishful thinking on our part," Nerai remarked tersely as she crossed her arms.

The Historian's brow furrowed. "You're most likely right. I hate to say it, but the fact is that there is still a killer among us. That's something we can't really avoid."

Timothy chewed on his lower lip anxiously. "But maybe it isn't one of us at all. This is a big station. What if there's someone else here? It doesn't have to be one of us here, right?"

"Even if it is...does that make them a bad person? Like, I know that killing is bad, but if they targeted Daniel for doing something so wretched...maybe they aren't all bad," Shiori suggested timidly.

Alice reflexively balled up her fists, as she tried to rain in her emotions. "...No matter what their intention is, no one should have the right to play god over who lives and dies. Daniel should have been forced to atone for his crimes, but he didn't have that chance. This sicko is playing judge, jury, and executioner. Which ironically...Monokuma has forced upon us, too."

"No kidding. What I wouldn't do to get my hands on him!" Scrappy spat.

With a distinct chime, the elevator in the center suddenly opened. Then Nessa's image flickered in front of them.

The AI offered a polite smile. "Forgive me for taking so fucking long. The Captain has not contacted me since last night. I can only assume he's indisposed."

"Shit, maybe Noelle was onto something after all," Jingai remarked as he quirked a single brow.

"Alas, we can only hope for such a boon. I will not accept it wholly till I see it for myself," Frida said with a dubious expression.

Amanda crossed her arms. "Speaking of seeing things for ourselves, with or without Monokuma...does your presence mean we can access a new area, Nessa?"

A moment passed as the glowing AI regarded the girl before nodding in affirmation. "Indeed, in tandem with succeeding in the previous trial...access to the next deck is now at your disposal. A map with Subdeck 1 will soon be updated on your Monopads. I believe you all will find this deck will make you feel like you're back home. Please try to recover and not let last night keep you down."

Kasumi glanced around the group once more before clearing her throat. "With that in mind, I think it would be a good call to remain in groups. After last night...I think we should avoid being alone as much as possible. Not that I think anyone has the motive to strike now, but we can't be too cautious going forward."

* * *

_Standing in complete contrast to the Ground Deck, the first subdeck could be easily mistaken for a sprawling series of biomes one might expect to find back on Earth._

_The geography consisted of an open plain that surrounded a sizable forest with a lake at its center. A large hill crested up above the tree line on the far side of the forest. Spread around the forest's edge resided several landmarks that were visible from the elevator._

_Were it not for the elevator itself breaking the illusion, there would be no discernible evidence that the group had ever left Earth._

_An artificial sky stretched across the horizon and perfectly mimicked the morning. Hidden industrial fans provided the occasional breeze that would cause the trees and grass to sway back and forth._

_What was even more perplexing was the fact that there seemed to be no discernible boundary, as walking would only cause you to loop around the deck itself. Whoever built the room did so utilizing an architectural trick of slightly curving the entire deck, in essence creating a miniature planet..._

_One by one, each of the remaining students had segregated into smaller groups to explore the sprawling deck. As with the previous deck, agreeing to convene later in the evening to discuss their findings..._

* * *

**10:35 A.M Day Three**

**Subdeck 1**

**Ranch**

"Goodness, I know we're in space but this feels so real," Alice mused with a fond smile as she raised a hand to shield her face slightly from sunlight before peering around a large pasture. Numerous domestic animals could be seen grazing in the nearby grass and in smaller pins. Several smaller buildings dotted the center of the Ranch. Most appeared to be holding areas for other critters, but there was also a barn, a storage building, a slaughterhouse, and finally a tiny farmhouse.

Shiori crinkled her nose slightly. "...Definitely smells like a real farm. Here, mister horsey," she said as she plucked a long piece of grass to hold it out over the fence towards the large black stallion.

The large animal nickered a couple of times before raising its muzzle and greedily snatching the offering from her hand.

"Heh, this is so nice, it kind of reminds me of those gardens that are made on top of bridges and other raised structures. I always love seeing those kinds of things. They look so cool. So this whole deck is like a super form of that!" Kosaku happily explained as he smiled brightly.

"Have you ever built anything like that, luv?" the Medic asked as she craned her head to look up at the towering boy next to her. "It's just amazing what people can do with the right skills."

Shiori silently tried to pet the horse she'd just fed, but the stallion, noting she no longer had any offering, merely turned away and trotted off.

"I never got to do any of the fancy stuff like that, though. Most of the jobs I've worked have been for pretty modern city buildings, but seeing all the creative stuff out there makes me wish I was smarter," Kosaku said as his smile waned a bit. Then he turned his focus towards the Witch.

The blonde tentatively reached out and patted the hulking boy's back. "Dear, don't be so hard on yourself. I think you're plenty smart already, but even if you don't agree...that's not something set in stone. You're a hard worker, so even if certain things don't click at first, I bet you'll work harder than anyone else to get better." She mustered a reassuring expression before following his attention. "Blimey, what's with that sour look?"

The Ultimate Witch fidgeted with her hood as she shifted her feet inward. "...He gave me the cold shoulder after I fed him. I feel used..."

Alice raised her bare index finger to her lips to stifle a small giggle. "Sounds like he's a cheeky boy. That makes sense, though. Looks like he's probably bloody wild and at that rebellious age. Don't take it too personally. I've seen ones like that take a nip at people."

"Oh well, I guess as long as you keep trying and don't lose your patients he'll eventually come around! They probably don't have a lot of experience dealing with people being up here," the boy said as he scratched his chin.

The Witch looked between the pair intently as a look of determination seemed to burn in her silvery eyes. "If all else fails, I will make a powerful love potion. I won't give up on mister horsey, he and I will be the best of..." she trailed off as she felt a pressure on one of her boots.

She gazed down to see what appeared to be a white cottony fluff. She only recognized what it was once she noticed its floppy ears. "BUN!" Shiori said loudly but in her typically flat manner. However, a rare excitement filled her eyes as she reached down and scooped the bunny into her arms.

"Such floof and a coat white as snow. How is it so spotless? It has to be real magic," she said as she hugged the critter. In return, the rabbit seemed quite content from the attention. It merely thumped it's back leg slightly before twitching its nose.

"I'm chuffed to bits to see her so happy. Seems like Mister Horsey just got dropped in a bloody heartbeat," Alice whispered to Kosaku before playfully elbowing him. "Think we could smuggle some critters back to the dorms? I don't think our Captain has any rules about that yet. It might do wonders for everyone's morale, too. So long as they don't mind a few extra responsibilities. Pellie might like the extra friends, too."

The boy gave a nod as he beamed down at the girls. "Ooh yeah! That could be really nice! Besides, the bun came right up to Shiori, and usually they're so skittish! It'd be a shame to force them apart!"

"Mhmm, and every witch needs a familiar, right?" Alice suggested before winking at Shiori. "Of course, such a lovely one needs a proper name. So what will it be dear?"

Shiori's brow crinkled in concentration for a long moment before she held the snow white rabbit into the air. "...Bow before the majesty of King Bon Bon. He is a humble and noble ruler. You may also address him as Mr. Bon Bon. But he demands respect," she said matter-of-factly.

"Haha! Hello, your majesty! I've never gotten to meet royalty before!" Kosaku said as he gently reached down and, with one large finger, lightly brushed the top of the bunny's head.

The bunny lifted it's head slightly before tweaking it's nose up at the Construction Worker. It's back leg again thumping lightly against the Witch's chest. The girl in response leaned down as if she was conversing with her new friend before nodding her head in affirmation. "The King approves of you and bestows to you the title of Knight of the Bunny Kingdom."

"Oh boy! Maybe I should make us a round table," Kosaku added as he rested his hands on his hips.

Alice was nearly in tears from suppressing laughter as she managed a tiny curtsy. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sire. If you need anything, you need only ask. Consider me an ally of your people."

Shiori's eyes widened. The rabbit kicked a couple of times excitedly, with its nose wiggling. She leaned closer again, this time part of a conversation could be heard. "Uh are you sure? That's quite...Well if you insist. I will...Okay, I'll relay it," she said before looking intently at Alice. "King Bon Bon declares that you shall be his House Maid and attend to his every need. I'm afraid he was quite insistent. As for me, I am the court mage."

The Medic blinked a couple of times in quick succession. "Why do I feel like I pulled the short straw? Now I can only imagine what role your Majesty would assign everyone else..."

"Monokuma would be banished to the dungeons forever," Shiori said flatly before offering a tiny smile. "...Thank you for this. I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun," she admitted as she hugged the bunny in her arms.

"Of course! After last night, it's a welcome distraction!" Kosaku said as he gave a thumbs up. "So, want to take a look around at the rest of the place, see what other critters are here?"

"Mhmm! His Majesty approves of this idea and so do I," Shiori said with an eager expression.

Alice smiled warmly as she rested a hand on her hip. "We really do need to check this place thoroughly, or else we wouldn't have much to report. Besides, we can't defy the King, now can we?" she chuckled as she started towards the center of the Ranch...

* * *

**11:08 A.M Day Three**

**Subdeck 1**

**Shooting Range**

A soft hum left the Ultimate Sniper as she looked over the wooden structure before her. It was in a relatively empty, flat field. Several shooting ranges had been lined up side by side with multiple targets situated at the other end. Racks with guns and bows were placed around the counters. Large shelves containing various boxes of ammunition and quivers of arrows. Nerai's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked over the area.

"Well, it looks like this game is getting much more dangerous," Nerai commented as she looked back to Kasumi as the girl approached the area.

"It sure looks like it," Kasumi agreed, eyeing the weapons and ammo displays a little nervously, before her gaze shifted back over to the shooting range itself. "I don't suppose there's a weapons locker or something we could lock most of this stuff up at, is there? I'd feel safer knowing no one could easily access all this stuff. Though, I doubt Monokuma would make things that easy for us..."

"I don't think there's anything like that here. We'll have to bring this up to the others, if we want to move this much munitions to a place it could be secured. Though we should be fine if we just lock up the ammo," Nerai explained as she tapped her chin.

"Mm, I suppose so," Kasumi conceded.

She eyed the weaponry a moment longer, feeling a morbid fascination with them. She felt rather tempted to pick up one of the guns and try it out for herself. Given her lack of training, though, she imagined that'd only end poorly for everyone involved.

"Well, considering how many of us lack proper firearms training...it might not be too big a danger after all. I mean, if someone doesn't know what they're doing, they could easily shoot their own foot off," she nervously joked a moment later.

The Sniper shrugged slightly. "I suppose that's quite possible, but if they can't get it treated, that's another body, and the Captain may still make us have to figure out what happened with our necks on the lines," Nerai explained with a sigh.

"Either way, let's make sure we actually look around the area first. I'd like to make sure exactly what we have to deal with here," the Sniper said with a nod.

Kasumi nodded, letting Nerai lead the way as they both began to look around the shooting range. A few minutes of amiable silence passed as they conducted their search, but it didn't last forever. Kasumi felt the urge to speak up, and voice something that had been prodding at her mind for a while now.

"You know, I'm curious..." she finally spoke up. "About you and Alice. You've been pretty...secretive about this organization you both worked for."

"We have, but that is mostly because it is still a sore memory for us. So you'll forgive us if we aren't too quick to share all of those details," Nerai remarked as she eyed the Historian.

"That's fair," Kasumi stated, raising her hands up in surrender. "I do get that. We all have our secrets, and...not all of us are comfortable talking about the past. Still, you can't blame people for being curious. Most of us didn't know each other before...well, before all this."

Nerai nodded as her mouth frowned slightly as she looked away for a moment. "Yes, well, it has been quite awhile since I had even seen Alice. After our encounter with Psycho, we went our separate ways. So it's been a few years."

"I see," Kasumi nodded lightly. She opened her mouth to speak further, but abruptly paused as something caught her eye.

She furrowed her brow, bending over a moment later to pick something up. She held it up in the air, inspecting it curiously. "Now...I'm no expert or anything, but...isn't this a spent shell-casing, Nerai? Like, for a bullet?"

"It is, there's even some gunpowder here too," Nerai added as she had crotched down where the casting was found. "This has definitely been used before, but I don't think it was all that recently. At least, not since we have gotten access to it."

"Now that's strange. Does that mean someone was here before us?" Kasumi murmured, frowning in thought. "Though that doesn't make a lot of sense either. How strange. Do you see anything else?"

The Sniper was quiet for a moment as her eyes slowly slept over the floor. After a little while she moved over to a different counter and held up another casing. "There aren't many, but there are a few more scattered about. Some of these seem fairly aged as well..."

"Really? I wonder what it could mean..." Kasumi stated aloud.

Her eyes narrowed, the Historian bit her lip as she tossed over the possibilities in her mind. A certain possibility sprung to her mind...but with such flimsy evidence before them, she was reluctant to bring it up at all. Still, what other options remained?

"Unless Monokuma is just planting these out here to mess with us...and I wouldn't put it past him...I suppose it means someone else was here before us?" she ventured at last. "I mean, we've kind of talked about the possibility before. We started out with more students then there should be for a class at Hopes Peak, but even besides that...this is a space station. Presuming it wasn't just built for the purpose of this game...wouldn't it make sense for there to have been researchers, scientists, and other people living here?"

"It's very likely there were other people to help run this place, at least some of the time. Not to mention there is the teacher's room, but no sign of the teacher. Though, for all we know, they could even have been disposed of by the mastermind before starting up this game," Nerai added with a small frown.

"Indeed, that could very well be the case," Kasumi agreed as she heaved a heavy sigh. "There are still so many unanswered questions here...it's aggravating! It feels like the whole solution to these mysteries are right in front of my face, but I just can't see it..."

"Well we certainly don't have the whole picture yet. We will unfortunately have to hold out for now," the Sniper countered with a frown. "Though I can't say I like the idea of just resting on our laurels."

"Same here. But I'm not sure we have much of a choice otherwise," the Historian stated. "As long as we don't pull a McClellan, I suppose we should be fine. Unlike him, if we pursue answers when we're able to, we should be able to get to the bottom of this!"

After a pause, and a blank look from Nerai, Kasumi flushed and elaborated. "Ah, that is, McClellan was an American Civil War general on the Union side, who became infamous for being overly cautious in battle, much to his detriment. Sorry, that's the history nerd in me coming out, haha..."

"No, that's understandable. The group I was in was from the West so I know a bit more about the military from around the world. Can't say I knew about that particular general. In truth, for rather obvious reasons, I was more interested in Simo Hayha," Nerai said as her frown started to fade away.

"Ah! You know about Simo Hayha?" Kasumi eagerly inquired, her eyes lightly up as she stepped closer to Nerai. "He's a very impressive figure, isn't he? The White Death of Finland! To think he was able to kill so many Russian soldiers without a magnifying scope! It's honestly real impressive! If Hope's Peak had existed back then, I don't doubt he would have been the Ultimate Sniper of his day!"

"Perhaps, though he was in his thirties when he made his name. I was impressed when I was told about him after I had been counter-sniped myself, so I started working without a scope as well to not give myself away. Similar to Simo himself. Though I don't know how well I stack up against him," Nerai explained as she unconsciously adjusted the sniper rifle box still hanging over her shoulder.

"Ha, I'm sure you're just as good as him, Nerai!" Kasumi gladly declared. "I mean, you are the Ultimate Sniper after all! I have to admit, it sure would be fascinating to see you in action...ah, at a shooting range, of course."

Nerai's crimson eyes shifted towards the targets for a moment before giving a small nod. "Indeed, I wouldn't mind keeping my skills sharp. After all, I haven't had a good time to let Tsuma get any air either."

"...You call your gun 'wife'?" Kasumi questioned, before giving an uncaring shrug. "Well, if you want to indulge yourself, I'm not going to stop you! Just let me know how I can help!"

* * *

**12:04 P.M Day Three**

**Subdeck 1**

**Greenhouse**

Situated not far from the Ranch and Campsite rested an expansive Greenhouse. The rectangular structure was several hundred feet in size and beyond the base consisted mostly of glass, allowing sunlight to filter through each of the large panes. The interior of the building consisted of row after row of various crops.

Along each row were numerous sprinklers that appeared to be on a set timer. Near the entrance lay a small storage area with various gardening tools and fertilizer. The crops themselves were as numerous as they were varied.

It appeared that different plots of land even had different types of soils, with certain crops having heat lamps centered over them.

It was abundantly clear that the whole station was self-sufficient, due in no small part to this area.

Hollie shut the storage room door before her nose crinkled slightly from the scent of fertilizer. "Well, at the very least, starving is the least of our concerns. I had wondered how food could be sustained in a place like this, but it seems like that was planned accordingly."

"Hmph, shame that the minds behind that couldn't have anticipated a deranged individual taking charge of this operation. Then again, I suppose no one was particularly prepared for the bizarre events that were going on across the globe," Konyu mused with a shrug as she glanced over at Frida, who stood next to a cocoa plant. "I suppose we'll have no shortage of sweets at the very least. I'd be happy to help you market some," she offered with a small glint in her heterochromatic eyes.

Frida continued to gaze intently at the plant, before looking over at Konyu, their eyes meeting.

"What could you possibly know about marketing the food of the Gods? Especially such specimens as this one, one native to my native Mexican soil. Such a plant is holier than you could possibly imagine!"

The Merchant waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, I'm sure you're quite right. However, you have to learn how to market to people. Some folks will be immediately turned off by religion. If you want to expand your base, you have to know how to broaden your appeal."

The Chocolatier crossed her arms, giving her a serious look. "I'll have you know that I don't force my religion on anyone. Most people I know are Catholic, but that doesn't stop me from selling to them. Chocolate is for everyone."

"I agree, but I think you still need work on your marketing tactics. Like, take for example I was gonna sell chocolates to an atheist, I'd probably leave out the bit about it being the food of the gods. Think of it this way: I literally sold you a junk charm because I knew how to market it, right? It's really not much different," Konyu said matter of factly.

An exasperated sigh escaped the Acupuncturist. "Can we not get into this right now? We are supposed to be searching this place so we have something to report later."

Konyu wagged a finger in the other girl's face. "Don't fret, dear. We have more than enough time. Besides I want to hear what Frida has to say. She's not just a maker of chocolate, but a business woman in her own right. I wanna know how she ticks."

Frida grinned, her demeanor softening. "You're an interesting one, aren't you? I bet you're the type to try selling ice to an eskimo. But nevertheless, you are forgetting something: brand recognizability. I have an entire marketing department that makes sure the chocolates I make are instantly recognizable and trust me, more people than you think are taken in by chocolates with depictions of Aztec culture on them. There's so much bland looking shit on the market right now, your average consumer is just begging for something different. Once you get them to bite, you've got them hooked. That's how you get recurring customers."

"Okay, I can see what you're saying. Your brand MAY not appeal to everyone. However, those who seek out your specific items are gonna be rabid because they're so hooked on the elements they connect with. It's definitely distinct. Doesn't that mean you have a limited market, though? Sure, you're gonna sell boatloads in Mexico and South America, but are you just content with that?" Konyu questioned as she stepped closer so she was only a foot or so away from the much taller girl.

"Ha!" Frida laughed, stepping forward and looming over the other girl. "Listen, lady, you really think only Latin America is into this? In this increasingly connected world, the demand for ethnic food is skyrocketing. Take avocados for example. Mexican, but in the last few decades the sales have gone up nearly 200%. I dunno what it's like for you in Japan, but in the States you can't walk five miles without seeing some basic white girl spread it on their toast. Just because something's exotic doesn't mean it's going to fail in the wider market. The key is to create a demand for it. And insulting your customer's intelligence is a good way to kill that stone dead. You better pray this game isn't recorded, because after that fake luck charm stunt you pulled, you can kiss any future trust your customers have in you goodbye. What are you gonna do next? Start a pyramid scheme luring in suckers to try and sell 'em for you!?"

Konyu smirked as she rested her hands on her hips. "I could take those chocolates of yours, rebrand them and outsell anything you've done. You know why I'm so certain of that? Because I've done it before. Business is cutthroat and if you want to stay on top, you have to understand that. As for my reputation being damaged? What makes you think we're being recorded? Do you know something the rest of us don't?"

Frida placed a hand on her hip, triumphantly. "I don't need to. If you actually bothered to keep your pulse on the market, you would have seen that a killing game before this one was being broadcast from Hope's Peak. One that was also being hosted by Monokuma. If that's the case, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to assume this one could be televised as well. Oh, and I think you may have just admitted to committing corporate espionage and theft of intellectual property on camera. So let's hope the mastermind really did forget to set up a broadcast this time round or you may just be in line for a pile of lawsuits when you get back home." Frida said, finishing with a cocky grin.

"Your business might be booming right now, but if you make investments so recklessly you'll be homeless in no time," Konyu sighed dramatically. "Monokuma clearly isn't a real person, but some sort of figurehead. If you'd bothered to watch even a moment of that previous broadcast...then you would have noticed that there's no way the same person is operating that Monokuma and this one. We don't know what their motive is, other than that they seem to derive some entertainment from us," she said with a shrug. "And even IF you are right about everything you just said, I'll just find a way to rebound and invent myself again. Martha Stewart did it. People eat up a redemption story."

"Seriously, knock it the hell off or at the very least wait till the next motive actually kicks off. Both of you are giving me a headache," Hollie muttered as she shifted her weight onto her extendable cane. "Look, all this good or bad business means nothing if we don't live, right? That should be our priority for now."

Frida paused, looking at both of them for a moment, and then cleared her throat.

"Ah yes, you are indeed quite correct. It seems that I may have gotten distracted by the talk of coin and commerce. It has been a long time since I have been able to talk to one as knowledgeable as the siren of the market, but we do indeed have much more important things to worry about. I beseech your forgiveness."

Konyu straightened slightly before bowing her head. "Yes, I too may have gotten a bit...carried away. I suppose it's rare to find someone I can get so engaged with. You have our attention now. Speaking of which, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself or something?"

The Acupuncturist offered a trace of a smile as she shifted her weight slowly. "It's nothing to trouble yourself with. I've always been rather sickly. Some times are just worse than others. Though I can't afford to just lie in my room all day, can I? So let's just turn this place over. Then perhaps I will return to my room for a few hours. Then you both can debate to your heart's content."

"Indeed! Though if our search proves fruitful, I may be able to prepare a coca brew filled with many spices and herbs. Such drinks were brewed back in the Aztec kingdoms to give energy and strength, I believe it may do wonders for you," Frida said to Hollie, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Consider me sold already," Hollie responded with a faint smile. "Shall we, ladies?"

"Ready and willing," Konyu smirked.

* * *

**1:45 P.M Day Three**

**Subdeck 1**

**Forest**

The Ultimate Exterminator stopped amidst the well-worn pathway before casting a glance over his shoulder. "I said I didn't need anyone's company. Why do you insist on trying to coddle me like the others? You're wasting your breath, woman."

"I simply figured it would be better and quicker if I assisted you," Amanda argued. She gave the smaller male a smile. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to force you to talk to me. I'm a psychologist, not a journalist. Both might end in -ist, but there's a big difference in what we do."

"Tch, usually this is the point where someone storms off after I make a comment like that. Suit yourself then. Truth be told, I volunteered to check out the forest because I wanted to be left alone. I had presumed that no one would bother me out here," he muttered as he adjusted his cap. "Maybe it's not all bad, though. This place is a lot bigger than I first thought. Never would have thought to find a whole damn forest in a place like this. It would be easy enough to get lost in these woods without our gadgets."

Amanda's eyes darted around. "No kidding. For a man-made forest, this is impressive." She glanced over at Rene with an intrigued look. "And in all fairness, Rene, while you and Jin definitely use some colorful and harsh language, I have most certainly heard worse."

A dry chuckle escaped the boy. "Your line of work must really suck if that's the case. Of course, who am I to talk? I kill pests as a profession. It's hard to believe that even captured the notice of Hope's Peak. Though right now...I wish it hadn't."

"I said it to Kasumi, and I'll say it to you: All of our talents hold worth," Amanda argued, a stern look on her face. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have been considered to be part of our class at all." The Child Psychologist let out a small sigh. "I can agree, though. I could've lived without experiencing everything we've been through so far."

"Living is half the battle, isn't it? If you do live long enough, you'll have your hands full with keeping whoever else is alive sane. I know I'm usually such a bright eyed optimist, but there's no way what happened yesterday will be an isolated event. Now that it's happened once, it's bound to repeat itself. Shit, claustrophobia and true desperation hasn't even set in yet," Rene mused with a small shake of his head.

"Oh, trust me when I say I'm very much aware of that," Amanda responded. She let her fingers slide across the bark of a tree as they continued walking. "Call it a hunch, but I think I'll be having some sessions once we're all done looking over the new areas." She glanced over at Rene. "Will I ever see you on my metaphorical couch, Rene?"

A grumble escaped the boy as he stared down at his Monopad. "I wouldn't hold my breath. I've seen worse than this, and fear of death isn't exactly new to me. At least we're being fed well. I'd say you save your energy for those who can't cope."

The woman's lips pressed into a thin line for a brief moment before letting out a deep breath. "I wouldn't say therapy is just for those who can't cope. It's for everyone. Regardless of if you fear death or not, if you think you're strong or not, or if you simply care for life or not, therapy is helpful. Especially in a place like this where it might be hard to trust people." The woman's speech was interrupted by her tripping over a loose rock. "Oh, son of a gun!"

The shorter boy instinctively turned before snapping an arm out around her waist, preventing her from colliding with the hard earth. He quickly buried his alarmed expression with the normal indifference he presented. "Woman, if you spent half as much time watching your surroundings as you do talking, that wouldn't have happened..." He frowned slightly. "...Twist anything?" he asked in a low voice.

Amanda gently stood back up, dusting herself and properly checking her balance. "No, I should be fine. It isn't the first time my ankle's decided to give out on me in these heels." She gave the smaller boy a small smile. "Thank you for that, Rene. I would've eaten dirt if you didn't act quick."

"Don't mention it. You'd just be an even bigger pain if I had to carry you or some shit," Rene muttered with a noncommittal shrug. "Come on, we need to check all these different trails. Just watch your step and next time...leave the damn heels in your room," he grumbled as he started forward once more.

* * *

**2:28 P.M Day Three**

**Subdeck 1**

**Lake**

Nestled in the heart of the forest lay a moderate sized lake. It was surrounded by a sandy beach, and a generous clearing from the tree line beyond. On the south side of the lake, a small dock jutted some twenty five feet out into the body of water. There was a small shack upon it filled with fishing, boating, and swimming supplies.

Several life preservers, anchors, and fishing poles lay scattered on the dock near the small building. A few row boats with paddles were tied along the dock, as well as a single motorized boat and two jet skis.

A breeze caused a ripple across the surface of the water and the sunlight in the artificial sky cast a glow on the water, mimicking the afternoon setting perfectly.

Kaiyo beamed brightly as she rocked back and forth on her feet. "Gosh, would you just look at it? It's so pretty. I'm definitely more of a salt water girl, but I'm always at home near a body of water. Wanna go for a dip, boys?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at Timothy and Scott.

"I-I didn't bring my bathing suit and I'm...I'm not so good at swimming," Timothy stammered as he regarded his prosthetic legs with an anxious expression. Instinctively Pellie let out a small whine before pressing her muzzle against his hand in a comforting gesture.

"Well the best way to get better is to do it!" Scott happily said as he pounded his fist against his other hand. "Besides, your boxers work just fine in a pinch!"

"Jeez. Learn to read a room, ya meathead!" 5A1K0 muttered as she carefully walked around the dock, taking care to avoid getting too close to the edge. "Timmy's legs would cause him to sink like an anchor and he doesn't have enough upper body strength to compensate with just his arms even if he wanted to take them off."

The Ultimate Diver eyed the prosthetics before rubbing at his chin. "Gosh, I didn't really think of that. I totally didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. But you know what? I bet if you took them off and we used some floats you'd be able to manage just fine."

"A splendid suggestion!" GAB3 announced as he floated out over the surface of the water. "And with enough physical training, Master Tim might be able to overcome the need for them as well. I trust between Scott, Kosaku, and you, Miss Kaiyo, that it's entirely possible."

Kaiyo coughed slightly before mustering a broad smile. "Think you're up to the challenge, Scrappy? Maybe we could even start coming out here to mix up our morning exercises."

"Hell yeah! We can get you a ton of training if we switch up what you're doing. Work out different muscles and get gains all over!" Scott said as he crossed his arms with a grin.

The Robotics Engineer flushed slightly as he averted his gaze. "I-I don't want to be a burden on anyone. I know that I'm leagues behind all of you guys."

"Don't be silly! After what we've been through, we're all friends here now. You're not a burden at all. Together we can turn you into a lean, mean, swimming machine. Ooooh, speaking of which, can you imagine how much fun it would be to get everyone together here?" the Diver asked as she began to pace back and forth with an excited expression on her face. "Sunshine, swimsuits, and a beautiful lake. That's one awesome recipe. Oh recipe...we could probably do a cookout or bring packed lunches.."

"She never shuts up, does she?" 5A1K0 said in a deadpan tone as the bot watched the girl continue pacing.

"What's wrong with that? She has awesome ideas!" Scott countered. "A cookout sounds awesome! We got a lake now, so we may as well make the best of it!"

"Well said, Mr. Louis! It will make for a wonderful display of youth," GAB3 agreed as a smile appeared on his electronic display.

"Heh, I guess seeing some of these bodacious beauties in swimsuits could be sort of fun," 5A1K0 chortled before nudging at Timothy's leg with a conspiratorial look on her own display. "You could get a chance to ogle some real hunnies, Tim, or I guess in your case a hulking tower of man meat. Just imagine all those muscles on display..."

The Engineer's eyes widened as he anxiously fidgeted with his hands. "K-Kosaku shirtless? I don't know if I can face that again. I-I might just lose it," he said in a shaky breath.

Kaiyo, oblivious to the boy's murmurings, wrapped an arm around Scott's neck before guiding him into a group hug with Timothy. "Okay, boyos! I'm gonna need your help. We've got some real sticks in the mud, but I think if we work together...we can get everyone to come around. So this evening, let's band together and make this day at the lake a reality, 'kay?"

"I'm in. We all could use the downtime. Plus maybe we can get some of the prickly ones to cut loose a bit!" Scott added as he pumped a fist.

Timothy weakly nodded his head as he felt his face still extremely flushed. "Y-Yeah, I think everyone could use that especially after the last couple of days. I'll do what I can to help."

The Diver let out an excited squeal before deftly kissing both of the boy's cheeks. "Brilliant! I knew I could count on you guys. We'll be soaking up some sun and fun in no time!"

* * *

**3:52 P.M Day Three**

**Subdeck 1**

**Campsite**

The Ultimate Cheerleader twirled around on her feet as she inspected the collection of cabins and the firepit that made up the Campsite. "Oh my god. This totally gives me flashbacks of cheer camp. I had so many great days in a place just like this."

"Nyeh, is that how you got your peppiness?" Noelle asked as she tilted her head curiously.

Bouncy thrust her chest out before smirking proudly. "It might have helped fine tune some of my routines, but I've always had a ton of spirit. Camp just really brought me out of my shell. I made a ton of friends in the process."

The Contortionist, who was crouched near the ground, suddenly sprang to her feet before flapping one of her arm sleeves towards the taller girl. "Meow, teach me your ways! I already can bounce, but I have zero spirit and probably only one friend."

"Eh? You want me to teach you? I don't know if I'm super qualified for that. I mean, sure, I've helped some of my juniors, but are you sure you're up for it?"

Noelle's inexpressive face never faltered, but she nodded her head furiously. "Ready and willing, Mistress. Do you want me to start with stretches? You should know that I'm probably the only girl here that can perform cunnilingus on herself. I'm ready for anything you can throw at me."

The Cheerleader stared for a moment with a slightly shocked expression before letting out a snort. "That's great to know, but I don't think the physical side of things is gonna be what's hard for you. Being a cheerleader isn't just about running around and doing cartwheels and splits. You have to express yourself and your feelings."

"Negative. Noelle-chan is just an emotionless robot. She doesn't think she can express anything."

"Hey, what kind of attitude is that? You haven't even tried yet! Come on, let's try a simple exercise. I want you to let out the biggest yell you can, from your diaphragm. Really put some gusto behind it. It'll make you feel better and help you see what I mean," Bridgette instructed.

Noelle's passive expression shifted to one of concentration before she pressed her palms together. "Nngh...Ahhh." The "shout" was done in her typical deadpan manner, with her voice barely raised. "How was that? Full of spirit? Do you feel inspired, Mistress?"

Bouncy sweatdropped. "Ah, let's drop the Mistress talk. That makes me sound like I'm into something very different. As for your spirit, I-I think it needs some awakening. Maybe it would help if I showed you."

"Meow, I will watch like a hawk. A Kittyhawk. Nothing will get past me, I'll definitely catch it."

The Ultimate Cheerleader took a quick breath before she began to bounce in place. A smirk spread across her lips as she began to clap her hands and chant.

"A day of peace is finally here," she began, clapping in sync before bowing her head.

"And that alone is reason to cheer." she continued as she snapped her head up before bringing her legs together.

"Let's salute our fallen and prepare for a fight," Bouncy said, as her voice rose louder as she pumped a fist into the air.

"Because Monokuma will be defeated once we've dragged him into the light!" she exclaimed as she lunged forward and performed a cartwheel before finishing with her arms raised in a T-Pose.

The Contortionist mechanically clapped her hands. "My spirit is overflowing. It's over 9000 or 8000 depending on the translation. I'm ready to show my own spirit..." she said, her inflection never once changing.

Bouncy laughed nervously as she straightened slightly. "Are you sure? I mean, maybe we should go over a few more routines before you try properly."

"Meow...you're right. I'll show everyone my spirit later this evening. Nyeh, can I borrow an outfit, Mistress?" Noelle asked with a tiny smile on her normally blank face. "I want to do more than just annoy people."

"You can borrow anything you want, just so long as you don't call me that in front of everyone else," Bridgette snickered. "And I'll help however I can. Us redheads have to work together right?"

Noelle made a heart gesture with her hands. "You make the BTC proud. Come, we have to finish searching here so we can raid your wardrobe afterwards," she said as she began stalking off towards one of the two large cabins...

"Just what is the BTC? You keep mentioning it, but you never explain what it means," the Cheerleader said with a small pout as she fell into stride behind the shorter girl.

* * *

**4:19 P.M Day Three**

**Subdeck 1**

**Shrine**

Set deep within the forest biome of the sprawling Subdeck resided a raised grassy hill. A set of cobblestone steps spiraled some hundred feet up through a series of traditional Torri archways. At the top of the raised hill resided a fairly impressive shrine. The main building clearly took inspiration from classic Japanese architecture and lay in the center, while a building that appeared to be a storage area sat off to the left side. To the right, an outdoor Shinto altar could be seen next to a small koi pond. Throughout the open promenade were various Shinto statues that gave the area a sense of tranquility. Behind the main building was an outcropping containing what appeared to be several gravestones.

Galexialyn offered a quiet chuckle as they flicked their attention between the pond they stood next to and the nearby altar. "Heh, one would have never presumed to find such a place after traversing the ground deck. With the artificial sky and wind, one could even mistake this for Japan. What a splendid way of getting us to let down our guard."

"Well, this place was made by some stuffy, old, rich assholes. They probably just wanted it here for tradition or whatever," Jingai explained as he straightened out his skirt.

"Yes, I suppose that is also a possibility. Though I do wonder how much of our setting is due in part to the Mastermind's machinations and how much was developed previously. Shuhei did mention that this station was in development for quite some time," the Occultist pondered as they approached the altar at a lazy stride. "Hm, I wonder if anyone would object to me performing pagan rituals here? They might find it a bit distasteful," they mused as they clicked their tongue audibly.

Jin chuckled as he ran a finger along the altar. "Who cares if they do? You know how many people find my crossdressing ass 'distasteful'? Besides, I'm pretty sure the only person who will actually give a fuck is the mastermind, since they already brought down the hammer on your last one."

Chijimatsu offered a wide smirk. "Truthfully, I could care less if I appeal to the masses. I'm not here to seek anyone's approval. However I would be remiss to not admit that perception is important. Were it not for our buxom medic and our stoic sniper, Shuhei may have very well succeeded in his deceit. While I don't care on a personal level, I must keep such things in mind going forward."

"True enough, I guess. This kinda situation is all about keeping an eye out, but you're just going to drive yourself fucking nuts if you worry too much," the Chessplayer explained as he crossed his arms. After a moment, a small frown appeared on his face. "Hey, do you smell that? It's like someone burnt something a little while ago, like a candle or whatever."

The Occultist shut their eyes a moment before crinkling their nose. "Ah yes, I believe that is a form of incense, something you'd typically burn following a loved one's passing. It's quite common in Shinto customs. It is believed to help the soul of the deceased," they offered before opening their eyes to regard the contents of the altar closely. "That begs a question, why would something like that be here? I sincerely doubt our captor did such a thing for mere atmosphere."

"I mean, three people died last night, but no way the fucker behind all this would bother..." Jin muttered as he thumbed his chin. "Come to think of it, this place looks pretty fuckin' cleaned up, especially compared to how the storage room looks like a dusty load of shit!"

"Yes, it's surely unrelated to last night's events. The scent is far too diluted. I had hoped that, with our horizons opening, we'd have more answers. Alas, it seems we only have more questions," Chijimatsu pondered with a slight shrug. "Still, it is something noteworthy to discuss with the others."

"I guess. Sucks to leave this place so empty-handed, though. Guess we can look around a little more, see if there's anything hidden away," Jin started to explain as he turned to the Occultist with a smirk. "Or, since we're alone, we could make out, get our hands full one way or another!"

The Ultimate Occultist flashed a wicked grin before stepping forward and lightly patting the boy's cheek. "I admire your boldness, but you couldn't handle that. I'd absolutely eat you up. Now why don't you use the head not in your skirt and continue to search?" they suggested as they started towards the main building with an amused look still plastered on their face.

* * *

**17 Survivors Remain**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AN* I'd like to shoutout the beta BouncingFish for all his work as this is his final beta chapter. Furthermore I appreciate all of you who are reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy what's to come. Have a happy and safe Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Character art done by commission by SqualinaTralala, eventually, all the characters will have art in the same style!


End file.
